¡Un simple número!
by chubieta
Summary: Edward es un físico geek que tiene una singular fascinación por el número 33. Su vida se complica cuando su amigo Jasper decide mudarse y Bella, estudiante de psiquiatría, comienza a compartir el departamento con él. Edward POV. Todos humanos
1. Capítulo 1: Adiós, Tanya

**CAPÍTULO 1: ADIÓS, TANYA**

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- me preguntó Jasper, el viernes por la tarde, mientras él y Alice, su novia, miraban televisión.

- Tanya quiere salir- contesté desinteresadamente mientras apagaba mi laptop.

- Y si Tanya quiere salir, Edward va a salir- dijo Jasper y rió con Alice.- ¿A qué hora vendrá?- preguntó Jasper. Miré mi reloj y respondí:

- En quince minutos.

- No sé cómo Tanya te aguanta, lo normal es que el chico vaya a buscar a la chica, no al revés- opinó Alice- ni siquiera tienes la excusa de no tener auto.

- ¿Cuándo entenderás que Edward es cualquier cosa menos normal?- le dijo Jasper- Por cierto, deberías quitártelos- me indicó con un gesto los lentes que aún traía puestos. Aunque no tenía problemas a la vista, pasaba demasiadas horas frente al computador, lo que me causaba ardor en los ojos, así que como medida preventiva optaba por usar lentes de descanso.

- ¡Arg!- se quejó Alice- ¿En serio a Tanya no le gustan?

- Sí, se molesta cuando me ve usarlos, dice que me hacen ver mal.

- Yo creo que te hacen ver intelectual- dijo Alice- y junto con tu cabello desordenado, te hacen lucir…- me miró con una gran sonrisa- interesante y sexy- Jasper se largó a reír.

- Si Emmett oyera eso…

- ¡Suficiente!-exclamé molesto mientras me quitaba los lentes.

- Vamos, Edward, tienes que ser más amable conmigo, luego me mudaré- sonrió a Alice- ¿Qué harás sin mí?

- Seguir viviendo- contesté cortante.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias por el cumplido!- exclamó Jasper.

- Necesitas buscar a un nuevo compañero, Edward- me advirtió Alice- y conociendo tu carácter no será fácil.

- Puedo arreglármelas solo- me encogí de hombros.

- Sí, claro…

- Iré a cambiarme, Tanya no debe tardar… - había estado todo el día frente a mi PC y tenía mi ropa arrugada.

- Deberías deshacerte de ella, tengo varias amigas que estarían interesadas en conocerte- dijo Alice.

- No, gracias. Tanya y yo nos llevamos bien. Ella es una gran chica- sonreí, aunque era bonita, o al menos eso decían, y agradable, no parecíamos congeniar del todo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Tanya?- preguntó Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

- Un año, cinco meses y tres días- contesté monótonamente. Ambos me miraron con falsa sorpresa- Sé que no les cae bien, pero es _mi _novia, así que púdranse- repliqué furioso, aunque ellos no sabían que hoy mismo pretendía cortar con Tanya, después de todo, según lo que leí en internet si tus amigos te decían que alguien no te convenía algo de razón debían tener y además, tampoco era que lamentara terminar mi relación con ella.

- También te queremos, Edward- dijo Jasper en tono tranquilo.

- Pero es que Edward…- suspiró Alice- ella es tan… - de pronto comenzó a reír- todavía recuerdo lo del número 33.

- Te has reído de eso, durante meses, no entiendo cómo puedes encontrarlo gracioso aún- le espeté.

- Fue un buen momento- sonrió Jasper al recordarlo.

- ¿Número 33?- dijo Alice imitando la voz de Tanya. "Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensé. Les encantaba repetir esa escena una y otra vez- Igual que cuando los doctores dicen "diga 33"- sonrió batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente.

- No- gruñó Jasper. Fruncí el ceño, no recordaba haber gruñido en esa parte- es que soy masón.

- Muy gracioso- rió Alice-Tanya- pero tú no eres masón, Edward, eres Masen- rodé los ojos cuando sentí las carcajadas de Alice y Jasper.

- ¡Cállense!- había tenido la mala suerte de que ellos estuvieran presentes cuando Tanya vino al departamento por primera vez.

- Pero es que…- decía Alice entre risas- fue…tan… chistoso

- Y cuando…. –reía Jasper- cuando trató… de arreglarlo….

- ¡Sí!- chilló Alice y respiró profundo antes de actuar como Tanya- ¡Oh! Ya veo, el número 33, claro… -se golpeó la frente tal como lo había hecho mi novia- el 33 es un número primo- y estallaron en risas nuevamente. Odiaba que recordaran ese incidente, realmente me había molestado, quiero decir, lo de Masen y masón podría soportarlo, pero lo del número 33… no, definitivamente no, tenía mi orgullo, Tanya lo había herido y a pesar que trataba de ignorar ese hecho, Alice y Jasper se encargaban de recordármelo siempre.

- ¿Cómo puede… haber alguien… tan… estúpido?- siguió Jasper, iba a cortarlo cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¡Tanya está aquí!- exclamó Alice aplaudiendo.

- Genial y ni siquiera alcancé a cambiarme de ropa- me quejé mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

- Tanya- sonreí cuando la vi.

- Edward, cariño- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos antes de besarme. Me separé luego de unos segundos, besarla no era una de mis actividades favoritas, al menos no sería por mucho tiempo más me consolé antes de tomarla de la mano y conducirla hacia la sala.

- Hola- les sonrió a Alice y Jasper. Ellos la saludaron, después se excusaron y se fueron. Como siempre lo hacían cuando ella llegaba.

- ¿Aún no estás listo?- me preguntó Tanya, mirando mi ropa arrugada.

- Uhm… no. Sentémonos un rato- ella asintió con la cabeza y me guió hacia el sofá.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- He estado pensando y creo que es hora de una fisión- dije en tono serio.

- ¿Fisión?- preguntó confundida.

- Sí, fisión, una escisión…- le aclaré.

- No entiendo.

- Vamos en direcciones opuestas, es como si tú te movieras con fuerza centrífuga y yo con centrípeta- expliqué- aunque técnicamente la fuerza centrífuga es ficticia, pero…

- Pero los polos opuestos se atraen ¿o no?- me interrumpió Tanya.

- Sí, ¿y qué tiene que ver? No somos polos magnéticos- le rebatí.

- No quise decir eso… -dijo rodando los ojos.

- Entonces ¿para qué los mencionas?- pregunté confundido.

- ¡Era una metáfora!- exclamó levantando los brazos- pero olvídalo, ya no tiene importancia- suspiró profundamente- si estoy entendiendo bien, quieres que terminemos, ¿cierto?

- Sí- respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, para dejar bien claro lo que quería, en caso que no entendiera el significado de la palabra "sí".

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó. Rodé los ojos, ¿qué parte de "es como si tú te movieras con fuerza centrífuga y yo con centrípeta" no había entendido?

- Porque vamos en diferentes direcciones, tú quieres una cosa y yo quiero otra…- expliqué en términos más sencillos.

- Pero… yo pensé que…-empezó a decir Tanya en tono desesperado, de pronto se detuvo y me miró fijamente- ¡No me vas a decir que es por lo de ese estúpido número!- me tensé, una cosa era que ignorara la importancia del número y otra muy diferente era que lo ofendiera- ¿es por eso, cierto?- preguntó al notar mi reacción- ¡No puedes terminar conmigo por un simple número!

- Tanya…-la tomé por los hombros y esperé que se tranquilizara antes de decir: Tanya, claro que no es por eso- mentí, aunque en parte algo tenía que ver- ya te dije, creo que vamos en direcciones diferentes y que lo nuestro no está funcionando.

- ¿Hay otra?- preguntó desesperada.

- ¿Otra razón?

- ¡Otra mujer!- me gritó

- Claro que no- rodé los ojos- te vuelvo a repetir, creo que nuestra relación no lleva a algún lado y es mejor terminarla- le expliqué de la forma más didáctica posible. Estoy seguro que hasta Emmett entendería. Tanya se soltó de mi agarre, se levantó, tomó su bolso bruscamente y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta- Tanya…- fui detrás de ella- sé razonable…- la tomé del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame!- siseó volteándose a verme - ¿Estás insinuando que soy idiota, Edward Masen?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡No!- respondí furioso, soltándole el brazo. Tanya estaba acabando con mi poca paciencia.

- ¡Te odio, Edward Masen!- me gritó y me dio una cachetada antes de salir del departamento y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

"Un problema menos", pensé mientras me frotaba la mejilla adolorida, suspiré pesadamente. Caminé hacia el refrigerador, saqué un poco de hielo y me pasé el resto de la noche del viernes, viendo episodios repetidos del Hombre Araña mientras sujetaba una bolsa de hielo junto a mi mejilla para calmar el dolor.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este capítulo es introductorio y muestra principalmente parte del entorno de Edward, su compañero de departamento, Jasper y su novia Alice. En los siguientes comenzarán a aparecer los demás personajes y, por supuesto, Bella (que casualmente anda buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir xD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews para saber qué opinan de este Edward geek!**

**Gracias (;**


	2. Capítulo 2: Con Amigos

**CAPÍTULO 2: CON AMIGOS**

- Buenos días- me saludó Jasper al día siguiente mientras yo veía televisión. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza y volví mi atención a la pantalla.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-preguntó mientras se tomaba una aspirina.

- Bien.

- ¿Dónde fueron anoche?

- ¿Anoche?- pregunté confundido.

- Sí, anoche dijiste que saldrías con Tanya- me dijo mientras se preparaba el desayuno.

- No, anoche dije que ella _quería_ salir, nunca dije que saldríamos- le aclaré y Jasper rodó los ojos.

- Da igual…- murmuró- ¿entonces qué hicieron?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a comer sus tostadas y su vaso de jugo.

- Terminamos- solté mientras colocaba la televisión en mudo, aprovechando los comerciales. Jasper empezó a toser convulsivamente, así que me levanté y fui a darle unos golpes en la espalda.

- ¿Terminaron?- preguntó una vez que se recuperó.

- Sí- contesté, Jasper me hizo un gesto para que me explicara más, así que suspiré resignándome al hecho que me perdería mi programa- le dije que íbamos en direcciones diferentes y que lo nuestro no estaba funcionado, después de eso me dio una cachetada y se fue.

- ¡Te abofeteó!- rió- ¿pero cómo no te quedó la marca?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba mi rostro.

- Hielo.

- ¡Vaya!- alzó las cejas sorprendido- me alegro que hayas terminado con ella, en serio - me colocó una mano en el hombro- ella no te convenía.

- Lo sé, me lo has dicho varias veces antes- y dicho esto, volví al sofá para ver el final de mi programa.

- Rose vendrá con Emmett en un rato más- me informó Jasper. No fue necesario que dijera que Alice también venía, eso era algo que se asumía.

- De acuerdo- contesté y me hundí en mi asiento, aprovechando los últimos minutos de tranquilidad que tendría este día.

***

Una hora y media más tarde, Alice y Jasper estaban haciéndose arrumacos, mientras yo leía un libro, cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¡Ya voy!- gritó Jasper y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Jazz!- exclamó Rose antes de lanzarse a sus brazos- ¡Te extrañaba!

- Yo también- le dijo él correspondiéndole el abrazo- Emmett, ¿te está tratando bien?

- Claro- sonrió y se acercó a saludar a Alice y a mí, mientras su esposo saludaba a Jasper.

- Hola Edward- me saludó con un beso en la mejilla- ¿has estado bien?- me preguntó- luces un poco pálido.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- la tranquilicé.

- ¡Pálido!- se burló Emmett acercándose- ¿Qué esperas, Rose? ¡Imagina cómo luciría bronceado y con ese color de cabello! ¡Parecería zanahoria o tomate!- hice una mueca, pero él se rió con ganas- Edward, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo va la investigación de los cordeles?

- Son cuerdas, Emmett- rodé los ojos exasperado- Teoría de cuerdas- dije lentamente.

- Sí, sí, como sea- dijo restándole importancia.

- Y sí, Emmett, estoy bien- le sonreí aún molesto.

- ¡Chicos, vengan a sentarse con nosotros!- nos dijo Alice.

- Edward tiene algo que contarnos- comentó Jasper, una vez que todos estuvimos sentados.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté sorprendido.

- Sí, recuerdas lo que conversamos esta mañana…-me señaló.

- Ah, eso, sí, terminé con Tanya- les dije y todos me miraron sonrientes, Emmett y Alice aplaudieron entusiastamente. Suspiré, era algo insólito que tus amigos se alegraran cuando terminaras con tu novia.

- ¿_Tú _terminaste con ella?- preguntó Alice.

- ¿Por qué?- siguió Rosalie.

- ¿Fue por el famoso número?- inquirió Emmett.

- Déjenlo hablar- interrumpió Jasper.

- Sí, Alice, _yo _terminé con ella- me giré hacia Rosalie- porque no estábamos funcionando- y finalmente miré a Emmett- y no fue por el número, ¡Cómo puedes pensar que terminaría por esa razón!- le reproché, aunque en parte él no estaba tan alejado de la verdad…

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- dijo Jasper y fue con Alice a la cocina. Cuando volvieron traían una bandeja con 5 copas y una botella de champaña. Emmett la descorchó y sirvió las copas.

- ¡Salud!- exclamaron todos felices mientras chocábamos las copas. ¿Tanto les alegraba mi rompimiento con Tanya?

- Extrañaré esto- dijo Jasper unos minutos más tarde.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Alice.

- Estar nosotros cinco en este departamento…

- ¡No te preocupes!- le aseguró Emmett- nos seguiremos juntando aquí, sólo que ya no vivirás aquí, serás una visita.

- Será raro- rió Jasper.

- ¿Pero qué pasará si el nuevo compañero de Edward no le caemos bien?- preguntó Rose.

- Lo ignoramos- respondió Emmett- y como diría Eddie: "!Que se pudra! "- todos rieron.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hablan como si no estuviera aquí? Además, ¿quién dijo que yo necesitaba un nuevo compañero?- reclamé.

- No seas terco, Edward- me dijo Emmett pasándome un brazo por los hombros- todos necesitamos tener a alguien, algún día te darás cuenta de eso, pequeño saltamontes.

- Emmett… -empecé a decir.

- Necesitas un compañero de departamento, Edward, te guste o no- dijo Rosalie en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

- Y como sabemos que no lo buscarás, nosotros lo haremos por ti- siguió Alice. Me senté aturdido. Un minuto atrás estaban celebrando mi ruptura con Tanya y ahora me buscaban un nuevo compañero. ¿Quién podía entenderlos?

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Jasper.

- Buscando en internet o en diarios…- respondió Rosalie.

- ¿Colgando afiches? Como cuando se te pierde una mascota- siguió Emmett- ¡Incluso podemos poner una foto de Edward!

- No será necesario- los cortó Alice.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunté- ¿Casualmente conoces a alguien que busque donde vivir?- ironicé.

- Casualmente sí- rió Alice.

- ¿Y quién es esta persona?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

- Es una amiga mía…

- ¡¿Amiga?!- exclamé.

- Sí, una _chica_- confirmó Alice.

- Mala idea, Edward tiene alergia a las chicas- se burló Emmett.

- ¿Qué hay de Tanya?- me defendí.

- Quizás eres su karma- se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Basta chicos!- nos calló Rosalie- dejen que Alice nos cuente quién es su amiga.

- ¡No voy a vivir con una chica!

- Vamos, Edward, relájate, no te va a morder- me dijo Jasper rodando los ojos.

- Yo conozco a algunas que sí muerden- lo contradijo Emmett guiñándole un ojo a Rosalie. Demasiada información.

- Edward, no seas tan cerrado, ¿por qué no conoces primero a mi amiga y después decides si estás dispuesto a vivir con ella?- me sugirió Alice.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Se llama Bella y estudia psiquiatría.

- ¡Genial! ¡Podrías ser su caso de estudio!- me dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?- inquirió Jasper.

- Uhm… diecinueve.

- ¡Diecinueve! ¡Es una niña!

- Vamos, Emmett, Edward no es un pervertido como tú, Bella no corre peligro alguno viviendo con él.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro…- dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Ignoré a Emmett.

- Quiero cerrar este tema de una vez- hablé en tono serio- creo que eres una buena amiga Alice, así que si tú dices que esta uhm… Bella… es buena amiga, por transitividad asumiré que también creeré que ella es buena amiga.

- ¿Transitividad? ¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó Emmett.

- Si A es B, y B es C, entonces A es C- explicó Jasper- pero no nos desviemos del tema…

- Jazz tiene razón- lo apoyó Alice- ¿qué te parece si mañana te presento a Bella?

- Podemos estar todos aquí, si te hace sentir más seguro…- siguió Jasper.

- Está bien, tráela mañana- concedí y me tomé el resto de champaña de mi copa. Mañana sería un día interesante…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra saber que les divierte esta historia tanto como a mí (:**

**En este capítulo presenté al resto del grupo, sólo falta Bella, quien aparecerá en el siguiente! Al fin! :D**

**La actualización de esta historia será mucho más rápida porque son capítulos más cortos.**

**Y espero sus reviews para saber qué tal les pareció este capítulo (;**


	3. Capítulo 3: Hola, Bella

**CAPÍTULO 3: HOLA, BELLA**

Estábamos todos en el departamento esperando que llegara Alice con Bella.

- ¡Qué emoción, conoceremos a alguien!- exclamó Emmett.

- Hablas como si nunca salieras- dijo Jasper rodando los ojos.

- No lo hago- admitió- me gusta estar en casa- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rosalie.

- Pervertido- murmuré.

- Alice debe estar por llegar- nos interrumpió Rose.

- Bella es una gran chica, Edward, te va a caer bien- me aseguró Jasper.

- ¿Tú la conoces?- le preguntó Emmett interesado.

- Sí, la conocí a través de la hermana de Alice, Bella y Cynthia eran compañeras de colegio y ahí se hicieron amigas- contó Jasper. En ese instante sonó el timbre, todos nos miramos.

- ¿Quién abrirá?- preguntó Emmett.

- Es tu novia, Jasper, tú tienes que abrir- le dije.

- Pero es tu compañera de departamento potencial, así que abre tú- me rebatió.

- ¡Hombres!- se quejó Rosalie- ¡Yo voy!- y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Enseguida entró Alice con una chica de largo cabello castaño que nos miraba tímidamente.

- Ven, Bella, te presentaré a todos- le dijo Alice tomándola del brazo.

- Ya conoces a Jasper- ella asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa- esta es su hermana Rosalie y su esposo Emmett- decía señalándonos a todos- y este es Edward.

- Hola- la saludé y ella inmediatamente se sonrojó.

- Hola…-dijo con voz suave.

- Toma asiento, Bella, siéntete cómoda- le dijo Alice y la arrastró al sofá con ella.

- Alice nos habló de ti- empezó a decir Rosalie- dijo que estudiabas psiquiatría.

- Sí, estoy en mi primer año- sonrió incómoda.

- ¿Por qué no nos presentamos?- sugirió Alice- así Bella nos conoce un poco mejor.

- ¡Yo empiezo!- exclamó Emmett y todos rodamos los ojos.

- Soy Emmett McCarthy, tengo 28 años y hace 2 años que estoy casado con esta preciosura- giró su cabeza hacia Rosalie- me gano la vida construyendo edificios, me gustan los deportes y suelo ir al gimnasio con Edward porque mi querido cuñado dice que no necesita hacer ejercicio- se burló.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó Jasper.

- ¡Basta!- los reprendió Rosalie- Perdónalos, Bella, no siempre se comportan así. Como sea, tengo 27 y soy editora de una revista de moda, mientras Emmett va al gimnasio salgo con Alice de compras o a tomar café.

- ¿Y Jasper se queda solo?- preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

- Sólo con sus maquetas- dijo Emmett entre risas. Jasper lo ignoró:

- Soy arquitecto, y cuando trabajo en maquetas me distrae hasta el más mínimo ruido, así que aprovecho de hacerlo cuando estoy solo- se encogió de hombros.

- Y tiene 27- dijo Alice- Rose y Jazz son mellizos. Ya me conoces Bella, así que no sé qué más decir acerca de mí… me llamo Alice Brandon, tengo 25, soy diseñadora gráfica…

- Te conozco bien, Alice- la interrumpió Bella con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé- le respondió con una sonrisa radiante- sólo falta que Edward se presente…- dijo Alice mirándome de reojo.

- Soy Edward Masen, tengo 23…

- Es el bebé del grupo- me interrumpió Emmett. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Conocí a Emmett en el gimnasio, después me presentó a Rose y así…- Bella asintió con la cabeza- y soy físico- terminé.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Bella.

- Y es masón- soltó Emmett.

- Oh…-dijo Bella levantando las cejas sorprendida mientras observaba mi chaqueta y veía el pin que tenía en ella. Era el típico símbolo masón del compás con la escuadra y la letra G en medio de ellos- ya veo…- rió.

- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó Alice.

- Por eso el número de tu departamento es el 33, ¿cierto?- me preguntó Bella ignorando el comentario de Alice.

- Exacto- le respondí sonriente. Por fin, alguien que entendía el significado del número.

- Para los masones es un número bastante…-se removió incómoda en su asiento y todos la miramos expectantes- especial.

- Así es- sonreí satisfecho.

- Los grados masónicos son 33- dijo ella ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Quizás sí podría vivir con ella, al menos conocía la importancia del número. "Vamos, Edward, no te va a simpatizar sólo porque sabe algo sobre un número" me reprendí mentalmente.

- Sí, pero hay un montón de cosas más…- empecé a decir entusiasmado cuando Emmett me interrumpió:

- ¡Por supuesto! Es el título de una canción de los Smashing Pumpkins.

- Es la edad a la que murió el vocalista de Boyzone- siguió Rosalie.

- El número de películas en las que apareció Elvis- dijo Alice.

- Es la edad en la que los Hobbits alcanzan la mayoría de edad- señaló Jasper.

- ¡Cállense!- les grité molesto.

- Eddie se enojó…-se burló Emmett y todos rieron, menos Bella, la miré con curiosidad.

- No te preocupes, entiendo tu reacción- me consoló dándome una suave palmada en el brazo- para la mayoría puede ser un simple número, pero para ti no es, tienes todo el derecho a molestarte- me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Esta chica me estaba cayendo cada vez mejor.

- ¿Bella?- la llamó Alice y se giró hacia ella. Maldita Alice, justo cuando conocía a alguien con quien me interesaba hablar, tiene que interrumpir.

- Dime- la alentó Bella.

- Jasper y yo planeamos mudarnos juntos…

- ¡Eso es genial, Alice! ¡Felicitaciones!- dijo Bella entusiasmada.

- Gracias, Bella- sonrió Alice mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida a Jasper.

- Y como yo me mudaré… -empezó a decir él- Edward se quedará sin compañero de departamento…

- Y Cynthia me contó que estabas buscando un lugar para vivir… -siguió Alice.

- Así que nos estábamos preguntando… -continuó Jasper.

- ¿Por qué no vives tú con Eddie?- preguntó Emmett.

- ¡Emmett!- lo regañó Rosalie- ¡No te metas en lo que no te corresponde!

- Pero sí me corresponde, estamos hablando de mi cuñado y de mi mejor amigo- la contradijo él.

- ¿Yo vivir aquí?- preguntó Bella sonrojada.

- Sí, con Edward… -dijo Alice suavemente y pude ver cómo una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

- Eddie es un buen chico…- aportó Emmett y me guiñó un ojo. Lo miré sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo podía hablar sin soltar un comentario pervertido entremedio?- Eddie no haría nada que tú no quisieras- rió. Rodé los ojos, pedir que Emmett hablara sin doble sentido, era como pedir que un triángulo tuviera cuatro lados.

- ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Te gusta la idea?- inquirió Alice.

- ¿No te molesta, Edward?- me preguntó Bella.

- No- respondí simplemente. Ella me observó atentamente, como si fuera buscara algo en mi rostro, pero sabía que nada encontraría, Emmett solía decir que si no fuera por el hecho que parpadeaba, estaría convencido que era una estatua, porque era demasiado pálido y delgado.

- Lo pensaré- dijo finalmente Bella.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar?- la reprendió Emmett- ¿Hay algo malo con Edward? te puedo asegurar que no es psicópata ni un asesino en serie, es algo nerd, pero es un buena persona…- me "defendió".

- He vivido con Edward el tiempo suficiente para asegurarte que no tendrás problema de convivencia con él- me tranquilizó Jasper.

- No la presionen- les dije- Bella- la miré y pude ver cómo me observaba atentamente- es tu decisión elegir un lugar para vivir y si no quieres convivir conmigo, no te preocupes, buscaré otro compañero y asunto solucionado- le sonreí. Todos me miraban como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Fruncí el ceño, mientras esperaba que Bella dijera algo.

- Gracias- murmuró y luego se levantó- es hora de irme…

- ¡Voy contigo!- chilló Alice parándose de un salto del sillón.

- No, Alice, quédate con Jasper, sé el camino de regreso- le sonrió- adiós chicos y gracias por ser tan amables

- Esperamos tu respuesta- le dijo Jasper, mientras nos despedíamos de Bella.

- Claro- tomó su bolso y Alice la acompañó hacia la puerta. Intercambiaron unas palabras y Bella se fue. Alice cerró la puerta y volvió al sillón.

- ¿Qué opinas de ella?- me preguntó.

- Parece buena chica- contesté.

- Lo es- me apoyó y luego de unos segundos se largó a reír- ¡Te gustó, Edward! ¡Admítelo!

- ¡Claro que no, Alice!

- No somos idiotas- dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable con una chica?- preguntó Emmett burlón.

- Sí, ¿desde cuándo usas la expresión "no te preocupes"?-siguió Jasper.

- ¿Desde cuándo le _sonríes _a alguien?

- Ni siquiera con Tanya lo hacías tan seguido como lo hiciste hoy…

- ¡Eddie se enamoró!

- ¡Cállense!- les grité.

- Primera fase…

- La negación…

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy a mi cuarto!- me paré bruscamente y me fui a mi habitación. Arg, con amigos como los míos para qué quiero enemigos.

* * *

**Hola! **  
**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **

**Me alegro que les guste la historia, en este capítulo di más información acerca de cada uno, hubo gente que me preguntó la edad de Edward... (y les puedo asegurar que no fue elegida al azar xD), así que ahora saben... xD**

**Espero sus reviews, para saber su opinión y gracias por leerme (:**


	4. Capítulo 4: Spiderman

**CAPÍTULO 4: SPIDERMAN**

Eran cerca de las siete cuando llegué al departamento y para variar estaban todos ahí. ¿Es que no tenían algo mejor que hacer? ¡Hasta Bella estaba ahí! Seguro que Alice la obligó a venir…

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Jasper- únete a nosotros, estamos por ver una película.

- Sí, Edward, siéntate como si estuvieras en tu casa- dijo Emmett.

- Es mi casa- contesté.

- En realidad no- se metió Rosalie- es tu departamento- y todos rieron.

- ¿Qué película verán?- pregunté ignorando sus risas.

- Estamos decidiéndolo aún- me respondió Alice mientras yo buscaba en la cocina algo de beber.

- ¿Qué opciones tienen?

- Batman, Superman o Spiderman- contestó Jasper. Rodé los ojos, siempre era la misma discusión y siempre terminábamos viendo Batman o Superman. Sólo a mí me gustaba Spiderman y nadie me apoyaba cuando elegíamos qué ver.

- Yo quiero ver Superman- dijo Emmett.

- Yo prefiero ver El Caballero de la Noche- soltó Alice.

- No, Alice, tú quieres ver al _actor_ que es muy diferente a querer ver la película- le dijo Emmett- te gusta esa onda de chico misterioso- y movió las manos en el aire.

- ¡No es cierto!- se quejó Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres ver tú, Bella?- le preguntó Jasper.

- Spiderman- dijo ella y todos los ojos de la habitación se posaron en ella.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Alice en tono cauteloso mientras yo me sentaba en uno de los sillones.

- Me gusta- respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Rosalie resopló impaciente.

- Sí, ¿pero por qué?- insistió.

- Mm…

- ¿Por qué no Superman?- la presionó Emmett- Superman nació siendo Superman, no necesita ponerse un traje como Batman o Spiderman…

- Sí, pero es irreal que no asocien que él es Clark Kent, la gente no es tan estúpida- dijo Bella- además, nació en Kriptón, ¡ese planeta ni siquiera existe!- todos la miraban asombrados, y me miraban de reojo.

- Y Metrópoli tampoco- la apoyé.

- ¡Exacto!- exclamó Bella- y también resulta poco creíble que los habitantes de Kriptón sean tan parecidos a nosotros, ¡se supone que son de otra galaxia! Es _imposible_ que sean como nosotros- terminó rodando los ojos.

- Hoy no veremos Superman- dije cruzándome de brazos satisfecho.

- ¡Pero podemos ver Batman!- insistió Alice.

- Me gusta Batman- accedió Rosalie- ¿Bella?

- Spiderman- dijo ella en tono inflexible, no pude evitar reír. Traté de recordar si hubiera alguna alineación extraña de los astros, porque no era posible que alguien compartiera mi fanatismo por Spiderman a niveles tan extremos.

- Apoyo a Bella, Bruce Wayne no tiene poder alguno, es un simple mortal, hasta yo podría ser Batman, sólo necesito el traje y sus armas.

- Y ni siquiera existe Ciudad Gótica- siguió Bella- en cambio, Spiderman… es de Nueva York… sus poderes tienen una base científica creíble…

- Claro, la araña radiactiva- le sonreí- sus enemigos también tienen sus poderes bien justificados, como el Doctor Octopus…

- El Hombre de Arena…

- Lagarto…

- Pero ese es del cómic- me dijo Bella.

- Sí, pero aparece en Spiderman 3, es el profesor amigo de Peter Parker

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, aunque como Lagarto sale en el Espectacular Hombre Araña…- le informé.

- ¿Tienes los cómics?- me preguntó Bella.

- El Espectacular Hombre Araña, el Asombroso Hombre Araña… -empecé a enumerar.

- ¿El increíble Hombre Araña?

- También.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Alice sacándonos de nuestra burbuja- No sabía que te gustaba Spiderman, Bella

- Me gusta el personaje, el actor que eligieron es tan gay… - dijo rodando los ojos.

- Podrías asociarte con Edward y comprar acciones de Marvel- bromeó Jasper.

- ¡O podrían ir a la Comic-Con!- exclamó Emmett emocionado- Edward va sólo a ver a Stan Lee-rió.

- O podríamos ver Spiderman- sugirió Rosalie.

- Apoyo la moción- dije entusiasmado.

- Yo también- me sonrió Bella.

- ¿Emmett?- pregunté.

- Tobey McGuire es tan gay…- se quejó.

- ¿Alice?- pregunté, Bella la miró amenazadoramente- Spiderman- suspiró resignada. Me levanté del sillón, fui a buscar el DVD y lo coloqué en el reproductor. Me senté nuevamente y empezamos a ver la película.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó Emmett cuando íbamos por la mitad.

- ¿Cuando dijiste que te gustaba el personaje… incluía a Peter Parker?

- Es parte de Spiderman- dijo ella simplemente- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque ahora que me fijo, Peter es bastante parecido a Edward…

- Sí…- dijo Rosalie pensativa- también es científico…

- Pero él se graduó de bioquímica- les dije sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. ¿No podían hablar cuando terminara la película?

- Pero le gustaba la física y la química- comentó Bella.

- Quizás a Edward le gusta Spiderman porque se siente identificado con Peter- rió Jasper.

- ¡Hasta sus lentes son parecidos!- exclamó Alice.

- Pero Peter los necesita, Edward no- aparté la vista del televisor para contestarle, pero Rosalie le rebatió.

- Y si Edward es Peter.... ¿quién sería Mary Jane Watson?- preguntó Emmett, mirando de reojo a Bella, quien se sonrojó violentamente- Por aquí veo algunos mechones rojizos, ¡los veo! ¡Los veo! ¿Los ven?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

- Emmett- rodé los ojos.

- ¿No los ven? ¿No los ven?- siguió como si no hubiese hablado- ¡Están ciegos de los ojos!- rió.

- ¿Puedes ser ciego de otra cosa?- pregunté.

- No seas amargado, Eddie- me dijo dándome una palmada amistosa en la espalda- no queremos que Bella se lleve una mala impresión tuya.

- Emmett, cállate para que podamos ver el resto de la película, Bella es nuestra invitada y tenemos que ser amables- le dije.

- Yo también soy invitado aquí.

- Perdiste ese privilegio hace años- murmuré.

- Basta chicos, terminemos de ver la película… no quedan más de media hora- nos dijo Rosalie.

- Si cada vez que veamos Spiderman va a pasar esto, prefiero verla solo… -gruñí.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la veremos de nuevo?- empezó Emmett.

- A Bella también le gusta- le respondió Jasper- al parecer Edward tendrá alguien que lo apoye- me guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Aleluya, hermano!- gritó Emmett haciéndonos saltar a todos de nuestros asientos- ¡Edward dejará de estar solo!

- ¡Emmett, basta!- lo reprochó Jasper- ¡cállate de una vez!

- Sí, si vamos a ver Spiderman, mínimo que la veamos completa- opinó Alice.

- Alice tiene razón, terminemos de verla luego, que mañana me espera un largo día y quiero ir a dormir- dijo Rosalie.

- Sí, Rose- accedió Emmett.

- Sometido- le susurró Jasper.

- Silencio- ordené.

- Sí, señor- se burló Alice.

Por fin se hizo silencio, me acomodé en mi sillón y disfruté los últimos minutos de la película, aunque juraría que oí a Emmett murmurar entre dientes: "Tobey… hasta su nombre es gay…"

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero que todo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y me alegra saber que les divierte la historia. **

**En este capítulo pueden notar cómo Bella y Edward se van dando cuenta que tienen varias cosas en común. Personalmente, me divertí escribiendo las líneas de Emmett y la defensa de Spiderman son mis propias palabras xD (lo admito, me gusta Spiderman y creo que Tobey McGuire es gay xD), como sea, es sólo una opinión.**

**Qué más? uhm... aquí no hablé del número 33, pero en los capítulos siguientes irán apareciendo más cosas y se darán cuenta que Edward y Bella están destinados a estar juntos! *____***

**Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews (:**


	5. Capítulo 5: Una Visita Inesperada

**CAPÍTULO 5: UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

Como cada miércoles, tenía el departamento para mí solo y estaba decidiendo entre una sesión maratónica de DVD o simplemente escuchar música sin interrupciones, cuando sonó el timbre. Fruncí el ceño, ¿quién se atrevería a venir hoy? Todos sabían que los miércoles _no_ estaba disponible. Enfurruñado caminé hacia la puerta y miré por el ojo mágico. Era Bella. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

- Hola- me saludó ella apenas abrí la puerta.

- Hola- contesté y esperé que dijera algo más.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- me hice un lado para que entrara y cerré la puerta.

- Jasper y Alice no están aquí- le informé.

- Lo sé- dijo- no vine a hablar con ellos - levanté una ceja- vine aquí para hablar contigo- alcé la otra ceja.

- Toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de beber?

- No gracias- me sonrió y me senté en el sofá enfrente de ella.

- Te escucho…

- Antes de decidir si voy a vivir contigo o no, me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco más… siento que el fin de semana no tuvimos la oportunidad…

- Es algo difícil estando Emmett presente- hice una mueca.

- Sí – dijo ella riendo- por eso Alice me sugirió que conversara contigo a solas- entrecerré los ojos.

- Alice debería meterse en sus propios asuntos- dije entre dientes.

- No seas duro con ella, tiene buenas intenciones- la defendió- como sea, Jasper me dijo que hoy podría encontrarte, así que… vine- asentí con la cabeza, ¿qué podía decir? ¿"me alegro que hayas venido"? no. Realmente _no_ me alegraba, había interrumpido mi miércoles. Al notar que yo permanecía en silencio, Bella siguió hablando- mm… eres físico…- dijo Bella en un intento de empezar un tema de conversación.

- Así es…

- ¿Y uhm… dónde trabajas?

- En la Universidad de Nueva York.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó entusiasmada, la miré sin comprender. ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?- ¡Yo estudio ahí!

- Vaya- dije.

- ¿Cómo conociste a los chicos?- me preguntó y tomé aire. Bella me estaba obligando a hablar.

- A Emmett lo conocí en el gimnasio 3 años atrás, cuando él y Rose aún estaban comprometidos. En su boda, coincidí en la misma mesa con Jasper y después de eso, seguimos en contacto, hasta que decidió mudarse a Nueva York y empecé a compartir el departamento con él. Meses después conoció a Alice… y fin de la historia.

- Se conocen hace bastante- dijo Bella.

- Sí, supongo, el tiempo es tan relativo…- comenté.

- ¿Eres de Nueva York?

- No- Bella me miró curiosa y resignado alargué mi explicación- mis padres son de Chiacgo, pero yo nací en Londres, mis padres son diplomáticos, así que desde niño viajé mucho y no tengo apego a alguna ciudad en particular.

- No tienes acento londinense… -murmuró.

- Claro que no, es imposible tenerlo cuando sólo vives los primeros cuatro años de tu vida ahí.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón- susurró sonrojada. Pensé en responderle: "por supuesto que la tengo, estoy hablando de mí mismo", pero Jasper siempre me aconsejaba que contara hasta 10 antes de contestar algo así.

- Bella… -dije con tono calmado- creo que este intento de conocernos a través de preguntas y respuestas no está funcionando… -enfoqué la vista en el suelo y suspiré- así que repetiré lo mismo que le dije a Jasper cuando decidimos compartir el departamento. No me gusta salir, pero paso más tiempo fuera de casa que dentro de ella. No me gustan las multitudes, prefiero el silencio. Y tampoco me gusta el café, pero fuera de eso, soy una persona bastante tranquila. Al menos eso dice Jasper- me encogí de hombros.

- Somos parecidos, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho salir… creo que no sería muy difícil la convivencia entre nosotros.

- Creo lo mismo, como ya te dije, no paso mucho tiempo acá, así que la mayoría de las veces tendrás el departamento para ti sola y podrás estudiar tranquila.

- Sí… ¿y Edward?- levanté la vista para que notara que tenía mi atención- Jasper dijo que siempre estabas solo los miércoles, ¿hay alguna razón en especial? Digo… para no estar ese día…

- Sí, me gusta darme un descanso durante la semana, y el miércoles es el día perfecto para eso. Pero no es necesario que te vayas- rodé los ojos ante su absurda ocurrencia- sólo estoy solo porque uhm… Alice pasa más días aquí que su propia casa, esa es la razón principal por la que se mudarán juntos, cuando ella no está acá con ella, está en la casa de Alice- hice una pausa antes de seguir- como sea, ella es demasiado activa para alguien como yo y me estresa, así que le pedí a Jasper si podía darme un descanso de ella, al menos un día a la semana y acordamos que sería el miércoles. Pero no es una obligación, Bella- le aseguré.

- Entiendo tu punto- rió- Alice agota a cualquiera…

- Excepto a Jasper.

- Sí, debe quererla mucho…

- Está loco por ella, habla todo el día de Alice, es bastante monotemático…

- Es un chico enamorado- lo defendió Bella- ¿es que tú nunca te has enamorado?

- No- respondí cortante.

- Oh- se disculpó- no quise incomodarte.

- No lo hiciste.

- Es que yo pensé que tú… -empezó a balbucear.

- ¿Qué yo qué?

- Nada, olvídalo- dijo finalmente. Asentí con la cabeza y pregunté, cambiando de tema:

- ¿Por qué quieres mudarte?

- Vine con unas amigas del colegio a vivir a Nueva York, y en casa nos llevábamos bien, pero cuando empezamos a convivir, me di cuenta que somos demasiado diferentes, en realidad, ellas se parecen, soy yo la extraña- dijo avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- fruncí el ceño.

- Ellas no son como yo… - rodé los ojos, claro que no lo era, si fuese como sus amigas, no sería extraña…. "¡Oh, Isaac Newton, dame paciencia, pero dámela ya!"- a ellas le gusta salir más… ir a fiestas… y uhm… ya sabes… - me dijo con una mirada rara. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo, ¿Bella estaba tratando de decirme algo?

- Uhm… no, no sé, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando- ella suspiró exasperada antes de explicarme:

- A ellas les gustan las relaciones… pasajeras… de una noche…

- Oh, ya veo…. – sonreí- supongo que tú prefieres algo más duradero- ella asintió- como de una semana- reí y mi risa se congeló casi al instante. "¿Eres idiota, Edward? ¡Cómo se te ocurrió decir algo así de estúpido!" me reprendí mentalmente, pero para mi sorpresa Bella rió.

- Exacto, es bastante fácil de entender, ¿cierto? Pero no todos lo logran, eres un chico inteligente, Edward- dijo aún riendo. Levanté las cejas sorprendido. "¡Por supuesto que soy inteligente, ¿quieres que te muestre mi test de Coeficiente Intelectual? Pero… alto ahí… Emmett solía decirme que la clave para conquistar una chica era hacerla reír y si ella te hacía un cumplido… significaba que le gustabas y saldría contigo en una cita… uhm… ¿podría eso extrapolarse a una situación diferente? ¿En este caso podría significar que Bella quisiera vivir conmigo?"- creo que nuestra convivencia podría funcionar- dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Sí, creo lo mismo- le respondí rápidamente- aunque nunca he vivido con una chica… aunque Alice prácticamente vive aquí- rodé los ojos- pero entiendes mi punto.

- Claro, ¿no tienes hermanos?- me interrogó. Estaba empezando a pensar que Bella debió haber estudiado periodismo por la cantidad de preguntas que hacía.

- Soy hijo único.

- Yo también, así que para mí también es nuevo vivir con un chico- me sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿te mudarás con…-me detuve antes de terminar la palabra "conmigo", iba a sonar demasiado comprometedora- con tus cosas para acá?

- Sí, una vez que Jasper se mude con Alice, ¿sabes cuándo será eso?

- El sábado 27, dos semanas más.

- Perfecto – sonrió y se puso de pie, haciendo que automáticamente me levantara- gracias por tu tiempo…

- No hay problema- dije mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

- Nos vemos pronto- se despidió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

- Sí, adiós- respondí algo aturdido cuando cerré la puerta, me apoyé contra ella mientras esperaba que vivir con Bella no fuera una decisión de la que me arrepintiera después…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Mi plan original era actualizar anoche, pero hoy entré a clases, así que ayer no estaba de ánimos para escribir. Pero hoy volví a ser yo! *___***

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido en mis diferentes historias. Quiero aprovechar la ocasión de agradecerle a NikiiGallegos por la imagen que creó para mi anterior FF (Ficha número 77), en mi perfil la encontrarán (:**

**Ojalás que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue algo díficil escribir algo cómico sin tener a Emmett para que lo diga xD así que decidí inyectarle algo de humor a través del lado Geek que tiene Edward , es tan lento para entender algunas cosas... xD En este capítulo, no ahondé más acerca del número 33, pero no lo he olvidado! así que más adelante seguiré soltando más datos a medida que escribo**

**Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión! Y gracias por leer! (;**


	6. Capítulo 6: Emmett, El Consejero

**CAPÍTULO 6: EMMETT, EL CONSEJERO**

Al día siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo habitual, en un intento de evitar el interrogatorio de Jasper acerca de qué había conversado con Bella ayer.

- Buenos días, Edward- me saludó Alice. ¿Qué hacía aquí? No era posible que estuviera aquí sólo para saber qué pasó anoche… No…

- ¿Quieres té?-me preguntó Jasper mientras se servía su propia taza asentí con la cabeza y él sirvió otra taza antes de sentarse en la mesa junto a mí.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Alice alzando una ceja.

- Sólo conversamos- respondí tomando un sobro de mi té.

- ¿Sobre qué?- presionó.

- Bella dijo que quería que nos conociéramos un poco más y eso hicimos- le conté.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué decidió?-continuó Alice con su cuestionario.

- Dale un respiro- rió Jasper- no seas entrometida

- No soy entrometida, Edward es mi amigo y me preocupo por él. ¡Tú también eres su amigo y deberías preocuparte!

- Pero eso no significa que lo interrogue como si fuera agente del FBI- le reprendió Jasper.

- De acuerdo… -suspiró Alice con resignación- ¿y te importaría decirnos si Bella tomó alguna decisión respecto a convivir contigo?- me preguntó y luego se giró hacia Jasper- ¿está bien así?- le preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Mucho mejor- aprobó él y luego me instó a que hablara.

- Bella dijo que nuestra convivencia podría funcionar- les dije citando las palabras de ella. Alice saltó emocionada y se levantó de su silla para abrazarme.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Edward!- exclamó-Me sentía tan culpable por quitarte a Jazz…

- Eso sonó raro… -murmuró Jasper.

- Jazz… - le sonrió Alice y luego me volvió a mirar-¿Cuándo piensa mudarse Bella?

- Uhm… le dije que Jasper se mudaba el 27, así que supongo que después de eso…

- De todas formas, comenzaré a llevar mis cosas este fin de semana, el 27 sólo llevaré las más grandes… así que puedes decirle a Bella que si quiere puede empezar a traer sus cosas…

- Le diré cuando la vea- le aseguré.

- ¿Cuándo la verás?- me preguntó Alice.

- No tengo idea- me encogí de hombros.

- Genial- dijo Jasper sarcásticamente.

- Tengo una agenda apretada- me defendí.

- Sí, claro… -rodó los ojos Jasper.

- Es noviembre, ¿sabes lo que pasa cada año durante estas fechas?- le pregunté.

- ¡Los ensayos para la función de Navidad!- exclamó Alice.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé- se disculpó Jasper.

- Como sea, debo irme, se me hace tarde- me levanté, lavé mi taza, tomé mi bolso y caminé hacia la puerta- nos vemos- y me dirigí hacia la Universidad.

***

Como cada jueves, después del trabajo, estaba en el gimnasio con Emmett.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?- me preguntó mientras estábamos en las trotadoras.

- Interesante, mi jefe me comentó hoy que estaban haciendo los contactos para traer un físico nuclear más adelante.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso es bueno?

- No es mi campo favorito, pero es interesante conocer a especialistas de otras áreas y debatir un poco- le respondí mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mi trotadora- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- ¡Excelente! Me ofrecieron la construcción de ese edificio abandonado del centro.

- ¿El que está a punto de caerse?

- El mismo, pero mi trabajo es construir uno nuevo ahí, no demoler el antiguo.

- Jasper dijo que construirían un centro de convenciones.

- Sí, es muy futurista, digno de los Supersónicos- rió.

- Anoche fue Bella al departamento- solté y al instante sentí un ruido, me volteé rápidamente y era Emmett que se había tropezado.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó asombrado mientras detenía la máquina y se sobaba la rodilla.

- Sí, al parecer Jasper le dijo que yo estaba los miércoles en casa y fue porque dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Y qué quería?

- Hablar un rato para que nos conociéramos mejor y ver si podíamos convivir.

- Qué… cauta…- dijo con lentitud- creo que eso es algo típico de las mujeres- murmuró mientras comenzaba a trotar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

- Eso de conocerse… cuando empecé a salir con Rose, ella dijo que deberíamos conocernos un poco más antes de empezar algo… así que me pasé varios meses demostrándole que sería un buen novio para ella.

- Pero tuviste éxito- le dije.

- Sí, pero ¿no has oído de que la amistad es como una plantita que si no la riegas y la cuidas, se seca? En este caso es lo mismo, cuando Rose y yo nos hicimos novios, pasó un tiempo en que todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta que un día desperté y supe que tenía que casarme con ella, entonces…

- ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Te levantaste un día y ya? – pregunté incrédulo.

- Sí, es como cuando te enamoras, te despiertas un día y te das cuenta.

- No creo que…- empecé a rebatir.

- Es _así,_ Edward, te despiertas un día y piensas: "¡Oh, estoy enamorado!" Pero no nos desviemos del tema, como te iba diciendo… cuando me di cuenta que quería casarme con Rose, sabía que si lo pedía ese mismos día, me diría que no y me daría la excusa diciendo que tendríamos que conocernos un poco más… así que me dediqué a demostrarle cuánto me importaba ella día tras día, hasta que un día supe que Rose me diría que sí, así que…

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- lo interrumpí.

- Simplemente un día la miré y lo supe. Había algo en su mirada, un brillo, un aura a su alrededor o como quieras llamarlo.

- Oh- fue mi gran aporte.

- Y le pedí a Rose que casara conmigo, aceptó y nos casamos. Pero aunque sé que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo, no puedo descuidarla, una relación de cualquier tipo, requiere atención.

- ¿Emmett?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi futura convivencia con Bella?- pregunté confundido.

- Ahora nada, me distraje pensando en Rose- rió con ganas- pero lo que te quiero decir, Edward, es que creo que Bella hizo bien en querer que se conocieran un poco más, después de todo, van a vivir juntos y supongo que necesita asegurarse que no eres un psicópata- bajó la velocidad de la trotadora y comenzó a caminar.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón, es un típico caso de asimetría de información… yo sé que no soy psicópata, pero ella no lo sabe- imité a Emmett y reduje la velocidad para caminar también- y ella sabe que no es psicópata, pero no sabe si yo lo soy.

- Exacto- me dijo- ¿Jasper se va el 27, cierto?- me preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Sí, pero este fin de semana comenzará a llevarse parte de sus cosas.

- Podrías decirle a Bella que lleve las suyas al departamento.

- Eso dijo Jasper- murmuré.

- ¿Sabes lo que podrías hacer? Deberías preguntarle a Bella si necesita ayuda con el traslado de sus cosas, así aprovechas de conocer donde vive

- ¿Y qué gano con eso?

- Según Rose, el hogar de una persona te puede dar una persona de cómo es.

- No lo creo…

- Debe serlo, si no fuera por Rose, nuestra casa sería un total caos, tal como era mi departamento de soltero- rió- ¿te acuerdas?

- Sí- sonreí mientras detenía la máquina.

- ¿Y qué dices?- me preguntó bajándose de su trotadora.

- Le preguntaré cuando la vea.

- Perfecto, lo harás el domingo- me informó.

- ¿El domingo?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño mientras me bajaba de mi trotadora.

- Sí, iremos a cenar todos.

- Emmett…-me quejé.

- Fue idea de Alice y nada de objeciones, irás con nosotros- me palmeó la espalda mientras caminábamos hacia los camarines- supongo que ya empezaste con los ensayos para la función de navidad, ¿cierto?- asentí con la cabeza- y supongo también que los domingos en la tarde los sigues teniendo libres, ¿cierto?- asentí nuevamente- ¿ves que tengo buena memoria? Por algo soy tu mejor amigo- rió- entonces, cenaremos todos el domingo- me sonrió. Suspiré con resignación.

- Emmett, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

- Depende de lo que sea, sabes que soy un hombre casado- bromeó.

- No es eso- rodé los ojos- sólo te quiero pedir que no me avergüences enfrente de Bella…

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó suspicaz.

- Porque no me gusta quedar mal frente a gente que no conozco… -miré hacia el suelo.

- Pero a Bella ya la conoces- rió.

- Emmett…

- Está bien, _trataré_…

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser así como eres ahora cuando estamos con los demás?

- Eso sonó gay, Eddie- se burló guiñándome un ojo y bufé molesto- está bien, está bien- dijo con las manos levantadas- no te enojes, sólo bromeaba- rió- pero la respuesta a tu pregunta es que arruinaría mi imagen si soy amable contigo.

- Pero cuando estamos con Rose…

- Ella es mi esposa, conoce cada una de mis facetas- sonrió levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

- Pero Jasper es tu cuñado y Alice es…

- De acuerdo- me interrumpió- lo admito, me gusta burlarme de ti cuando hay más gente, además eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y como tu hermano es mi misión en la vida avergonzarte.

- Con eso me siento mucho mejor- le respondí sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

- Me alegro, eres un buen chico, Edward- me abrazó por los hombros- algo extraño, pero…

- Basta, vamos a ducharnos antes que se haga tarde- lo corté zafándome de su abrazo y caminando hacia las duchas, mientras Emmett me seguía silbando alegremente.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Por fin un nuevo capítulo! *___* **

**En este, mostré una faceta diferente de Emmett, no tan bromista, para que vean que a pesar de todo, quiere a Edward y también se habrán dado cuenta que con Emmett, Edward es mucho más abierto que con los demás (:**

**Ah! Y un detalle... ¿notaron que en la mañana Alice no sabía que Edward no vería a Bella y que en la tarde, Emmett dijo que ella ya había organizado una cena para el domingo? xD Es una chica de armas tomar y al parecer se le metió en la cabeza que Edward y Bella tienen que pasar más tiempo juntos ajajaja**

**Gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews (: Me alegra profundamente que les guste esta historia**

**Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión, comentarios, sugerencias, etc!**

**Claudia (;**

**PD. Escribí un One-Shot hace unas semanas para "The Sadness Story Contest" y las votaciones para mi historia son entre el 28 de marzo y el 1ero de abril, así que les agradecería enormenente si votaran por mí :D el link es "/u/2238320" Gracias! (;**


	7. Capítulo 7: Comida China

**CAPÍTULO 7: COMIDA CHINA**

Hoy era domingo y eran las seis con veintisiete minutos cuando decidí que era hora de darme una ducha antes de salir a cenar con todos.

- Deberías apurarte, tenemos que estar a las siete en el restaurant- me informó Jasper.

- Tardaré 3 minutos en la ducha y otros ocho en estar listo- le dije mientras entraba al baño.

Mientras me duchaba, me dediqué conté los ciento ochenta segundos que tardaría en chino mandarín, para mantener mis neuronas en óptimo funcionamiento, además iríamos a cenar a un restaurant chino, así que era bueno practicar un poco el idioma.

Y tal como había previsto, 11 minutos más tarde estaba listo para salir.

- ¿Vamos en tu auto?- preguntó Jasper mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

- Yo iré en mi auto y si tú no quieres ir en tu moto, entonces sí, iremos en mi auto- respondí.

- Genial- Jasper rodó los ojos y salió del departamento. Yo tomé mi propia chaqueta, mis llaves y salí detrás de él rumbo a los estacionamientos.

- Bella estará ahí- comentó casualmente al subirse al auto.

- Lo sé- contesté indiferente, aunque me estaba empezando a molestar que en cada conversación que tenía con mis amigos, saliera el nombre de ella en algún minuto. Algo raro estaba pasando y no me estaba dando cuenta… "No, Edward, no seas paranoico" me reprendí mentalmente.

No conversamos más hasta que llegamos al restaurant y nos reunimos en la entrada con Emmett y Rosalie. Después de saludarnos, Jasper decidió que esperaría a que Alice llegara con Bella, "como si fuera la primera vez que veníamos aquí" pensé mientras rodaba los ojos. Igual me ofrecí a hacerle compañía mientras tanto, había que ser muy estúpido para estar adentro y observar cómo Emmett y Rose intercambiaban gérmenes y parte de su ADN al besarse. Sin embargo, la noche estaba fría y no podía evitar pensar eran cuán cálido estaría al interior del restaurante, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Jasper que entraría, divisamos el auto de Alice.

- ¡Jazz!- chilló ella mientras corría hacia Jasper y se lanzaba a sus brazos. Suspiré molesto. Se veían _todos_ los días, cómo no se aburrían de estar tanto tiempo juntos era algo que no entendía y en varias ocasiones se los había hecho notar, obteniendo como respuesta "cuando te enamores, lo entenderás". _Odiaba_ cuando decían eso, me hacía recordar cuando mis padres me castigaban y decían "cuando crezcas, lo entenderás", ya había crecido y seguía creyendo que la mayoría de mis castigos de infancia no habían tenido _raison d'etre_- Hola, Edward- me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla, después de soltarse de Jasper por breves segundos.

- Hola Alice- le dije y me giré hacia su amiga- Hola Bella- ella me sonrió tímidamente, mientras Alice tomaba de la mano a Jasper y lo arrastraba hacia el interior del restaurante. Bella rió, yo le dirigí una sonrisa (Emmett solía decirme que era de mala educación no devolverle la sonrisa a una chica, si era cierto o no, decidí hacerle caso, después de todo, no debía ser tan idiota si Rosalie seguía casada con él) y la guié hacia dentro.

Apenas entramos me encontré con Dewei, el camarero que solía atendernos cada vez que íbamos.

- ¡Ni hao, Edward! (¡Hola Edward!)- me saludó.

- ¿Ni hao ma? (Hola, ¿qué tal?)- le contesté.

- Wo hen hao. Ni ne? (Muy bien ¿y tú?)

- Wo ye hen hao, xiexie (bien también, gracias) - respondí, al ver que miraba a Bella con curiosidad se la presenté- Zhe shi Bella. (Esta es Bella)

- ¡Huanying ni, Bella! (Bienvenida, Bella) Wo hen gaoxing renshi (un placer conocerte)- le traduje a Bella y ella le sonrió amablemente.

- Ta shi piaoliang… (es bonita…)- dijo Dewei mirando a Bella con atención. Fruncí el ceño, no me había fijado en ella realmente, además la belleza es algo tan relativo como el tiempo- Ta shi ni de nu pengyou ma? (¿es tu novia?)- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Alcé las cejas sorprendido, ¿Dewei había dicho "nu pengyou" (novia) o "pengyou" (amiga)?

- ¿Wo de pengyou ma? (¿mi amiga?)- le pregunté para saber bien qué responder, no quería tener problemas después.

- ¿Ta shi ni de _nu _pengyou ma?- preguntó de nuevo lentamente.

- Oh… ta pu shi wo de nu pengyou- Dewei sonrió y estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando el grito de Emmett interrumpió:

- ¡Deja de entretener al mesero, Edward! ¡Tengo hambre!

- Vamos Bella- la tomé suavemente del codo y la guié hacia nuestra mesa. Corrí su silla para que se sentara y luego de eso, me senté en mi lugar. Dewei, quien venía detrás de nosotros, nos tomó las órdenes y se retiró.

- ¿Qué hablabas con Dewei?- me preguntó Alice.

- Le estaba presentando a Bella- contesté mientras tomaba mi servilleta y la colocaba sobre mi regazo.

- Fue demasiado rato para una simple presentación- insistió.

- ¡Alice, basta!- la reprendió Rosalie.

- ¿Qué más hablaron?- exigió saber Alice.

- Dewei dijo que Bella era bonita y después me preguntó si era mi novia- le respondí sin emoción alguna, mirando de reojo a Bella, quien tenía la vista enfocada en la mesa.

- ¡¿Qué?!- se metió Emmett- ¿Bella tiene un admirador?

- Y no es cualquier admirador- siguió Jasper- es internacional - rió. Me dediqué a observar el complejo diseño de las lámparas, intentando buscar algún patrón mientras el resto molestaba a Bella y su nuevo admirador.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Alice.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté enfocando mis ojos en ellas.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Dewei?

- Que prefería el arroz blanco al chaufán porque…-empecé a decir.

- ¡No de eso!- me interrumpió molesta- ¿Qué le dijiste cuando él te dijo que Bella era bonita, cuando te preguntó si era tu novia?

- Le dije que no.

- ¿No a qué? ¿A que no era bonita o a que no era tu novia?

- Alice, deja a Edward en paz…- le dijo Jasper, pero ella lo ignoró y me miró expectante.

- Le dije que no era mi novia- me encogí de hombros, pero Alice sonrió ampliamente. Fruncí el ceño, no tenía la más mínima por qué se alegraba. Qué más daba, ella era extraña…

- Jasper ya comenzó a mudar sus cosas del apartamento- le dijo Alice a Bella cambiando radicalmente de tema. Sí, definitivamente era extraña.

- Así que si quieres puedes empezar a trasladar tus cosas- le informó Jasper.

- Gracias- le sonrió Bella. Vi cómo Dewei se acercaba con nuestras órdenes, nadie habló mientras nos servían, después que se retiró, Alice soltó una risita y comentó:

- Dewei no te dejaba de mirar, ¿no es cierto, Edward?

- No sé, no estaba pendiente de eso- le respondí mientras comía de mi plato. Al parecer mi respuesta, no le gustó a Alice y la cena transcurrió tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de trivialidades, hasta que volvió a salir el tema de la mudanza.

- …cosas que empacar- decía Bella.

- Si necesitas refuerzos, yo puedo ayudarte las tardes en que Emmett va al gimnasio con Edward- se ofreció Rosalie. Emmett al oír su nombre, volteó hacia su esposa, dejando de lado lo que conversaba con Jasper.

- Me encantaría, gracias- contestó Bella.

- ¿Y cómo piensas trasladar tus cosas?- preguntó Emmett dándome una patada por debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Ouch!- me quejé y todos me miraron- me tragué una espina de pescado- mentí rápidamente, pero funcionó y dejaron de mirarme.

- Bella no tiene auto…- dijo Alice. Nuevamente sentí una patada, esta vez más suave, debajo de la mesa, miré a mis amigos hasta que di con Emmett quien me miraba fijo, me volvió a patear por debajo y ahí reaccioné.

- Si quieres…-dirigí mi vista hacia Bella- puedo ayudarte con el traslado de tus cosas….- la mesa entera me miró con sorpresa, excepto Emmett que me guiñó un ojo y Alice, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Yo…-empezó a decir Bella.

- Sólo es una sugerencia- dije rápidamente- no tienes que sentirte obligada.

- No, digo, sí, digo… -pude observar cómo se sonrojaba- claro, Edward- me sonrió.

- Podemos hacerlo el próximo domingo…

- ¡Sí!- interrumpió Emmett- háganlo el próximo domingo- terminó riendo.

- ¡No seas pervertido!- le dijo Rosalie y de reojo vi cómo el sonrojo de Bella se hacía más violento. ¿Por qué sería? Repetí en mi mente las últimas palabras que había dicho y no encontré algo divertido…

- Claro, ¿me das tu número telefónico?- me preguntó avergonzada mientras hurgaba en su bolso- para que coordinemos bien…

- ¿No creen que van demasiado rápido? ¡Ay, esta juventud de hoy en día!- Emmett suspiró con falso pesar.

- Basta- lo fulminé con la mirada, él me guiñó un ojo y yo bufé molesto- mi número es…

- ¡Espera!- me frenó Bella mientras apretaba botones en su celular- ahora sí, dámelo…

- 902 173 146- dije lentamente cada trío de números- ¿Lo tienes?

- Sí, 902 173 146-de pronto se largó a reír.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté confundido.

- ¿Suman 33?- no pude evitar reír.

- Sí, cada trío suman 11, y si sumas los primeros números de cada trío, suman 11. Lo mismo con los segundos y terceros números. ¿No es increíble?- sonreí maravillado.

- ¡Es enfermo!- exclamó Alice.

- Deberías haber visto la cara del vendedor cuando Edward pidió ese número- recordó Rosalie.

- Sí- me sonrió Bella ignorando a los demás- es algo increíble, ¿qué más cosas sabes acerca del 33?

- Muchas más, sabías que Bella significa hermosa en italiano y…

- Sí- me cortó exasperada, seguro muchas veces le habían dicho lo mismo. No pude evitar recordar a Harry Potter cuando Horace Slughorn le dice "te pareces a tu padre, pero…" y él responde hastiado: "tengo los ojos de mi madre".

- Pero apuesto a que no sabías que el idioma italiano tiene 33 sonidos- le guiñé un ojo. Alto ahí, ¿_yo_ le había guiñado un ojo? Debió ser la emoción por hablar del número…

- Ganarías la apuesta, no sabía eso- me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo. Iba a contarle más curiosidades acerca del 33, cuando me interrumpieron:

- ¡Ya es tarde!- exclamó Alice- ¡Cuenta!- le gritó a Dewei, mientras todos juntábamos el dinero de la cena, para ser sinceros, no necesitábamos ver la cuenta para saber cuánto salía, éramos clientes habituales y siempre pedíamos lo mismo. Bella por ser nueva, esperó la cuenta para saber cuánto era lo que le correspondía pagar y de pronto rió:

- Mira, Rose- le dijo y ella también rió, pasándole la cuenta a Alice, quien, oh sorpresa, también rió.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Jasper.

- Al reverso de la cuenta, Dewei escribió su número- le respondió Rose.

- ¿Lo vas a llamar, Bella?- preguntó Emmett.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Podemos demandar al restaurante por acoso…- sugirió Jasper- aunque no creo que a Edward le guste.

- No te volverá a molestar, Bella- le aseguré- hablaré con él.

- ¿Crees que eso solucionará las cosas?- preguntó Alice rodando los ojos.

- No lo creo- dije- estoy seguro.

- No te metas en problemas por mí, Edward- me pidió Bella- podrían vetarte el ingreso- todos nos reímos.

- Edward es su mejor cliente- sonrió Jasper.

- Además tiene sus influencias…

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Bella.

- Sí… su nombre es Ling- dijo Rosalie.

- Chicos… -me quejé.

- Es la hija del dueño- rió Emmett- y al parecer Edward le cae _demasiado_ bien- me puse de pie y les pregunté:

- ¿No nos íbamos?

- Edward tiene un don para arruinar la diversión…- se quejó Emmett y luego se levantó de su asiento.

Minutos después, estábamos en la entrada despidiéndonos:

- Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Emmett y luego se fue con Rosalie. Alice y Jasper empezaron su intercambio diario de saliva mientras Bella y yo los esperábamos incómodos:

- Gracias por ofrecerme transporte- me susurró Bella.

- No hay problema- le sonreí cortésmente. Hola de nuevo, incómodo silencio.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Sí?

- Lamento que nos hayan interrumpido adentro- dijo nerviosa- estaba muy interesada en lo que me estabas diciendo, pero confío en que después tendremos tiempo para conversarlo con más calma- me sonrió y me dio un suave apretón en el brazo.

- Claro- dije aturdido.

- ¡Adiós, Edward!- chilló Alice, si seguía hablando en esos niveles tan agudos, mi audición se vería afectada seriamente.

- Adiós, Alice- le di un beso en la mejilla y me volteé hacia Bella- adiós.

- Adiós, Edward- se despidió- estamos en contacto- me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue con Alice.

- Eso fue… interesante- dijo Jasper.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres más amable con Bella que con nosotros.

- Bella es más amable conmigo que ustedes.

- Eso dolió- bromeó Jasper- pero a pesar de todo, extrañaré no tomar café en el desayuno- rió y me palmeó la espalda.

- Y yo extrañaré tus comentarios acerca de las imprecisiones históricas cuando vea The History Channel- me burlé mientras nos subíamos al auto y pasamos el resto del camino recordando lo que habíamos hecho desde que compartíamos departamento.

- Es temprano aún…. –murmuró Jasper cuando entramos a la sala.

- No, es tarde, mañana tengo mucho trabajo y quiero dormir- lo contradije.

- Y si te digo que aún es temprano para jugar Guitar Hero… ¿Qué dirías?

- Que estoy de acuerdo y que es temprano aún- contesté entusiasmado.

- ¡Mucho mejor!- exclamó Jasper- mañana tengo una reunión al mediodía, así que puedo jugar un buen rato hoy. Pero es una verdadera lástima que tú tengas tanto trabajo…

- Al diablo con eso, Guitar Hero es más importante.

- Si te quedas dormido, ¿qué dirás?

- Que me quedé reflexionando acerca de la inestabilidad de las partículas subatómicas- sonreí.

- Ese es el Edward que conozco, un físico comprometido con su trabajo, pero no tan idiota para desperdiciar una oportunidad de jugar con el Play Station- rió Jasper.

- ¡Ese soy yo!- me uní a sus risas y nos quedamos jugando Guitar Hero hasta la madrugada, sin importar que al día siguiente era día laboral ni que molestábamos a los vecinos. Hoy éramos simplemente Edward, Jasper y el Guitar Hero.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Un nuevo capítulo y nuevas cosas del número 33 :D (admito que fue bastante maniático de mi parte, lo del número telefónico xD) Si se fijaron la ducha dura 3 minutos, y el tiempo q Edward demora en estar listo son 11 minutos.... y 11x3= 33 xD ajajaja**

**Como notarán, Bella y Edward se van acercando más, quizás se preguntarán "¿por qué él no está celoso del camarero?" y la respuesta es que él aún no le gusta Bella, recién la está conociendo, por ahora sólo le cae bien xD pero cuando empiece a vivir con ella, se dará cuenta q es una chica diferente a las demás (; **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero los de este capítulo, para saber qué tal les pareció, si tiene dudas, sugerencias, etc... hagánmelas saber (:**


	8. Capítulo 8: Irina

**CAPÍTULO 8: IRINA**

"_Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can… spins a web, any size… catches thieves just like flies… __Look out! Here comes the Spiderman…"_

El ringtone de mi celular, me sacó de mi estado de concentración frente al PC. Suspiré pesadamente, otro miércoles interrumpido, me saqué los lentes, los coloqué encima de la mesa y me puse de pie para buscar el aparato.

"_Is he strong? Listen, bud… he's got radioactive blood. Can he swing from a thread… t__ake a look overhead… hey, there."_

Tomé el teléfono en mi mano y fruncí el ceño al notar que era un número desconocido.

"_There goes the Spiderman!"_

- ¿Aló?- pregunté.

- _Hola, Edward, soy Bella_- Genial, segunda semana que interrumpía mi preciado miércoles.

- Hola Bella- pensé en añadir el tradicional "¿cómo estás?", pero me contuve, realmente no me interesaba saber.

- _¿Cómo estás?_- no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

- Bien- después de unos segundos añadí- ¿y tú?

- Bien también gracias- un minuto de silencio, me hubiese encantado romperlo, nunca había entendido para qué alguien llamaba por teléfono sólo para que la otra persona escuchara tu respiración, pero no sabía qué decir, después de todo, no había sido _yo_ el que había llamado.

- _¿Edward?_

- ¿Sí?

- _¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?_- iba a preguntar "¿qué oferta?" cuando Bella continuó diciendo: _¿Todavía estás dispuesto a ayudarme a trasladar mis cosas?_

- Claro- respondí un poco alterado. Si me había ofrecido a ayudarla, ¿por qué me negaría ahora? Rodé los ojos, nunca entendería a las mujeres.

- _Estuve pensando que podría ser este fin de semana, ¿qué te parece?_

- Mm… - el sábado estaría fuera todo el día y el domingo mmm… caminé rápidamente hacia mi PC y comencé a buscar Google Calendar.

- _Si no puedes, puede ser el día que tú digas…_

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes por la tarde? – pregunté mientras fijaba la vista en ese día, sólo tenía una reunión después de almuerzo, así que me desocuparía rápido.

- _No, tengo clases sólo en la mañana._

- Podría ser ese día…- sugerí.

- _De acuerdo, anota mi dirección_…-después de darme la información, me preguntó: _¿la tienes?_

- Sí- y se la repetí mientras buscaba la dirección usando Google Maps con Street View (haber creado una cuenta en Google había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en mis 23 años de existencia).

- _¿Sabes cómo llegar?_

- Por supuesto- no había gastado tanto dinero en un celular con GPS por nada, así que no había forma alguna que me perdiera.

- _Oh, bien, en eso quedamos, ¿a qué hora vendrás?_

- Alrededor de las cuatro.

- _De acuerdo, nos vemos el viernes, gracias Edward, adiós._

- Adiós- colgué y tiré el celular sobre el sillón. Me coloqué los lentes nuevamente y seguí haciendo lo que hacía antes de que fuera interrumpido por Bella.

El viernes llegó rápidamente y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentado en la sala de reuniones de la Universidad esperando al nuevo físico del departamento.

- La Dra. Safina debe estar por llegar- me comentó mi jefe.

- ¿Dra.?- pregunté sorprendido- ¿Por qué no…?- empecé a decir cuando la puerta se abrió y entró por ella una mujer alta y delgada de cabello muy rubio.

- Irina, bienvenida- la saludó mi jefe- este es el Dr. Edward Masen- me indicó.

- Irina Safina- se presentó extendiendo su mano.

- Un placer conocerla, Dra-le respondí estrechándole la mano.

- El placer es mío, Dr. Masen.

- Preferiría que me llamara Edward.

- Sólo si tú me dices Irina- me dijo sonriendo.

- Está bien, Irina - le devolví la sonrisa.

- Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, tomen asiento, para comenzar la reunión- dijo mi jefe.

Después de dos horas encerrados en una sala debatiendo acerca de las inconsistencias de ciertas teorías de cuerdas, dimos la reunión por finalizada.

- ¿Qué opinas de la idea de Brian Greene?- me preguntó Irina mientras me ponía de pie.

- ¿Acerca del Festival Mundial?

- Sí, el que están haciendo en la ciudad- asintió mientras yo guardaba mis cosas.

- Que es una mala idea- Irina me miró perpleja- es imposible que asistiendo un par de horas a un festival los jóvenes descubran que la física es apasionante. Si así fuera el caso, habiendo tantos zoológicos en el mundo, entonces debería haber más veterinarios, pero no ese es el caso. Por lo tanto, creo que este festival es una pérdida de tiempo valioso y dinero, es mejor que Brian se dedique a la investigación en lugar de hablar con adolescentes que ni siquiera saben cuánto vale la constante de Planck.

- Qué drástico- opinó Irina, mientras le indicaba que nos encamináramos hacia la puerta- yo creo que es una buena iniciativa para dar a conocer un poco nuestro campo y que la física se muestre más amigable.

- Pero en ese caso, si hay más personas en nuestro campo, habría una mayor oferta, por lo tanto, nuestros sueldos bajarían, es ley de oferta y demanda, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- Claro que no- rió Irina- pero lo que hace Brian sólo tendrá efectos en el largo plazo, así que podrás seguir disfrutando tranquilamente de tu sueldo estratosférico.

- Mejor así- le sonreí levemente.

- Uhm… ¿vamos a tomar un café?- me preguntó tímidamente cuando estábamos en los estacionamientos- no conozco a mucha gente…

- No puedo… -contesté contento de tener una excusa diferente a la de "no me gusta el café"- tengo la tarde ocupada.

- ¿Qué tal mañana?- insistió.

- Mañana… uhm… - revisé mentalmente mi agenda y recordé que tenía ensayo con la orquesta- podríamos cenar, ¿qué te parece?

- Me encantaría- me respondió sonriente.

Después de intercambiar números telefónicos y de acompañarla para que se subiera a un taxi, quizás en otro tiempo y espacio la hubiese acompañado hasta su hotel, pero hoy andaba con el tiempo justo. Vi mi reloj, faltaban veintitrés minutos para las cuatro, así que rápidamente fui hacia mi auto, activé el GPS y conduje hacia el departamento de Bella.

Después de revisar tres veces la dirección que tenía anotada en mi celular y compararla con la del GPS, me decidí a bajarme del auto y tocar el citófono.

- _¿Sí?_- preguntó la voz de una chica. Fruncí el ceño, no era la voz de Bella, pero tenía bien anotada la dirección y había presionado bien el botón del número de departamento- _¿Hay alguien ahí?_

- Hola, busco a Bella Swan- dije.

- _Claro, pasa_- respondió la chica y la puerta se abrió. Considerando que el departamento estaba en el sexto piso, y suponiendo que subiría alrededor de ochenta escalones, opté por dirigirme al ascensor. Minutos más tarde, me encontraba tocando el timbre en la puerta de Bella, apenas se abrió, vi a una chica desconocida.

- Hola- me saludó sonriéndome ampliamente.

- Hola- contesté dudoso. "¿Dónde estaba Bella?"

- Soy Jessica, pasa- me dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

- Gracias, me llamo Edward.

- Ella es Lauren- me indicó y me volteé para ver a una chica rubia que me miraba con la misma sonrisa de Jessica.

- Hola- me dijo jugueteando con un trozo de su cabello. Fruncí el ceño, estas chicas eran extrañas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Bella y suspiré aliviado, al fin no estaría solo con ese par de locas.

- Hola Bella- la saludé.

- Hola – se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla- gracias por venir, mis cosas están por acá- dijo rápidamente y me arrastró hasta su cuarto, donde había un montón de cajas apiladas.

Después de una hora y media, estaba recogiendo las últimas cajas para colocarlas en el asiento trasero de mi auto, cuando Lauren se apoyó contra la pared y comentó:

- Hace calor, ¿no crees?

- Es primavera- contesté y escuché una risita. Me volteé y vi a Jessica:

- ¡Vaya! Sí que tienes fuerza para levantar esas cajas, Edward.

- No _tengo _fuerza, sino que _ejerzo_ fuerza, ¿entiendes? La fuerza es una acción y yo no la poseo, simplemente la ejerzo- rodé los ojos.

- Oh, ya veo- dijo ella asintiendo lentamente.

- ¿Vamos?- interrumpió Bella mirando a Lauren y Jessica alternativamente.

- Claro- accedí, caminando hacia la puerta mientras ella tomaba su bolso.

-Lamento lo que pasó allí dentro- comentó al llamar el ascensor.

- Ya te dije que no me molestaba ayudarte a meter tus cosas en las cajas- respondí.

- No me refería a eso- rió entrando al ascensor.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunté confundido fijando mi vista en cómo se cerraban las puertas.

- Me refería a los coqueteos de Lauren y Jessica.

- ¿Coqueteos? No me di cuenta.

- Se sentirán tan decepcionadas si saben eso- volvió a reír mientras nos bajábamos- ¿Te costó mucho llegar?

- Gracias- le dije cuando ella sujetaba la puerta para que pasara con las cajas- no, me ubico bien en la ciudad, me gusta Nueva York.

- Me alegra saber eso, yo aún me pierdo, apenas conozco el camino entre la universidad y mi departamento- dejé las cajas en el suelo, desactivé la alarma del auto y comencé a meterlas dentro mientras le hablaba:

- Nueva York es fascinante, pero la mayoría de la gente no sabe apreciarla- cerré la maleta, algo frustrado- Hay tantas cosas para ver…- suspiré abriéndole la puerta para que se subiera al auto. Después que lo hizo, la cerré, rodeé el vehículo y me subí por el lado del conductor.

- Me gustaría conocerlas- me dijo Bella, al ver mi cara de confusión, agregó: dijiste que Nueva York tenía muchas cosas para ver.

- Por supuesto- asentí fervientemente mientras echaba a andar mi auto.

- ¿Me las podrías mostrar?- preguntó esperanzada.

- Claro- contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Puede ser ahora?

- ¿Ahora?- pregunté sorprendido.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿O tienes algo más que hacer?- preguntó, iba a responder, pero ella me interrumpió- lo siento, no quise sonar entrometida.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Entonces qué dices?- insistió. Fruncí el labio unos segundos antes de contestar por segunda vez en el día:

- No puedo.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Mucho tiempo sin subir capítulo, pero se juntaron muchas cosas, tareas por doquier, falta de tiempo y de inspiración, pero ya estoy de vuelta! :D**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, lo del festival de física es verdad, pueden googlearlo xD reconozco que el final puede provocar reacciones como "¡¿por qué dijo que no?" o "¡¿Por qué lo tuviste que terminar ahí?", respondiendo a la primera pregunta... ya saben cómo es Edward, es... diferente xD y respondiendo a la segunda, lo terminé aquí porque me estaba alargando demasiado y lo que sucede a continuación merecía ser tratado en un capítulo aparte. Como información adicional, les puedo asegurar que en el siguiente capítulo, habrá más interacción Edward & Bella y más datos numéricos :D**

**Además, me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia y mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero los de este capítulo para conocer su opinión (;**


	9. Capítulo 9: New York, New York

**CAPÍTULO 9: NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

Después de decirle a Bella que no podía darle el paseo por la ciudad, conduje en silencio hasta mi departamento. Una vez que llegamos, nos dedicamos a apilar las cajas en un rincón para que no molestaran en caso de que hubiera un atentado y tuviéramos que salir rápidamente. Siempre he creído que mi mente es demasiado privilegiada para tener una muerte tan estúpida como lo sería si me tropezara y me golpeara la cabeza.

- Jasper mañana en la mañana se llevará sus libros, así si quieres en la tarde puedes venir a ordenar tus cosas- comenté mientras rebuscaba en los cajones- aquí tienes un juego de llaves para que puedas entrar- le dije mientras se las pasaba.

- ¿No estarás aquí?- me preguntó sorprendida.

- No, porque tengo que…

"_Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can… " _

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo para contestar y fruncí el ceño al ver el identificador de llamadas.

"…_spins a web, any size…" _le hice una seña a Bella para que me esperara "_catches thieves just like flies… "_

- ¿Aló?

- _Hola, Edward_- me dijo Victoria al otro lado de la línea- ¿cómo estás?

- Bien…-miré de reojo la hora en mi reloj, aún era temprano para el ensayo.

- _Hoy no habrá ensayo_- me informó.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunté alarmado.

- _James tiene reunión para coordinar lo del espectáculo de Navidad_.

- ¿Y mañana?

- _Sigue en pie_.

- ¿A la misma hora de siempre?

- _Sí, todo sigue igual, nos vemos mañana, Edward_.

- De acuerdo, adiós.

- _Adiós_- me giré hacia Bella quien estaba sentada en el sofá mirando el techo. Me aclaré la garganta y ella volteó su cabeza hacia mí.

- ¿Terminaste?- pregunté y segundos más tarde me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Claramente había terminado, sino no estaría ahí sentada haciendo nada.

- Sí- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- Vamos te llevaré a tu departamento- le dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta.

- No es necesario puedo irme sola- me contradijo, rodé los ojos.

- Toma tus cosas- le ordené, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- te llevaré a tu casa.

- No es necesario- repitió- yo puedo…

- Basta, toma tus cosas y vámonos- la corté antes que empezara con "no tienes por qué molestarte", después de todo, si me molestara no me habría ofrecido. Ella asintió con la cabeza , tomó rápidamente sus cosas y me siguió. Apenas llegamos al primer piso y salimos a la calle, Bella cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundamente.

- Adoro el aire de Nueva York- suspiró. No supe qué decir, ¿"yo también lo adoro"? ¿Es posible adorar algo así? Bella era una chica extraña…

- A mí también me gusta Nueva York- comenté por decir algo.

- Espero que luego me puedas mostrar las maravillas de la ciudad, odiaría volver a casa sin conocer al menos los monumentos más importantes- rió.

- No soy bueno como guía turístico, pero creo que podría mostrarte algunas cosas de aquí.

- ¡Genial!- exclamó Bella emocionada.

- Si quieres… podría ser ahora, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta por los alrededores?- le pregunté, admito que esto era algo atípico en mí, pero Bella parecía estar dispuesta a escucharme, a diferencia de mis amigos, y como era una persona de ego inmenso…

- Pero me dijiste que no podías…

- Hubo un cambio de planes.

- Oh-fue todo lo que dijo.

- Vamos por aquí- le indiqué con mi brazo- hay un parque en el camino…- le informé.

- De acuerdo…- murmuró y empezó a caminar a mi lado.

- ¿Sabías que existe toda una conspiración en torno al número 11?- pregunté, esperando que mostrara interés.

- ¿Conspiración?

- Sí, aquí mismo en Nueva York- afirmé, contento de que hubiera alguien dispuesto a escuchar mis teorías numéricas.

- ¿Por las torres gemelas?

- Además, pero Nueva York como ciudad también tiene su parte.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó deteniéndose de golpe.

- Nueva York es el estado número 11 de la Unión, New York City tiene 11 letras, el primer vuelo que chocó contra las torres era el número 11 de ese día, llevaba 92 pasajeros, si sumas 9 más 2, obtienes 11… el segundo avión que chocó el 77, curiosamente múltiplo de 11, llevaba 65 pasajeros- empecé a decir mientras seguía caminando.

- Las torres también asemejan al número 11…- aportó Bella.

- Exacto… George W. Bush tiene…

- ¿11 letras?- preguntó asombrada- vaya…- dijo después de unos segundos, presumiblemente los que tardó en contar las letras.

- ¿No te parece interesante?- pregunté encantando de haberla asombrado, Emmett solía rodar los ojos cuando empezaba a hablar de estas cosas.

- ¡Sin duda!- exclamó- ¿qué más sabes?

- Uhm… sucedió un 11 de septiembre y si sumas…

- ¡Por dios! Nueve más uno y uno… da 11- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- es demasiado.

- Sentémonos ahí- le indiqué un banco, apenas llegamos al parque- el 11 de septiembre es el día número 254 del calendario y también es el número de víctimas del atentado…

- 254 suma 11- dijo Bella muy segura.

- Sí- le sonreí- el número de emergencias es el 911… el atentado en España del 11 de marzo del 2004…

- No me digas que también suma 11… - murmuró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Sí- volví a decir riendo con ganas- debes admitir que el número tiene su encanto…

- No lo negaré- me sonrió.

- Pon atención a esto…- me acerqué un poco a ella- entre el atentado de las torres y el de Madrid transcurrieron 911 días…

- Vaya- dijo lentamente.

- Nada es al azar, Bella, simplemente tienes que estar atento a las señales- comenté.

- No estoy tan segura de eso, hay veces en que uno ve lo que quiere ver- me contradijo.

- Pero este no es el caso- sonreí ampliamente- ¿o todavía crees que el 4 de julio fue una fecha cualquiera que eligieron los congresistas girando una ruleta?-reí.

- ¡También suma 11!- chilló.

- ¿Todavía crees que todo es una simple coincidencia?- pregunté enarcando una escena. Negó con la cabeza- mucho mejor- sonreí, echándome hacia atrás en mi asiento.

- Estoy… confundida.

- Es normal, fue demasiada información- reí- necesitas unos días para procesarla.

- ¿Unos días?

- Sí…-respondí pensativamente- quizás unos… ¡11!- Bella dio un respingo y yo reí- Vamos, tranquilízate, son sólo datos numéricos, nadie va a morderte- me puse de pie- vamos, te llevaré a tu casa, necesitas descansar antes que tu cerebro colapse- reí nuevamente.

- De acuerdo…- contestó lentamente mientras se levantaba del asiento.

- Espero no haberte causado algún trauma de por vida- comenté caminando hacia el auto.

- Claro que no, sólo me hiciste ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente- me dijo ligeramente contrariada.

- ¿Alteré tu modelo mental al ofrecerte un nuevo paradigma?- pregunté.

- Sí, sí…. - murmuró distraídamente.

- Estás en shock- dije seguro.

- Un poco…

- Quizás no debí…

- Olvídalo- me contradijo rápidamente, deteniéndose para mirarme- ha sido una de las conversaciones más interesantes que he tenido en toda mi vida- me miró fijamente.

- Si tú lo dices… - dije nada convencido.

- Créeme, Edward, lo fue- sonrió.

- Está bien… te creeré, eres lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que te pasa- accedí.

- Gracias por pensar eso- rió.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que soy lo suficientemente adulta.

- Vamos, Bella- rodé los ojos- ya tienes mayoría de edad, quizás no legalmente aún, pero… -la miré de reojo- entiendes mi punto.

- Eso creo- enarqué una ceja- digo sí, Edward, entiendo- me sonrió.

- Mejor así -le abrí la puerta del auto, esperé que se subiera, la cerré y caminé hacia el lado del conductor. El viaje lo hicimos en silencio total, estacioné el auto, apagué el motor y me bajé para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

- Gracias por todo, Edward.

- No hay problema.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- me preguntó- Te invito a cenar, prepararé pasta.

- No, gracias- le sonreí con esfuerzo.

- ¿Es por Lauren y Jessica?- fruncí el labio y Bella rió- entiendo. Supongo que será otro día- asentí con la cabeza- la pasé realmente bien- me sonrió.

- Yo también- dije rápidamente.

- Espero que pronto puedas seguir contándome cosas sobre el número 11…

- No lo creo…-fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Porque el 33 sigue siendo más interesante- sonreí ampliamente.

- ¿En serio?- enarcó una ceja- ¿Por qué?- sólo reí.

- Esa es una historia para otro día, Bella- le guiñé un ojo- nos vemos- le sonreí y me subí al auto, eché a andar el motor y conduje hacia mi departamento, mientras veía a través del espejo retrovisor cómo Bella se despedía con la mano.

* * *

**Holaaa!**  
**Sufrí un ataque de inspiración con este capítulo, así que escribí y escribí hasta lo q terminé. Y para no alargar la espera, decidí subirlo de inmediato :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es sólo Edward&Bella y contiene datos numéricos, sí, son del número 11, pero próximamente volveré al 33.**

**Muchísimas gracias por tooodos sus reviews, un factor importante para q subiera dentro de la semana, en lugar de mis acostumbrados finde fueron sus reviews , así que gracias, gracias, gracias por todo, por sus ánimos y por esperarme todo el tiempo que me demoré en volver :D**

**Gracias nuevamente y espero sus reviews (;**


	10. Capítulo 10: Comentando el paseo

**CAPÍTULO 10: COMENTANDO EL PASEO**

Era sábado por la mañana, e iba con los chicos en el jeep de Emmett hacia la casa de Alice y Jasper con las últimas cajas de la mudanza.

- ¡No puedo creer que le hayas hablado de números a Bella!- exclamó Emmett, después que les terminé de contar mi paseo de ayer.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunté ofendido mirando por la ventana del asiento del copiloto.

- Edward…- empezó a decir Jasper desde el asiento trasero- la gente no suele hablar de esas cosas…

- Además se suponía que era un paseo para que Bella conociera los alrededores, ¡no era una visita guiada a un museo!- siguió Emmett.

- Mejor no les hubiera contado- me crucé de brazos enfurruñado.

- Vamos, Edward- rió Jasper- relájate, después de todo, Bella te dijo que lo pasó bien contigo.

- Quizás fue cortesía- rebatió Emmett.

- Gracias por la confianza- repliqué sarcásticamente.

- De nada, amigo mío- me dio una palmada en el hombro, mientras estábamos detenidos frente a una luz roja.

- No seas tan duro con el pobre Edward, Emmett- dijo Jasper- Bella está tratando de ser amable para tener una buena convivencia.

- ¡Diablos!- gritó Emmett, haciéndonos saltar del asiento.

- No grites- lo reprendí- no somos sordos.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Edward?- me preguntó Emmett, ignorando mi comentario- vas a convivir con una chica, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Uhm…

- No más paseos en bóxers por el departamento- me dijo Emmett, avanzando con la luz verde.

- No suelo hacerlo- confesé.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Emmett a Jasper, quien asintió con la cabeza desde el asiento trasero- ¡Vaya! Mmm… entonces ahora tendrás comida en el refrigerador- Jasper rió mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

- No seas exagerado, nunca no hemos muerto de hambre ¿o sí?- miré a Jasper por el espejo retrovisor.

- Vamos, Edward, Emmett tiene razón, no digo que hayamos pasado hambre todo este tiempo, pero pedir comida a domicilio por no saber cocinar es patético- rió.

- ¿No saben cocinar?

- Yo sí sé, pero sólo un par de platos y comer lo mismo todos los días no es saludable. Pero Edward no sabe- Emmett rió- Dice que es demasiado evolucionado para realizar una tarea tan trivial como cocinar- dijo Jasper burlonamente.

- Eso es tan Edward….- comentó Emmett mientras estacionaba el jeep- confiemos en que la próxima cita salga mejor.

- ¡No fue una cita!- reclamé- fue un simple paseo.

- Claro, para mostrarle los alrededores- dijo Emmett sarcásticamente- estoy seguro que si le preguntamos a Bella ahora sobre los alrededores no tendría idea- rió al bajarse del jeep.

- Caminamos por el barrio, le habrá puesto atención a los alrededores- me encogí de hombros antes de bajarme también y caminar hacia la parte trasera del jeep para cargar las cajas.

- ¿Le contaste a tus padres?- preguntó Jasper cambiando de tema.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué te dijeron?- inquirió Emmett.

- Que cerrara la puerta de mi cuarto con llave- contesté rodando los ojos mientras Emmett y Jasper se reían- pero no pienso hacerlo.

- ¡Epa!- exclamó Emmett.

- No cantes victoria antes de tiempo-le advirtió Jasper, Emmett lo miró extrañado- ¿por qué no lo harás?- me preguntó.

- Porque en caso de incendio o terremoto, la puerta se trabaría y no podría huir, y no puedo morirme sin haber ganado el Premio Nobel- Emmett bufó.

- ¿Qué te dije?- le preguntó Jasper entre risas.

- A veces eres tan extraño, Edward… -susurró Emmett bajándose del jeep- ¡No!- exclamó deteniéndose de golpe- Corrección ¡Siempre eres extraño!

- Mejor llevemos estas cajas adentro, no tengo todo el día- les ordené.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a tus ensayos hoy?- inquirió Jasper.

- James y Victoria están preparando un acto para Navidad y necesitaban coordinar algunas cosas, así que sólo tendremos ensayo en la tarde- le informé.

- Genial, puedes quedarte a almorzar.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Emmett entusiasta.

- Podrías venir después del ensayo a cenar con nosotros si quieres- me invitó Jasper.

- No puedo, cenaré con Irina- respondí. A Emmett casi se le caen las cajas que estaba cargando.

- Sí, es la nueva integrante del departamento- contesté desinteresadamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa.

- ¿La rusa?

- Sí.

- Hay algo que no entiendo- meditó Emmett- con tu grado de socialización tan alto… ¿cómo te las arreglas para salir sólo con chicas extranjeras?

- ¿Sabes lo que es más increíble?- siguió Jasper rápidamente sin darme tiempo para responder- que los padres de Edward sean diplomáticos… nunca he entendido cómo pueden tener un hijo así, tan…

- ¿Tan qué?- pregunté.

- Tan… antisocial, tus padres viven en cócteles y cenas, mientras que tú las evitas a toda costa.

- Lo que a ellos realmente les gusta es viajar y conocer culturas diferentes, créeme que asistir a galas benéficas no es su actividad favorita, pero es parte de su trabajo. Además, he ido un par de veces con ellos y nunca alguien me ha dicho que soy antisocial o descortés.

- Eso tendría que verlo- comentó Emmett, colocándole la alarma al Jeep.

- Cuando quieras- lo desafié.

- Podría ser en el cóctel que Alice y Rose tienen la próxima semana- sugirió Jasper.

-¿Qué cóctel?- pregunté mientras Emmett asentía con la cabeza fervientemente.

- Alice y Rose trabajan en la misma revista y ambas tienen un cóctel el próximo viernes, nosotros- Emmett se señaló a sí mismo y a Jasper- como sus parejas iremos con ellas. Le pediremos que nos consiga una invitación adicional para que puedas ir y así podremos ver en vivo y en directo que tan diplomático eres- se burló.

- ¿Qué pasará con Bella? – preguntó Jasper en tono preocupado.

- Tendrá algo que hacer, qué sé yo- me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia caminando hacia la puerta de la casa.

- Quizás las chicas puedan conseguir dos invitaciones….- susurró Emmett y eso fue lo último que pudimos hablar antes que Rosalie y Alice aparecieran por la puerta y comenzaran a ordenarnos dónde colocar las cajas.

- Bonito lugar- comentó Irina mientras cenábamos en un restaurant francés. Asentí con la cabeza, aprovechando que tenía la boca llena, era mejor hacer eso que contestar algo como "sí, es verdad"- ayer salí a dar un paseo por la tarde, Nueva York es una ciudad muy interesante- asentí nuevamente con la cabeza- ¿siempre has vivido acá?- me preguntó en un intento de hacerme hablar.

- No, llevo un par de años acá, pero tengo residencia en Londres- le conté.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó sorprendida- ¿entonces tu estancia aquí es provisoria?

- Sí, admito que me gusta Nueva York, pero me gustaría volver a Europa.

- Londres es una hermosa ciudad.

- Sí, pero no hablaba de Londres- Irina me miró confundida- me gustaría trabajar en el CERN.

- El sueño de todo físico- rió. Hice una mueca. No era un sueño, era un objetivo que pensaba alcanzar- ¿Qué opina tu novia?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunté aturdido.

- Bueno, piensas irte del país… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros- a ella le afecta. Cuando decidí venir a Nueva York, tuve que conversarlo con Dimitri- al ver mi cara de duda, añadió- mi novio- asentí ligeramente con la cabeza- porque somos una pareja y es difícil mantener una relación a distancia…

- Supongo que sí- contesté desganado, no era un tema atractivo para mí- pero no me importa.

- ¡¿Por qué no?

- Porque no tengo novia- respondí sorbiendo un poco de mi copa de vino.

- Ya veo…- dijo muy sonriente- pero tienes amigos que te extrañarán.

- Así es, pero estoy acostumbrado a cambiar de residencia, mis padres son diplomáticos, cuando niño nos mudábamos con frecuencia, así que tampoco es algo que me moleste. Irina abrió la boca, seguramente para ahondar más en el tema, pero rápidamente le pregunté: ¿Y qué opinas de los trabajos de teoría de cuerdas que hemos desarrollado en el Centro?- ella sonrió y comenzó a hablar, yo me acomodé en mi asiento y le sonreí contento de iniciar una conversación acerca de física, uno de los escasos temas en que me sentía totalmente seguro y motivado para hablar.

* * *

**Holaaa!**  
**Admito que el capítulo es más corto que los anteriores y que no sale Bella, pero la razón es simple. El siguiente capítulo es el número 11 y decidí que ese fuera el capítulo en que Bella se mude con Edward! *da saltitos* Con respecto a este, revela un par de cosas más de Edward, como sus ganas de trabajar en el CERN (es la Organización Europea para la Inverstigación Nuclear, y queda cerca de Ginebra, Suiza), les aviso que no es un dato al azar, más adelante tendrá importancia xD También se reveló que Edward no sabe cocinar (yo tampoco, pero creo que si doy como excusa que soy demasiado evolucionada para hacerlo, ahm... xDD!) y que no se pasea en bóxers (honestamente, yo no me opondría, creo q le haría un favor al mundo si lo hiciera cuando yo estuviera ahí *_*). Ahh! y en un par de capítulos más, mostraré si Edward puede ser tan diplomático como él cree ajajajaja.**

**Qué más? Actualicé hoy por 3 motivos:**  
**1. Hoy es 22 de junio! (11 x 2= 22 xD)**  
**2. Anoche decidí subir el capítulo a las 1:11 am (1+1+1 = 3! :o! 3x11= 33! )**  
**3. Y terceroo... porque mi otro FF, Ficha número 77 (11x7= 77 xD!) alcanzó 443 reviews! (4+4+3= 11!)**

**Muchas gracias por leer todo esto y por tooodos sus reviews, espero que me envíen más por este capítulo, acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc! Lo que quieran :D**


	11. Capítulo 11: Empezando a vivir con Bella

**Capítulo 11: Empezando a vivir con Bella**

Finalmente había llegado el día. Jasper estaba revisando por última vez el departamento por si se le quedaban algunas cosas, algo que encontraba que no tenía sentido, después de todo, sólo viviríamos a diez minutos en auto de distancia. De igual forma, me dediqué a imitarlo mientras esperábamos que Bella llegara, después de haber revisado cada libro de las estanterías, finalmente sentimos el sonido de unas llaves y segundos más tarde, vimos cómo Bella abría la puerta dificultosamente, ya que venía con una gran caja entre las manos.

- Hola chicos- nos saludó sonriendo tímidamente. Jasper se acercó a ella para quitarle la caja y depositarla en el suelo.

- Hola Bella- la saludé- te desocupamos aquí- le señalé un lado de la estantería- para que puedas colocar tus libros.

- Muchas gracias- me contestó.

- De nada, cuando termines de acomodarte, te mostraré donde están las cosas en la cocina- le dije, mientras Jasper ahogaba una risa- mientras tanto, acompañaré a Jasper al auto, ya vuelvo.

- No hay problema- murmuró Bella y se enfrascó en ordenar sus libros.

Una vez afuera, encaré a Jasper:

- ¿Por qué te reíste?

- No lo pude evitar, _tú_ mostrándole la cocina- volvió a reír- apenas entras ahí, creo que debe ser el rincón más inexplorado por ti- se calló durante un minuto- te extrañaré, Edward- me dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Yo también, extrañaré ver tus maquetas tiradas por todo el departamento, pero así es la vida- me encogí de hombros- es hora que inicies tu vida con Alice.

- Ella es la chica perfecta para mí- murmuró soñadoramente- espero que luego encuentres a tu chica especial- dijo sinceramente- algún día la conocerás y todo tendrá sentido.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice- reí caminando hacia la calle.

- El amor transforma a las personas- sonrió.

- ¡Vaya, Alice! Te queda bien el cabello rubio- me burlé.

- Ahora te ríes- me dijo en tono serio- pero ya llegará el día en que tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.

- Sí, Jasper lo que tú digas- rodé los ojos.

- Hasta acá llega nuestro viaje- dijo deteniéndose junto al auto- será tan extraño volver como visita- murmuró.

- No tienes que pensar así, tienes muchas cosas por delante, lo único que dejarás atrás será el departamento, todo lo demás seguirá siendo igual- refuté.

- Gracias, Edward- me dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro- eres un gran amigo, al principio creía que eras un idiota engreído, pero me equivoqué- sonrió.

- Vamos, Alice te espera- le devolví la sonrisa.

- Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- adiós- se despidió y se subió al auto. Apenas se perdió de vista subí de vuelta al departamento donde Bella se encontraba parada en medio de la sala observando todo.

- ¿Terminaste?- le pregunté, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- Sí- me respondió contenta.

- Bien, te mostraré dónde están las cosas en la cocina… -le dije caminando hacia allá- sinceramente, no conozco mucho sobre la ubicación porque no sé…

- No te preocupes, ya anduve revisando- me dijo sonrojándose.

- Oh- exclamé sorprendido- bien- me rasqué la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras pensaba qué decir- necesitamos acordar algunos puntos del tipo doméstico, así que… ¿por qué no te sientas?- le indiqué el sofá mientras yo me sentaba en una silla, ella asintió con la cabeza y estuvimos largo rato hablando de cómo nos organizaríamos las tareas y detalles menores acerca de hábitos de cada uno. Finalmente, cuando todo estuvo saldado, me levanté de mi asiento- mañana es día laboral, así que saldré temprano…

- Yo también, tengo clases en la mañana- contestó rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

- ¿A qué hora te levantarás? Tenemos que coordinar los horarios del baño. Normalmente me levanto a las siete y media.

- Me levantaré a las siete, así tengo tiempo para hacer mis cosas tranquilamente-me contestó.

- De acuerdo, yo me voy a la universidad a las ocho y cuarto, si estás lista puedo llevarte.

- Muchas gracias- me dijo sonrojándose. Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos, Bella se sonrojaba con demasiada frecuencia.

- Bien, ¿qué quieres cenar?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba hacia la mesa del teléfono.

- Puedo cocinar algo- se ofreció- pero no sé si hay ingredientes suficientes…- caminó hacia la cocina y se puso a revisarla en busca de comida- acá no hay mucho, necesitaremos ir al supermercado.

- ¿Supermercado?

- Sí- se volteó hacia mí riendo, de pronto su expresión se volvió sería-¿o es que no comes?

- Claro que como- rodé los ojos- soy un ser humano, necesito alimentarme, es sólo que con Jasper solíamos pedir comida a domicilio o cenar fuera.

- A mí me gusta cocinar- me sonrió- así que mañana haré algunas compras para llenar las despensas.

- Creo que serán necesarias muchas cosas para eso- hice una mueca- mejor espera hasta el miércoles y vamos los dos, así traemos las bolsas en mi auto- tomé el teléfono, pedí comida a domicilio y luego me volví hacia Bella- la comida llega en quince minutos.

Cenamos en silencio, yo no tenía ganas de hablar y Bella parecía ensimismada en quién sabe qué, así que rápidamente terminamos, luego de lavarme los dientes, me dirigí a mi cuarto a ponerme pijama cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta antes que Bella entrara y me dijera:

- Buenas noches, Edward- y desapareciendo antes que yo tuviera tiempo de contestarle.

Al día siguiente, cuando entré al baño, una suave fragancia que no supe identificar qué era, inundó mi nariz dejándome aturdido unos segundos, durante el tiempo que viví con Jasper, el baño solía tener olor a loción de afeitar. Me encogí de hombros, asumiendo que era una de las consecuencias de vivir con una chica.

A las ocho en punto, me terminé de vestir en mi cuarto y me dirigía hacia la sala, cuando percibí un olor delicioso, que hizo que mi estómago inmediatamente crujiera. Bella estaba cocinando mientras silbaba alegremente, de pronto se volteó cuando notó mi presencia.

- Buenos días- me saludó sonriente.

- Buenos días- le contesté, mirando el plato de tostadas frente a mí.

- No sabía qué era lo que te gustaba, así que preparé un poco de todo- me dijo sonrojándose- Hay cereales, huevos y tostadas.

- Generalmente como cereales con leche y un vaso de jugo de naranja- le informé, aunque debía reconocer que las tostadas se veían bastante apetitosas.

- Oh- agachó la cabeza.

- Pero creo que puedo hacer un cambio en mi rutina, no debemos desperdiciar la comida- le dije mientras tomaba una tostada- además a los cereales les pasará nada- agregué sentándome en la mesa.

- Supongo que sí- dijo mientras servía los huevos y se sentaba frente a mí. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, al parecer a Bella no le importaba que tuviera tendencias antisociales.

Veinte minutos después, estábamos llegando al campus de la universidad cuando Bella comentó:

- Estuve averiguando sobre el número 11 y descubrí que cuando los apóstoles se reunían con Jesús, siempre había uno que llegaba tarde, así que partían los encuentros con 11.

- Interesante- murmuré.

- ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó.

- Sí- reí- en lo que respecta a números, me atrevería a decir que sé bastante. Aunque sigo prefiriendo el 33, el número 11 tiene datos curiosos sin duda alguna, pero…

- Algún día te diré un dato que no sepas- me interrumpió Bella cruzándose de brazos.

- Algún día- repetí sonriendo con suficiencia- Pero no te sientas mal, llevo años estudiando esta clase de cosas, así que supongo que soy alguien difícil de sorprender.

- Yo también- contestó mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Sabías que Jesús tenía 33 años cuando fue crucificado?

- Quién no sabe eso- respondió sin girarse.

- Mm… sabías que… ¿los milagros de Jesús son 33?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a la facultad de Bella.

- Algo he oído…- contestó volteándose para mirar hacia el frente.

- ¿Y sabías que San José se casó con la Virgen María cuando él tenía 33 años?

- ¿De verdad?- se volteó para mirarme con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Asentí con la cabeza, mi- ¡Vaya! No tenía idea…

- Tienes mucho que aprender aún, pequeño saltamontes- me burlé al mismo tiempo en que estacionaba el auto.

- Algún día te sorprenderé, Edward Masen y te borraré esa sonrisa socarrona del rostro. Ya verás- me contestó indignada- ¡Estuve _horas_ investigando para nada!

- Vamos, Bella- rodé los ojos- no seas exagerada, no puedes pretender sorprender a alguien que lleva _año_s investigando esto… déjalo ya, mejor vete antes que llegues tarde- le sugerí.

- Ya me voy, pero te sorprenderé con un dato que no sepas- contestó tomando sus cosas y abriendo la puerta del auto- o dejaré de llamarme Bella Swan.

- Sí, claro… - rodé los ojos.

- Adiós- se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le grité y eché a andar el motor- Sorprenderme a mí… ¡Ja! Sigue soñando, Bella Swan… -murmuré entre dientes mientras conducía hacia mi oficina.

* * *

**Holaaa!**  
**En los reviews del capítulo pasado, varias me preguntaron si era yo la que estaba obsesionada con los números, así que esta vez decidí no hablar de números... naaaah! mentira! seguiré hablando. Mi plan original era subir ayer (27 de junio, 27+6= 33), pero no pude d: pero subí hoy :D**

**Primero que todo, GRACIAS x sus reviews, hasta ahora van 236 (adivinen cuánto da la suma de los 3 dígitos xD), este capítulo es especial... es el número 11! *risa histérica* y hay 3 cosas ocultas en el título, quien descubra una, tendrá acceso a una pregunta sobre lo q quieraan... les adelantaré trama! tendrán acceso a mi menteee! así que... hagan sus apuestas! **

**Espero sus reviews para saber también que opinan del capítulo, acepto críticas constructiva y destructivas, sugerencias, datos, comentarios, etc...**

**PD. Sabían que habrá un Eclipse en Julio? (no es la película xD), es un eclipse de verdad, es el 11 de julio xDD!**

**Muchas gracias x leer! (;**


	12. Capítulo 12: Primer Día

**CAPÍTULO 12: PRIMER DÍA**

Entré a mi oficina malhumorado, por mucho que se enojara Bella conmigo no tenía por qué desquitarse con mi auto. Menos mal que no le había pasado algo la puerta, me había fijado apenas me bajé.

- Buenos días, Edward- me saludó Irina asomándose repentinamente por la puerta de mi oficina.

- Hola Irina- le dije en tono molesto.

- ¿No tuviste un buen fin de semana?- preguntó sorprendida.

- No es eso, es sólo que tuve un…-hice una mueca, técnicamente no era una pelea, Bella se había molestado por nada. Irina me miraba atentamente- olvídalo, no tiene importancia- agregué, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba que se encendiera mi PC.

- Como quieras, estaba pensando que… -dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mí, este gesto me alertó, apenas la conocía, no teníamos tanta confianza para que invadiera mi oficina así como así- podríamos almorzar juntos hoy… -alcé una ceja- no conozco mucho los alrededores- se rió.

- Entiendo- asentí con la cabeza- pero no suelo almorzar afuera, generalmente pido comida, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer para perder tiempo en trasladarme a un restaurant- le informé. Ella me miró algo contrariada antes de decir:

- Bueno, entonces podríamos tomar un café más tarde- insistió mientras ingresaba mi nombre de usuario y contraseña a mi PC.

- No me gusta el café- le respondí sin mirarla.

-¿Y cenar?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Claro… -contesté evasivamente sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- ¿Pasas por mi hotel a las seis?

- Irina… -murmuré pasándome una mano por mi cabello- no me niego a que cenemos, pero no puedo esta semana. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, será para otra ocasión- le contesté y volví mi vista a la pantalla de mi PC.

- Ya veo…- contestó- nos vemos, lamento haberte quitado tiempo- y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Suspiré exasperado, ¿qué les pasaba hoy a las mujeres? Felizmente, se desquitaban con las puertas y no conmigo.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, sólo recibí dos interrupciones: la primera fue el repartidor que traía mi almuerzo y la segunda fue la visita de mi jefe para saber el grado de avance de mi investigación. Estaba tan enfrascado en mis asuntos que no me di cuenta cómo pasó el día y era hora de ir al gimnasio. Rápidamente tomé mis cosas, salí de mi oficina y cerré la puerta con llave. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando me encontré a Irina quien también iba saliendo.

- ¿Tuviste un día productivo, Edward?- me preguntó.

- Bastante- le respondí y seguí caminando rumbo a los estacionamientos.

- ¡Edward!- me llamó. Suspiré pesadamente antes de voltearme hacia ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Me preguntaba si tenías algún tiempo mañana- hice una mueca, ya le había dicho en la mañana que tenía _demasiadas_ cosas que hacer y tanto aquí como en Rusia, la palabra _demasiado_ tenía el mismo sentido- sé que estás ocupado, pero me gustaría que me asesoras un poco con mi investigación… -la miré nada convencido- sólo serán quince minutos. Te lo prometo-agregó.

- De acuerdo, mañana en mi oficina a las diez, debo irme, adiós Irina.

- Adiós Edward- se despidió sonriendo- ¡y gracias!- asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia mi auto rápidamente antes de encontrarme con más personas en el camino.

Media hora más tarde, estaba con Emmett en el gimnasio, levantando pesas.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de convivencia con Bella?- preguntó.

-Normal- contesté.

-¿Normal? Quiero detalles, Edward, detalles- rió.

- Pareces una chica- me burlé, dejando mis pesas a un lado y secándome el sudor con una toalla.

- Rose me preguntará cuando llegue a casa y si no llego con la información que quiere saber… me castigará y me tendrá una semana sin…

-Entendí- lo corté. Realmente no me interesaba saber ese tipo de detalles.

- Entonces habla- me ordenó Emmett dejando sus pesas a un lado.

- Está bien- me resigné y nos fuimos a las trotadoras, después que le conté todo lo que había pasado anoche y hoy, incluida mi conversación con Irina, Emmett dijo riendo:

- Me hubiese gustado ver tu cara cuando Bella dio ese portazo, con lo que amas ese auto…-hice una mueca, pero Emmett siguió hablando: lo único que lamento de todo esto es que verás menos a Ling.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- pregunté confundido.

- Eres tan estúpido a veces, Edward—contestó Emmett riendo- Como sea, espero que Bella tenga la misma paciencia que te tuvo Jasper. No eres una persona fácil para la convivencia.

- ¡Vamos, Emmett!- le reclamé rodando los ojos- ni que fuera un tirano, apenas paso algo de tiempo en el departamento…

- Pero cuando estás…

- Exagerado- murmuré entre dientes mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mi trotadora.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Irina?- me preguntó- Es bastante obvio que le interesas.

- Profesionalmente, Emmett, no estés viendo cosas donde no las hay.

- Lo que tú digas, Edward, lo que tú digas…

- Además tiene novio- agregué en mi defensa.

- ¿Y está muy enamorada de él?

- ¡Qué sé yo!- exclamé indignado- Me importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga o deje de hacer Irina con su vida.

- La vida es tan injusta… -se quejó Emmett.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque toda esa pinta de científico loco que tienes y tu actitud indiferente, logras atraer a muchas chicas.

-¡Oh vamos!- rodé los ojos- ¿Quién anda detrás de mí?

- Ling…

- Sólo le simpatizo, dice que hablo bien el chino-mandarín.

- Bella…-siguió Emmett ignorando mi comentario.

- Claro que no, a eta hora aún debe seguir molesta conmigo, espero que no se desquite con mi colección de cómics…

- Irina…

- Ya te dije, tiene novio y la conozco hace tres días.

- Tanya…

- Cortó conmigo.

- Donde hubo fuego, cenizas hay… ¡Ah! y Victoria…

- Salimos un par de veces, pero ella está con James ahora, creo que incluso tienen planes para casarse.

- ¡Vaya! Supongo que te invitarán a su matrimonio…

- Supongo- contesté mientras trataba de sacar los audífonos de mi iPod sin perder el ritmo del trote.

- Y tendrás que ir con alguien... ¿Quién será la pareja de Edward Masen ese día?-preguntó Emmett y tarareó la música característica de "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?"- Alternativa A, Ling, la tímida china; Alternativa B, Bella, la tranquila estadounidense; Alternativa C, Irina, la científica rusa o Alternativa D, Tanya, la ex novia celosa- Rodé los ojos y me coloqué los audífonos mientras Emmett seguía con su monólogo- Si quiere, estimado concursante, puede utilizar un comodín…- en ese minuto, apreté "play" y la voz de Emmett se perdió entre las melodías de mi iPod.

Cuando llegué al departamento, no pude evitar sentirme intranquilo. No sabía qué esperar cuando entrara. ¿Sentiría un aroma diferente tal como lo sentí en el baño esta mañana? Con recelo, abrí la puerta y entré a la sala. Bella no estaba, suspiré aliviado y confiado caminé hacia mi cuarto. Apenas había dejado el bolso sobre la cama, cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Hola, Edward-me saludó Bella sonriente.

- Hola- la saludé con cautela.

- Estaba esperándote para que cenáramos juntos.

- Oh- contesté inteligentemente.

- Serviré en cinco minutos- me avisó y se fue. Me quedé parado junto a la cama unos segundos, pensando si Bella tenía algún trastorno bipolar, ¿cómo era posible que me hablara como si nada ahora, si en la mañana le había dado un portazo a mi precioso Volvo? De todas formas, tenía curiosidad por probar la cena, así que cinco minutos después salí de mi cuarto. Bella estaba sirviendo los platos.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?- me preguntó Bella apenas nos sentamos.

- Normal…- contesté tomando con el tenedor los últimos ravioles que quedaban en mi plato.

- Estuve averiguando más cosas… -comentó después de un rato de silencio.

- ¿Sobre qué?- pregunté mirando atentamente mis ravioles.

- Sobre el número 11…

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?- pregunté algo exasperado antes de echarme los ravioles a la boca.

- Sí- dijo ella en tono firme- la Jabulani… sabes lo que es, ¿cierto?

- Sí, la pelota del mundial- rodé los ojos.

- Exacto, bueno, tiene 11 colores que representan a las 11 etnias de Sudáfrica, los 11 dialectos que hablan y los 11 jugadores que están en la cancha- me dijo satisfecha.

- Y si sumas esos 3 datos… nos da 33, ¿te das cuenta que todo converge al 33?- sonreí. Entrecerró los ojos y me miró furiosa- además, el inicio del mundial es el 11 de junio de 2010, si sumas los dígitos te da 11, y también termina un día 11, ahí tienes otros 3 datos, sumando todo tendríamos 66, que es el doble de 33, ¿hay algo más perfecto?

- Eres demasiado obsesivo con los números, ¿te has hecho ver alguna vez por un psiquiatra?- me preguntó Bella.

- No soy obsesivo, simplemente soy un incomprendido- me defendí- y no, no he ido al psiquiatra y creo que no lo necesite en el corto plazo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso…

- Además, estudias psiquiatría, puedo tener sesiones gratis-me burlé, colocándome de pie y caminando hacia la cocina para lavar mi plato.

- Eso es lo que tú crees- me rebatió parándose también.

-¿Serías capaz de cobrarme?- le pregunté asombrado, volteándome a verla.

- Nada es gratis en esta vida, Edward.

- Si tú quisieras que te enseñara física, no te cobraría- le dije mientras lavaba mi plato.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?- preguntó en tono suspicaz.

- No soy ambicioso, no busco obtener provecho de ti- me encogí de hombros- la ambición corrompe al hombre- dije en tono serio, recordando las palabras de mi Maestro.

-¿Y qué ganarías con ayudarme tan desinteresadamente?- preguntó aún recelosa.

- La satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien- le contesté sinceramente al tiempo en que secaba mi plato- deberías tener algo de fe en mí, Bella- le dije guardando el plato en la despensa- no deberías juzgarme tan duramente sin siquiera darte el tiempo de conocerme. Buenas noches- me despedí y me fui hasta mi cuarto, dejando a Bella parada en medio de la sala.

* * *

**Holaaa!**  
**Nuevo capítulo, por fin Edward y Bella comienzan a vivir juntos! *salta emocionada* Espero q les haya gustado el capítulo :D Si se dan cuenta, Edward es buena gente n_n Bella es la mala xD!**

**Con respecto a las cosas ocultas en el capítulo anterior... eran 3:**  
**1. El título tenía 33 caracteres (Capítulo 11= 10; Empezando a vivir= 15; con Bella= 8; y 10+15+8=33). Varias adivinaron esta.**  
**2. El título tiene 3 letras mayúsculas (es rebuscado, pero no fue casualidad que fuera así)**  
**3. Las 3 mayúsculas son E (Edward), B (Bella) y C de otro personaje q aparecerá más adelante :D**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, primera vez q recibo tantos *llora de la felicidad* y por sus deducciones acerca del título, aprecio el esfuerzo q hicieron por tratar de descifrar el misterio, fue divertido xD**

**Espero sus reviews para q me cuenten q opinan de este capítulo (:**


	13. Capítulo 13: Coca Cola y Apuesta

**CAPÍTULO 13: COCA COLA Y APUESTA**

El martes en la mañana, Bella se había disculpado por lo que había dicho la noche anterior acerca de que me cobraría en el caso que quisiera una sesión de psiquiatría con ella, ya que según ella "sólo estaba bromeando", por qué bromearía con algo tan serio como eso, no tengo idea y tampoco me interesaba averiguar sobre eso.

Hoy era miércoles y tal como habíamos quedado con Bella, iríamos al supermercado en la tarde, estaba cerrando la sesión en mi PC, cuando sonó mi celular:

"_Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can… spins a web, any size… __"_

_-_¿Aló?

- _¡Edward!_- exclamó Emmett al otro lado de la línea.

- Emmett.

- _¿Cómo estás?_

- Bien- respondí cortante mientras esperaba que se apagara mi PC.

- _Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar_-rió- _¡Edward!_-exclamó de nuevo y yo salté en mi asiento.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté molesto.

- _Rose no pudo conseguir entradas para el cóctel del viernes, es una lástima…_

- De todas formas, no podía- lo interrumpí.

- _¿No querías o no podías?_

- No podía, Emmett- le contesté rodando los ojos- tengo tenida el viernes.

-_¿Tienes qué?_

- Reunión masónica.

-_Oh, ¿y a qué hora te desocuparás?_

- A las diez-le informé mientras me ponía de pie para tomar mi chaqueta e irme.

- _¡Perfecto! Podemos salir después de eso, salgamos los seis el viernes._

-¿Los seis?

-_Sí, invitemos a Bella, la pasaré a buscar a tu departamento y tú llegas directamente al bar más tarde, le pediré a Alice que me dé su número para llamarla. Anota la dirección…-_decía Emmett rápidamente.

- Alto, mándame la dirección por correo electrónico

- _¿Por qué no ahora?_

- Porque estoy apurado, quedé de ir al supermercado con Bella.

-_¿Al supermercado?_- preguntó Emmett entre risas- _buena suerte con eso. Adiós_- y cortó, dejándome con las ganas de preguntarle por qué se reía y por qué me deseaba buena suerte, ¿tan difícil era realizar una simple compra? Alejé esa interrogante de mi mente, tomé las llaves y salí de mi oficina para encontrarme con Bella, minutos más tarde.

Una hora más tarde, estaba con Bella en el supermercado y en el rato que llevaba acá no encontraba que fuera una tarea complicada elegir qué productos comprar, al menos, esa impresión me daba Bella mientras metía las cosas dentro del carrito. Hasta ahora mi único aporte había sido llevar el estúpido carrito, pero me consolaba pensar que estaba ejerciendo fuerza sobre él y sin mí, el carrito estaría estático porque necesitaba de mí para moverse, aunque Bella podría llevarlo y mi aporte sería nulo…

- ¿Edward? ¿Podrías traer una Coca Cola mientras yo voy por el arroz? Así nos demoramos menos- me pidió.

- Claro, no hay problema- contesté, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar una Coca Cola? Comencé mirando los letreros de cada pasillo, hasta que encontré el que andaba buscando, confiado caminé hacia las estanterías y ¡Diablos! Había más de un tipo de Coca Cola, estaba la versión light, zero y la tradicional. Pero Bella sólo había dicho Coca-Cola, así que opté por elegir una tradicional. Satisfecho con mi conclusión, caminé hacia donde estaban las que tenían la archi conocida etiqueta roja con letras blancas, hasta ahí todo bien, pero nuevamente tenía que elegir entre la versión en lata o en botella. Esto fue fácil, claramente era mejor una botella. Ahora quedaba elegir entre una de vidrio y otra de plástico. Suspiré molesto, ¿por qué tenían que tener tantas versiones? Maldiciendo a toda la industria de la Coca Cola, elegí el envase de plástico, aunque era más caro su reciclaje, contaba con que Bella no fuera una medioambientalista. Pero mi problema no terminaba ahí, ahora tenía que escoger cuánta Coca Cola comprar: 580 ml, 600 ml, 1 litro, 1.5 litros, 2 litros, 2.5 litros o 3 litros. Hastiado de tantas versiones, tomé la botella de litros y fui a buscar a Bella. Después de caminar por unos cuantos pasillos, la encontré esperándome cerca de una caja:

-Te demoraste- me dijo mientras echaba la botella al carrito.

- Había gente- me defendí en tono cortante. Bella me miró dudosa unos instantes, pero luego tomó el carrito y se dirigió a la caja. No hablamos más hasta que fue el momento de pagar.

- Yo pago.

- No, Edward, no es justo…-empezó a decir Bella.

- Yo pago- insistí y le pasé mi tarjeta de crédito a la cajera- después de todo, tú vas a cocinar, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagar los ingredientes. Miré a Bella fijamente esperando que dijera algo más, pero en lugar de eso, asintió con la cabeza y fue a meter las cosas en las bolsas. Minutos más tarde, salimos del supermercado, en mi caso decidido a evitar, de ahora en adelante, la hora de las compras. Estúpido Emmett, ahora entendía por qué se burlaba.

El viernes en la noche, estaba con Emmett y Jasper sentados en la mesa de un bar, mientras Alice, Rosalie y Bella habían decidido ir a bailar entre ellas, notando que nosotros no teníamos intención alguna de movernos.

- Llegó la hora, Eddie - dijo Emmett de repente. Honestamente, odiaba que me dijeran Eddie, pero me había cansado de discutir con Emmett, era una causa perdida.

- ¿Hora de qué?- preguntó Jasper tan confundido como yo.

- De que nos muestres tu lado diplomático- me respondió sonriente- ¡pero la diplomacia es tan aburrida!-exclamó exageradamente.

- ¿Qué planeas, Emmett?- le pregunté en tono cauteloso.

- Anoche estaba pensando en la apuesta que haría con Eddie, aquí presente- me tomó por los hombros- pero me dije a mí mismo "Mismo, tienes que hacer algo más divertido" y se me ocurrió que hoy sería una buena ocasión para conocer el lado seductor de Eddie- yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos- después de todo, algo debe tener que atrae a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

- No es mala idea…-murmuró Jasper.

- ¡Es una excelente idea!- exclamó Emmett- Soy brillante – rió. Sólo rodé los ojos- tienes 10 minutos para hacer que una chica te dé su número telefónico, no tienes que pedírselo, ella tiene que dártelo voluntariamente.

-Si yo gano, estarás sin televisión con cable y sin internet durante un mes- hice una mueca de desagrado mientras Emmett sonreía maliciosamente.

-Y si yo gano, no tendrás sexo por un mes con Rosalie- la expresión de Emmett era de horror, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se volvió decidida.

- Trato hecho- dijimos al tiempo en que nos estrechábamos la mano del otro.

- Elige a la chica- ordenó Emmett a Jasper.

- La de vestido verde que está sentada en el bar.

- De acuerdo ve por ella y ¡atrápala en tus redes, Spiderman!- me dijo Emmett- diez minutos, desde ahora… ¡ya!- Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la barra, me senté al lado de ella, la miré disimuladamente, hasta notar que había captado su atención y giré mi cabeza en busca del barman.

- Hola- me dijo ella sonriendo.

- Hola- le contesté con acento londinense, mientras llamaba con la mano al barman, según mi prima Kate el acento inglés era sexy.

- Me llamo Sophie- me informó.

- Soy Anthony- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Odiaba hacer esto, pero Kate decía que era un buen recurso a utilizar cuando se trataba de conquistar a alguien, además no quería estar con televisión abierta y sin internet un mes entero, sería una tortura. Sophie soltó una risita, reprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos, enfocándome en ordenar mi trago al barman.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Nueva York?- me preguntó, mientras el barman se alejaba.

- Tres días más, vine a una convención…

- Qué interesante- dijo Sophie- ¿Y has tenido oportunidad de conocer la ciudad?- me preguntó acercándose más a mí…

- No he tenido la ocasión- le sonreí, mirando el reloj de reojo, aún me quedaban siete minutos, pero tenía que acelerar las cosas- no tengo amigos acá, así que no tengo quién me muestre la ciudad- le dije desviando la vista hacia el barman que venía con mi pedido.

- Qué lástima…-murmuró ella.

- Lo sé…-sorbí un trago y seguí hablando- Supongo que tendré que conformarme con observarla durante el taxi entre el centro de convenciones y mi hotel- reí y tomé otro sorbo de mi trago- ¿tú eres de Nueva York?

- Sí- me sonrió- y conozco lo suficiente de la ciudad para recomendarte algunos lugares- le sonreí falsamente.

- Ya veo… -dije asintiendo con la cabeza, mirando el reloj: cuatro minutos- Me encantaría quedarme y charlar contigo, pero tengo que irme- le dije mientras dejaba un billete en la mesa para el barman- un placer haberte conocido, Sophie- tomé su mano y la besé- espero que verte de nuevo- le guiñé un ojo y me alejé, Emmett me observaba de lejos con el rostro muy sonriente. Idiota. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando alguien me tomó del brazo.

- Anthony- me dijo Sophie- aquí tienes mi número- me pasó un papel- llámame, no me gustaría que dejaras Nueva York sin conocer las maravillas de la ciudad- me guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias, lo haré- le respondí con una gran sonrisa. Sophie se despidió y yo seguí mi camino a la mesa donde estaban Emmett y Jasper. Una vez que me llegué, le tiré el papel con el número de Sophie a Emmett, quien tenía el rostro tan pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma y Jasper se reía con ganas.

- Iré a buscar a Rosalie, _osito_- me burlé de Emmett dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, antes de alejarme de ellos y caminar hacia la pista de baile con una sonrisa tan ancha que me dolían todos los músculos de la cara.

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Nuevo capítulo! :D Este está enfocado principalmente en Edward, no hay mucha interacción entre E&B, excepto en la parte del supermercado (no resistí poner lo de la Coca-Cola, cada vez q voy a comprar, me desespera ver tanta Coca-Cola en distintos formatos, tenía q ponerlo en alguna parte xD).**

**Me da pena Emmett, pobrecito, tendrá un pésimo mes, pero se dan cuenta q Edward tiene su encanto para conquistar mujeres? Aunque no le guste, igual sabe cómo atraer a las chicas. **

**Qué más? Uhm... ah! el siguiente capítulo, transcurrirá un mes después, partirá contando cómo ha sido el mes de Emmett, la convivencia con Bella y la relación profesional con Irina. Y según mis cálculos, en el capítulo subsiguiente (el 15) aparecerá Jacob Black :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me tranquiliza pensar que valoran las conexiones numéricas que hago y algo q quisiera aclarar: soy una persona normal, no estoy obsesionada con los números aún xD**


	14. Capítulo 14: Battlestar Galactica

**CAPÍTULO 14: BATTLESTAR GALACTICA**

Hoy se terminaba el mes sin sexo de Emmett, y creo que estaba tan contento como él, mi mejor amigo había decidido ir al gimnasio todos los días para liberar parte de su desesperación, de los 31 días que habían pasado desde que fuimos a ese bar, me había pasado 5 días a la semana en el gimnasio, gracias a que Jasper se había apiadado de mí (sólo parcialmente, si hubiese sido un mejor amigo habríamos repartido equitativamente los días), aunque debía reconocer que gracias a tanto deporte estaba en excelente forma. Al menos, Rosalie no parecía afectada por la apuesta, aunque sí se había enojado con Emmett por apostar "semejante estupidez".

Por otro lado, Navidad cada día estaba más cerca lo que significa que mis ensayos con la orquesta aumentarían significativamente, ya que estaríamos dando conciertos durante los fines de semana de diciembre. Había pedido unos días de vacaciones para poder viajar a Munich el 22 y pasar las fiestas con mis padres, hasta donde sabía Bella viajaría, un día después que yo, a Phoenix para pasar la Navidad con su madre y luego a Forks para estar pasar el Año Nuevo junto a su padre. Emmett y Rosalie pasarían Navidad con los McCarthy, y Jasper y Alice lo harían con los Brandon, juntándose para pasar el año nuevo con los Hale. Así que ninguno estaría en Nueva York.

Feliz con la idea que hoy podría ir directo a casa, saqué del cajón de mi escritorio el nuevo número de Spiderman que había salido hoy, y que no había resistido esperar a comprarlo hasta la tarde y fui en la hora de almuerzo, junto con el DVD de Battlestar Galactica, si bien no era mi serie favorita, no podría vivir tranquilo si no tenía en mi poder el primer episodio, el cual se llamaba "33" y esa había sido la razón por la que habría comprado el DVD. Tomé ambas cosas y las dejé sobre mi escritorio, mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden antes de cerrar de mi oficina, cuando Irina se asomó por la puerta, con ella tenía una relación bastante cordial, solíamos almorzar algunos días juntos, a pesar de mi reticencia inicial había descubierto que podía mantener una relación sobre física sin que ningunos de los dos se aburriera, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho que prefería pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo con ella.

- Hola Edward- me saludó.

- Hola.

-¿Regalos para tu sobrino?- me preguntó mirando mi DVD y mi cómic.

- No tengo sobrinos- le contesté- son míos.

- Sí, claro…-rió Irina- eres un gran bromista, deben ser para un niño, son cosas tan infantiles… -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- como sea… me estaba preguntando qué harías para Navidad, estaré en Nueva York y no conozco a mucha gente…-empezó a decir.

-Estaré en Europa- la interrumpí, por un momento pensé en decirle en Munich o en Alemania, pero sospechaba que Irina tenía un lado psicópata bastante desarrollado. Miré de reojo hacia la ventana y noté que llovía torrencialmente, fruncí el ceño, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba colgado mi impermeable.

-¿En qué parte de…?-comenzó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular, y dejé que sonara un rato:

"_Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can… spins a web, any size… catches thieves just like flies… __Look out! Here comes the Spiderman…"_

Irina cuando escuchó la canción me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y abrió la boca, quizás para disculparse, pero la detuve en seco.

- Lo siento, Irina, mi lado infantil me dice que debo contestar- le dije en tono ácido, realmente me había molestado que hablara de mis compras de forma tan despectiva, había estado _meses_ buscando esa edición especial de DVD… y seguía a Spiderman desde que tenía uso de razón.

- ¿Aló?

- Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás?- me saludó Victoria.

- He tenido mejores días ¿y tú?- le pregunté mientras miraba a Irina fijamente.

- Mal, surgió un problema de última hora y necesito tu ayuda…-me pidió.

- Espera un minuto- tapé el micrófono de mi celular con la mano y le dije a Irina: es importante-ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue- Dime qué pasó- apoyando el aparato con mi hombro, mientras me colocaba mi impermeable.

- James tiene tendinitis- me informó Victoria - y habíamos estado ensayando para tocar en la embajada de Australia- tomé mis cosas y cerré mi oficina

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?- pregunté, sospechando sus intenciones.

- Necesito que lo reemplaces- suspiré pesadamente al notar que no había forma de llegar a mi auto sin mojarse, tenía la mala suerte de tener un estacionamiento ubicado en una zona donde no había techo alguno.

-¿Qué día es?

- El 24 a las ocho.

- No puedo, Victoria.

- ¡Pero Edward!

- No puedo, tengo pasajes para el 22.

-¿No puedes retrasarlo?

- Son ocho horas en avión, tendría que ser el 23… quizás podría tomar el último vuelo… y llegar el 24 en la mañana…

- ¡Perfecto! Hablaré con la embajada, no creo que tengan mayores problemas con adelantar un día la función. Tendremos que ensayar para coordinarnos bien, ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos una hora después de los ensayos con el resto de la orquesta?

- No hay problema- le aseguré, nos despedimos y guardé el celular en mi bolsillo. Caminé hacia mi auto rápidamente, pero de todas formas me mojé, me sacudí el cabello un poco cuando estuve dentro del auto y suspiré, mientras intentaba de peinarlo sin éxito. El sonido del celular me sobresaltó y por el visor supe que se trataba de Bella.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó ¿aliviada?

- Hola Bella, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunté directamente, no tenía sentido que me llamara para saber cómo estaba si vivíamos juntos.

-¿Dónde estás?

- En los estacionamientos aún, ¿por qué?

-¿Podrías… pasar a recogerme?- me preguntó- mi abrigo no es impermeable y llueve demasiado fuerte… Y la parada de autobús está lejos y…

-De acuerdo, espérame fuera de tu facultad, estaré ahí en 3 minutos- le dije interrumpiéndola.

-¡Gracias Edward!- exclamó- te espero.

- Nos vemos- corté el teléfono y lo metí de nuevo en mi asiento. Tal como le había dicho a Bella, tres minutos después ella estaba dentro del auto.

- Gracias Edward- me agradeció de nuevo.

- De nada, Bella, creo que fue una buena idea, dado que ambos estábamos en el mismo lugar e íbamos al mismo lugar, ¿tienes frío?- le pregunté mientras me pasaba una mano por mi cabello intentando sacudirme algunas gotas de lluvia.

-¿Qué?- me contrapreguntó con expresión confundida.

- Te pregunté si tienes frío…-le dije lentamente.

- No- negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba violentamente. Lo que sea que estuviera pensando no quería saber, me removí incómodo en mi asiento mientras conducía por las calles.

- Llueve mucho-comenté, sabía que no había algo más patético que hablar del clima, pero necesitaba que Bella alejara su mente de lo que sea que la haya hecho sonrojarse, me daba escalofríos pensar que quizás estaba teniendo fantasías sexuales dentro de mi auto, bueno, quizás exageraba un poco, ya que eso era más típico de Emmett, Bella era una chica buena.

- Bastante- respondí Bella. Hice una mueca, esta conversación no iba a avanzar jamás.

- Conseguí el DVD de Battlestar Galactica- le dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Genial- rió- aún no puedo creer que sólo lo hayas comprado para tener en tus manos el primer capítulo.

- ¡Vamos Bella! La gente no siempre compra un DVD porque le gusta la película-rodé los ojos- ¿nunca has comprado el DVD original de una película sólo porque te gustaba el protagonista?- giré mi cabeza para ver su sonrojada cara y volví a reír- no te preocupes, mi prima Kate también lo hace, creo que te llevarías bien con ella- reí y luego fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué había dicho eso? Bella no tenía por qué conocer a mi familia…

- Sí, sería interesante conocer a alguien que comparta mis gustos porque mi compañero de piso uhm… deja bastante que desear- dijo en tono serio- o quizás debería convivir con un gay para que tuviéramos los mismos gustos

- Bella… y yo que creía que nos llevábamos bien… - le dije en tono falsamente ofendido, luego me aclaré la garganta y dije- pero ¿sabes? Creo que soy un excelente compañero de piso, para ser sincero, _tú_ eres la afortunada de convivir con alguien como yo- le dije mientras estacionaba el auto.

- Sí, Edward, tienes razón, perdona mi desconsideración- respondió siguiéndome el juego al mismo tiempo en que nos bajábamos del auto y caminábamos hacia el vestíbulo- si tan sólo hubiese alguna forma de compensar mi comportamiento…

- Sí... –suspiré en tono teatral mientras llamaba el ascensor.

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy preparo lasaña y olvidamos este incidente?- me preguntó Bella en tono formal, sabiendo que ese era mi plato favorito. Ambos subimos al ascensor y estuvimos callados unos segundos hasta que hablé:

- Me parece bien- le sonreí- creo que es una buena oferta, Señorita Swan- le contesté cortésmente mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor y le hacía un gesto con la mano para que saliera antes que yo.

- Muchas gracias señor Masen- me contestó saliendo del ascensor, sonriendo la seguí y entramos al departamento. Bella rápidamente me ordenó que pusiera la mesa.

- Me niego a hacerlo, aún sigo ofendido- le dije en tono de broma.

- Hagamos un trato, pon la mesa y vemos el primer capítulo de Battlestar Galactica juntos. Sonreí torcidamente antes de decirle:

- Perfecto. Me encanta hacer tratos con usted, señorita Swan.

- Lo mismo digo, señor Masen- dijo sonriente.

* * *

**Holaa!**  
**En este capítulo hay más interacción E&B, aunque Edward sigue siendo el mismo geek de siempre obsesionado con el 33 xD Irina dan ganas de matarla a veces, pero creo q medirá sus palabras cuando hable tan despectivamente de los cómics o DVDs de Edward xD!**

**En el siguiente capítulo, aparecerá Jacob Black y pasarán cosas interesantísimas :D prometo q les gustará! **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son lo máximo, me gusta leerlos para saber q piensan de mi historia y para darme cuenta q no soy la única q ha tenido problemas al elegir una Coca-Cola xD**

**Espero sus reviews! y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**PD. Si no les respondo sus mensajes privados es porque tienen desactivada la opción, siempre respondo todo lo q me envían (:**


	15. Capítulo 15: Ayudando a Bella

**CAPÍTULO 15: AYUDANDO A BELLA**

Apenas abrí un ojo en la mañana, recordé que había olvidado en la oficina el libro que llevaría para leer en el aeropuerto mientras esperaba abordar mi avión en la tarde. Resignado me levanté, duché, comí un par de cereales y veinte minutos después iba saliendo del departamento.

Para mi tranquilidad, cuando llegué a la Universidad, me encontré con poca gente en los pasillos, así que rápidamente fui hasta mi oficina en busca de mi libro, pero cuando estaba por irme, Irina apareció.

- Hola Edward- me saludó sonriendo.

- Hola Irina- le respondí.

- Tengo algo para ti- me informó.

- Oh- fue mi gran aporte.

- Toma, Feliz Navidad- me dijo mientras me entregaba un paquete de regalo.

- Gracias…- le agradecía tomándolo entre mis manos.

- Ábrelo- me animó. Sabiendo que mientras antes terminara con esto, antes podría estar de vuelta en mi acogedor departamento, rasgué el papel para notar que era un cómic de… Superman, suspiré pesadamente- ¿Y te gustó?- me preguntó Irina.

- Sí, gracias- mentí. _Spiderman_ era mi superhéroe favorito, y solía pensar que Batman también era un buen superhéroe, no a la altura de Spiderman, por supuesto… ¿Pero Superman? Ni siquiera provenía de un planeta real, usaba un traje ridículo y extrañamente la gente no sabía que Clark Kent y él eran la misma persona, era como si los lentes que usaba Clark tuvieran algún hechizo digno de Harry Potter que hacía que la gente no se diera cuenta de lo obvio.

- Me alegro que te gustara, quería disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día- dijo Irina en tono suave.

- No te preocupes, ya fue- le aseguré e hice el amago de caminar hacia la puerta para que captara la indirecta y se fuera, de pronto recordé que no tenía regalo para ella, se lo hice notar, pero ella contestó "no tienes por qué hacerlo", iba a insistir con mi idea, cuando Irina se acercó a mí, agarró mi suéter, me atrajo hacia ella y me besó. Rápidamente me separé de ella, de la forma más caballerosa que pude y la tomé por los hombros.

- Irina…- empecé a decir.

- Ya tengo mi regalo- dijo muy sonriente- Feliz Navidad, Edward- agregó, se deshizo de mi agarre y se fue. Solté un bufido exasperado, tomé el libro y salí de mi oficina, maldiciendo la hora en que decidí venir por el estúpido libro.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras hacia mi departamento, oí unas voces provenientes del pasillo:

-… Ya te lo dije mil veces, Jacob…. No insistas- decía la voz de Bella. Inmediatamente inferí que las voces provenían de _mi_ departamento. "¿Y ahora qué?" pensé enfurruñado. Primero Irina y ahora un escándalo en los pasillos. Este día iba de mal en peor.

- Pero Bells, vine desde Forks sólo para verte, no podía esperar hasta que llegaras para celebrar el año nuevo, necesitaba verte, tú sabes que te amo…-hablaba el chico llamado Jacob.

Cuando subí el último escalón, pude ver que él estaba de espaldas y hablaba con Bella (aunque era imposible verla detrás de ese tal Jacob), quien tenía la puerta a medio cerrar (o a medio abrir, daba igual como llamarlo, equivalía a decir que el vaso estaba medio vacío o medio lleno).

-Hola- hablé mientras me acercaba a la puerta- ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunté al chico, haciendo que Bella y él me miraran.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Bella.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó señalándome. Viéndolo de frente, él era mucho más alto que yo, tenía tez morena, cabello negro y un cuerpo que reflejaba largas horas en el gimnasio.

- Yo pregunté primero- dije en tono cortante. Bella me miró como si hubiera tenido una epifanía y sonrió.

- Edward, cariño, este es Jacob- me informó mientras salía del departamento y me tomaba del brazo. La miré unos segundos, sin entender, ¿desde cuándo me llamaba _cariño_?, ella susurró en voz apenas audible "ayúdame". No pude negarme, Bella era una gran chica si era capaz de soportarme día a día, si la ayudaba podía devolverle la mano por ser tan… buena.

- Soy Edward Masen- me presenté extendiéndole mi mano a Jacob.

- Jacob Black- dijo mientras nos estrechábamos las manos.

-¿Por qué no pasas y conversamos cómodamente en la sala?- le sugerí. Vivíamos en un edificio con vecinos demasiado curiosos o "preocupados por los demás" como solían referirse a ellos mismos. Me hice a un lado, para que Jacob pasara y yo pudiera cerrar la puerta antes de sentarme en el sofá con Bella, quien seguía aferrada a mi brazo. Le indiqué a Jacob el sillón enfrente de nosotros y luego de que se sentara, hablé:

- Dime, Jacob Black ¿qué es lo que quieres con Bella?

- Nada que te importe- dijo en tono defensivo.

- Te equivocas, sí me importa- me acomodé en el sofá y seguí hablando- si tu visita hace que Bella se ponga feliz, yo cenaré lasaña hoy, pero si provoca lo contrario, tendré que pedir la cena por teléfono- me encogí de hombros, Bella río y Jacob me miró confundido- ¿A qué viniste?- Jacob permaneció serio- ¿Sabes? no tenemos todo el día para esto.- Bella suspiró mientras Jacob seguía inmutable.

- Jacob es mi ex novio, nuestros padres son amigos en Forks, pero terminamos antes que viniera a Nueva York- me contó Bella.

- ¿No lo sabías?- me preguntó Jacob en tono burlón.

- No y tampoco me importa.

- Recién dijiste que…

- Dije que el bienestar de Bella me afecta indirectamente, pero no me afecta su pasado, sólo me importa su presente y su futuro también porque…

- Eres tan dulce… -susurró Bella en una voz tan baja que me hizo dudar que la escuchara realmente.

- Vamos, Bella- interrumpió Jacob- ¿por qué te niegas a lo evidente? Nosotros nos amamos y debemos estar juntos.

- Soy feliz con Edward- le dijo ella sonriéndome. Fijé mi vista en la biblioteca mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar, Bella había insinuado que…

- Eres tan terca…- rebatió Jacob sacándome de la burbuja mental.

- Me da igual lo que pienses- contestó Bella tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño, nunca imaginé que ayudar a una amiga fuera así.

- Así que va en serio-dijo Jacob entrecerrando los ojos al ver nuestras manos- ¿Charlie lo sabe?

- Aún no- respondió Bella rápidamente. Jacob la miró suspicaz- empezamos formalmente hace unos días- agregó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Me removí nervioso en mi lugar, tanta cercanía me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

- Edward aún luce incómodo…- comentó Jacob socarronamente.

- Sólo es tímido, no le gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

- Mis padres son diplomáticos- me defendí.

- Vaya, eso lo explica todo- dijo Jacob rodando los ojos.

- Ahora, Jacob, ¿por qué no te vas? Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo- le dijo Bella en tono molesto.

- ¿Dónde están tus modales, Bells?- preguntó falsamente ofendido.

- Están en el aeropuerto, llegaron antes que yo- contestó poniéndose de pie y soltando mi mano.

- Calma, Bella- le dije poniéndome de pie y colocándole una mano sobre los hombros- Jacob ya se iba, ¿no es verdad?- fijé mis ojos en él.

- No es verdad- se burló y yo rodé los ojos.

-No le hagas caso, Edward… -murmuró Bella girándose para quedar mirándome de frente- es algo inmaduro, pero lo superará- me sonrió. Jacob soltó una risotada.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Además… -siguió hablando mientras pasaba un dedo por mi pecho- es su problema si no es capaz de ver lo que hay entre nosotros… ¿no crees?

- Lo creo-contesté nervioso.

- Bella, te conozco bien y sé que estás actuando-le dijo Jacob.

- Sólo ignóralo, Edward… -susurró Bella apoyando sus manos en mis hombros- ahora tú eres lo único que me importa…- ella hablaba en un tono que me tenía prácticamente hipnotizado, no sabía qué hacer, nunca hubiese imaginado que Bella podía ser tan… ¿provocadora?

- ¡Basta de fingir, Bells!- exclamó Jacob molesto y se levantó de su asiento rápidamente. En ese minuto, ella estaba tan cerca de mí que era evidente que estábamos a punto de besarnos, pero también era evidente que eso no pasaría porque éramos amigos y los amigos no se besan, ¿cierto?

Y de pronto, ella me besó interrumpiendo cualquier línea de pensamiento que tenía. Me paralicé unos segundos, sin tener claro qué hacer, Bella me había pillado totalmente desprevenido, pero de pronto recordé que ella me había pedido ayuda y no podía negársela… así que me animé a responderle el beso, no sería un caballero si la rechazaba enfrente de Jacob. Para mantener el equilibrio apoyé mis manos en su cintura, mientras Bella hundía sus dedos entre mi cabello y me atraía más hacia ella, algo imposible considerando que nuestros labios estaban unidos como si fueran dos imanes, el beso se fue haciendo más profundo y no me atreví a romperlo, sólo estaba ayudando a Bella, sólo ella sabía cuando detener mi uhm… ayuda. Un rato después, no sabía decir cuánto tiempo pasó, sentí unos pasos furiosos y luego un fuerte portazo. Jacob se había ido.

Bella colocó sus manos en mi pecho, lo que entendí como la señal para separarnos, apenas lo hicimos, noté que ella me miraba con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. Un momento, ¿había pensado que era adorable?

- Gracias, Edward…-susurró con la vista fija en sus manos, que aún seguían en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté confundido.

- Por todo- dijo ella y se fue a su cuarto, mientras yo me dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero que todo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews (:**

**Segundo, entiendo que odien a Irina, pero siguen odiando a Jacob? xD**

**Tercero, espero haber sorprendido con el giro de la historia en este capítulo, debatí mucho conmigo misma acerca de cómo hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, de hecho, aún no sé si lo hice bien y mi BFF no tuvo tiempo de leerlo antes que lo subiera, así q aún tengo mis dudas d:**

**Cuarto, en este capítulo no hay datos numéricos, pero creo que su falta está compensada con la gran interacción entre Edward y Bella (:**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué opinan de este capítulo y gracias por leer (;**


	16. Capítulo 16: Reacciones y Sorpresa

**CAPÍTULO 16: REACCIONES Y SORPRESA**

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve en el sofá, dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado recién, Bella no salió de su habitación. Vi el reloj mural y me di cuenta que era hora de irme al último ensayo que tendríamos antes de la actuación en la embajada hoy por la tarde. Me puse de pie para despedirme de Bella, ya que partiría en la tarde a Arizona y toqué suavemente la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Bella?- pregunté en voz alta y sentí unos movimientos dentro de la habitación antes que la puerta se abriera.

- Edward…- dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

- Ya me voy- le informé- volveré tarde a recoger mis cosas para ir al aeropuerto, así que dudo que nos veamos de nuevo hoy- ella asintió con la cabeza, esperé unos segundos que dijera algo más, pero como no lo hizo, tuve que seguir hablando- Uhm… felices fiestas- le dije incómodo. No sabía qué más decir, me daba la impresión que Bella prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa antes que hablar conmigo.

- Igualmente- murmuró, me miró fijamente, lo que entendí como una señal para irme. Malhumorado tomé mi traje, las llaves de mi auto y caminé hacia la puerta. Bella era extraña, primero me pedía ayuda, yo gentilmente se la daba, luego ella me la agradecía y me repelía como si fuésemos dos imanes con la misma carga magnética- Edward- me llamó Bella y me volteé para verla de pie en medio de la sala- yo… quería agradecerte por ayudarme… con Jacob… terminamos hace meses- me dijo moviendo las manos nerviosamente- antes de venir a Nueva York, pero él insiste en que tenemos que volver, no me ha dejado en paz y bueno…

- No te preocupes- la interrumpí- es el típico ex novio que aún no logra superar la ruptura.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Bella- él es tan insistente… -agregó con tono cansino-le he dicho de todas las maneras posibles que lo nuestro ya es historia, pero no entiende…- suspiró pesadamente.

- Creo que ahora sí lo hizo- comenté. Bella se sonrojó tan violentamente que pensé que había sufrido un alza en la presión sanguínea.

- Con respecto a eso…. –empezó a decir- yo… no quería llegar a besarte… porque uhm… bueno, tú y yo... –nos señaló alternadamente- ya sabes… - no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Bella, pero ella decía que yo sabía. Raro. Tuve ganas de decirle "no sé de qué estás hablando", pero no quise interrumpirla- no… ¿entiendes? – iba a responderle que no entendía, pero ella siguió- yo quería deshacerme de él y si quería que todo fuera convincente tenía que besarte… sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero yo quería… -¿había entendido bien? ¿ella quería besarme? Automáticamente mi ego se infló- digo, yo quería…. deshacerme de Jacob- soltó una risita- sólo eso- mi ego se desinfló al oír eso, no es que haya querido besarla, pero no pude evitar sentirme usado, sólo me besó por deshacerse del insistente de su ex, al menos Irina me había besado porque yo le gustaba, aunque ella tenía novio, pero eso no venía al caso ahora- No quiero que pienses que… -dijo Bella alzando sus cejas intentando transmitirme algo de vital importancia.

- Claro que no- negué sin saber realmente qué es lo que no tenía qué pensar. Pero no me interesaba eso ahora. Tenía mi ego demasiado herido.

- Me alegro que todo haya quedado claro, entonces- me sonrió- felices fiestas- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Suspiré largamente y caminé hacia la puerta para ir al ensayo.

Felizmente, el piano era una de las pocas cosas que me tranquilizaba, mi cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado coordinando la posición de mis manos y recordando las notas y acordes de cada canción que era imposible pensar en otra cosa, así que el ensayo transcurrió sin sobresaltos. La presentación también lo fue, Victoria estaba bastante nerviosa, creo que nunca antes había pisado una embajada, pero para mí tocar ahí era como tocar en casa o en una reunión con amigos, prácticamente me había criado en este ambiente e incluso conocía a algunos de los asistentes. Apenas terminamos, algunos de ellos me buscaron para felicitarme y hacer un poco de vida social, pero me excusé rápidamente diciendo que tenía que viajar para ver a mis padres y después de haberme comprometido a dar algunos saludos a mis padres y de despedirme de Victoria, que estaba en los estacionamientos junto a James, tomé mi auto y fui al departamento en busca de mis cosas.

Cuando llegué allí, Bella ya no estaba, apenas entré, experimenté una sensación extraña de vacío, sacudí rápidamente alejando cualquier pensamiento irracional que me condujera a la locura y caminé hacia mi cuarto, iba caminando hacia mi habitación cuando un papel colocado estratégicamente sobre la mesa de la sala, llamó mi atención, debía ser de Bella, fui hasta él y lo tomé en mis manos. No decía mi nombre, pero sabía que era para mí, porque no vivíamos con más gente, al menos en esta dimensión. Desdoblé la nota y la leí:

_Dejé lasaña en el horno para que cenes algo antes de irte._

_Felices fiestas,_

_Bella_

No pude evitar sonreír mientras caminaba hacia el horno para calentarla. Amaba la lasaña y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Bella cada vez que quisiera si la preparaba para mí, aunque si involucraba otro beso, tendría que pensarlo… Esa clase de ayuda era extraña.

Después de cenar, limpié mi plato, tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia la puerta, pero me detuve en seco, me devolví hacia la mesa de la sala, tomé un lápiz y la nota de Bella, y escribí abajo:

"_Gracias por la lasaña, felices fiestas, E."_ Conté las letras y sonreí. Dejé la nota de vuelta en la mesa, tomé mis cosas nuevamente y me fui al aeropuerto.

Llegué a Munich en la tarde del 24 de diciembre, y, a pesar de que el vuelo y la diferencia horaria me habían dejado agotado, tuve que poner mi mejor cara para la cena de beneficencia a la que asistí con mis padres con motivo de la Navidad. No era algo difícil, desde pequeño me habían inculcado que independiente de mi estado de ánimo, tenía que mostrarme sonriente cuando hablara con la gente en este tipo de eventos, dedicando mi sonrisa más falsa a los padres de Tanya, que tuve la mala suerte de toparme con ellos, aunque era bastante obvio que estarían allí, también eran diplomáticos, así había conocido a Tanya, después de todo. Durante la cena, me dediqué a conversar con las personas que estaban en mi mesa, para mi suerte, a mi lado se sentó un químico, así que nos pasamos prácticamente todo la noche conversando sobre los avances de la ciencia y su repercusión en la vida de la gente.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, tuve la oportunidad de conversar tranquilamente con mis padres, me preguntaron cómo iba mi vida en Nueva York, la convivencia con Bella, mis amigos y me informaron que Kate vendría a pasar unos días con nosotros, aunque volvería a Londres para pasar el año nuevo con mis tíos y Garrett, su novio de hace dos años. Mi padre además dijo que aprovechando mi estadía en la ciudad, me presentaría a algunos de sus compañeros de logia. A pesar, que para mí Edward Masen Senior era sólo mi padre, para los miembros de su logia, él era el Gran Maestro y estarían encantados de conocer a su hijo, aun cuando la única similitud entre mi padre y yo, era el nombre y la estatura, ya que físicamente era muy parecido a mi madre. Así que básicamente, me pasé esa semana entre salidas masónicas con mi padre, conversaciones junto al piano con mi madre (cada vez que los visitaba, me pedía que tocara para ella) y recorridos por la ciudad con Kate.

En uno de esos recorridos, le conté a Kate lo sucedido con Irina y Bella, cuando terminé ella preguntó:

- ¿Y qué tal?

-¿Qué tal qué?- pregunté confundido.

- Los besos- dijo Kate rodando los ojos- Partamos con la rusa psicópata… ¿Qué tal fue ese beso?

- Irina me robó un beso- me quejé.

- Pobrecito- se burló Kate.

-Yo no quería dárselo- seguí hablando, ignorando su comentario- además no entiendo por qué lo hizo, ella tiene novio.

- Lo hizo porque le gustas.

- Pero tiene novio- insistí.

- Y está en la fría Rusia, a miles de kilómetros, no tiene cómo enterarse lo que hace su adorada novia en Nueva York. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, ¿qué tal estuvo el beso?

- Duró apenas unos segundos y claramente no estuvo bien, si la aparte de mí apenas pude- le dije en tono duro.

- Buen punto, Eddie- me apoyó. Aunque odiaba que me dijeran Eddie, solía pensar que sonaba como una burla, Kate era la única persona a la que aceptaba llamarme así, desde pequeña me había dicho así, como yo le decía Katie, y ya era tarde para cambiar viejos hábitos- ¿Qué hay del beso con Bella?

-Eso fue diferente.

- Lo sé, se lo diste voluntariamente.

- Porque quería ayudarla…-me justifiqué.

- Sí, claro… - dijo Kate rodando los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba ese gesto debía ser algo de familia, porque mi padre también lo hacía- A veces eres tan ingenuo… si te interesa mi opinión, estoy segura que ese beso no era necesario y Bella simplemente aprovechó la ocasión para besarte porque le gustas. Además, tú mismo dijiste que estaba nerviosa después de eso y es obvio ¡porque debes gustarle!

- Es normal, Katie, nos acabábamos de besar, la situación era incómoda.

- Como sea, ¿qué tal estuvo el beso? Porque este no duró "apenas unos segundos"- dijo remarcando las últimas palabras.

- Estuvo bien- contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- Vamos, Eddie- se rió Kate- algo habrás sentido. Con Irina, inmediatamente sentiste un rechazo y por eso la apartaste, pero con Bella, ¿qué sentiste? - Recreé nuevamente el beso en mi mente. Intentando recordar alguna sensación- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.

- No sé- me pasé una mano por mi cabello- no recuerdo- sacudí la cabeza con frustración- no recuerdo haber pensado algo en ese momento- fruncí el ceño.

- Eso significa que te dejaste llevar- me dijo Kate sonriendo.

- No sé… estaba tan enfocado en ayudar a Bella, que no recuerdo algo más que eso… sólo que esperé hasta que ella rompiera el beso y luego que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- sonreí- ¿sabías que Bella tiene un don para sonrojarse?- reí.

- No lo sabía- respondió- debe verse adorable.

- Sí…- comenté con aire distraído- además cocina bien, su lasaña es una de las mejores que he probado- seguí hablando cada vez más rápido- y no cree que estoy loco, Tanya solía pensar que estaba obsesionado con el 33, pero Bella comprende mi interés por el número, creo que la he contagiado un poco, aunque ella prefiere el 11, porque dice que el 33 proviene de él, pero algún día la convenceré que el 33 es la clave- sonreí- siempre está buscando algún dato numérico para sorprenderme, como si eso fuera posible… - reí y me giré hacia Kate, al notar que estaba callada y me observaba con una sonrisa.

- Bella te gusta- afirmó.

- Claro que no, sólo me cae bien- la contradije.

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver- me dijo- ¿qué le vas a decir a Irina cuando vuelvas?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, porque ella tiene novio y somos colegas, no se vería bien- contesté rápidamente. Kate asintió con la cabeza, antes de preguntar:

-¿Y Bella?

- Supongo que las cosas volverán a la normalidad cuando vuelva- contesté con tono inseguro- al menos a Irina puedo evitarla, pero Bella… vive conmigo, no puedo pasar todo el día afuera.

-¿Qué pasa si no vuelven a la normalidad?

- No seas negativa, Katie- le reproché- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Garrett?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema. Ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos y comenzó a contarme de su relación. Respiré satisfecho cuando la conversación pasó a un terreno más seguro para mí.

Era la víspera de Año Nuevo, para variar mis padres y yo habíamos asistido a una fiesta organizada por una institución benéfica, así que había pasado gran parte de la noche sonriendo y conversando temas banales. Pero ya había tenido suficiente de eso y avisé a mis padres que estaría en el balcón, ellos dijeron que me encontrarían allí antes de las doce para que pasáramos el año "en familia".

Estaba ensimismado mirando hacia los jardines cuando una voz demasiado familiar, me saludó por la espalda.

- Hola Edward.

- Hola Tanya- contesté volteándome. Inmediatamente supe que estaba aquí porque sus padres le habían hablado de mi estadía en Munich.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó.

- Bien, ¿y tú? - miré de reojo, la hora en mi reloj y noté que faltaba un minuto para las doce.

- Podría estar mejor-respondió. Asentí con la cabeza y busqué disimuladamente por encima de la cabeza de Tanya a mis padres.

- He estado pensando… -empezó a decir y reprimí un bufido de exasperación, ¿por qué no podíamos conversar en otro momento?

_Diez…._

Genial, había comenzado la cuenta regresiva, no encontraba a mis padres y Tanya no se iba.

-Y bueno…

_Nueve…_

_- …_entiendo que quisieras terminar conmigo…-miré a Tanya con gesto cauteloso.

_Ocho… _

_-_ No fui una buena novia…

_Siete…_- comencé a mover el pie impacientemente.

- … debí ser más compresiva…

_Seis…_

_-_… pero estoy arrepentida…

_Cinco…_

_-_…y me gustaría que…

_Cuatro…_

-…me dieras otra oportunidad…

_Tres…_

-…porque yo…-giré mi vista hacia el lado en busca de mis padres.

_Dos…_

_-_… yo te amo, Edward…- "¿Qué?" pensé y giré bruscamente la cabeza.

_Uno…_

Y Tanya se lanzó hacia mí, tomó firmemente mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**No me odien por terminar el capítulo así! :D apuesto que nadie pensó q Tanya volvería *risa diabólica***

**Primero que todo, quería agradecer los reviews por el capítulo anterior, nunca había recibido tantos, me sentí tan feliz *_***

**Con respecto a este capítulo, me costó demasiado darle forma a la primera parte, nunca me dejaba conforme, la reescribí muchas veces (aprovecho de agradecer a mi BFF que me dio algunos consejos para mejorarla), y espero que les haya gustado la conversación que tuvo Kate con Edward, habrán notado q son muy cercanos (: y en relación al beso con Tanya, era necesario. La razón es simple: Edward necesita darse cuenta si aún siente algo por su ex novia xD! Este capítulo es el más largo que escrito hasta ahora, en algún minuto pensé cortarlo, pero mi BFF me dijo q no lo hiciera y no lo hice :D**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, por seguir la historia y espero sus reviews!**


	17. Capítulo 17: Aclarando las cosas

**CAPÍTULO 17: ACLARANDO LAS COSAS**

Me separé lo más rápido que pude, maldiciendo internamente a Tanya, ¿no pudo esperar a decirme eso después? ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir _justo _las doce? Aunque era algo típico de ella, hacer las cosas del modo más dramático posible.

Tanya me miraba sonriente, esperando que mi rostro reflejara la misma emoción que ella, sin embargo, lo único que hice fue tomarla del brazo, y arrastrarla hacia un lugar donde pudiéramos conversar.

Después de evitar varios abrazos y limitarme a sonreír falsamente mientras caminábamos entre la alegre multitud, logré encontrar una sala vacía para hablar, entramos y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Le indiqué a Tanya que se sentara, mientras yo permanecí de pie.

- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?-preguntó confundida sentándose, de pronto su expresión cambió- Oh…. Ya entiendo… -dijo sonriendo y ladeando levemente su cabeza.

- Tanya, tenemos que hablar- la interrumpí antes que su imaginación se desbordara.

-¿Conversar? ¿Sobre qué?

- Tanya, tú y yo _terminamos_ hace _meses_.

- Pero yo sigo enamorada de ti, aún te amo, Edward, yo…-empezó a decir. Aunque quise decirle "pero yo no", me contuve y en lugar de eso, dije:

- Tanya… -volví a decir su nombre- funcionamos en frecuencias diferentes, como si tú fueras onda corta y yo onda larga-comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala-nuestro _mundo_ gira en torno a cosas diferentes, es como si tú fueras geocéntrica y yo heliocéntrico- me volteé hacia Tanya quien me miraba sin entender, solté un suspiro exasperado antes de simplificar mi lenguaje- lo nuestro ya fue, es tiempo pasado, cuando terminamos te expliqué lo que pensaba, te dije claramente que no estábamos funcionando y hasta ahora lo sigo pensando. Creo… que haber terminado fue… -me detuve un momento, esto iba a sonar demasiado fuerte- una buena decisión.

-¿Hay otra?

- Ya te dije esa vez que _no_ hay otra, no seas paranoica- contesté duramente y añadí en tono más suave- además, si recuerdo bien, fuiste _tú_ la que dijo que me odiabas, es más… -no pude evitar sonreír- creo que todo el edificio pudo oírlo.

- Estaba molesta, Edward- contestó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí, inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás.

- Como sea- contesté caminando hacia la ventana- tu arrepentimiento no sirve ahora, es tarde.

- Sólo dame una oportunidad… -me suplicó colocando una mano sobre mi hombro, me giré hacia ella y me solté de su agarre. Esto estaba tardando más de lo necesario.

- Tanya- la tomé firmemente por los hombros para captar toda su atención, irónicamente me distraje pensando en que la última vez que había hecho esto, había besado a Bella. Aparté ese pensamiento rápidamente de mi cabeza, necesitaba terminar con esto luego, mis padres debían estar preguntándose dónde estaba- Escucha bien lo que te diré- los ojos celestes de Tanya me miraban fijamente- yo _no_ quiero que volvamos - dije lentamente y no pude recordar a Jacob Black, era tan insistente con Bella como Tanya estaba siendo conmigo, y yo no tenía quién me ayudara ahora - lo nuestro se terminó _definitivamente_- y de pronto tuve una idea… con Bella había resultado- además… conocí a alguien- mentí, bueno técnicamente no era mentira, había conocido a Irina y a Bella después de cortar con Tanya…

-¡Entonces hay otra! ¡Siempre hubo otra! ¡Lo sabía!- chilló que por un momento temí por mis tímpanos.

- Tanya terminé contigo porque no congeniábamos - ¿cuántas veces tendría que repetir lo mismo?- grábate eso- le ordené- y no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer- la solté y me apoyé contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-Vamos, Edward, no soy tonta- rió, aunque honestamente no supe por qué, había explicado lo mismo tantas veces que estaba comenzando a sospechar que sí lo era- estás saliendo con _alguien_ ahora, ¿cierto?- preguntó furiosa. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía si mi ayuda le había servido a Bella, recién sabría cuando volviera a Nueva York y ella me narrara si habló con Jacob mientras estuvo en Forks. Diablos. Me quedé pensando más tiempo del necesario, lo que Tanya interpretó que la respuesta a su pregunta era "sí"- ¿Cómo se llama?- volvió a preguntar.

- Bella- dije rápidamente, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. Además, en el caso hipotético que Tanya fuera Nueva York, Bellame seguiría la corriente, tenía que devolverme la mano por la ayuda que le había prestado.

-¿Bella?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, Tanya, su nombre es Bella- contesté enojado, ¿acaso pensó que me lo había inventado?- ¿algo más que quieras saber?- le pregunté mirando mi reloj- tengo que saludar a mis padres aún.

- Y a Bella- gruñó.

- Exacto- respondí en tono seguro, aunque no tenía intenciones de llamarla, quizás a esta hora ya estaría dormida- así que si no tenemos algo más que hablar… _S Novym Godom_, Tanya! _Spokojnoj Nochi!_- le sonreí, di media vuelta y fui en busca de mis padres, maldiciendo entre dientes a Tanya por arruinarme la noche.

La canción de Batman proveniente de mi celular, resonó en mi habitación. "Kate" pensé, ella tenía la misma fascinación por Batman que yo tenía por Spiderman, de niños solíamos pelear por cuál superhéroe era mejor. Y me había obligado a asignarle esa canción a su número. A tientas busqué el aparato, no quería abrir los ojos aún, mis párpados pesaban demasiado.

-¿Aló?- contesté más dormido que despierto.

- _¡Eddie!_- chilló Kate al otro lado- ¡Feliz año!

- Gracias…-murmuré- para ti también.

-_¡Eddie!_-chilló de nuevo.

- No grites- le pedí- recién estoy despertando…

- _Lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz_- rió- _¡A que no sabes!_

- No Katie, no sé…- contesté tapándome la cara con las sábanas.

- _¡Garrett me pidió matrimonio anoche!_- gritó.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamé sentándome bruscamente en la cama, haciendo que las paredes de la habitación se movieran frente a mis ojos.

-_Garrett me pidió matrimonio, ¿no es grandioso?_ - Katie era unos meses menor que yo y para mí era la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre me había preocupado de protegerla, por lo tanto, me había costado aceptar a Garrett como mi reemplazante en esa función, aunque después de interrogarlo largamente, me había dado cuenta que era un buen chico y, lo más importante de todo, quería a Katie. Pero una cosa era aceptarlo como su novio y otra muy diferente era hacerlo como su esposo. La sola palabra me daba escalofríos. ¿Cuidaría bien de ella?- _Eddie_ _¿estás ahí?_- preguntó preocupada.

- Sí- contesté, levantándome de la cama de un salto. Me pasé una mano por mi cabello nerviosamente. Garrett estaba quitándome a Katie, a la única persona que me entendía en este mundo, aun cuando estuviéramos a miles de kilómetros. Ya lo había hecho parcialmente al ponerse de novio con ella, pero ahora había logrado su objetivo y me había separado de ella. Me dejé caer sobre la cama pesadamente, Katie me había reemplazado.

- _Eddie…_-susurró ella- ¿no estás feliz por mí?- minuto de silencio, ¿qué le diría? "Sí, Katie estoy feliz que Garrett te aparte de mi lado"- _Edward…_

- Sí Katie, por supuesto, es sólo que me pillaste de sorpresa- me justifiqué- ando algo lento, recién vengo despertando- me reí nervioso.

- _Eddie… sabes que esto no nos separará, ¿cierto?_- preguntó. Diablos. Me conocía tan bien.

- Lo sé.

- _Seguiremos siendo tan unidos como siempre_- me aseguró- _eres como mi hermano, Eddie, nadie podrá reemplazarte en tu papel de hermano celoso_-rió y no pude evitar reírme también.

- Me alegra saber eso y me consuela que al menos tú hayas pasado una noche agradable-me quejé.

-_¿Qué pasó?_- preguntó y empecé a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Tanya.

- _No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de arruinar tu noche así, pero dudo que vuelva a buscarte_- Kate rió repentinamente- _Y debo reconocer que me sorprendiste, jamás hubiese pensando que dirías que sales con Bella para librarte de ella._

- Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió- me defendí.

- _Sí, claro_- rió- _espero que vengas con ella a mi boda_- casi se me cae el celular cuando dijo eso- _ojalá para ese entonces te hayas dado cuenta de lo obvio, aunque aún no hemos definido la fecha..._

-¿Qué?- pregunté aturdido.

- Quizás podría ir unos días a Nueva York a entregarte las invitaciones personalmente, así aprovecho de conocer a Bella…- siguió hablando Kate ignorando totalmente mi pregunta.

-¡Kate!- exclamé para llamar su atención.

-_¿Sí, Edward?_- preguntó burlona.

- Para tu boda falta mucho y siempre puedo ir solo.

- _¡Claro!_- accedió ella- _Jane estará encantada de eso, hace poco terminó con Alec_- Gruñí, Jane era la prima de Kate y cada vez que me veía me coqueteaba descaradamente tuviera novio o no.

-Katie… basta…

- _Lo siento, Eddie_- se disculpó-_me dejé llevar_- volvió a reír- _debo irme, Garrett me espera_- no pude reprimir el gruñido que salió de mi boca- _No estés celoso, siempre serás el número uno, a ti te conocí primero_- rodé los ojos.

- Qué gran consuelo- dije en tono irónico.

- _Adiós, Eddie, un beso, llámame cuando vuelvas a Nueva York, quiero saber cómo te fue con Irina y Bella._

- De acuerdo, adiós- y colgué. Ligeramente contrariado por lo que Kate acababa de contarme, decidí darme una ducha y salir a caminar. Necesitaba pensar y ordenar mis ideas antes de volver a Nueva York.

Llegué a Nueva York el 03 de enero casi al mediodía, apenas llegué decidí llamar a Irina para aclarar las cosas con ella, temía que cuando volviera a la oficina, me besara nuevamente utilizando como excusa "Feliz Año Nuevo". Como era de esperar, Irina se mostró encantada con la idea de que almorzáramos juntos, así que quedamos de juntarnos en un café cercano a la universidad, después de todo, era día laboral.

A la una en punto, estaba sentado junto a Irina en el café, con un vaso de jugo frente a mí, la camarera me había mirado feo cuando lo ordené. Pero qué importaba, no me lo iba a tomar gratis, pagaría por él.

- Irina, tenemos que hablar…-empecé a decir.

- Seguro- dijo ella asintiendo.

- No tenías derecho a besarme y marcharte como si nada- la reprendí.

- Lo siento…-se disculpó- no debí hacerlo.

- Exacto, no debiste, pero aún así lo hiciste

- Me dejé llevar…- se justificó.

- Estuvo mal- dije en tono duro- nosotros somos compañeros de trabajo, nada más.

- Creí que éramos amigos-susurró.

- No, si fuéramos amigos sabrías que no me interesas en otro plano que no sea el profesional. Además, tú tienes novio.

- Terminé con él hace unos días- dijo rápidamente.

- Aún así fue después que me besaras- sorbí un poco de mi jugo mientras esperaba que Irina dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo- bien, supongo que todo quedó claro, espero que mantengamos un contacto estrictamente profesional- saqué mi billetera y deposité el dinero suficiente para cubrir ambos pedidos- tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos- me levanté.

- Edward…

-¿Qué?

- Perdóname, no fue mi intención disgustarte…- murmuró.

- Debiste haber pensado mejor las cosas, Irina- miré nuevamente el reloj.

- Lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo- vete, no quiero quitarte más tiempo, ella te espera…- la miré confundido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunté.

- Estás saliendo con alguien- dijo en tono seguro. Bufé molesto. ¿Por qué Tanya e Irina pensaban eso? ¿Es que no podía simplemente tener ganas de estar solo un tiempo?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No me rechazarías si estuvieras soltero-me guiñó un ojo.

- Irina, basta- apreté el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos, en un intento de calmar la ira que estaba sintiendo hacia ella- te lo diré una vez más…-tomé aire y dije lentamente cada palabra- tú no me interesas fuera del ámbito profesional… y _no_ somos amigos, simplemente colegas. Entiéndelo. Adiós- tomé mi chaqueta y me fui rumbo hacia mi auto. Ahora faltaba hablar con Bella.

* * *

**Holaa!**  
**Subí antes de lo esperado porque estoy feliz! Hoy vi Eclipse de nuevo (Amo a Robert Pattinson, he visto todas sus películas *_*) y me enteré que recomiendan mi historia en un blog: Spilled coffe on a fic :D Me sentí tan importante! (mi anterior historia "Ficha número 77" también la recomendaron)**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, me gusta leerlos (:**

**En relación a este capítulo, Edward aclaró las cosas con Tanya e Irina (originalmente Irina iba en el capítulo siguiente, pero mi BFF prácticamente me exigió q fuera en este xD), mostró su lado celoso con Kate y en el siguiente se reencontrará con Bella y se podrá enterar q pasó con Jake, si su "ayuda" fue útil para ella o no xD**

**Ahh! Las palabras raras que dice Edward a Tanya, son "Feliz Año Nuevo, Tanya. Buenas noches" en ruso, las busqué por internet, no sé ruso, así q no sé si estarán bien xD**

**Espero sus reviews para saber q opinan de este capítulo y gracias por leer (:**


	18. Capítulo 18: Hablando con Bella

**CAPÍTULO 18: HABLANDO CON BELLA**

Mientras conducía a mi acogedor departamento, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le diría a Bella cuando llegara. No podía decirle "Hola, Bella, ¿qué tal las fiestas? Las mías fueron un desastre. Sufrí el ataque de dos rusas, pero no te preocupes ya me libré de ellas. ¡Ah! Y antes que se me olvide, le dije a mi ex que tú y yo estábamos saliendo". Sí, claro, eso sería _exactamente _lo que le diría. Tamborileé los dedos en el volante mientras pensaba en algo mejor que decir, pero mi mente estaba en blanco, tendría que improvisar. Hice una mueca, odiaba no tener un plan de emergencia, no me gustaba llegar sin tener algo pensado.

Para mi mala suerte, el día de hoy mis neuronas habían decidido andar más lento que mi auto y llegué a mi departamento sin saber cómo enfrentar a Bella. Antes de entrar, suspiré hondamente, metí las llaves en la cerradura, las giré y entré. Eché un vistazo rápido a la sala, todo seguía igual que siempre, como dirían los espías "la ruta estaba despejada", sobre la mesa de centro, estaba la nota que le había dejado a Bella agradeciéndole la lasaña, debajo de lo que había escrito, ella había añadido:

"_No hay de qué, B."_

Quisiera o no, tenía que reconocer que Bella era lista, si había captado que mi mensaje tenía 33 letras.

Fui hasta mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas y luego, fui hasta el de Bella. Sabía que era masoquista al hacer esto, era preferible evitarla hasta que se me ocurriera algo que decirle, pero necesitaba sacarme el peso de encima, así que en lugar de creer que era masoquista, me convencí de que era valiente. Di tres golpes suaves en la puerta y esperé que abriera:

- ¡Edward!-exclamó emocionada- ¡Has vuelto! No te oí llegar- dijo mientras me abrazaba, torpemente le devolví el abrazo dándole unos suaves palmadas en la espalda. No sabía qué más hacer, me había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

- Sí…- me aclaré la garganta para hacer que mi voz sonara más firme- acabo de llegar- le informé.

- Prepararé la cena entonces.

- ¿Por qué no conversamos un rato? Es temprano- sugerí.

- De acuerdo- accedió con los ojos muy abiertos. Caminé hacia la sala y me senté en el sofá, Bella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué tal las fiestas?- le pregunté. Me hubiese gustado preguntar directamente cómo había terminado el asunto con Jacob Black, pero no quería sonar demasiado impaciente.

- Con Reneé…-empezó a contar, pero se detuvo al ver mi expresión- Reneé es mi madre…

- ¿Y por qué le dices así? me refiero a que es tu madre… ¿por qué no le dices mamá?- le pregunté confundido, ella simplemente se rió.

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- supongo que siempre la he visto más como una amiga- explicó y yo asentí con la cabeza, aún no convencido- como sea, con Reneé estuvo muy bien, ella y Phil…- enarqué una ceja- su nuevo esposo- me aclaró- son dos adultos con alma de niño, así que me divertí mucho- sonrió.

- Qué bien- fue mi gran aporte.

- Con Charlie… mi padre- aclaró rápidamente- estuvo… -titubeó unos instantes antes de contestar- bien- hizo una mueca.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté.

- Verás…- suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Reprimí las ganas de sonreír, por fin ella diría lo que me interesaba saber. De pronto, el pánico me invadió… ¿qué pasaría si su plan no hubiese funcionado?- me encontré con Jake- me contó Bella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- en realidad, era _obvio_ que me lo encontraría, ¡Forks es tan minúsculo! Y Charlie es muy amigo de Billy, el padre de Jake…- suspiró y comenzó a hablar rápidamente - cuando llegué Charlie me encaró y me preguntó por qué no le había dicho que tenía novio, le dije que prefería decírselo en persona y que lamentaba que el idiota de Jake hubiese arruinado la sorpresa. Aunque esto lo calmó… me dijo que le diera una oportunidad, porque "donde hubo fuego, cenizas hay", pero yo me negué, le dije que él ya era tema superado y que no pensaba volver atrás. Lo de Jacob no resultó por muchas razones, pero no tenía intenciones de decírselas a Charlie, aunque él es tan insistente, estoy casi segura que sueña con que me case con Jacob- negó con la cabeza incrédula- después de eso, me preguntó si estaba realmente enamorada de ti porque lo de Jake aún estaba reciente y…

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunté sin pensar.

-¿Sobre qué?- me contra preguntó confundida.

- Sobre mí…-murmuré y ella se sonrojó notoriamente.

- Le dije que estábamos bien juntos- contestó en tono evasivo.

- Ya veo…- asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

- Después tuve una conversación similar con Jacob y por fin entendió que lo nuestro ya forma parte del pasado… ¿Qué tal tus fiestas?- preguntó en un claro intento por dejar de ser el centro de la conversación.

- Similares a las tuyas… Irina, mi compañera de trabajo, me besó y se fue.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tú qué hiciste?

- Aclaré las cosas con ella hace un rato- hice una mueca- además es muy… ¡Tiene novio!- exclamé- ¿puedes creer que me haya besado teniendo un novio?- pregunté retóricamente, pero podría jurar que oí un "Sí" muy bajo, aparté ese pensamiento y seguí hablando- después en Münich… me encontré con mi ex y cuando dieron las doce… me besó- Bella me miraba atenta como si lo que le estaba contando fuera de vital importancia- la arrastré a una habitación para hablar las cosas tranquilamente, ella dijo que seguía enamorada de ti, pero yo le dije que no lo estaba… de ahí, se le metió la idea en la cabeza de que había otra… -suspiré y miré de reojo a Bella quien seguía con la misma expresión de antes- y bueno… me acordé de lo que había pasado con Jacob y uhm… le dije que había conocido a alguien, eso era verdad… me preguntó cómo se llamaba y uhm… bueno… - me pasé una mano por mi cabello- le dije tu nombre.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella perpleja.

- Eso… -pasé nuevamente una mano por mi cabello- le dije tu nombre, fue el primero que se me ocurrió, lamento si te molestó- me disculpé.

- No me molestó, está bien- me aseguró y luego añadió- me refiero a que está bien que hayas usado mi nombre porque uhm… después de lo del otro día con Jacob… tú y yo… ya sabes… está bien, es… ¡somos amigos!- terminó de decir en tono atropellado.

- Claro, amigos…-susurré y fruncí el ceño, ¿ese beso había significado la consolidación de nuestra amistad? ¿ahora éramos mejores amigos? Alejé esos pensamiento de mi mente y cambié de tema- también vi a Kate- sonreí.

-¿Tu prima?

- Sí, fue a verme durante unos días- le conté y no pude evitar hacer una mueca cuando recordé que se casaría con Garrett.

-¿Ocurrió algo con ella?- preguntó Bella preocupada.

- No, todo está bien, es sólo que… su novio le propuso matrimonio durante la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamó ella sonriente, pero al notar mi expresión, se puso seria- ¿hay algún problema con eso? ¿Te cae mal su novio?

- Claro que no, Garrett es un buen chico, de hecho, yo mismo los presenté… él es escocés y también es masón, en una de esas reuniones, nos conocimos y mantuvimos contacto, cuando fue a Londres, cenó con mi familia y estaba Kate…

-¿Entonces?

- Es sólo que Katie es tan joven… podría esperar unos años para casarse… ella… no sé… ella es como mi hermana, ¿sabes? es tan… fuerte, saber que ya no será lo mismo… que ella ya no me necesitará…-me encogí en mi asiento con gesto abatido. Bella se acercó a mí y me abrazó por los hombros.

- Es el ciclo de la vida, Edward, algún día tú también te enamorarás y tendrás a alguien que te necesitará como el aire que respira-me sonrió. La seguridad con que me lo decía, me provocó curiosidad y pregunté sin pensar:

-¿Estás enamorada?- solté sin pensar, girándome para mirarla fijamente. Bella titubeó unos segundos, antes de contestar:

- Sí…- y se levantó dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Me quedé parado en mi asiento, sin saber qué hacer, con Bella éramos amigos, si estuviera enamorada de alguien, me habría dicho, ¿cierto?- Emmett llamó- dijo de pronto.

- ¿Ah sí?- pregunté distraído.

- Sí, dijo que todos vendrían el viernes para que repartiéramos los regalos de Navidad y pidió que por favor no nos adelantáramos- rió.

- Está bien… -y la atmósfera volvió a tensarse.

- Me gustaría conocer a tu prima- me dijo Bella, posiblemente intentando aligerar el ambiente. Hice una mueca, recordando lo que Katie me había dicho sobre su boda y Bella- pero sólo si tú quieres…-añadió viendo mi expresión.

- Ella estará encantada de conocerte- le sonreí y de nuevo el aire se tensó.- ¿Bella?

- Dime…

- ¿Somos amigos, cierto?

- Cierto.

- Y los amigos se tienen confianza, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- Y si es así… ¿por qué no me habías dicho que estabas enamorada de alguien?- le pregunté en tono ofendido. Bella se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente.

- Edward… hay cosas que uhm… bueno, es mejor hablar con amigas…

-¿Por qué?- insistí- tú misma has dicho que crees en la igualdad de géneros, pero si así fuera, te daría igual contarle a tus amigas o a mí.

- Es… complicado.

- No- refuté- no me tienes confianza- me crucé de brazos.

- Edward, no seas infantil- me reprochó.

- No lo soy.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga para que me creas?- exclamó Bella enojada- ¿Quieres que te diga, Edward estoy enamorada de…?- y se tapó la boca con la mano.

-¿Ves?- enarqué una ceja- No me tienes confianza.

-¡No es eso! Es sólo que no puedo decírtelo, no puedo…

- Pero puedes decírselo a alguien más, excepto a mí, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Eres tan lento, Edward- suspiró Bella hastiada- no sé cómo pude…

- ¿Cómo pudiste qué?

- Además, ¿qué te importa a ti, si estoy enamorada o no?- preguntó defensivamente.

-¡Me importa!- en tono más calmado, agregué- porque somos amigos y si a mí me gustara alguien te lo diría…

- Edward… -murmuró mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí y me tomaba del brazo. Me quedé inmóvil esperando que ella dijera o hiciera algo, estábamos tan cerca que podía observar con total claridad cada detalle de su rostro. Mi mano se movió inconscientemente hacia su cabello, era tan suave…. Bella me observaba atentamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia mis hombros, reflexivamente las mías se deslizaron hacia su cintura… Qué importaba si ella estaba enamorada de otro, ahora estaba frente a mí y tenía la oportunidad de besarla si quería… acorté titubeante la distancia entre los dos, ya podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro…

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

El timbre del teléfono nos habría sobresaltado a ambos y nos separamos como si nos hubiese dado la corriente, aún aturdido fui a contestar.

- ¿Sí?

- _¡Edward! ¡Ya volviste!_- exclamó Alice.

- Sí…

- _¿Bella te dijo lo del viernes?_- me preguntó.

- Sí…- contesté mirando a Bella quien se enroscaba nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello. Pensar que habíamos estado tan cerca. Estúpida Alice. "¡Alto ahí, Edward!" me reprendí. ¿De verdad había querido besarla? ¿Eso significaba que Bella me gustaba?

- _Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?_- preguntó Alice malhumorada.

- Sí…- hoy era el rey de los monosílabos. Bella me sonreía tímidamente. Maldije nuevamente a Alice por interrumpir el momento. Quizás podríamos volver a crear el ambiente…

- _… en eso quedamos, Edward, ¿de acuerdo?_

- Sí…

- _Dale saludos a Bella._

- Sí…

- _Adiós, Edward_- se despidió y yo colgué el teléfono.

- Interesante conversación- se burló Bella.

-Sí…- volví a decir y ella rió. Segundos después, recuperé la cordura, o al menos eso creía y dije: vamos a cenar afuera, yo invito- Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Solos?

-¿Ves a alguien más?

-No- ella volvió a reír- ¿será como una cita?- preguntó.

-Sí, Bella, será como una cita- dije en tono impaciente, ¿tanto le costaba creer que quería que cenáramos fuera? Opté por explicarme de forma simple- tú me gustas y quiero llevarte a cenar fuera- después que lo dije me di cuenta de lo que había dicho realmente y abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Comenzaba a sospechar que mis neuronas estaban muriendo a tasas escandalosamente altas.

- Vaya…- susurró ella tan sorprendida como yo.

-¿Y bien?- la presioné.

- Tenemos una cita, Edward Masen- me sonrió- iré por mis cosas, ya regreso- y caminó hacia su cuarto, pero se detuvo a medio camino para añadir en tono casual- por cierto, tú también me gustas- me guiñó un ojo antes de entrar a su habitación en busca de su bolso.

* * *

**Holaaa!  
**  
**Primero que todo, perdonen por hacerlas esperar tanto, pero estaba de vacaciones y tenía que disfrutarlas (aunque la vida silvestre no es lo mío d: ), después sufrí un bloqueo, que felizmente pasó hoy (:  
**  
**Segundo, muchas gracias por tooodos sus reviews. Sé que no he puesto números hace varios capítulos, pero no he hallado forma de incluirlos, es probable que en el próximo vengan varios de una vez, no lo sé, soy tan impredecible, hasta ayer tenía claro que vendrían en este, pero hoy se me ocurrieron nuevas cosas y ahm... cambié todo de nuevo xD  
**  
**Tercero, un mensaje de mi BFF: "le dije a chubieta que hiciera el capítulo más largo, pero no me hizo caso. Lo siento, lo intenté :/. Saludos!"**  
**xDDD!  
**  
**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión.  
**  
**Gracias por todo (;**


	19. Capítulo 19: Primera Cita

CAPÍTULO 19: PRIMERA CITA

Mientras Bella buscaba su bolso, fui hasta el baño y me eché agua fría en el rostro, miré mi reflejo en el espejo y lucía normal, excepto por unas ojeras producto del cansancio por el largo viaje. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No debí haberle dicho a Bella que me gustaba, ni siquiera lo había pensado antes, para ser totalmente sincero, ella solía tener ese efecto en mí, hacía que dijera cosas sin pasar por el filtro de la cordura. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelto atrás, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de mi falta de procesamiento de información.

Salí del baño, Bella ya me esperaba en la sala, abrí la puerta para que pudiera salir, tomé las llaves de mi auto y del departamento y salí tras ella.

-¿Adónde iremos?- preguntó mientras bajábamos por las escaleras del edificio.

- A un restaurant especialista en carnes rojas- le respondí.

- Está bien…- accedió y nos sumimos en un silencio tenso, el cual se mantuvo todo el viaje y se rompió sólo cuando llegamos al restaurant.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Jenny, ¿Mesa para dos?- preguntó la anfitriona.

- Sí… -eché un vistazo rápido al recinto y fijé mi vista en una mesa algo apartada del resto- ¿esa está disponible?- le pregunté indicándola.

- Por supuesto… síganme… -nos pidió, dejé que Bella se adelantara y le coloqué mi mano en su espalda mientras seguíamos a Jenny. Esperé que Bella se sentara para correr su silla y sentarme en la mía. Minutos después, apareció una chica rubia

- Buenas noches- nos saludó- mi nombre es Heidi y estaré hoy a su completa disposición… ¿qué les puedo ofrecer?- agregó mirándome. Me giré hacia Bella para que ordenara primero, Heidi se volteó hacia ella a regañadientes y luego de que ésta última tomara nuestras órdenes, se marchó.

-¿Qué opinas?- le pregunté a Bella señalando con la vista el lugar.

- Es…-se mordió el labio- algo ostentoso… - murmuró. Tomé mi servilleta y la coloqué sobre mi regazo sin saber qué decir.- Tengo una pregunta… -dijo Bella después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Cuál?

- En realidad, es curiosidad… -jugó nerviosamente con su servilleta y rió- me parece uhm… increíble que tengas esa fascinación por el 33, entiendo que los masones veneren ese número, pero tú pareces amarlo…-no pude evitar reír.

- Es culpa de mi padre- admití. Bella enarcó una ceja- él es masón, bueno, mi familia lo ha sido durante varias generaciones… pero cuando niño, mi padre solía hacer juegos con el número- sonreí.

-¿Juegos?

- Sí, inicialmente se preocupó de que supiera contar hasta el 33 porque decía que era un número especial- reí- después de eso, me mostró cómo el 33 estaba en varios lugares y sólo era cosa de abrir los ojos. Partió con cosas simples, como cuando los doctores dicen "diga 33" al auscultarte, recuerdo que una vez estaba estudiando unas láminas del esqueleto humano y mi padre me hizo contar las vértebras en la espina dorsal.

-¿Son 33?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Exacto. El punto de ebullición del agua, según Newton, era 33 grados…

- No tenía idea…

-Los cantos de la Divina Comedia son 33 y que los discos de vinilo sean 33 1/3 o 33,33 periódico… no es al azar… -susurré en tono conspiracional. Bella se tensó en su asiento, no pude evitar reír.

-¿Es broma?- preguntó alarmada.

- Honestamente no sé por qué son de 33 1/3…

Bella abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero fue interrumpida por la camarera que traía nuestras órdenes.

- Cualquier cosa que necesiten…- añadió mirándome atentamente antes de irse- estaré por aquí. Asentí con la cabeza y volví mi vista a Bella quien tenía los labios fruncidos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté- ¿no te gusta el plato? Si quieres puedes pedir otro…-le ofrecí, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Olvídalo…

- Insisto, quiero saber…- odiaba quedar con la duda.

- Es esa camarera- dijo por fin, después de un rato de debate interno- te coquetea descaradamente…

-Oh- dije brillantemente.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- preguntó atónita.

- No, vine aquí a comer contigo, ¡qué me importa la camarera!- Bella sonrió y comenzó a comer de su plato. Nuevamente nos hundimos en un silencio tranquilo.

-¿Qué más sabes del 33?- preguntó. Busqué en mi mente algo interesante para comentar.

- Phoenix y Roswell están en el 33°30' de latitud norte. Y Buenos Aires y Santiago de Chile, están en los 33° 30' de latitud sur, sorprendente, ¿cierto?

- ¡Totalmente!- exclamó.

- Creo que la posición geográfica que tiene Roswell, 33 grados, hace que pasen fenómenos paranormales ahí… como el caso Roswell, de hecho, al sheriff de esa época le avisaron que habían encontrado unos restos extraños cerca de una granja, el día 5 de julio de 1947- conté maravillado, pero Bella me miraba impasible- ¡suma los dígitos! Da como resultado 33- reí.

- No… puede… ser…- murmuró aturdida.

- Creo que han sido suficientes datos por una noche, cuando los asimiles bien, te diré más- le aseguré.

-¿Hay más?

- Por supuesto, pero volviendo a tu pregunta inicial… mi padre hizo que me interesara por el 33 y con el tiempo fui descubriendo más cosas y… - dejé la frase inconclusa.

- Le tomaste cariño al número- rió y suspiré aliviado, no hubiese sabido qué hacer si le hubiese dado un ataque de pánico, nunca había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios.

- Algo así… supongo que si me hubiese hecho lo mismo con otro número, quizás el 11, habría desarrollado mi interés por ahí y hoy en día, sería el único masón al que no le importaría en lo más mínimo el 33- sonreí- quién sabe- me encogí de hombros.

- Quién sabe…. –repitió ella- Todo esto es tan….-susurró en una voz apenas audible.

-¿Tan qué?

- Diferente…

-¿Por qué?

- Bueno, pensé que no te gustaba salir…- hice una mueca.

-¿Has hablado mucho con Emmett?- pregunté. Ella agachó la cabeza- tomaré eso como un sí.

- Lo siento, yo…- me miró.

- No te disculpes, creo que es la impresión que suelo dar en la gente, que salga poco no significa que no me guste salir. Soy reservado- me defendí.

- Lo he notado- alcé una ceja- tienes pocas amistades…

- Buen punto, pero eso se debe más al trabajo de mis padres que a un rasgo de mi personalidad… nos mudábamos mucho, me costaba hacer amigos por eso… hasta que llegué a un punto en que me aparté porque era consciente que no podía depositar tanta confianza en alguien con quien perdería contacto habitual dentro de un tiempo más, la única excepción es Kate, pero es porque es mi prima y a mi familia la veo más.

- Pero ahora estás establecido en Nueva York…

- Podría decir que sí…- dije con desgano.

-¿Piensas irte?- preguntó alterada.

- Bella, soy inglés, tengo visa de trabajo para vivir en Estados Unidos, una vez que expire… deberé volver a Londres…

- A menos que te casaras con alguien de aquí- dijo rápidamente. Luego se sonrojó mucho, al parecer había dicho más de lo que hubiese querido decir.

- Supongo… - murmuré desinteresado- de todas formas, no es algo que me preocupe, mi investigación avanza demasiado lento- sonreí- aunque debo admitir que antes de Nueva York, nunca había estado tanto tiempo en un lugar, me agrada aquí.

-¿Tanto para hacerla tu residencia definitiva?- preguntó Bella.

- No lo sé, toda mi familia está en Europa, pero…-me moví incómodamente en mi silla- aquí estás tú- Bella se sonrojó y yo me removí aún más en mi asiento- y los demás… -agregué- estás tú y los demás, ya sabes, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice.

- Claro- asintió- los demás…

- Aunque contigo es diferente…-comenté pensativamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

- Siento que eres más cercana a mí que los demás…- Bella sonrió radiante- aunque es obvio- Bella me miró frunciendo el ceño- vives conmigo…

- Jasper también vivió contigo.

- Sí, pero era como si viviera con Alice también, ella pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el departamento, contigo es diferente, nunca has llevado a alguien… excepto a Jacob que no cuenta porque vino sin avisar… ¿por qué no lo has hecho?- le pregunté- tienes todo el derecho a llevar la gente que quieras al departamento, es tan tuyo como mío…

- Lo sé, es sólo que… creo que no sería lo correcto, menos ahora- la miré fijamente- ambos nos gustamos, ¿para qué necesitamos invitar a alguien?- preguntó en forma retórica.

- Qué directa- reconocí gratamente sorprendido. Cada minuto que pasaba Bella me gustaba más, después de todo, haberle dicho que me gustaba no había resultado tan mal, todo lo contrario.

- Lo siento- se disculpó.

- No lo hagas, me gustas así- admití.

- Gracias…- murmuró. Heidi volvió en ese momento, para retirar nuestros platos y preguntarnos qué pediríamos de postre, después de tomar nuestras órdenes se fue.

- ¿Tienes hermanastros?- le pregunté inesperadamente, ella pareció confundida, pero no se me ocurrió algo más para romper el silencio- llevamos tiempo viviendo juntos y aún no sé mucho de tu familia…-me excusé.

- No hay mucho qué decir, ya te he contado que mis padres son divorciados, mi madre se volvió a casar, pero no tiene hijos. Mi padre sigue soltero…- asentí con la cabeza- tú no tienes hermanos- afirmó.

- No, aunque Kate es como mi hermana…

- Tengo otra pregunta…- se sonrojó.

- ¿Sobre alguna obsesión de la que no me he dado cuenta?- bromeé.

- Claro que no- rió- es sólo que has vivido en varios países y me pregunto cuántos idiomas hablas- Iba a responder cuando Heidi volvió para servirnos nuestros postres y preguntarme:

-¿Algo más que le pueda ofrecer?

- Sí- ella se mordió el labio- la cuenta, por favor- le pedí.

- Sí, señor- contestó frunciendo la boca y retirándose ofendida.

- Pobre Heidi…- sonrió Bella- pudiste haber sido más amable- rió, al ver mi cara de confusión, agregó: estoy segura que pensó que le pedirías su número de teléfono.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunté dudoso.

- Eres tan inocente a veces…- volvió a reír mientras tomaba una cucharada de su postre- ahora dime, ¿cuántos idiomas hablas?- me moví algo incómodo en mi asiento- vamos, estoy convencida que deben ser tres como mínimo.

- Con fluidez hablo inglés, francés y alemán. Aprendí inglés por mis padres, francés cuando vivimos en París y alemán cuando los trasladaron a Viena- comí una cucharada de mi postre, esperando que Bella hablara.

-¿Y sin fluidez?-preguntó sonriendo.

- Español, ruso- hice una mueca- y chino-mandarín. Y puedo leer más o menos bien textos en latín y griego.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Bella- yo apenas hablo inglés…- sacudió la cabeza- ¿en tu familia todos hablan varios idiomas?

- El trabajo de mis padres los obliga a aprender y dominar distintos idiomas, antes de que yo naciera vivieron en Portugal y aprendieron portugués.

-¿Kate cuántos habla?

- Su cuenta, señor- dijo Heidi de repente, sobresaltándonos mientras colocaba la carpeta sobre la mesa. Saqué mi tarjeta de débito, la metí dentro de la carpeta y se la entregué. La camarera se retiró ofuscada.

- Qué mala atención tiene este restaurant- me quejé.

- No es eso, la pobrecita se sintió rechazada por ti- la justificó Bella- pero olvidémonos de ella, responde mi pregunta- ¿Cuántos idiomas habla tu prima?

- Tres. Solíamos pasar las vacaciones juntos, así que aprendió francés y alemán por eso, aunque su tío vivió un tiempo en Italia, así que también sabe algo de italiano. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Garrett le está enseñando escocés.

- Pensar que en mi familia apenas hablamos inglés…- murmuró avergonzada.

- No te sientas mal, yo estuve obligado a aprender nuevos idiomas, era la única forma de comunicarme con el resto, no tuve opción, pero tú sí…

-¿Y por qué sabes español, ruso y chino-mandarín?- preguntó interrumpiéndome.

- España está al lado de Francia, mientras estudiaba en París, tenía que estudiar un segundo idioma-me encogí de hombros.- La familia de Tanya es rusa… por ella aprendí… y chino-mandarín- sonreí- necesitaba aprender algo desafiante.

-¿No pudiste elegir algo menos difícil?-rió Bella.

-¿Cómo qué?

- La gente normal hubiese tomado clases de escalada o algo así.

- No soy normal-le dije mientras terminaba mi postre.

- Lo sé- suspiró Bella.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunté.

- No- me sonrió- me gusta lo diferente- me guiñó un ojo y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Heidi volvió nuevamente para que firmara el recibo de la cuenta y luego de que lo hice, se despidió con un escueto "que tengan buenas noches" y se fue.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunté a Bella, colocándome de pie.

- Vamos- se levantó de su silla y se colgó de mi brazo. Su gesto me pilló desprevenido, pero no me molestó, al contrario me agradó. Cuando salimos del restaurant, la noche estaba agradable a pesar de ser pleno invierno.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos de dar una vuelta?- me pidió Bella.

- Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, no creo que sea…

- ¡No seas aburrido!- me reprendió, dándome un golpe juguetón en el brazo- ¡vamos!

- De acuerdo…-accedí- ¿adónde quieres ir?

- A ningún lado en especial, sólo caminemos…

- Bella…

- Vamos, Edward… deberías pensar menos las cosas, sino te saldrán canas antes de tiempo- Suspiré profundamente y me dejé arrastrar por Bella quien se encontraba pegada fuertemente a mi brazo.

-¿Ves que no estuvo tan mal?- preguntó Bella, cuando estacioné mi auto en el edificio.

- Sí, Bella, no estuvo tan mal…- le contesté rodando los ojos.

- Deberías andar menos en auto, Edward, es más saludable caminar- me dijo mientras subíamos al ascensor.

- Voy al gimnasio dos veces a la semana… tú no vas ni siquiera una- me defendí.

- Porque prefiero caminar- se defendió ella.

- Quemas más calorías en el gimnasio que caminando- insistí.

- Prefiero comer sano- sonrió y salió del ascensor.

- Eres tan terca…- bufé mientras entrábamos al departamento.

- ¡Quién habla!- se burló.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan agresiva?- le pregunté contrariado- ¿Qué te pasó en tus vacaciones?

- Nada- rió Bella mientras yo cerraba con llave el departamento- últimamente las mejores cosas que me han pasado han sido aquí.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, precisamente en esta sala. Aquí fue nuestro primer beso- sonrió al tiempo en que se sentaba en el sofá.

- Ese no cuenta, lo hice sólo por ayudarte a deshacerte de ese tal Jacob- le respondí sentándome a su lado.

-¿Y si ahora nos besáramos… contaría?

- Supongo que sí…- respondí con cautela. ´

- Dame tu celular- me exigió estiró la palma de su mano para que se lo entregara. Al notar mi reticencia, sonrió- no lo romperé- me aseguré, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y se lo pasé, aún con la duda presente. Bella lo tomó, lo apagó y colocó sobre la mesa de centro, rápidamente hurgó en su bolso en busca del suyo y lo apagó también.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté mientras ella se paraba para desconectar la línea telefónica y luego se sentaba de rodillas nuevamente en el sofá.

- Asegurándome que nadie nos interrumpa

- ¿Interrumpa en qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- En esto…- y me besó, perdí el equilibrio y quedé acostado sobre el sofá con Bella aferrada firmemente a mi cuerpo. El beso comenzó suave, durante unos segundos no supe cómo reaccionar, hasta que mis neuronas volvieron a hacer sinapsis, fui capaz de responder al beso y rodear firmemente con mis brazos la cintura de Bella. Ella tomó esto como una buena señal y fue profundizando el beso, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior. Mi corazón latía tan frenéticamente que estaba seguro que Bella podría sentirlo, pero al parecer toda su atención estaba enfocada en besarme. Estuvimos besándonos largo rato sin interrupción alguna, salvo las pausas necesarias para recobrar el aliento, tenía que admitirlo Bella era mi perdición, al besarla me sentía como si estuviera en la luna, donde no existía gravedad, besándola me sentía ligero como si no tuviera atadura, era una sensación tan agradable… sus labios se movían deliciosamente contra los míos…

- Bella…- suspiré.

- Edward…-susurró sonriéndome- ¿este cuenta como nuestro primer beso?

- Definitivamente sí- le sonreí de vuelta y la atraje hacia mí para besarla de nuevo. Mi cerebro en ese instante sólo funcionaba para besarla. Mi cordura se había marchado en un viaje sin retorno.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Este capítulo es mucho más largo, mi BFF intercedió cuando estaba a punto de cortarlo xD**

**Espero q les haya gustado y MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por todos sus reviews, nunca había recibido tantos *_* pensaba actualizar anoche, pero un dolor de cabeza fulminante me tiró a la cama a las siete de la tarde x.X pero ya estoy bieeen :D**

**Me llegó un PM informándome q fui nominada en los "Fic's Fans Twilight Awards" en la categoría de "Mejor Comedia Romántica", estoy 5 de 6 d: Creo firmemente q si postulara en una categoría como "Edward Nerd" o algo así, me iría mejor xD, pero no existe esa categoría ajajaja. Como sea, si pueden... voten por mí, creo q se puede votar sólo una vez, así q no les quitará mucho tiempo, ahora llevo 6,6% (33x2= 66 o.o ajajajaja)**

**Graciaaas por leer y espero sus reviews (;**


	20. Capítulo 20: Conversaciones

**CAPÍTULO 20: CONVERSACIONES**

Nos besamos durante largo rato, para ser sincero nunca había disfrutado tanto besar a alguien antes… hasta ahora, cada vez que había besado a una chica luego de unos segundos el beso me terminaba aburriendo y ansiaba que se abriera un hoyo en el techo para que un superhéroe me rescatara, de preferencia me hubiese gustado que fuese Spiderman, aunque si fuese Flash todo acabaría en tiempo récord y no me molestaría en lo más mínimo. Con Bella cada beso era algo tan natural, que no era necesario pensar el movimiento de mis labios, simplemente éstos actuaban sin mi permiso como si nuestros labios fueran parte de una misma estructura. No pude evitar recordar la escena de Terminator 2 cuando sus pedazos viscosos se atraían hasta fundirse y volver a formar al robot. Por un minuto pensé en Bella y en mí como si fuésemos como esos pedazos viscosos que nos uniéramos y formáramos una sola cosa. Me reprendí mentalmente, _necesitaba _dejar de ver tanta ciencia ficción. Pero volviendo a Terminator, a diferencia de él, nosotros éramos simples mortales y necesitábamos respirar, a regañadientes me separé de Bella para tomar un poco de aire antes que muriera ahogado y no cumpliera mi meta de ganar el Premio Nobel.

- Eso fue… -comentó Bella con la voz entrecortada- ¡el mejor beso de mi vida!- exclamó, alcé una ceja y se sonrojó. No pude evitar reír, al parecer esto le sirvió para superar su vergüenza y preguntarme: ¿Fue también el mejor beso de tu vida?- sentí cómo los colores subían a mi rostro y considerando el color de mi cabello, debía verme "algo" rojo.

- No suelo preocuparme de esas cosas, Bella- le respondí mirando los patrones de los cojines del sofá.

- Como dice Emmett, vives preocupado de tus cuerdas.

- Es mi trabajo, Bella- me defendí.

- Eres un trabajólico- se rió.

- Según wikipedia, un trabajólico es una persona a quien le gusta, ama y es adicta el trabajo- recité- y yo cumplo sólo con el primer el requisito… quizás también el segundo, pero nunca el tercero. Además…. –añadí con una sonrisa- si fuera un adicto al trabajo no te estaría besando- la tomé del brazo y la atraje hacia mí. Ella soltó una risita y correspondió con gusto a mi beso.

- Eres perfecto, Edward- me dijo Bella cuando nos separamos.

- Nadie lo es- le contesté acariciando su rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

- Pero tú estás cerca de serlo- me sonrió.

- Creo que tu opinión puede verse afectada a lo que sientes por mí, así que no es objetiva, pero gracias por el cumplido- le guiñé un ojo- lamentablemente, mi organismo necesita dormir para mantener la perfección- bromeé.

- Yo también necesito dormir- dijo bostezando- ha sido un día demasiado largo, pero lindo, gracias a ti, galán- rió mientras la tomaba del brazo para ponernos de pie.

-¿Te acompaño hasta tu puerta?- le pregunté aún en tono de broma.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó ella- aunque no debiste molestarte en venir hasta aquí-agregó cuando llegamos a la puerta de su habitación- podría haberme venido sola- sonrió y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Nunca se sabe que puedes encontrar en el camino.

- Buenas noches, Edward- se despidió dándome un último beso antes de entrar a su cuarto.

- Buenas noches, Bella- susurré y caminé los tres pasos que conducían al mío.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de excelente humor, aun cuando sabía que era hora de volver a la rutina.

- Buenos días- me saludó Bella cuando llegué a la cocina.

- Buenos días-le sonreí y por un minuto, me debatí entre sentarme a tomar el desayuno que ella había preparado o acercarme para besarla. Pero ella, se adelantó.

- Iré a ordenar mi bolso mientras desayunas, anoche no pude hacerlo-me sonrió, me dio un rápido beso en los labios y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Después que terminé de desayunar, tomé mi chaqueta y mis llaves al mismo tiempo que Bella aparecía con su chaqueta y su bolso. Sonreí. Perfecta sincronización.

El viaje a la Universidad fue tranquilo, hablamos temas triviales, pero aún así estaba interesado, y todo era por causa de Bella, nunca antes me había gustado tanto hablar del clima o de los atochamientos que se producían por la nieve. Estacioné mi Volvo afuera de la entrada principal de la facultad de Bella y me giré hacia ella.

- Que te vaya bien hoy- le sonreí.

- Feliz primer día- me contestó riendo, nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y nos dimos un corto beso en los labios. Bella soltó un sonido similar a un gemido y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Llegarás tarde.

- Lo sé… y no me importa- contestó acercándose para besarme de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde quedó la Bella responsable?- pregunté cuando nos separamos.

- En Forks- rió- o en Phoenix- y me besó de nuevo.

- Bella…

- Nos vemos más tarde- suspiró, me dio otro beso y se fue.

- Adiós- me despedí con una sonrisa enorme, me encantaba saber que Bella quería estar conmigo, me sentía tan raro, ella hacía que sintiera cosas que no lograba identificar bien, pero me gustaban. Esperé hasta que entró al edificio, se volteó brevemente para dirigirme una última sonrisa y se perdió entre los demás estudiantes. Aceleré y conduje hacia mi lugar de trabajo, después de estacionar el auto, suspiré pesadamente y me preparé, sabía que tendría que ver Irina, aunque esperaba no tener esa "suerte" hoy.

Felizmente, llegué a mi oficina sin topármela en el camino, aun cuando tuve que intercambiar palabras de cortesía con gente del departamento, pero hoy no me molestaba y era sincero cuando dije que lo había pasado excelente.

Inicié mi sesión en mi PC y mientras esperaba que se cargara el sistema y Outlook se actualizara (internamente adoraba a su creador, sin Outlook sería incapaz de manejar tantas cuentas de correo electrónico), decidí llamar a Kate.

- _¡Eddie!_- chilló al otro lado del teléfono- _estaba esperando tu llamada, ¡quiero saberlo todo!_

- Hola Katie, ¿cómo estás?- la saludé ignorando su estado de extrema emoción.

- _Muy bien, dime, ¿qué pasó con Irina y Bella?_- preguntó y me dediqué a contarle todo lo que había pasado con Irina.

- _Al menos te libraste de ella_- comentó al final- _aunque tengo la sensación que no se dará por vencida_- suspiró y cambió de tema- _espero que en el caso de Bella, las cosas hayan ido mejor… así que… habla_ –ordenó y resumidamente le conté la interrupción de Alice al teléfono, la cita que tuvimos, la caminata, el beso y el día de hoy. Cuando terminé, Katie se largó a reír.

- _Siempre te he dicho que ese afán de salirte con la tuya, te causa problemas, pero me alegro que esta vez haya salido bien, admito que fue muy extraña la forma de declararte a Bella, las chicas esperamos algo más romántica, ¿sabías?_

-¿En serio? ¿Hay un manual que se llame "cómo declararse a una chica"?- pregunté en tono molesto.

- _Relájate, Eddie_- soltó un risita- _lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que normalmente llevas a la chica a cenar y cuando la acompañas a su casa, dices algo como "la pasé bien hoy", ella te sonríe, tú sonríes, se acercan y se besan._

- Pero nosotros ya lo habíamos besado, por lo tanto, no aplica lo que estás diciendo.

_- Bueno_- admitió Kate- _en ese caso, dices "la pasé bien hoy y me sirvió para darme cuenta que me gustas", ella abre los ojos sorprendida, sonríe y se besan._

- Has visto demasiadas comedias románticas- me burlé- ¿así se te declaró, Garrett?

- _No estamos hablando de mí_- contestó rápidamente- _hay algo que no me dijiste… ¿le pediste que fuera tu novia?_

- No- me tensé sobre mi asiento.

-_¿Por qué no?_

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunté distraídamente mientras iniciaba mi programa de simulación.

- _Tienes que hacerlo oficial_- me reprendió.

- Vivimos juntos, Kate- rodé los ojos- creo que es imposible hacerlo más oficial.

-_ Pero no es tu novia, idiota, ¿qué pasaría si Bella tiene un compañero que ande detrás de ella?_

- Lo rechazará- contesté seguro.

-_¿Por qué? Ella no tiene novio, sólo está saliendo contigo y no es algo serio, sino ya le hubieses pedido que fuera tu novia._

- Katie…- intentando razonar con ella, estaba poniéndose demasiado dramática.

- _Nada de Katie, no me estás entendiendo, te pondré un ejemplo. Vas a buscar a Bella y ella está conversando muy animada con un chico, llegas donde ellos y Bella tiene que hacer las presentaciones correspondientes y dirá "este es Edward, mi…" ¿qué dirá ahí? ¿amigo? Porque eso es lo que son._

- No quiero precipitar las cosas, Katie…- susurré justificándome y ella suspiró.

- _Sólo piénsalo, ¿sí?_- me pidió en tono suave.

- De acuerdo…

- _Y otra cosa… si vas a pedirle que sea tu novia, hazlo bien._

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

- _Que no sea por tu famoso afán de salirte con la tuya siempre, hazlo de la manera tradicional, llévala a cenar y pídeselo a la luz de las velas, a las chicas nos gusta eso._

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- _Gracias_- rió- _te quiero, Eddie._

- Y yo a ti, Katie- reconocí.

- _Espero que todo salga bien con Bella._

- Gracias… debo trabajar ahora, ¿hablamos mañana?

- _Sí, es mi turno de llamar- rió- hasta mañana, adiós._

- Adiós- me despedí y me concentré en mi investigación hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo cuando Irina se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Vas a almorzar?- me preguntó amablemente, la miré aturdido unos segundos, ¿no había captado el mensaje ayer?

- Más tarde- contesté.

- Puedo esperarte, si quieres- me sugirió.

- Mejor que no.

- Saldrás con ella, ¿cierto?- fruncí el ceño intentando descubrir a qué se refería cuando caí en la cuenta.

- Irina- me acomodé bien en mi asiento- ayer te dije claramente que no somos amigos, por lo tanto, no tengo por qué contarte las razones de mis acciones y ahora te agradecería que salieras de mi oficina- le dije en tono duro.

- Sólo intentaba ser amable- contestó ofendida y se fue dando un portazo. Suspiré e internamente deseé que su trabajo avanzara rápido para que volviera lo antes posible a Rusia. Continué con mi investigación mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho Katie, pero si Bella tuviera algún pretendiente me lo habría dicho… dudé unos instantes y decidí que necesitaba una opinión masculina, así que tomé mi celular y marqué a Emmett, sabía que hoy deberíamos ir al gimnasio como cada jueves, pero no había hablado con él estos días y no estaba seguro.

- _¡Hola!_- exclamó.

- Hola Emmett, ¿vamos al gimnasio hoy?

- _Uhm…_- dudó- _pensaba retomar la rutina la próxima semana._

- Diablos- gruñí.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?_

- Porque necesito tu opinión sobre algo.

- _¡Y el gimnasio es un excelente lugar!_- rió- _¡Llamaré a Rose para avisarle que llegaré tarde! Nos vemos _– y me colgó. Sonreí, por eso Emmett era mi mejor amigo, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Sentí que debía avisarle a Bella que llegaría tarde, pero después sentí que no, cada jueves iba al gimnasio, no era novedad… finalmente, terminé mandándole un SMS, no sabía si estaba en clases o almorzando, y no quería molestarla, aun cuando sabía que Emmett podría haber estado en alguna reunión importante, nunca se me ocurrió que podía molestarlo con mi llamada porque bueno… Emmett era Emmett.

Después de eso, realicé una última llamada para pedir el almuerzo a mi oficina y me mantuve encerrado en ella todo el resto del día hasta que fue la hora de la salida.

- Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu prima- opinó Emmett mientras estábamos en las máquinas del gimnasio, cuando terminé de contarle lo mismo que le había dicho a Katie y la conversación telefónica que había tenido con ella.

-¿En qué?

- Deberías pedirle a Bella que fuera tu novia.

- No estoy seguro, Emmett- admití.

-¿Por qué no?

- Bella es una buena chica, Rose dice que es una muy buena amiga y que cualquier chico debería sentirse afortunado de tener alguien como Bella a su lado.

- Debo entender que ese cualquier chico, ¿soy yo?- me burlé y Emmett rió.

- Sí y por otro lado, tú también eres un buen amigo y cualquier chica debería sentirse afortunada de tener alguien como tú a su lado- rió más fuerte.

- Gracias, supongo- contesté frunciendo el ceño.

- También apoyo a Katie en que debes hacerlo bien, aunque quizás una cena a la luz de las velas es demasiado cursi.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

- Puedes hacerlo mientras dan una caminata por la ciudad.

- Me gusta la idea- dije entrecortadamente mientras hacía fuerza para levantar unos pesos.

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

- No sé, Emmett- contesté- Bella me gusta, pero creo que es demasiado pronto para iniciar una nueva relación…

- Admito que puedes tener cierto… rechazo a las mujeres después de conocer a las locas de Irina y Tanya, pero no puedes generalizar. Alice, Rosalie y Bella no son así, Cynthia y Kate tampoco lo son. Para ser sincero, antes de Irina y Tanya no había conocido a chicas así, ¿será culpa de los genes rusos?

- Quizás- reí, dejando de hacer ejercicio.

- Pobrecito Edward, debes tener un trauma- se burló y en tono más serio admitió: pero debes entender que Bella es una buena chica y creo que podrías ser feliz con ella- terminó antes de ir a guardar sus pesas.

- Supongo- me encogí de hombros.

- Has convivido con Bella durante _meses_, Edward- dijo Emmett mientras caminábamos hacia las duchas- has tenido la oportunidad de conocerla bien y te gustó su forma de ser.

- Ella es tan… -pensé durante unos instantes- perfecta…

- Ahora entiendo, te da miedo que descubras que no es tan perfecta como piensas, pero todos tenemos defectos, el detalle es saber con cuáles puedes vivir. Por ejemplo, si Bella fuera una psicópata como Irina, te molestaría, pero si fuera tímida no, incluso te parecería que es parte de su encanto- me sonrió.

- Puede ser- le contesté sonriendo.

- Déjate llevar, Edward- me aconsejó dándome una palmada en la espalda- Bella es especial…

- Lo sé –interrumpí.

- Primera chica que conozco que no te mira como si fueses un pedazo de carne- rió.

- ¡Emmett!- me quejé.

- Soy realista, tienes una buena profesión y situación económica, además tienes buen aspecto, cualquier chica quisiera amarrarte a ella.

- Exageras…-le contesté mientras me sentaba en uno de los banquillos de los camarines y me sacaba mis zapatillas.

- No lo hago, Rose trabaja en un ambiente donde abunda la frivolidad y he asistido a suficientes cócteles para darme cuenta de eso, ¿puedes creer que coquetean conmigo delante de Rose? Sé que soy irresistible, pero…- rió con ganas tirando sus zapatillas.

- A veces pienso que te confabulas con Katie- murmuré entre dientes.

- Sólo te tratamos de abrir los ojos, Eddie- me dijo mientras revolvía mi pelo con su mano- hasta un ciego vería que Bella y tú harían una buena pareja…

- Los ciegos nunca verán, Emmett- gruñí.

- Era una simple expresión- contestó rodando los ojos- había olvidado lo amargado que podías ser cuando Bella no está cerca.

- ¡No soy un amargado!- exclamé furioso.

- Sí, claro, Edward, lo que tú digas- dijo y se dirigió a las duchas.

- Púdrete, McCarthy-siseé antes de tomar mis cosas bruscamente y seguirlo. Al menos Emmett no me hablaría durante unos minutos y podría relajar mis músculos con el agua caliente de la ducha, mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas a las conversaciones que había tenido con Kate y Emmett y después de un rato, decidía que el sábado invitaría a salir a Bella y le pediría que fuera novia de una manera tradicional. Sonreí. Todo saldría perfecto.

* * *

**Holaa!**  
**Primero que todo, disculpen por la demora, pero tuve demasiados problemas escribiendo la primera parte del capítulo, la reescribí muchas veces, pero nunca me convencía, hasta que por fin di con algo que me gustó xD**

**Agradezco a aquellas que me enviaron mensajes preocupándose por mí y aprovecho de decir que siéntanse libres de mandarme todos los PM que quieran, me gusta leerlos (:**

**Lamentablemente en este capítulo, no salen datos numéricos, pero es más largo que lo normal, no quise editarlo (gracias BFF por evitar que lo cortara), creo que así compenso mi demora. Puedo adelantarles, que en el siguiente saldrá al menos un dato numérico (ya lo tengo en mente xD), les puedo adelantar que en los dos siguientes, Edward mostrará su lado celoso :D**

**Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, por seguir mi historia y por todos sus reviews *_***

**Espero q les guste el capítulo y espero sus reviews para saber q opinan n_n**

**Nuevamente, gracias por todo (;**

Este


	21. Capítulo 21: Celos y Regalos

**CAPÍTULO 21: CELOS Y REGALOS**

Por fin era viernes, me libraría de Irina por dos días completos y mañana le pediría a Bella que fuera mi novia. Salí más temprano de lo habitual porque anoche había quedado de recoger a Bella cuando terminara sus clases, una de las ventajas de trabajar en investigación era que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a alguien acerca de mi horario, ya que me pagaban por el grado de avance en lugar de la cantidad de horas trabajadas. Mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, recordé que tenía que preguntarle a Bella si estaba disponible el sábado y decidí hacerlo cuando fuéramos camino al departamento.

Estacioné mi auto afuera de su facultad y apoyé mi espalda contra él, dirigiendo mi vista hacia la puerta por la que debía salir Bella, pasaron algunos minutos cuando la divisé, venía conversando alegremente con un _chico_. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y caminé para acercarme a ellos.

- ¡Bella!- le grité cuando estaba a unos tres metros. Apenas me vio, me sonrió y le murmuró algo al chico al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba el brazo juguetonamente antes de que ambos se acercaran.

- ¡Hola Edward!- me saludó sonriente- este es Mike Newton- lo señaló- un compañero de clase- nos presentó- Mike, este es Edward Masen, mi… uhm… -titubeó unos segundos- amigo- añadió. Diablos. Kate tenía razón.

- Un placer- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

- Igualmente- le contesté, estrechándosela con más fuerza de la necesaria, causando que el compañerito de Bella me mirara con los ojos entrecerrados. Por un minuto, pensé que quería pelear por ella, lo cual, me pareció absurdo, primero porque era un ser mucho más evolucionado que él, un _homo novus_ y segundo porque Bella era _mía_, quizás no oficialmente, pero mañana lo sería, además la gente no se besaba así como así por nada, ¿o sí? El mundo estaba tan loco…

- Bueno, Mike, nos vemos el lunes- se despidió Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós – se despidió y se quedó de pie mirándola. Rodé los ojos y pasé mi mano por la cintura de Bella mientras caminábamos al auto. Le abrí la puerta y esperé que subiera antes de rodear mi Volvo y subir malhumoradamente en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- me preguntó Bella después de unos minutos.

- Pudo ser peor- contesté cortante. Aunque no, no podía ser peor. Estúpido Newton, ¿por qué tenía que fijarse en mi… en mi… uhm… hoy-amiga-mañana-novia Bella?

-¿Irina?- preguntó curiosa.

- Sí, es demasiado insistente. Menos mal que su investigación ya se está acabando. Me tiene harto- reconocí echando a andar el auto.

- Pero olvidémonos de eso, hoy es viernes y vendrán los chicos aquí y ¡abriremos regalos!- exclamó emocionada.

-¿Qué me regalarás?- pregunté.

- Algo que sé que te va a gustar- dijo convencida mientras observaba el camino.

-¿Qué es?

- Si te digo, arruinaría la sorpresa.

- No importa, cuando lo abra, pondré expresión sorprendida. Buscaré en internet cómo hacerlo creíble- añadí.

- Pareces un niño pequeño- rió Bella.

- Eres mala…- murmuré entre dientes.

- No seas exagerado, sólo tienes que esperar unas horas, ¡es menos de un día!

- Nunca subestimes un día, Bella, pueden pasar muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Podría viajar en avión, éste podría tener un accidente y realizar un aterrizaje forzoso en un lugar inhóspito, con mi conocimiento en primeros auxilios podría ayudar a los heridos y a través del método científico podría hacerlo eficaz y eficientemente, lo cual sería algo notable considerando la escasez de recursos y luego que nos rescataran a todos, el Presidente podría darme una medalla de honor o al mérito y sería considerado héroe nacional- dije rápidamente.

-Edward…- suspiró Bella.

-¿Qué?

- Olvídalo- me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- hoy leí algo interesante- comentó- dicen que la natividad del profeta Mahoma coincidía con la natividad del profeta Jesús cada 33 años.

- Sin duda alguna, es algo interesante- admití, mientras conducía rumbo al supermercado, sinceramente encontraba estúpido tener que comprar comida si cenaríamos fuera, pero Bella había dicho que "Emmett no nos perdonaría sino teníamos algo para su apetito pre-cena"

-¿Es cierto?

- No sé, deberías googlearlo- le recomendé y añadí- también tengo un dato interesante.

- Te escucho.

-¿Conoces a Pi?

-¿Pi? ¿la letra griega?

- Sí es una letra griega- rodé los ojos- creo que me expresé mal… ¿conoces el número pi?

- 3,1416- contestó.

- Ese es si aproximamos el último dígito, como sea, pasa algo curioso con ese número- reí- si consideramos hasta el onceavo dígito después de la coma… o sea el 8…

-11 dígitos después de la coma…-murmuró Bella.

- Consideremos pi como 3,14159265358.

- Gran número- comentó ella.

-¿Me vas a dejar contarte?- pregunté exasperado, deteniendo el auto.

- Perdón- se disculpó con una sonrisa.

- Como te decía, si consideramos el onceavo dígito que es un ocho y lo sumamos con el único dígito antes de la coma, obtenemos…

- ¡Once!- exclamó Bella.

-Exacto, aunque debo admitir que pi es un número muy interesante. Tiene hasta su día propio.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó entre risas.

- De verdad, ¿puedes adivinar cuál es ese día? Es bastante obvio- Bella frunció el ceño unos minutos.

- Me rindo- suspiró- ¿cuál es?

- Marzo 14…

- Oh cierto – hizo una mueca- es bastante obvio… 3/14

- Existe hasta un momento Pi en que coincide hasta el onceavo dígito- expliqué- es Marzo 14 de 1592 a las 6 horas 53 minutos 58 segundos.

- Veamos… -empezó a decir Bella- ese número sería uhm…la fecha quedaría como 3/141592 y la hora como 65358 juntando todo es… 3,14159265358. Increíble.

- La historia de cómo se llegó a establecer ese número también lo es, pero no quiero contarla ahora. No es mi número favorito- sonreí, bajándome del auto, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

- El mío tampoco- contestó devolviéndome la sonrisa antes de que entráramos al supermercado.

Treinta y tres minutos después, iba saliendo con Bella del supermercado cuando alguien gritó su nombre.

- ¡Bella!- ambos nos volteamos y nos encontramos con Riley Biers que venía corriendo hacia nosotros, automáticamente mi mano se aferró firmemente a la cintura de Bella- hola - le sonrió.

- Hola Riley, ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien- le sonrió de vuelta y luego giró la cabeza hacia mí- Masen.

- Biers- contesté secamente.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- preguntó con una mueca burlona.

- Bastante bien- le respondí.

- Eso veo- contestó mirando mi mano en torno a Bella. Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, antes que Bella comentara:

- No sabía que ustedes se conocieran.

- Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo- rió Riley- somos viejos amigos.

- Sí, claro… - gruñí- ¿cómo se conocen ustedes?

- Con Bella frecuentamos la misma cafetería- le sonrió. Perfecto. Tenía que alejar a Bella de ese lugar o acompañarla aunque tuviera que soportar el asqueroso olor del café.

- Qué pequeño es el mundo- ironicé.

- Sí que lo es- me apoyó el estúpido de Biers.

- Debemos irnos, Bella- le dije.

- Lo siento, Riley, hablamos otro día- se despidió. "Claro que no habrá otro día" pensé furioso.

- Eso espero- le respondió con una sonrisa- adiós Bella- se giró lentamente hacia mí- Masen- y se fue.

- Idiota… -murmuré entre dientes- ¡Vamos! Se hace tarde- exclamé y arrastré, literalmente, a Bella hacia los estacionamientos.

-¿Puedes explicarme cuál es tu problema con Riley?- me preguntó cuando estuvimos dentro de mi auto.

- No es una buena persona- contesté evasivamente.

-¿Por qué?

- Él es el ex novio de Victoria- le informé mientras encendía el motor.

-¿Y?

- No entraré en detalles de lo que pasó, porque no es asunto mío, pero es mejor que te alejes de él. Ha estado metido en líos muy feos con la policía…

-No tenía idea- contestó Bella sorprendida.

- Ahora lo sabes- le dije cortante- así que aléjate de él. Maldito Biers- siseé acelerando el auto- pensé que se había marchado de la ciudad. Maldito. Maldito. Maldito- seguí maldiciendo, mientras tomaba el volante con una mano y con la otra me apretaba el puente de la nariz.

- Hoy averigüé que Dios es mencionado 33 veces en el Génesis-dijo Bella en un intento de distraerme.

- Así es…

- Según los Vedas, las divinidades son 33- siguió diciendo.

- La religión tiene varios datos curiosos sobre el 33- dije derrotado, no podía negarme a hablar del número, era algo superior a mí- por ejemplo, el Islam señala que los habitantes del cielo permanecen en sus 33 años eternamente. Los judíos dictaminan que cuando una mujer da a luz un varón, ésta debe estar 33 días sin pisar el templo para purificarse, en el caso que diese a luz a una mujer, son 66 días.

-Qué discriminatorio.

- Su argumento es que la mujer nace con las maldiciones de Eva, por lo tanto, requiere más tiempo para purificarse.

- Sí claro- dijo Bella- son excusas baratas.

- Díselo a los judíos, pagaría por ver la cara que ponen cuando digas que sus principios son excusas baratas- reí mientras entraba en los estacionamientos del edificio. Una de las ventajas de conducir de malhumor es que mis viajes se reducían a la mitad del tiempo.

- Lo haría – respondió seria.

- Te lapidarían- contesté estacionando el auto y apagando el motor.

- No lo harán- me dijo muy segura.

- Bella… -suspiré con cansancio, a veces podía ser tan terca- sé lo que te estoy diciendo…

- Yo también y escúchame bien, Edward Masen, no me lapidarían- dijo aún molesta mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad- ¿y sabes por qué, Edward? ¿sabes por qué no me lapidarían?

- No, Bella, no sé- admití a regañadientes. _Odiaba _no saber algo.

- No me lapidarían porque tú no lo permitirías- dijo sonriente- te espero arriba- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del auto.

Me quedé inmóvil un rato observando el volante aturdido por el efecto que Bella tenía en mí, hasta que por fin, reaccioné y me bajé del auto. Suspiré profundamente antes de darme cuenta que Bella había subido antes para hacer que yo cargara con todas las bolsas de las compras. Sonreí. Chica lista.

-¡Sí! ¡Abriremos regalos!- exclamó Emmett emocionado cuando todos nos sentamos en la sala.

-¡Pareces un niño!-reclamó Jasper.

- ¿Recién te das cuenta?- le preguntó Alice.

- Da igual, mi hermana lo ama- siguió Jasper encogiéndose de hombros- debe tener un no sé qué… no sé donde- murmuró mirando fijamente a Emmett.

- Basta de criticarme- refunfuñó el aludido- quiero abrir regalos, este es el día más importante después de mi cumpleaños… ¡ay!- se quejó cuando Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas- y después del cumpleaños de mi Rose… -le sonrió con temor.

- Lo único que espero es que cuando me hagan tío, los pequeñitos hereden la inteligencia Hale- dijo Jasper.

- Eso espero- le respondió Rosalie- aunque me gustaría que tuvieran los hoyuelos de Emmett, son tan tiernos- le sonrió y lo besó.

- ¡Aww! Emmie es tierno- se burló Jasper.

- Cállate Hale- me amenazó.

- Mide tus palabras o tendrás un periodo tan bueno como el que tuviste por culpa de la apuesta que hiciste con Edward- Emmett se estremeció.

- Además, él no tiene hoyuelos- le sonrió Rosalie.

- Pero tiene su encanto-suspiró Alice.

- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Bella metiéndose a la conversación.

- Es comprensivo…

- Pero tiene que ser algo físico- la crítico Rosalie- Emmett es tierno porque tiene hoyuelos…

- Y tiene rizos, lo que lo hace doblemente tierno- interrumpió Bella.

- Buen punto- apoyó Alice- pero Jasper tiene lindo cabello y…

- Es de familia- dijo Rosalie pasándose una mano por su largo y sedoso cabello rubio.

- Sí, Sí, Rose, deja hablar a Alice, quiero saber cuál es el encanto de Hale- la cortó Emmett.

- Y tiene esos ojos celestes que dan ganas de ahogarse en ellos- suspiró Alice teatralmente.

- Eso también es de familia- comentó Rose.

- En conclusión, Jasper es lindo- dijo Bella. Alice y Rosalie asintieron. Emmett soltó un bufido molesto, y Jasper y yo reímos.

-¿Qué hay de Masen?- preguntó Emmett mirándome con sorna.

- Es sexy- soltó Bella, la miré impresionado, ella se sonrojó y desvió su vista. Emmett rió.

- Sexy- repitió entre risas.

- Cállate, Emmett- lo reprendió Rosalie.

- Bella tiene razón… -reflexionó Alice.

- ¿Edward es sexy?- preguntó Jasper haciendo eco a mi pregunta mental. "¿Yo era sexy?"

- Sus lentes lo hacen ver sexy…-susurró Bella.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que no te gustaba que los usara, por eso me los quitaba cuando aparecías…

- Viejo hábito aprendido por Tanya- interrumpió Alice.

- ¡Ja! Sin sus lentes, Edward es común y corriente- se burló Emmett.

- No estés tan seguro… -le dijo Jasper y con un gesto de la cabeza, señaló a Alice y a Rosalie que me miraban como si me estuviesen evaluando.

- Edward tiene un buen corte y un lindo cabello… además es de un color muy extraño… - murmuró Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

- Tiene lindos ojos…- siguió Alice.

- Linda sonrisa- aportó Bella.

- Toca piano, eso lo hace romántico y demuestra que tiene unas manos muy hábiles- en ese minuto me sonrojé y miré mis zapatos.

- Habla varios idiomas, por lo tanto, es hábil con las lenguas- rió Alice. ¿Era posible sentir más vergüenza?

- Y tiene ese maldito acento inglés- susurró Bella molesta.

- ¡Oh sí! Ese acento es tan sexy y pensar que lo tienes aquí mismo, Bella- sonrió Alice- te envidio, eres…

- Conclusión, Edward es sexy- interrumpió Emmett- ¿podemos abrir los regalos?

- Buena idea- lo apoyé contento de cambiar de tema- tengo la reserva hecha para una hora y media más… -informé consultando mi reloj.

- ¿Iremos a comer chino?- preguntó Rosalie. Asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

- ¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! – empezó a exigir Emmett, así que rápidamente comenzamos a repartirlos.

Quince minutos más tarde, ya había recibido una suscripción anual a la revista _Science_ de Rosalie (nada sorprendente, considerando que ella trabajaba en esa editorial), una chaqueta de cuero, por parte de Alice (para que, según sus propias palabras, "luzcas más rebelde", yo sólo me había limitado a rodar los ojos), mientras Emmett y Jasper se habían asociado y me habían regalado una figura de Spiderman hecha con bloques de lego. Sólo faltaba el de Bella, intercambiamos nuestros regalos, ella saltó de la emoción cuando abrió el mío, era un libro con ilustraciones acerca de la historia de la psiquiatría, sabía que ella lo quería, pero era un ejemplar muy escaso, aunque no lo suficiente para que Edward Masen no lo pudiera conseguir.

- ¡Eres el mejor!- chilló Bella en mi oído mientras me abrazada efusivamente. Sonreí como tonto y estaba a punto de responderle cuando Emmett, quien estaba abriendo sus regalos con Rose, gritó:

- ¡No se lo digas! ¡Su ego ya es demasiado grande!- y todos rieron.

- De acuerdo- accedió Bella y me entregó mi regalo- Feliz Navidad- me sonrió y me abrazó- para mí sigues siendo el mejor-me susurró en el oído. Le guiñé un ojo cuando nos soltamos, me senté y me dispuse a abrir mi regalo.

-¡Bella!- exclamé emocionado cuando vi que tenía frente a mí dos cubos Rubik, uno de 5x5x5 y el otro de 6x6x6- ¡Muchas gracias!

- De nada- me sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro- sabes que no es casualidad que hayan sido precisamente de esas dimensiones…

- Seis y cinco suman once- le dije riendo.

- Exacto y como ya tienes uno de 3x3x3….

- Once por tres… 33- terminé por ella y me paré del sofá para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala.

-¿Qué le pasa?- oí preguntar a Alice.

- La emoción lo embarga, no sabe cómo manejarla- dijo Emmett en uno de esos momentos de sensatez que tenía.

-¡Bella!- exclamé y me giré hacia ella, la tomé del brazo para que se colocara de pie y la atraje hacia mí- ¡Eres lo máximo!- le dije con una enorme sonrisa antes de besarla.

- ¿Es que no pueden decir algo más tradicional?- se quejó Alice- Algo como "te quiero" en lugar de "oh, eres lo máximo, eres el mejor"… -suspiró- par de egocéntricos. Bella rió mientras nos seguíamos besando.

- Lo tradicional es aburrido- le dije a Alice, mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano y la arrastraba de vuelta al sofá.

- Lo dice el más divertido- aportó Emmett.

- No soy aburrido sino no sería tu mejor amigo- le sonreí mientras me sentaba y colocaba a Bella sobre mi regazo.

- _Touché_- oí murmurar a Jasper.

- Deberíamos ir a cenar ahora- dijo Emmett de pronto.

- Es temprano aún- lo contradije, estaba demasiado cómodo tal como estaba ahora, Bella me acariciaba el cabello y me daba besos ocasionales en el rostro y en el cuello mientras hablábamos, así que no tenía intención alguna de moverme. Tuve el impulso de decirle: "Bella, sé mi novia", pero quería hacerlo bien, cuando estuviéramos los dos solos, quería que fuera algo especial y eso haría mañana. Sonreí pensando que en menos de 24 horas, Bella sería mi novia oficial.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

- Porque soy feliz ahora- le respondí sinceramente.

- Yo también- respondió y me besó.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella!- chilló Alice sacudiéndonos y sacándonos del trance. Estúpida Alice, siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos con Bella. Pero mañana no lo haría, aunque tuviera que llevar a Bella a una zona fuera del área de cobertura del celular.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté molesto.

- Qué genio- se quejó- es hora que vayamos a cenar- nos informó, mientras obligaba a Bella a pararse.

- Así que muévanse- nos ordenó- y guarda tus juguetes, Edward- resoplé furioso al ponerme de pie, no eran _juguetes_, eran artículos de colección. Bella me tomó la mano, me dio un rápido beso en los labios y me sonrió. El enojo se disipó como por arte de magia, así que resignado tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves, y me dejé arrastrar por ella hasta el restaurant. "Menos de 24 horas, Edward y será tu novia" fue lo que me repetí como mantra todo el camino.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Por fin un nuevo capítulo! Debo decir que estoy feliz porque rescataron con éxito a los 33 mineros atrapados en mi país :D Muchas me han pedido que incluya esas coincidencias dentro del FF, pero considero que es algo demasiado local para hacerlo, así que no creo que lo haga, lo siento ):**

**Volviendo al FF, reconozco que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, tiene celos, datos numéricos y una escena romántica al final. En el siguiente, Edward le pedirá a Bella que sea su novia, llámenme obsesiva, pero quería hacerlo en el capítulo 22, adivinen por qué xD cofcofnúmero11cofcof**

**Y si alguien que regalarme lo que le regalaron a Edward para Navidad, no me molesta, estaría más que feliz xD**

**Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, me alegra saber que les guste tanto mi historia (: últimamente he tardado más actualizando, pero espero compensar la demora escribiendo capítulos que les gusten :D**

**Espero sus reviews y gracias x leer (;**


	22. Capítulo 22: Hora de Iniciar Su Relación

**Capítulo 22: Hora de Iniciar Su Relación**

- Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Emmett mientras caminábamos al restaurant.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Alice.

- ¿Por qué dijeron que Edward tenía acento inglés si no lo tiene?

-Eres algo lento, Emmett- se burló Jasper- ¿eres así para todo?

-¡Claro que no!- lo defendió Rosalie.

- No necesitaba tanto detalle, Rose.

- Para qué preguntas, entonces- contestó ella enojada.

- Como iba diciendo… -interrumpió Emmett- ¿por qué dicen que Edward tiene, y cito textual, ese maldito acento inglés?-preguntó.

- Porque lo tiene- dijo Bella.

- Nació en Londres, toda su familia es de allá, es lógico que lo tenga- dijo Alice.

- Pero no lo tengo…

- Sí lo tienes, cada vez que viajas a ver a tu familia, vuelves con un ligero acento inglés- dijo Rosalie sonriendo y yo la miré confundido.

- Es bastante comprensible- siguió diciendo Alice- toda tu familia habla con acento inglés y si pasas largo tiempo con ellos, es obvio que se te pegue y vuelvas a tu origen.

-¡Como Wolverine!- chilló Emmett y Rosalie le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Creo que inconscientemente, Edward vuelve a su acento natural cuando pasa Interpol en el aeropuerto y tal como dice Alice, pasa largas semanas en Europa, por lo tanto, es lógico que le cueste volver a un acento que no es el suyo. De todas formas, me atrevería a decir que si está con su familia, en el lugar que sea, hablará con su acento nativo- dijo Bella.

- Eso es cierto, cuando habla con ellos por teléfono, lo hace con acento inglés- comentó Rosalie.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño- No me había dado cuenta.

- Pero Bella, sí – me sonrió Alice.

- Porque Bella le pone atención a todo lo que haces- rió Emmett.

- Estudia psiquiatría- rebatió Jasper- no es extraño que se fije en ese tipo de cosas.

- Personalmente, me gusta más la versión de Emmett- dije palmeándole el hombro a mi mejor amigo.

- Egocéntrico- gruñó Rosalie, al mismo tiempo que Bella me susurraba en el oído "Emmett tiene razón, pero no se lo digas". Ambos nos reímos despacio.

-¿Estará tu amigo, Edward?- preguntó Jasper mientras entrábamos al restaraunt.

- Ese chinito es tan simpático- comentó Emmett- ¿sabían que los chinos no miran, sino que sospechan?- y se largó a reír.

- No lo sé- le respondí a Jasper sonriendo aún por el mal chiste de Emmett- hace tiempo que no lo veo, la verdad es que desde que Bella se mudó, he dejado de cenar fuera.

- Estás igual que Jazz- rió Alice- cenamos siempre en casa, además así tenemos más tiempo para…

-¡Cállate! Es mi hermano, no lo olvides- la cortó Rosalie.

- Deberías haberla dejado terminar, así tendría algo para molestar a Jasper- reclamó Emmett y recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de su esposa.

Apenas entramos, Dewei nos saludó con una sonrisa y nos guió hacia una mesa para seis.

- _Xiexie _(gracias)- agradecí a Dewei.

- De nada- contestó sonriéndole a Bella. Fruncí el ceño, me esforzaba por hablarle en chino-mandarín y él lo ignoraba. Molesto, decidí fingir que no manejaba su idioma.

-¿Qué van a comer?- preguntó cuando estuvimos todos sentados.

- Las damas primero- contestó Jasper y Emmett gimió- ¿Chicas?- Alice y Rosalie realizaron sus pedidos, mientras que Bella aún permanecía indecisa. Fijé mi vista en el menú buscando algún plato que no hubiese probado cuando Dewei habló:

- ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?- le preguntó a Bella. "¿Eso era doble sentido?" sacudí la cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento. De pronto, oí unas risas.

- Creo que alguien está enamorado de Bella- dijo Emmett entre risas mientras Dewei agachaba la cabeza nervioso. Aparté la vista del menú y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Podrías tomar nuestras órdenes, Dewei?- le pregunté.

- Claro Edward- dijo aún nervioso. Después de tomar nuestros pedidos, desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

-¡Pobre chinito!- exclamó Emmett teatralmente- está total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella Swan.

- Basta, Emmett- lo frenó Rosalie- no te rías de él.

- No puedo evitarlo, es divertido- rió. Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que habíamos hecho estas fiestas, hasta que apareció Dewei con nuestros pedidos. Antes de irse, le dijo a Bella:

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame- le sonrió- estaré ahí- le señaló un lugar cerca de la cocina y se fue. Me mordí el labio en un intento de calmarme, había venido las suficiente veces a este restaurant para notar que Dewei no se estaba comportando de su forma habitual. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que él le estaba coqueteando a Bella, quizás ella le gustaba, la encontraba linda. Comencé a hacer memoria de la última vez que habíamos venido todos a cenar aquí, Dewei algo me había dicho de Bella… ¿Qué era?

-¡Edward!- chilló Alice sacándome de mi razonamiento.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le pregunté levemente distraído.

- Estabas como ido- dijo Rosalie.

- Estaba a punto de comerme tu plato- rió Emmett. No respondí y me dediqué a comer de mi plato, intentando recordar que me había dicho Dewei esa vez, me había preguntado si Bella era mi novia y yo lo había negado. Pero faltaba algo ahí…

-¡Edward!- chilló Alice de nuevo.

- Déjalo en paz- le sugirió Jasper.

- ¿Qué quieres, Alice?- pregunté hastiado.

- Quiero saber qué estás pensando que te tiene tan distraído.

- Nada que te importe- le contesté cortante.

- Soy tu amiga y me importa.

- Alice…- intervino Bella- Edward sabe que puede contar con nosotros para que lo necesite, déjalo tranquilo, hablará cuando quiera- y me besó la mejilla.

- Gracias- le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se transformó en una mueca cuando Dewei se acercó. "Tranquilo, Edward, eres un ser evolucionado, estás imaginando cosas, Dewei sólo está haciendo amable" pensé en un intento de calmarme.

-¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?- nos preguntó, mirando a Bella y guiñándole un ojo. "¡Suficiente!" gritó mi mente, viendo cómo Bella apartaba la vista avergonzada, mientras toda la mesa se reía, apreté con fuerza mi servilleta y me coloqué de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- preguntó Bella preocupada por mi movimiento tan repentino.

- Ya regreso- le sonreí y caminé rápidamente hacia el baño para echarme un poco de agua fría en el rostro y tranquilizarme. Sin embargo, no funcionó, sentí como los celos se apoderaban de mí y fui hasta las cocinas. Dewei estaba de pie en un rincón mirando a Bella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Dewei!- lo llamé, él me buscó con la mirada hasta que me encontró, le hice señas para que se acercara hacia donde yo estaba y así quedar ocultos de la mesa donde estaban todos.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.

- He notado que eres muy atento con Bella- constaté.

- Ella es bonita- dijo simplemente. ¡Bonita! Eso era lo que faltaba, Dewei me había dicho que Bella era bonita y después me había preguntado si era mi novia. Obviamente estaba interesado en ella. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

- Lo sé, pero ella está interesada en mí, así que… no pierdas tu tiempo, nada personal- le sonreí cínicamente y comencé a caminar hacia mi mesa.

-¿Ella es tu novia?- me preguntó y me giré para encararlo. Debió ver algo en mi expresión que lo hizo reír.

- No lo es, ¿cierto?- sonrió malévolamente y lo miré asombrado, nunca se me habría ocurrido que Dewei podía ser tan perverso- Bella es una chica libre y mientras lo esté, tengo posibilidades.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, pero si quieres intentarlo… –me encogí de hombros- es tu problema.

- La invitaré a salir- sonrió.

- Como quieras – le sonreí.

- ¡Bella!- le gritó caminando unos pasos hacia nuestra mesa, rápidamente lo seguí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundida.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó Bella y Emmett soltó una risotada.

-¿En una cita?

- Claro, ¿qué dices?

- Uhm… creo que no es una buena idea… - titubeó Bella.

- Te lo dije, Dewei- le dije palmeándole el hombro- no pierdas tu tiempo.

- Lo seguiré intentando- me rebatió.

- Inútilmente… - suspiré hastiado y me senté al lado de Bella.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde- insistió y agregó en voz más baja: además no es tu novia.

- Eso puede solucionarse- le sonreí- Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunté y toda la mesa me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ehm… yo… claro- dijo nerviosa y muy sonrojada- me encantaría- sonrió.

- Ahora es mi novia, así que lárgate- le dije a Dewei. Él me miró furioso por unos segundos y se giró para volver a la cocina- ¡Hey!- exclamé y él se volteó- la cuenta, por favor-le pedí, él asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

- Eso fue… -dijo Jasper luego de un rato.

- ¿Extraño?- sugirió Alice.

- ¿Diferente?- siguió Rosalie.

- Ha sido la declaración más rara que he visto en toda mi vida- rió Emmett.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Es Edward- le dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué opinas Bella?- le preguntó Alice.

- Creo que fue… lindo- dijo Bella.

- ¡No mientas!- exclamó Emmett.

- No lo hago, me gusta que Edward sea diferente al resto- dijo tomándome de la mano- eso es lo que me atrae de él- se acercó para besarme.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Edward?- preguntó Emmett- ¿Le insertaste un chip en el cerebro? ¿Cómo es posible que le gustes tanto?

- Deberías tenerme algo de confianza, eres mi mejor amigo- lo reprendí.

- Pero soy una persona realista también- rió- primera chica que conozco a la que le gusta que seas… diferente- dijo haciendo unas comillas imaginarias en el aire.

- Siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Jasper.

- Su cuenta, señor- interrumpió Dewei.

- Gracias- respondí y me levanté de la mesa.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Rosalie.

- A pagar la cuenta, no confío en Dewei, quizás intente clonar mi tarjeta.

- Paranoico- comentó Emmett.

- Prefiero el término precavido- me defendí y me encaminé hacia la caja, no sin antes oír a Emmett gritarme: "¡Paranoico!"

Cuando salimos, ya había anochecido, levanté mi vista hacia el cielo estrellado y empecé a decirle a Bella:

-¿Sabías que…?

- ¿Qué vas a decir ahora?- me interrumpió Emmett- que hay 33 millones de estrellas, 33 mil galaxias, ¿qué?- rió y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

- No- le respondí malhumorado- iba decir que las estrellas que observamos ahora, ya no existen, desaparecieron mucho tiempo atrás, pero como estamos a años-luz de distancia, podemos verlas hoy.

- Vaya, el dato freak del día- comentó Jasper.

- Damas y caballeros, nuestro programa "Aprendiendo con Edward Masen", volverá después de esta pausa- se burló Emmett.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que burlarte?- le pregunté molesto.

- No, esto es divertido- contestó alegremente.

- Emmett, ven aquí- le dijo Rosalie tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo unos pasos delante de nosotros. Alice y Jasper, iban mucho más adelante, así que Bella y yo, éramos los últimos, caminamos unos minutos tomados de la mano mientras le iba contando datos sobre el universo, cuando oí que alguien se nos acercaba sonriendo.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó un chico negro.

- Hola Tyler- le sonrió ella y se giró hacia mí- Edward, este es Tyler Crowley, un compañero de la universidad- nos presentó- Tyler, este es Edward Masen, mi novio- le informó y si hubiese podido saltar de felicidad lo habría hecho, ya no habría más momentos de duda para Bella como el que pasamos con ese rubio llamado uhm… daba igual, ahora Bella era _mi _novia.

-… también cuento con eso- decía Tyler, cuando volví a poner atención.

- Fue un gusto haberte visto, pero tenemos que irnos ahora- le sonrió- se nos hace tarde.

- Claro, entiendo, adiós –nos sonrió.

-Adiós- me despedí, Bella me instó a que siguiéramos caminando para alcanzar a los chicos que ya iban varios metros por delante de nosotros.

- Bella…

-¿Sí, Edward?

-¿Cuántos admiradores tienes?- le pregunté y ella rió, aunque yo no le veía gracia alguna.

- Ninguno- sonrió.

- Sí, claro, ese rubio de la universidad, Dewei y ahora Tyler… todos ellos son ninguno- respondí algo molesto- habrían muchos matemáticos interesados en que les explicaras cómo es posible que tres equivalga a uno.

- No estés celoso- volvió a reír- realmente no me fijo en ellos, sólo tengo ojos para una sola persona.

- Bien-dije cortante.

- Es un científico algo loco, pero sexy- murmuró deteniéndose y forzándome a detenerme con ella- y lo estoy viendo justo ahora- dijo mirándome sonriente- y ¿sabes qué?

- Sé muchas cosas, pero no sé si alguna de ellas corresponde a lo que me estás preguntando.

- Tomaré eso como un no- me sonrió- y lo mejor de todo esto, no es que estoy viendo a la única persona que me interesa, sino que estoy a punto de besarla también- sonrió.

- Oh, no sabía eso- le sonreí de vuelta.

- Así que bésame- me ordenó y me atrajo hacia ella. Era inútil negarse a eso, Bella me atraía demasiado, era como si ella fuese un planeta y yo un satélite que orbitara en torno a ella.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Nuevo capítulo! Número 22! Gran número! El título tiene 2 cosas escondidas, una es bastante obvia, la otra no tanto, quien adivine las dos, tendrá la opción de preguntarme algo sobre lo q viene más adelante :D**

**Con respecto a este capítulo, no incluye datos del 33, no había forma de que encajaran bien =/ pero en los siguiente habrán, porque aún me quedan varios bajo la manga. El tema de los mineros, si bien es cierto, dije q no pensaba incluirlo, ahora me lo estoy replanteando, así q quizás ahora lo incluya, estoy ideando la forma de introducirlo en la historia.**

**Como dato adicional, si quieren pueden seguirme por mi twitter (claudiapattz) si quieren saber cuándo actualizaré o preguntarme cosas, etc.**

**Muchas gracias x leer y espero sus reviews (;**


	23. Capítulo 23: Visitas

**CAPÍTULO 23: VISITAS**

Había tenido un fin de semana perfecto gracias a Bella, aunque creo la razón principal era que ahora era mi novia, siempre me había sentido más cómodo con ella que con el resto, pero me tranquilizaba saber que ella me prefería a mí antes que a cualquier otro chico. Emmett no dejaba de tener razón cuando había dicho que Bella era la primera a la que le gustaba que fuera diferente y eso me hacía "sonreír tontamente", según mi querido mejor amigo. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero me hubiese gustado que el fin de semana fuese más largo, tenía la sensación que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para compartir con Bella, aun cuando viviera con ella. Suspiré pesadamente y desde mi silla recorrí mi despacho con la vista antes de volver a enfocarla sobre la pizarra llena de ecuaciones que estaba frente a mí. Me pasé una mano por mi cabello en gesto frustrado, llevaba toda la mañana observando la maldita pizarra y aún no podía encontrar el error, unos golpes en la puerta, me sacaron de mi pelea mental.

- Adelante- dije en volumen moderado, mientras me colocaba de pie.

- Hola Edward- me saludó una muy sonriente Irina. "Genial, lo que me faltaba" pensé amargamente.

- Hola Irina- le contesté hastiado.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó ella alzando las cejas sorprendida- ¿no tuviste un buen fin de semana?

- No es eso, el fin de semana estuvo muy bien – sonreí honestamente al recordar a Bella- es sólo que no puedo encontrar cuál es el error- señalé con la cabeza la pizarra.

- Quizás te haría bien despejarte un rato- sugirió- ya es hora de almorzar, podríamos…-pero Irina no pudo continuar, porque el sonido de mi intercomunicador la interrumpió.

-¿Sí?- pregunté activando el altavoz.

- _Doctor Masen, su novia está en la entrada_- me informó Bree, la recepcionista. Irina palideció.

-¿Bella?- pregunté incrédulo. Se oyeron unos murmullos al otro lado de la línea, antes que Bree dijera:

- _Sí, Bella Swan_- contestó.

- Hágala pasar, por favor- pedí ligeramente aturdido.

- _Sí, Doctor Masen_- respondió y cortó la comunicación. Irina miraba estupefacta, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo golpearon la puerta. Caminé rápidamente hacia ella y la abrí para encontrarme con Bella, quien rápidamente se tiró sobre mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó efusivamente, le respondí gustoso, a pesar que no la había visto sólo en unas horas.

- Te extrañé- me dijo sonriéndome.

- Yo también- le respondí.

- Vine a buscarte para… -empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a Irina- Hola, soy Bella Swan, novia de Edward- se presentó agarrando firmemente mi mano- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Irina Safina.

- Oh, la que viene de Rusia, sí… Edward me habló de ti, ya estás por volver a tu país, ¿cierto?- preguntó Bella.

- Todo depende de cómo marche la investigación, pero debería volver en unas semanas…- murmuró Irina.

-¡Qué bueno!- exclamó Bella- debes extrañar Rusia, Edward también extraña Inglaterra, pero dice que conmigo se olvida de eso, ¿verdad cariño?- me preguntó con una sonrisa, no entendía el comportamiento de Bella, estaba actuando diferente… así que sólo me limité a seguirle la corriente y asentí con la cabeza- No quiero sonar descortés, pero ¿qué estás haciendo en la oficina de mi Edward?

- Sólo vine a charlar un rato con él…- contestó Irina molesta.

- Bueno, lamento tener que interrumpir la interesante charla que deben haber tenido, pero vine a buscar a Edward para que almorcemos juntos, ¿estás listo, amor?-me preguntó Bella y no pude evitar mirarla en shock, primero me llamaba _cariño_ y ahora _amor. _Mis neuronas trataban de hacer sinapsis, pero seguía demasiado aturdido para procesar la información y decir algo coherente.

- Ehm… sí…- murmuré soltándome del agarre de Bella y fui hasta mi escritorio para tomar las llaves mi oficina y tomar mi chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

- No quiero sonar descortés, pero deberías volver a tu oficina Katrina…

- Irina- interrumpió la aludida.

- Como sea- dijo Bella desdeñosamente- debes volver a tu oficina, nosotros saldremos a almorzar y no creo que quieras quedarte encerrada aquí… y si quisieras, no lo permitiría, mi novio tiene demasiado trabajo para dedicarse a charlas con sus colegas, así que por favor… sé tan gentil de retirarte…- terminó Bella, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

- Adiós Edward…-se despidió Irina en el marco de la puerta.

- Adiós Irina-le sonreí un poco temeroso.

- Sí, adiós, que tengas buen día- le dijo Bella antes de cerrar la puerta- ¡Hasta que se fue!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos apoyada en la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté confundido.

- Eso fue una escena de celos, Edward- contestó Bella molesta y no pude evitar reír- ¿Qué?

- No sé…- me pasé nerviosamente una mano por mi cabello- eso se sintió… bien- sonreí- no conocía esa faceta tuya tan… territorial.

- Eres _mi _novio, espero que haya captado la indirecta…

-Creo que fuiste bastante directa- reí y ella se ofuscó- pero me gusta esa faceta -me encogí de hombros- incluso creo que es sexy-volví a reír y me acerqué a ella- ahora ven- la tomé de la mano- vamos rápido antes que otra desafortunada mujer se cruce en tu camino y tengas otro ataque de celos-reí fuertemente.

- ¡No es gracioso, Edward!- se quejó golpeándome el pecho.

- Sí lo es… - le empecé a dar besos en el cuello y ella soltó unas risitas- me gusta verte celosa.

- Gracias por el cumplido- me sonrió-¿vamos?

- Por supuesto- le sonreí y salimos de la oficina tomados de la mano, mientras todos nos miraban sorprendidos o furiosos, en el caso de Irina.

- Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, Edward Masen- me reprendió Bella mientras almorzábamos.

-¿Por qué? Todos tenemos derecho a reírnos, Bella- sonreí- además sonriendo ocupo 7 músculos, en cambio tú estás usando 34 al fruncir el ceño de esa manera.

- Lo frunciré menos, así puedo utilizar 33- sonrió.

- Esa es una buena idea- reconocí mientras jugaba distraídamente con mi tenedor- y debo admitir que estoy sorprendido por esto- señalé nuestra mesa.

- Fue un impulso- me sonrió.

- Me alegra que te hayas dejado llevar, yo también te extrañaba.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Bella sonriente.

- Claro, eres mi novia, disfruto pasar tiempo contigo… contribuyes a mi felicidad y como todo ser humano anda en busca de ella… soy incapaz de alejarme de ti- concluí. Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido de mi ringtone la interrumpió.

-¿Batman?- me preguntó sorprendida- ¿Qué pasó con Spiderman?

- Es Kate, ella tiene su propio ringtone- le respondí antes de contestarle a mi prima- ¿Hola?

- _Hola Eddie, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue con Bella? ¿Ya es tu novia? ¿dónde la llevaste a cenar?_- me acribilló a preguntas.

- Estoy bien y me fue bien- le contesté, mirando cómo Bella comía su almuerzo.

-_¿Ya es tu novia?_ - preguntó Kate de nuevo.

- Sí…- y se oyó un chillido al otro lado de la línea, me alejé momentáneamente de mi teléfono hasta que Kate recobró la compostura.

-_¿Dónde fue? ¿En una cena a luz de las velas? ¡Ya sé! ¿En una caminata romántica?_

- Uhm… no- dije incómodo.

-_¿A qué te refieres con "uhm… no"? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente, Edward Masen?_- me preguntó molesta.

- Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, querida prima, pero ahora estoy compartiendo un agradable almuerzo con mi novia y no quiero que arruines buen humor- le contesté en el mismo tono.

- _No te librarás de mí_- me amenazó.

- Es improbable, nuestra red de contactos es casi la misma y además compartimos parte del ADN y el mismo apellido… aunque no será mucho tiempo más- terminé y Kate rió.

- _Eso es cierto…_ -suspiró ella- _luego pasaré a ser una mujer casada_- volvió a reír y yo suspiré, Bella me dedicó una sonrisa- _no te sientas triste, Eddie, ya te dije que tú siempre ocuparás un lugar especial en mi corazón…_

- Igual que Garrett…

- _Pero a ti te conocí antes_- soltó una risita y yo rodé los ojos- _como sea, ya hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de miles de veces y no te llamé para eso. El Dr. Cullen dará una conferencia esta semana en Nueva York, llegará pasado mañana con su esposa y volverán a Londres el sábado temprano._

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo? No creo que me estés diciendo esto sólo para mantenerme informado sobre tus futuros suegros.

- _Siempre tan amable…_ -murmuró Kate-_me gustaría que cenaras con ellos y llevaras al Dr. el viernes a la logia._

- ¿Qué pasará con su esposa?

- _Puede quedarse con Bella…_

- No sé, Katie… -respondí dudoso- no sé si quiera… -susurré mirando a Bella de reojo.

- _Vamos, Eddie_ – me suplicó- _mi plan original era poder ir con ellos, pero tengo demasiado trabajo esta semana, podré ir recién la próxima a conocer a Bella…_-se quejó.

- No puedo creer que sigas con esa idea.

- _La terquedad no la heredé de mi madre, Eddie, así que es un rasgo que ambos compartimos_- se burló.

-¿Cuál es el número del Dr.?- pregunté hastiado.

- _Sabía que no me defraudarías, Eddie_- dijo Katie muy alegre- _te mandaré los datos sobre el hotel y el número telefónico de mi futuro suegro_ –rió- _a tu correo electrónico._

- De acuerdo, ¿algo más?- pregunté impaciente mientras Bella se entretenía jugando con los dedos de mi mano izquierda- me estás quitando tiempo valioso y el tiempo es el recurso más escaso.

- _Mil disculpas, perdón por querer hablar un rato con mi primo favorito..._ –se rió.

- Katie… -suspiré frustrado.

- _Hablaremos después, quiero saber detalladamente cómo le pediste a Bella que fuera tu novia… ahora ve con ella y dale mis saludos_- me ordenó.

- Lo haré, adiós Katie…-me despedí.

- _Dale mis saludos _ahora_, quiero oír cuando se los des_- suspiré hondamente.

- Katie te manda saludos…-le dije a Bella.

- Gracias, dale los míos- me sonrió.

- Bella dice que gracias y te manda sus saludos, ¿contenta?- pregunté al borde de la ira.

- _Sí, Eddie, adiós, te quiero_- se despidió.

- Yo también- suspiré derrotado, Katie era la persona más cercana que tenía antes de conocer a Bella- adiós.

- Es tan divertido verte hablar con tu prima- me dijo Bella mientras terminaba mi almuerzo, alcé mi vista y la miré interrogante- pasaste por un abanico de emociones que iban desde la ira hasta la resignación.

- Vendrá la próxima semana, así que podrás seguir divirtiéndote a mi costa- le contesté y le hice una seña al camarero para que trajera la cuenta.

- No te lo tomes a mal, simplemente me llama la atención, en general, expresas pocas emociones, pero con Kate te comportas diferente, eres mucho más abierto- comentó cuando llegó el camarero con la cuenta, Bella hizo el ademán de tomarla.

- Yo pago- le dije.

- Pero la idea de almorzar juntos fue mía…

- Y tú eres mi novia, yo pago y no discutas- dije en tono cortante mientras sacaba mi billetera y deslizaba unos cuantos billetes junto a la cuenta- mejor sígueme analizando- le sonreí torcidamente.

- Eres un buen novio- me sonrió y me tomó de la mano cuando nos pusimos de pie.

- No creo que tu afirmación tenga mucho fundamento, llevamos sólo unos días de novios para que digas eso con tanta propiedad.

- No es necesario tener fundamentos racionales para decirlo, sólo basta sentirlo y es lo que siento ahora- me sonrió antes de darme un beso.

- Sí, puede ser… - contesté y miré mi reloj- más tarde podemos seguir hablando sobre…- pero Bella me besó interrumpiéndome- o besándonos… ahora debemos volver a la Universidad y cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades.

- Es cierto…- murmuró Bella frunciendo el ceño- por cierto, ¿qué quería Kate? – hice una mueca- si no quieres decírmelo no importa, no quiero sonar entrometida.

- Vendrán los futuros suegros de Kate esta semana- le conté mientras caminábamos hacia la Universidad tomados de la mano- y quería que cenáramos con ellos.

- No suena mal…

- No, lo que me complicaba es que me pidió que llevara al Dr. a la logia el viernes, también es masón, pero su esposa no puede ir con nosotros, Kate sugirió que te quedaras con ella, pero no quiero obligarte a…

- No te preocupes, lo haré encantada- me sonrió.

- Gracias- le dije aliviado.

- De nada… bien, mi camino es por aquí…- me dijo cuando llegamos a los terrenos de la Universidad.

- Puedo acompañarte a clases…

- Creo que una escena de celos por día es suficiente, hoy me tocó a mí, mañana es tu turno- me guiñó un ojo y se acercó para besarme apasionadamente durante una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, mis neuronas parecían congeladas en mi cerebro- Adiós, Edward, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió, me dio un corto beso y se fue, la observé alejarse corriendo mientras sus cabellos se balanceaban en su espalda, ladeé mi cabeza y noté que parecían cuerdas… observé ensimismado el movimiento del cabello de Bella hasta que… ¡Eureka! Había encontrado el error en mi fórmula, así que volví rápidamente a mi oficina mientras agradecía el almuerzo con Bella, Irina tenía razón, debía distraerme un rato, pero no con ella, sino que con Bella, mi novia.

La semana había pasado rápidamente y sin darme cuenta, ya era viernes, habíamos quedado de cenar hoy con el Dr. Cullen y su esposa, ya que él había estado dictando unas conferencias, su esposa había tenido unas reuniones de negocios, Bella había tenido que asistir a unas charlas de alguien que era una "eminencia en su campo", según sus propias palabras y yo había tenido unas reuniones con mi equipo de trabajo, debido a que una parte de la investigación (en la que estaba Irina) estaba por concluir.

-¿Cuál es el itinerario para hoy?- me preguntó Bella cuando conducía rumbo al hotel.

- Ahora te los presentaré, conversaremos un poco, tomaremos té…

-¿Té?- preguntó Bella sorprendida- ¿de verdad?

- Somos ingleses- dije simplemente- después iré con el Dr. a la logia, tú te quedarás con su esposa… creo que volveremos cerca de las diez al hotel, las pasamos a buscar y vamos a cenar- terminé mientras me estacionaba.

- Me parece bien- dijo Bella, le sonreí, bajé del auto y lo rodeé para abrirle la puerta- Gracias- le volví a sonreír y la tomé de la mano.

- Nos esperan en el vestíbulo- le informé y examiné a las personas que estaban ahí- son ellos- señalé a una pareja que nos hacía señas con la mano.

-¿Carlisle Cullen?- preguntó Bella asombrada.

-¿Lo conoces?- le contra-pregunté.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Asistí a todas sus conferencias! – exclamó.

-¿Él era la eminencia? ¡Vaya! Qué pequeño es el mundo.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste que era él?- me regañó.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que lo conocías? nunca dijiste su nombre- le dije y la arrastré hacia donde nos esperaban el Dr. Cullen y su esposa.

-¡Edward! –exclamó él cuando me vio- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- me sonrió.

- Bastante, buenas noches - le estreché la mano- Sra. Cullen- la saludé con un beso en la mejilla- esta es mi novia Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que le digan Bella- la presenté colocando mi mano en tono a su cintura- Bella, esta es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, padres de Garrett, el prometido de Kate.

- Encantada de conocerlos.

- Igualmente Bella- respondieron ambos con una cálida sonrisa. Carlisle mandó a pedir té y nos señaló unos sillones cercanos para que nos sentáramos y conversáramos un rato. Rápidamente Bella se enfrascó en una charla sobre los avances de la neurología en el campo de la psiquiatría con el Doctor y la señora Cullen y yo nos vimos obligados a hablar.

- Hace años que no te veía, Edward- me decía ella- pero cada día te pareces más a Elizabeth, eres el primer Masen que conozco que no es rubio- rió.

- Es cierto, al parecer los genes de mi madre fueron los dominantes en mi caso- le sonreí.

- Katherine dijo que tus padres viven en Alemania… ¿no los extrañas?

- Claro que sí, pero gracias a la tecnología podemos estar frecuentemente en contacto. Para las fiestas fui a Munich…

-¿Has ido a Londres? Podrías ir a vernos cuando vayas…

- Mantenemos la casa allá, pero hace tiempo que no voy- le contesté mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té y miraba de reojo mi reloj- lamento tener que terminar nuestra conversación, pero creo que es hora de irnos… Dr. Cullen- dije en tono más alto para llamar su atención.

- ¿Debemos irnos?- preguntó y asentí con la cabeza- de acuerdo, me encantó hablar contigo, Bella, seguiremos nuestra conversación más tarde- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-nos vemos en unas horas querida-se despidió de Esme.

- Que les vaya bien- nos dijo Bella y luego se acercó para darme un casto beso en los labios.

Cuando salimos a la calle, Carlisle comentó:

- Tu novia es una chica encantadora, eres muy afortunado en tenerla.

- Lo sé- le respondí con una sonrisa, antes de que nos encamináramos hacia mi auto.

- Recuerdo que cuando Edward era pequeño estaba obsesionado con el 33- comentó riendo el Dr. Cullen mientras cenábamos los cuatro.

-¿Estaba?- preguntó Bella entre risas.

-¿Aún la tiene?- preguntó Esme- cuando niño Carlisle era su médico de cabecera y cada vez que lo examinaba y le pedía que dijera 33, el pequeño Edward saltaba emocionado, era tan tierno- agaché la vista avergonzado y Bella me tomó una mano.

- Años más tarde cuando Edward y Elizabeth fueron a Londres en casa teníamos unas fotos de un viaje reciente que habíamos hecho a India y Edward cuando lo vio, me dijo "¿sabía Doctor Cullen que las consonantes del alfabeto indio son 33?"- toda la mesa se rió, menos yo.

- Lamento Edward que nos riamos, pero en todos mis años de experiencia nunca he conocido a otra persona que haya sido así de niño.

- Es culpa de Edward- señaló Esme- Edward Senior, me refiero, él es muy entusiasta con el famoso número, se molesta mucho si le dices "¿Qué tiene el 33 de especial? ¡es un simple número!", te dará una charla magistral sobre él- sonrió.

- Edward haría lo mismo- dijo Bella.

- Es que _es_ un número especial, Miguel Ángel inició la construcción de la Capilla Sixtina cuando tenía 33 años… Juan Pablo I duró 33 días como Papa, el rey David reinó durante 33 años…

- Y Alejandro, el Grande, murió a los 33…- aportó Carlisle- pero hablemos de otra cosa, sino te parecieras físicamente tanto a tu madre, pensaría que estoy hablando con Edward Senior- rió entre dientes.

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?- pregunté y todos rieron.

- Katherine nos había dicho de tu sentido del humor, pero pensé que estaba exagerando- comentó la Sra. Cullen- tienes un humor muy particular, pero aún así eres divertido y todo un caballero.

- Como buen hijo de diplomáticos- dijo el Dr. Cullen.

- Además toca el piano muy bien, según dice Katherine… - siguió Esme.

- Tengo la leve impresión que mi prima les ha hablado mucho de mí.

- Ella te adora- sonrió Esme- y se muere por conocer a Bella, citando textualmente sus palabras quiere conocer quien le robó el corazón a su Eddie-aparté la vista ligeramente sonrosado.

-¿Debo tener la aprobación de ella? – preguntó Bella- pensé que bastaba la aprobación de los padres.

- En este caso no, incluso me atrevería a decir que la opinión de Katherine es más importante- sonrió Esme- es muy celosa con Edward.

- El también lo es con ella, Garrett le dejó de simpatizar cuando se puso de novio con Kate- rió Carlisle.

- La cena está exquisita- comenté.

- Es cierto, este restaurant fue una buena elección- me apoyó Bella y disimuladamente me guiñó un ojo. Suspiré aliviado cuando la conversación dejó de centrarse en mí y se enfocó en las artes culinarias de Nueva York.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Primero que todo, el misterio del título del capítulo pasado: **  
**1. El título completo tenía 33 caracteres o símbolos.**  
**2. Siguiendo la tendencia del capítulo 11, en que habían 3 mayúsculas, una por Edward, otra por Bella y la otra por... alguien xD En este capítulo, hay 5 letras en mayúsculas que están en desorden y forman una palabra, específicamente un nombre que tiene como inicial la letra mayúscula que "sobraba" del capítulo 11. No les diré QUIÉN es el personaje que tiene ese nombre porque arruinaría la sorpresa (:**

**Agradezco a aquellas personas que se animaron a adivinar el misterio, es divertido leer sus suposiciones, además siempre hay alguien q sale con algo más rebuscado a lo que pensé xD**

**También gracias a aquellas que me siguen en twitter (claudiapattz) y todos sus reviews, me encanta responderlos (: y muchas gracias por la paciencia, sé q he tardado actualizando, pero estoy cerrando el semestre... (siendo honesta, ahora debería estar estudiando xD)**

**Mi idea original era cortar el capítulo cuando Edward y Carlisle salen del hotel, pero mi BFF dijo q estaba muy corto, así que lo alargué :D en el siguiente, Kate visitará Nueva York! **

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sus reviews!**


	24. Capítulo 24: Kate en Nueva York

**CAPÍTULO 24: KATE EN NUEVA YORK**

Inicialmente Kate llegaría el viernes al mediodía, pero el miércoles me había llamado para informarme que llegaría al día siguiente en la tarde. Así que ahora me encontraba conduciendo al aeropuerto para ir a buscarla, por insistencia de Kate, Bella había ido conmigo, teniendo que faltar a sus clases de la tarde.

- Lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí, pero Kate puede ser muy insistente- le dije a Bella mientras hacía una mueca.

- No te preocupes, de todos modos, no era una clase importante…

- _Todas_ las clases son importantes- le rebatí- estoy atentando contra tu proceso educativo por un simple capricho de mi prima.

- No seas exagerado- rió Bella.

- Cuando se trata de la adquisición de conocimiento, nada es exagerado- contesté apretando el volante mi Volvo con más fuerza de la necesaria- la única forma de acabar con el caos mundial es aprendiendo y…

- ¿Dónde se quedará Kate?- me interrumpió Bella- ¿Dónde dormirá?

- En el departamento- contesté estacionándome.

- Sí, pero me refiero a dónde duerme cada vez que viene.

- En mi cama- le respondí apagando el motor y bajándome del auto.

-¿Y tú duermes en el suelo?- me preguntó Bell, bajándose también.

- No, en la cama de Jasper- respondí activando la alarma del auto.

-¿Y él donde duerme?- siguió con el interrogatorio mientras me tomaba de la mano.

- En la cama de Alice- le dije, esperé la contestación de Bella, pero después de unos segundos sin oírla, me giré hacia ella y la noté muy sonrojada. Alcé una ceja interrogante.

- No quise… ser… entrometida…- se disculpó, por unos instantes no supe a qué se refería.

- ¡Oh!- exclamé dándome cuenta- no tienes que disculparte, son novios- me encogí de hombros- es obvio que duerman juntos- di por cerrado el tema y comencé a caminar, pero Bella no me siguió- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Estás insinuando que nosotros… -empezó a decir Bella, sorprendentemente más sonrojada aún- que uhm… ahora dormiremos juntos mientras Kate esté aquí… porque somos novios y uhm… ¿es normal?- ahora fue mi turno de alcanzar el rojo incandescente.

- No quise decir eso, o sea… -me justifiqué nervioso- Jasper y Alice llevan mucho tiempo de novios y bueno… es normal que quieran… uhm… ya sabes… -me pasé mi mano libre por mi cabello- pero eso no significa que nosotros debamos… hacer lo mismo, ellos son ellos… y nosotros somos nosotros- "Brillante explicación" me reprendí mentalmente.

- Entiendo…- murmuró Bella mirando a otra parte.

- Kate dormirá en mi cama como siempre y yo dormiré en el sofá, no te preocupes por eso, ella viene a verme a mí y yo me encargaré de todo- dije rápidamente.

- Quizás pueda pasar unos días en casa de…

-¡No!- exclamé muy fuerte, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara- No es necesario- añadí más tranquilo- además Kate quiere conocerte, ese es el motivo principal de su visita, aunque la versión oficial diga que quiera verme- rodé los ojos- me vio hace menos de un mes…

-¿Tanta es su curiosidad por verme?

- Sí y estoy seguro que inventará algo para salir contigo a solas y poder interrogarte mejor.

-¿Interrogarme?

-En realidad quiere conocerte, pero te acribillará a preguntas. Créeme.

- Te creeré- me sonrió.

- Ahora vamos, Kate debe estar histérica porque aún no hemos llegado- le dije y la arrastré hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

-¡Eddie!- gritó Kate apenas me vio, causando que varios curiosos miraran en mi dirección. Suspiré frustrado, era tan típico de ella, avergonzarme públicamente…

- Ahí está Kate- le dije a Bella.

- Pudo notarlo, _Eddie_- se burló.

-¿Tú también?- me quejé ante el uso de ese estúpido apodo.

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar- se disculpó.

- Sí, claro-rodé los ojos mientras caminábamos hacia Kate.

- ¡Eddie!- chilló Kate y acortó la distancia entre nosotros antes de lanzarse sobre mí y abrazarme.

- Hola Katie- la saludé y le devolví el abrazo con mi mano libre, dado que la otra la tenía entrelazada con la de Bella.

-¡Te extrañé!- exclamó ella muy sonriente y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella me guiñó un ojo antes de volverse hacia Bella.

- Bella, esta es mi prima Kate… - las presenté- Katie, esta es Bella, mi novia- Kate casi saltó de la emoción.

- Hola Bella, qué gusto en conocerte- le sonrió- Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

- No- rió Kate- la verdad es que Eddie es demasiado reservado, ni te imaginas lo que cuesta obtener algo de él… con lo único que es abierto y habla hasta que nos aburre a todos, es sobre el famoso 33…

-¡Kate!- la reprendí.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, desde niño has sido así- se defendió- "Katie, hoy es el día 33 del año", "Katie, cuando tenga una novia, le regalaré 33 flores cada 33 días", "Katie, papá dice que el número 33 es mágico porque…"

- Entendí el punto- la corté.

- Estoy tan segura como que me llamo Katherine Masen, que ya le has hablado del 33 a Bella ¿o me equivoco?- la miró y Bella sonrió- ¡Ja! Lo sabía, eres demasiado predecible Edward Anthony.

- Kate…

-¿Qué?

- Cállate- le pedí.

-¿Sabes? A veces tengo la esperanza que dejarás de ser malhumorado… porque eso no es una característica de familia…

-¡Basta, Kate!

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- le preguntó a Bella.

- Normalmente no es así- admitió.

- Sólo soy así cuando estoy con cierta persona que no quiero decir quién es, pero estoy mirando ahora… - murmuré mirando fijamente a Kate.

-¿Quién Eddie?- preguntó Kate, mirando hacia atrás- ¿Quién es?- Solté un bufido exasperado y Bella rió.

- Vamos al auto- contesté malhumorado soltando la mano de Bella para tomar el equipaje de Kate.

- Y dime, Bella… ¿cómo es mi primo como novio?- le preguntó tomándola del brazo mientras caminábamos hacia mi auto.

- Es genial- sonreí satisfecho ante su respuesta.

- Sí, claro…- dijo Kate- Bella no necesitas mentirme, conozco a Eddie desde que nací y te puedo asegurar que es cualquier cosa menos genial.

- Gracias- le dije- menos mal que eres mi prima.

- De nada- me respondió- así que Bella… dime ¿cómo es Eddie como novio?

- Es genial, en serio… no podría tener un novio mejor- en ese minuto, tuve unas ganas locas de sacarle la lengua a Kate, pero me contuve y desactivé la alarma del auto para meter su equipaje en la maleta.

- En eso tienes razón, no encontrarás alguien mejor que Edward…

- Pero acabas de decir que no es genial… -dijo Bella confundida.

-¿Y? Edward puede ser un maniático, engreído y malhumorado, pero es el perfecto caballero, es hijo de diplomáticos, después de todo.

- Eso es cierto- reconoció Bella.

- Edward tenía razón, tienes un don para sonrojarte- me giré hacia ellas y efectivamente Bella estaba muy sonrojada.

- Deja de torturar a Bella, Kate- le pedí y le abrí la puerta trasera de mi auto- sólo una cosa más… ¿Podrías preparar una lasaña? Edward me contó que la tuya es una de las mejores que ha probado- le sonrió.

- Claro- le respondió Bella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, yo sólo rodé los ojos, esperé que Kate se subiera al auto y le cerré la puerta. Luego hice lo mismo con Bella y finalmente me subí al auto. Coloqué las manos en el volante y suspiré pesadamente. Estos días con Kate serían demasiado largos.

Aunque había tratado de evitar que Kate estuviera sola con Bella, mi prima había insistido en dormir en el suelo en el cuarto de Bella para evitar incomodarme, me había negado rotundamente. Pero Kate no se había dado por vencida y le había pedido a Bella que la acompañara a ir de compras el viernes, para mi mala suerte, Bella tenía sólo clases en la tarde, mientras que yo tenía una reunión importante en la mañana, así que como era de esperar, Kate había decidido que salieran en la mañana, para que en la tarde pudiéramos pasar "un rato en familia" y Bella pudiera asistir a sus clases.

- Bella tiene mi aprobación- soltó Kate mientras ambos caminábamos por la calle el viernes por la tarde.

- Asumo que el interrogatorio estuvo bien entonces.

- Eddie- rió Kate- sólo salí un rato con Bella para conocerla mejor, nada más, no la senté en un cuarto oscuro y la interrogué colocándole una luz enceguecedora.

- Apuesto a que estuviste cerca- le dije con una mueca.

- Qué poco me conoces…

- Al contrario, te conozco desde que naciste y estoy seguro que la interrogaste mientras te comprabas ropa… - Kate abrió la boca para reclamar, pero no la dejé- "¿Qué vestido crees que me queda mejor? ¿El azul o el verde? ¿Qué sientes por Edward?"- Kate se sonrojó ligeramente- ¡lo sabía!

- Sólo quiero tu bienestar, Eddie, no quiero que sufras… pero Bella es buena chica, creo que ella es…

-¿Ella es qué?

- Ella es la elegida…

- Oh.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo le pediste a Bella que fuese tu novia?

- ¿No fue parte de tu interrogatorio con ella?

- Sí, pero no dio muchos detalles.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- Que habían ido a cenar con unos amigos y tú le preguntaste si quería ser tu novia en voz alta delante de todos.

- Eso fue lo que pasó- me encogí de hombros.

- ¡Pero quiero saber detalles! ¿Cómo se lo pediste?

- Le dije ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Edward!- rió Kate, dándome un golpe en el brazo.

- Te contaré toda la historia… - le dije derrotado.

- Así me gusta- sonrió Kate- soy toda oídos- y empecé a narrarle lo que había pasado ese día- ¡Edward Anthony Masen!- exclamó furiosa cuando terminé- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan poco romántico y pedirle de ese modo que fuera tu novia? ¡Por un ataque de celos! ¡Qué infantil!

-¡No me grites! ¿Además qué querías que hiciera? ¡Ese chino estaba coqueteándole descaradamente frente a mis ojos! ¡No me podía quedar de brazos cruzados!

- ¡Fuiste un inmaduro!

-¡Cállate! Tenía todo planeado, pensaba pedírselo al día siguiente, la invitaría a cenar y se lo pediría mientras caminábamos por la ciudad, pero ese estúpido chino arruinó mis planes.

- Más te vale, hacerlo bien a la próxima- me advirtió.

-¿A la próxima?- pregunté.

- Cuando le pidas que se case contigo- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundido.

- Vamos Edward… ya te dije que ella es la indicada para ti, ella de verdad te quiere bien… dudo que conozcas a otra chica que te aguante toda tu manía numérica…

-¿Ella te dijo algo?

- Claro, pero no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué no? Eres como mi hermana, entre nosotros no hay secretos- dije casi suplicando.

- Tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo de las cosas, Edward- me sonrió.

- ¿Darme cuenta?

-¿Qué sientes por Bella?- me preguntó seria, deteniéndose.

- La quiero- le respondí.

-¿Cuánto?

- El amor no se puede medir, Kate- le dije rodando los ojos. Ella permaneció en silencio y me observó con una sonrisa antes de abrazarme- ¿Qué?

- Felicitaciones.

- Gracias… ¿por qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Estás enamorado, Edward- me sonrió y me miró con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? No. ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?- pregunté defensivamente.

- Por tu respuesta, dijiste que el amor no se puede medir, por lo tanto, sientes amor por Bella y en términos sencillos equivale a decir que estás enamorado. Además, me di cuenta antes que tú, que te gustaba Bella, así que existe evidencia suficiente para pensar que tengo razón esta vez también.

- Kate… -me pasé una mano por mi cabello- sé que estás muy enamorada de Garrett, pero eso no significa que el resto del mundo también lo esté, sé que te gustaría que sintiera lo mismo que sientes por Garrett, pero eso requiere tiempo… recién estoy empezando una relación con Bella, no quiero… no quiero hacerme demasiadas ilusiones…

- Edward, confía en mí- me dijo tomándome por los hombros- Bella es la indicada para ti, ya verás cómo el tiempo me dará la razón, eres diferente cuando estás con Bella, cuando ella hablaba de ti hoy, pensé que se trataba de otra persona… pero eras tú, en versión más alegre y es obvio porque estás enamorado de ella.

- Kate, es demasiado pronto para…

- Confía en mí, Eddie- me repitió acariciándome la mejilla.

- Esto es tan nuevo para mí, Katie… –suspiré- no sé qué hacer… hay veces en que me siento tan inseguro y pienso que ella conocerá a alguien mejor que yo y…

- Eddie… Bella te quiere tanto como tú la quieres a ella… -me reconfortó.

- Ojalá tengas razón… -murmuré.

- Sé que has tenido malas experiencias con ciertas rusas- sonrió levemente- pero te puedo asegurar que Bella es diferente, no dejes que tu pasado, te impida aprovechar tu presente.

- Gracias, Katie- le dije sinceramente- Yo…

- Está bien, Eddie- me sonrió acariciándome el cabello- tú sabes que siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites y sabes también que sólo seré feliz si tú también lo eres…

- Lo sé… -sonreí levemente y la abracé- Gracias, Katie, te quiero.

- Yo también, Eddie, yo también- me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo- Y ahora dime… ¿con qué sorprenderás a Bella en San Valentín?

- No lo sé aún… ¿debería hacer algo?- pregunté aturdido.

- ¡Es tu oportunidad de ser romántico sin que nadie se burle!- exclamó Kate- y yo te ayudaré con eso, esto es lo que harás…

Había llegado el día en que Kate debía volver a Londres y me sentía ligeramente triste, aun cuando podría volver en mi cama en lugar del sofá y no amanecería con dolor en mi cuello, extrañaría a mi prima por muy insufrible que fuera a veces, era la persona más cercana a mí, aunque ahora estaba empatada con Bella.

- ¡Nueva York es genial!- exclamó Kate desde el asiento trasero de mi auto, rumbo al aeropuerto.

- Londres también debe serlo- comentó Bella.

- Pronto lo conocerás- le dijo Kate.

-¿Pronto?

- También estás invitada a la boda de Kate- le informé a Bella sin despegar la vista del camino.

- ¿En serio? Gracias.

- No tienes que agradecer, eres la novia de mi Eddie, aunque ahora podría ser tu Eddie también, podríamos compartirlo, ¿te parece?- le preguntó Kate y yo rodé los ojos.

- No- contestó Bella tajante.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Kate preocupada.

- No me gusta compartir a mi novio- dijo Bella y yo sonreí ampliamente.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que Eddie era el celoso de la relación- rió Kate- entonces es mi Eddie y es tu Edward, ¿está mejor?

- Mm…-murmuró Bella.

-¡Son un par de celosos!- exclamó Kate riendo.

- No la escuches, a mí tampoco me gusta compartir- le guiñé el ojo a Bella.

-¡Eddie!

-¿Qué? A ti tampoco te gustaría compartir a Garrett y nadie te dice algo al respecto-le dije.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entendí… vaya… qué sensibles… -murmuró Kate.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- preguntó Bella mientras me estacionaba en el aeropuerto.

- El 11 de marzo- respondió Kate y yo solté una risotada- ¿Qué?

-Y después dices que yo soy el fanático…-me burlé deteniendo el motor.

- No entiendo… -susurró Bella.

- 11 de marzo… marzo es el tercer mes del año… tres por once es 33.

- Sabes que es un número importante para todos- contestó Kate molesta antes de bajarse del auto. Bella y yo, nos bajamos también.

- Es más que un simple número, es especial- sonreí, sacando el equipaje de Kate de la maleta y activando la alarma.

- Lo sé, Edward… me has torturado con ese famoso número durante 22 años…

-¿22? ¿Cuándo cumples los 23? ¿Antes o después de casarte?- preguntó Bella.

- Después- contesté mientras caminábamos hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

- El 19 de abril- respondió Kate- ¿y tú?

- Cumplo 20 en septiembre.

- Con Garrett nos llevamos por 3 años también, él tiene 25- contestó Kate emocionada.

- Debe ser un buen chico- le dijo Bella.

-¡Claro que lo es!- exclamó ella- Edward lo aprueba.

-¿En serio?- pregunté.

-¡Claro que lo haces! Antes que fuera mi novio, creías que era una gran persona.

-¿Ahora no lo cree?- preguntó Bella.

- Aún lo cree, sólo que sus celos son mayores- contestó- ¡ahí está la policía internacional!- señaló Kate y caminó en esa dirección, mientras Bella y yo la seguimos- por supuesto que sus celos son injustificados, hemos hablado de eso, miles de veces… para tu suerte, Bella, yo no soy así y creo que eres la indicada para mi E… para Edward…

- Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí- le respondió Bella. Genial, ahora serían grandes amigas y hablarían a mis espaldas.

- Bueno… llegó la hora de despedirse… -dijo Kate.

- Fue un placer conocerte, Kate- le sonrió Bella y le dio un abrazo- que tengas buen viaje.

- Gracias, Bella- le contestó mi prima con otra sonrisa- para mí también fue un gusto conocerte y me alegra saber que mi E… que Edward… tiene una novia tan agradable, nos vemos en mi boda.

- Adiós Katie- me despedí con un abrazo- fue bueno verte... gracias por todo – le sonreí.

- Adiós Eddie…- me dijo Kate abrazándome de nuevo- acuérdate de lo que conversamos- me susurró en el oído.

- Lo haré…

- Nos vemos pronto- me dijo.

- Llámame cuando llegues a Londres- le pedí.

- Claro, Eddie- me sonrió- Adiós chicos- se despidió, tomó su equipaje y caminó hacia policía internacional. Con Bella esperamos que pasara hacia las salas de abordaje y volvimos a mi auto, tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué opinas de Kate?- le pregunté.

- Es una gran chica y se nota que se preocupa mucho por ti.

- Lo sé- sonreí- ¿te hizo muchas preguntas?

- Algunas.

-¿Qué te preguntó?

- No te lo diré.

- Bella… - dije en un mohín.

- No, Edward.

-¿Por qué no?

- Son cosas de chicas- se justificó.

- Diablos- gruñí entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?

- Olvídalo- le respondí.

- Como quieras… - y caminamos en silencio hacia mi auto- ¿Edward?- me preguntó Bella mientras le abría la puerta para subirse al auto.

-¿Qué?

- Te quiero- y me besó antes de subirse.

- Yo también- le contesté sonriendo y cerré la puerta, rodeé el auto y me subí por el lado del conductor aún con la sonrisa grabada en mi rostro, miré a Bella quien tenía una expresión igual a la mía, impulsivamente la besé unos segundos y luego conduje rumbo hacia el departamento. Extrañaría a Kate, es cierto, pero con Bella a mi lado… podría soportarlo.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Por fin nuevo capítulo! :D Esta vez tardé menos porque ya estoy de vacaciones, pero la próxima semana empezaré a trabajar, así que adiós vacaciones ¬¬xD En fin... muchas gracias x todos sus reviews (; y gracias a todas las q me siguen en twitter (claudiapattz)**

**Espero q les haya gustado este capítulo, personalmente me encanta Kate :D (quiero aprovechar de agradecer a mi BFF por todo el apoyo moral que me dio en este capítulo, además de sus críticas para hacerlo mejor aún... aunque creo que el hecho de q Kate esté de cumpleaños el mismo día q ella, debería bastarle como agradecimiento xD)**

**Al leer este capítulo, me picó el bichito de la curiosidad y pensé q sería bueno escribir un _outtake_ (esta historia es Edward POV) sobre el día de compras de Kate y Bella, para que sepan de qué hablaron ajajajaja, así que creo que dentro de esta semana (espero) lo subiré y todo apunta a que sea Kate POV.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y esta nota de autor (:**

**Espero sus reviews (;**


	25. Outtake: De compras con Bella Kate POV

**Este outtake corresponde a la salida de compras de Kate y Bella del capítulo 24 titulado "Kate en Nueva York"**

* * *

**OUTTAKE: DE COMPRAS CON BELLA (KATE POV)**

Por mucho que extrañara a Eddie y quisiera pasar tiempo con él, tenía unas ganas locas de hablar con Bella a solas, lejos de la interferencia de mi querido primo. Felizmente, ella tenía libre la mañana del viernes y él una reunión importante a la que no podía faltar, así que ahora iba en un taxi con Bella rumbo a la quinta avenida, habría tomado el Volvo de Eddie, pero no tenía licencia de conducir aquí. Estúpidas leyes.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Bella- le agradecí.

- No hay problema- me sonrió- aunque te debo decir que venir de compras no es mi actividad favorita, Alice es mejor compañía.

- Uhm… quizás por eso, Edward se ha negado en presentármela- murmuré y añadí en voz más alta: - Pero quería salir contigo- le palmeé el brazo- quería conocer un poco más a la novia de Eddie.

- Ya llegamos – indicó el taxista, rápidamente le pagué y salimos del taxi.

- Nunca había estado aquí antes- murmuró Bella.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté incrédula- ¿vives en Nueva York y nunca has venido a la quinta avenida?

- Ya te dije, las compras no son lo mío- me recordó.

- Pero sí son lo mío, quiero comprar ropa linda…

-¿En Europa no están las mismas tiendas?

- Bella… -la reprendí. ¿Esta chica no tenía idea de la moda?

- Lo siento- se disculpó.

- No hay problema, cuéntame de ti…

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Edward de mí?

- Algunas cosas, pero te estoy preguntando a ti ahora- me reí.

- De acuerdo, soy de Forks, Washington, el lugar más lluvioso del país. Mi padre vive allí, mi madre vive en Arizona con su nuevo marido…- me contó como si fuera algo normal, aunque a mí me sorprendía bastante, en mi familia nunca había habido divorcios.

-¿No tienes hermanos?

- No ¿y tú?- me preguntó.

- Sólo Edward – reí- él es el único primo que tengo por el lado de mi padre. Por el lado de mi madre, tengo tres, Charles, Benjamin y Jane.

- Yo no tengo primos…

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?- pregunté cambiando el tema, mientras entrábamos a una tienda.

- Me gusta leer- "A Eddie también" pensé- soy una chica tranquila – "Eddie también"- soy bastante aburrida- terminó con una risa y yo pensé "Eddie es más aburrido que tú".

- Oh, me encantaron estos vestidos- exclamé cuando vi unos modelos de avance de temporada- iré a probármelos- y tomé varios de ellos- que seas tranquila, no implica que seas aburrida- le comenté.

- Gracias por el cumplido, supongo- le sonreí y me dirigí a los probadores. Me moría de curiosidad por saber que sentía Bella por Edward, pero no había encontrado la ocasión para iniciar el tema de manera casual. Me probé el vestido verde primero y salí al pasillo para que Bella me observara y me diera su opinión. Después hice lo mismo con el azul y mientras me giraba para que Bella me pudiera observar de varios ángulos, le pregunté:

- ¿Qué vestido crees que me queda mejor? ¿El azul o el verde? ¿Qué sientes por Edward?- Bella me observó confundida durante unos instantes antes de responder:

- El azul y uhm… lo quiero.

-¿Quieres el azul?- pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

- No gracias, me refiero a Edward… -titubeó unos instantes- lo quiero- reprimí las ganas de saltar, Bella parecía tan avergonzada de admitir esto en voz alta, pero yo estaba feliz.

- Me llevaré el azul entonces- le sonreí y la arrastré hasta la caja para pagar- creo que deberíamos ir a conversar a una cafetería, ¿qué opinas?- le pregunté mientras le entregaba mi tarjeta de crédito a la dependienta.

- Hace tiempo que no voy a una- susurró Bella.

- A Eddie no le gusta le gusta el café, dice que le daña el estómago- rodé los ojos- personalmente creo que es un exagerado… porque… ¿a quién puede hacerle mal una simple taza de café?- le pregunté mientras la dependienta me devolvía mi tarjeta y me entregaba mi bolsa.

- Al parecer a él- rió Bella.

- Dice que el olor le provoca nauseas- le dije con tono de incredulidad- ¡Por favor! Es un simple café, pero él cree que es una especie de brebaje que busca acabar con su vida o algo así. Estoy segura que piensa que es un veneno.

- No seas tan dura- lo defendió Bella. "Eso fue tan dulce, Bella defiende a Eddie, lo debe querer mucho" pensé y decidí abusar un poco de mi descubrimiento.

- Soy realista – le dije mientras salíamos de la tienda. Bella me señaló una cafetería cercana y caminamos hacia allí- deberías haber visto su cara cuando éramos niños o incluso adolescentes, cada vez que le ofrecían un café hacía una cruz con sus manos- reí al recordar- era tan ridículo… menos mal que con el tiempo ha madurado y ahora opta por un escueto "No gracias"

- En gustos, no hay algo escrito- me dijo Bella. "He aquí un nuevo intento de defender a Eddie, es tan tierna".

- Supongo que tienes razón…- concluí el tema, entramos a la cafetería, ubicamos una mesa, vinieron por nuestros pedidos e iniciamos una nueva conversación, pensé en hablar del clima, pero mi tiempo a solas con Bella era demasiado preciado, así que tenía que ser directa.

- Estoy feliz que seas novia de Eddie- lancé el primer dardo.

- Gracias- respondió. Bella era tan conversadora como Eddie, quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien. Pero Katherine Masen no se rendía fácilmente, así que tendría que forzar a Bella a hablar, lo cual no sería difícil considerando los años de práctica que tenía con Eddie.

-¿Cuánto quieres a Edward?- pregunté y Bella se sonrojó.

- Mucho- contestó con un suspiro.

-¿Qué te hace dudar?- seguí con mi interrogatorio mientras nos servían nuestros cafés.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que dudo?

- Soy una persona muy perceptiva- sonreí- ¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿a qué Edward no te corresponda?- pregunté sabiendo que lo último era imposible, Eddie sonreía como idiota cada vez que hablaba de Bella, pero necesitaba hacerla hablar.

- No es eso- me felicité interiormente cuando oí eso- es sólo que… -titubeó unos segundos, pero esperé a que se decidiera a continuar- con Edward todo es demasiado reciente y tengo miedo porque… -enfocó la vista en su taza- siento cosas muy fuertes por él… y… bueno… me gustó desde el momento en que lo vi, con esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese cabello cobrizo despeinado y sexy que dan unas ganas locas de tocarlo y… -Bella detuvo su monólogo avergonzada y extremadamente sonrojada. Sólo sonreí- disculpa, no debí decir eso, es sólo que me dejé llevar…

- No hay problema- sonreí ampliamente, satisfecha de haber logrado esa confesión. "Soy tan increíblemente inteligente". Asco. Me estoy pareciendo al presumido de Eddie. Sacudí la cabeza apartando el egocentrismo de mi primo, capaz era algo Masen y también yo lo había heredado. Me estremecí, pero me recuperé rápidamente- esto quedará entre nosotras- le guiñé un ojo.

- Gracias- suspiró aliviada.

- Pero me estoy tratando de imaginar a Eddie como alguien sexy y no puedo- reconocí con una sonrisa burlona.

- Muchas están de acuerdo conmigo- hizo una mueca- esa Irina…

- ¿La rusa sicópata?- pregunté y Bella asintió con la cabeza- No sé qué tiene Eddie con las rusas, pero se le pegan como abejas a la miel- rodé los ojos y ella rió.

- Te pareces a Edward cuando haces eso- me comentó.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunté confundida.

- Rodar los ojos- sonrió- Edward hace lo mismo, debe ser un rasgo familiar.

- Supongo, nunca me había percatado. Gracias- le devolví la sonrisa- pero volviendo a Eddie… ese cabello despeinado siempre lo ha tenido, mi tío también lo tiene así, pero utiliza gel para peinarlo… Eddie se niega a hacerlo porque dice que se ve demasiado artificial- reí.

- Creo que se ve más artificial como lo tiene ahora, es imposible que alguien tenga naturalmente el cabello de esa forma tan sexy- me dijo Bella, claramente ahora estaba más relajada y había empezado a hablar.

- Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero es normal, Eddie es mi primo y lo he visto pasar por los incómodos años de la adolescencia, así que es poco probable que lo encuentre sexy- reí.

- Qué lástima que sea tu primo.

- No seas exagerada, Garrett es buen hombre y estoy enamorada de él, no tengo ojos para alguien más- suspiré soñadoramente y de pronto me tensé- ¿no le has dicho a Eddie que es sexy, cierto?- Bella se sonrojó y yo hice una mueca- diablos, trata de no hacerlo de nuevo, él ya es demasiado creído sin que se lo digas.

- No es su culpa ser así- lo defendió Bella de nuevo. "Aww, Bella está enamorada de Eddie"

- Puede ser, si las chicas viven diciéndote que eres sexy e inteligente… llegarás a un punto en que lo creerás- me encogí de hombros- menos mal que Eddie me tiene a mí para mantener su ego dentro de la Vía Láctea- ironicé.

- Qué afortunado es- dijo Bella siguiéndome el juego.

-¿Se lo podrías decir cuando lo veas? Eddie sigue pensando que soy mala- reí. Esta chica me encantaba, por fin mi primo había elegido bien.

- Por supuesto, le diré: Edward, Kate no es mala, sólo te ayuda a poner los pies sobre la tierra, es un trabajo sucio, pero alguien debe hacerlo. ¿Está bien así?- rió.

- Está bien- aprobé- y dime, ¿qué tal es la convivencia con Eddie? Por experiencia propia… - sonreí, dejando la frase inconclusa.

- Es genial, porque…

- Porque es tu novio- terminé por ella.

- Eso es un gran punto a favor- admitió- pero Edward es bastante agradable como compañero de departamento.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?-pregunté incrédula. Eddie agradable, era algo impensable, era como Batman sin su máscara o Mr. Freeze sin hielo.

- Edward Masen- rió asintiendo- de verdad, él es agradable, mientras no te metas con sus cosas… y soy una persona independiente, me gusta tener mi espacio, así que aplico la misma regla con él, le doy su espacio y vivimos bien juntos.

- Si hubiese descubierto eso… -suspiré dramáticamente- habría tenido una infancia feliz- Bella me miró impactada y su expresión fue tan cómica, que no pude evitar reír- no es cierto, Eddie es una persona agradable siempre cuando no te metas con Spiderman, sus Rubik y su piano. ¡Ah! Y el famoso número 33, idolatra ese número…- Bella rió y de pronto recordé algo: Bella, ¿cómo te pidió Eddie que fueras su novia?- ella se removió incómoda en su asiento, antes de adoptar una postura falsamente casual:

- Fuimos a cenar con unos amigos y él me preguntó si quería ser su novia… en voz alta delante de todos… -terminó.

- Ya veo…- asentí con la cabeza, fingiendo tragarme su respuesta, pero sabía que había algo encerrado que Bella no me quería contar.

-¿Y te gustó cómo fue?

- Sí, fue diferente- respondió sonriendo.

- Me alegro- le devolví la sonrisa. Definitivamente, había algo más ahí, pero si Bella no me quería contar, Edward lo haría o dejaría de llamarme Katherine Masen- ¿vamos? Eddie debe estar por salir de su reunión- le dije mirando mi reloj.

- Vamos- dejé el dinero sobre la mesa, tomé mi bolsa de compras, nos pusimos de pie y salimos hacia a la calle para tomar un taxi. En el camino, nos dedicamos a conversar de temas triviales, más tarde, averiguaría lo que quería saber, no me iría de Nueva York sino lo hacía, así que mi próxima víctima sería mi querido primo Eddie, él sería el que me contaría realmente cómo él y Bella se hicieron novios, y me lo diría con lujo de detalles.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Aquí va el outtake que les prometí sobre la salida de compras de Kate y Bella del capítulo , hay una parte que me gusta particularmente que es cuando Kate le pregunta a Bella: "¿Qué vestido crees que me queda mejor? ¿El azul o el verde? ¿Qué sientes por Edward?" Si leen con detención el capítulo 24, se darán cuenta que Edward dice esa misma línea cuando le pregunta a Kate sobre qué hablaron en su salida y ella se sonroja xD**

**Espero q les haya gustado y espero sus reviews (; Si tienen alguna duda puedesn hacérmela vía mensaje en FF o por twitter (claudiapattz)**

**PD. Gracias BFF, you're the bomb!**


	26. Capítulo 25: San Valentín

**CAPÍTULO 25: SAN VALENTÍN**

-¿Qué harás el lunes?- me preguntó Emmett, el sábado por la tarde mientras ambos estábamos en su casa esperando que Jasper llegara para tener nuestra "noche de chicos", el nombre era francamente ridículo y todo era culpa de Alice. Si no fuese por ella, ahora estaría en _mi _departamento con _mi _novia, viendo una película de Spiderman, pero no, me vi obligado a pasar la noche con los chicos, porque Alice (es impresionante lo odiosa que puede llegar a ser) dijo que no podía ser tan amargado y pasar la noche solo en mi departamento.

- No lo sé, quizás orden mi colección de cómics de Spiderman- comenté.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó Emmett incrédulo.

- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Es San Valentín!- exclamó como si fuera algo tan importante como el Colisionador de Hadrones del CERN.

-¿Y?- pregunté sin entender, para mí sólo era una fiesta cuyo propósito era enriquecer a los comerciantes, tal como lo eran las fechas del día del niño, del padre, de la madre, etc.

-¡Es San Valentín! _Debes_ hacer algo romántico para tu chica, es una de esas raras ocasiones en que puedes ser cursi y nadie se burla de ti. Además, _todas _esperan que sus novios, parejas, amigo especial o como quieras llamarlo, les haga algo lindo- dijo haciendo unas comillas imaginarias en la última palabra.

- Bella no es de esas chicas- contesté seguro, acomodándome en el sofá y rogando internamente que llegara Jasper para acabar el tema.

-¿Qué parte de _todas _esperan que sus novios… blah-blah-blah hagan algo no entendiste? Bella también tiene su lado romántico y te puedo garantizar que si ignoras la fecha, le das una razón válida para terminar.

-¡Oh, por favor!- rodé los ojos- no seas exagerado, es imposible que…

- Estás avisado- me interrumpió Emmett- así que asume las consecuencias si el martes no tienes novia.

- Como sea- rodé los ojos nuevamente- ¿qué harás tú?

- Compraré unas flores rojas, ya sabes, San Valentín, amor, pasión, rojo, ¿entiendes?- preguntó retóricamente- y luego la llevaré a cenar a la luz de las velas a un restaurant especializado en mariscos, dicen que tienen un efecto afrodisiaco y quiero comprobar que es así- rió.

- Me sorprendes, ¿cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?

- No se me ocurrió a mí, debo darle el crédito a mi querido cuñado, es un romántico empedernido, por supuesto yo simplifiqué su idea, a Alice le espera una cena a la luz de las velas con violinista incluido y un discurso cursi de Jasper junto con un ramo de las flores favoritas de la enana.

- Impresionante.

- Sí, aunque me da escalofríos pensar en cuánto gastará en todo ese show- me dijo Emmett.

- Es su dinero, qué más da- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Tú qué harás? Podrías recitarle 33 versos- se burló Emmett.

- Uhm… no lo sé- contesté ignorando su última frase- le pediré a Jasper alguna sugerencia.

- Trata de no demorarte mucho, quiero tener tiempo suficiente para jugar Guitar Hero –sonreí. Quizás una noche de chicos no era tan mala idea, después de todo.

Después de haber jugado durante horas al Guitar Hero y de haber sentido la euforia de que teníamos alma de rockeros y podíamos una banda que sería más exitosa que The Rolling Stones, The Beatles y U2 juntas, estábamos sentados en el sofá, demasiado agotados para hacer algo más.

-¿Tienes todo listo para el 14?- preguntó Emmett a Jasper mientras yo miraba distraídamente el techo.

- Por supuesto, el restaurant, las flores, el violinista, sólo me falta ensayar mi discurso- le respondió.

-¿De verdad harás todo eso?- pregunté incrédulamente- pensé que era una broma de Emmett.

- Edward- dijo Jasper en tono serio- si ignoras San Valentín, serás tildado de insensible.

-¡Por favor!- exclamé hastiado- es sólo una fecha… sin el 14 de febrero, muchos comerciantes terminarían con cifras rojas a fin de mes, pero gracias a ese día, terminan felices.

- No es tan así, San Valentín fue un mártir….

- Hay muchos mártires, ese no es argumento suficiente- rebatí.

- Como sea, lleva a Bella a cenar y cómprale algo lindo- interrumpió Emmett.

- Puedo sugerirte un buen lugar- apoyó Jasper.

- Olvídenlo- los corté- me las arreglaré solo. Ahora sigamos Guitar Hero- terminé de decir. Emmett y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada significativa, asintieron con la cabeza y volvimos al juego.

Eran las dos de la tarde de San Valentín cuando me fui de la oficina, Bree, me despidió con una gran sonrisa, quizás asumió que iría a prepararle una cena especial a Bella, pero la cocina no era uno de mis talentos, siendo totalmente honesto, la cocina era el lugar más inexplorado de mi departamento.

Camino hacia allí, pasé a la florería a retirar mi pedido especial y luego me dirigí a mi departamento, después de mucho pensar, decidí que las cosas simples eran las mejores y que no necesitaba hacer algo demasiado elaborado como Jasper o Emmett para que Bella pensara que era un buen novio, estaba seguro que si no lo fuese, ella habría terminado conmigo, así que algo bueno debía ver en mí.

La hora se pasó rápidamente mientras ordenaba todo para cuando llegara Bella, el hecho que fuera algo simple, no significaba que requería poco tiempo de preparación. Satisfecho conmigo mismo, observé la sala, en una esquina estaba mi teclado, no era tan fantástico como tocar en el piano que tenía en Londres, las teclas eran diferentes al igual que el sonido, pero servía para el propósito de hoy. En la esquina opuesta, tenía las flores que había traído de la florería y sobre ellas, había colocado unas lámparas que simulaban la luz solar, que encendería cuando Bella hubiese llegado.

A las cinco y cuarenta dos minutos, sentí cómo Bella giraba la cerradura del departamento y entraba en él.

-¡Hola Edward!- exclamó sonriente y se acercó a mí para besarme- feliz San Valentín.

- Feliz San Valentín para ti también- le respondí con otro beso.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó señalándome mi teclado y las flores. Diablos. Había pensado tanto en qué todo estuviera perfecto, que había olvidado qué diría.

- Uhm… -me pasé una mano por el cabello- te tengo un regalo… -la tomé de la mano y la conduje hacia la esquina donde estaban las flores. Pensaba colocarlas en un ramo y entregártelas, pero perderían su encanto- sonreí- Bella, te presento la _Cichorium intybus, _tiene muchísimos nombres, por eso prefiero su nombre científico. Esta flor tiene la particularidad de abrirse a pleno sol y seguir su trayectoria, por eso tuve que instalar esto- señalé las lámparas- estamos en pleno invierno, la probabilidad de que haya sol es demasiado baja - encendí las lámparas que había instalado previamente y las flores se abrieron como por arte de magia. Moví una lámpara y ambos observamos como las flores se giraban en esa dirección.

- Increíble- murmuró Bella- son preciosas.

- Lo sorprendente es que son hermafroditas, pueden reproducirse por sí mismas.

- Y son azules- comentó.

- Es mi color favorito, pero no las elegí por eso- me defendí.

-¿Entonces?

- El azul representa el color del aire, del cielo y del pensamiento, además de significar la verdad eterna en el sentido divino y de fidelidad en el psicológico. En el Islam representa el bien que se hace de corazón y para los romanos es el color de Venus, la diosa del amor y considerando que es San Valentín, pensé que era el color indicado- sonreí.

- Y lo es- me sonrió y me besó.

- Casualmente es el color de las bandas de los oficiales masones y representa los tres primeros grados, de hecho, se llama Masonería azul.

- Contigo siempre aprendo algo nuevo- rió Bella.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- pregunté con recelo.

- Es bueno, es ideal, es perfecto- volvió a reír.

- Me alegra que así sea, porque también tengo que decirte que la Flor Azul es el símbolo del romanticismo y por tanto, representa al amor. Por lo general, se cree que esta flor es la _Centaurea cyanus_, pero también puede ser esta- señalé las flores que Bella rozaba con sus dedos- personalmente creo que debe ser esta, es mucho más interesante- terminé.

- Escuchándote a ti aprendo más que viendo NatGeo y lo hago de una manera mucho más uhm… motivadora.

- Pobre NatGeo- me burlé.

-Pero no es mi culpa, mi único crimen es tener un novio demasiado guapo e inteligente- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Siéntate en el sofá- dije serio.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella dudosa.

-¿Ves ese teclado de ahí? Sirve para hacer y tocar música, y ese sofá sirve para que la gente se siente a escucharla.

- Qué sensible- rió Bella- me sentaré- fue hasta el sofá y se acomodó en él- ¿qué canción interpretarás, Ludwig van Masen?- preguntó bromeando.

- Una titulada _Para Bella_- le respondí siguiéndole el juego.

- Quiero oírla.

- De antemano, pido disculpas por el sonido de mi teclado, no es tan puro como el del piano, pero era la mejor opción disponible- terminé encogiéndome de hombros.

- Disculpa aceptada- sonrió Bella-¿y cuándo comenzará el concierto? Estoy impaciente – dijo dando un saltito sobre su asiento.

- Comenzará ahora- contesté y me coloqué de pie frente a mi teclado, desistí de sentarme sobre un taburete como cuando tocaba el piano, porque con el teclado no sentía la misma conexión. Pero alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente y comencé a tocar una melodía que había creado durante mi estadía en Europa y que ahora había perfeccionado, Bella nunca antes la había oído, por lo que decidí aprovechar esta ocasión para mostrársela. Cuando terminé, Bella se puso de pie y me aplaudió.

- Exagerada- dije negando con la cabeza.

- Sólo soy sincera, tienes talento- repuso Bella entusiasmada- ¿por qué no te dedicaste a la música?

- Me dedico a ella, a tiempo parcial, participo en una orquesta- Bella soltó un bufido exasperado.

- No me refería a eso, sino a por qué no hiciste de la música una profesión, ¿por qué te fuiste por la física en lugar de la música?

- Me atrajo más- respondí simplemente- y no me pude resistir, era como si fuera la Luna y me negara a orbitar en torno a la Tierra. Era imposible negarme ante ese nivel de atracción.

- Qué profundo- murmuró Bella.

- No sé si lo sea, pero es la razón, como sea- apagué el teclado y fui hasta la mesa del centro para tomar una pequeña bolsita- es para ti- le sonreí.

- Gracias- contestó, la tomó y la abrió- ¡qué lindo!- exclamó cuando vio el llavero con un mini cubo Rubik.

- De nada, quería algo que te hiciera acordarte de mí- reconocí mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

- Qué original- me abrazó y luego se levantó del sofá para buscar algo dentro de su bolso. Minutos después, volvió a sentarse junto a mí- feliz San Valentín- me dijo sonriendo y entregándome una bolsita similar a la de mi regalo.

-¿Para mí?- pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza. Abrí la bolsita y me encontré con un llavero con la imagen de una neurona haciendo sinapsis y una frase diciendo "Pensamiento VIP"- Qué original- repetí su frase.

- Gracias por el cumplido, también pensé en regalarte algo que te hiciera acordarte de mí, pero un libro no era muy portátil- rió- y considerando que estudio neuronas… elegí este lindo llavero- dijo señalándolo.

- En un momento pensé que me regalarías algo relacionado con el 11.

- Lo pensé, pero creo que la fecha es suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- 14 de febrero de 2011… si sumas los números… te da…

- 11- terminé por ella.

- Exacto- afirmó.

- Pero al final, ambos nos regalamos llaveros, estamos conectados.

- Nuestro amor es el culpable de la sinapsis que nos ocurre- sonrió Bella. "¿Amor? Llevábamos poco tiempo juntos para sentir algo así… ¿o no?", pero el repentino beso de ella, interrumpió mis pensamientos y cualquier deseo que tuviera de hablar.

- Yo sería la neurona receptora y tú la transmisora, ¿cierto?

- Cierto, pero me queda una duda… -murmuró pasando un dedo por mi pecho.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué clase de impulso te transmito? Excitador, inhibidor o modulador. No es difícil la respuesta, son sólo 3 opciones- tragué en seco- ¿necesitas ayuda?- me quedé estático, tenía la ligera impresión que Bella estaba tratando de decirme algo más.

- Uhm… no sé…- me costaba pensar si estaba jugueteando con los botones de mi camisa.

- Tengo unos libros en mi habitación que explican mejor cada impulso, ¿por qué no me acompañas y así te muestro bien?- me sugirió, colocándose de pie y estirando su brazo para que le tomara la mano.

- No lo sé…- dudé.

- No quería ser tan directa, pero no me dejas alternativa… -suspiró Bella y se acercó para susurrarme en el oído- quiero que actives mis neurotransmisores… honestamente me gusta la transmisión excitadora…-ronroneó- quiero que incrementes la probabilidad mi potencial de acción- tragué dificultosamente antes de colocarme de pie y arrastrar a Bella hacia mi habitación. San Valentín se acababa de convertir en mi día favorito.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Feliz año nuevo! Que todas las metas que se propongan se cumplan y sean muy felices! :D**

**Después de mis buenos deseos, sólo me queda agregar un par de cosas: graciaaaas por tooodos sus reviews y por seguir mi historia (:**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el final ajajajaja y espero sus reviews (;**

**PD. San Valentín tiene 11 letras xD**


	27. Capítulo 26: Hogar, Dulce Hogar

**CAPÍTULO 26: HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR**

Después del 14 de febrero, mi relación con Bella había pasado a otro nivel, a uno más maduro, pero curiosamente más ingrávido. Sentía el mundo diferente, los rascacielos de Nueva York ahora me parecían más bonitos, incluso ahora podía apreciar la belleza arquitectónica de la ciudad que Jasper siempre me había tratado de explicar.

- No sé cómo lo consigues, Masen, pero siempre logras dar con algo perfecto- comentó Emmett mientras ambos estábamos en las trotadoras del gimnasio el jueves.

- Es un talento- dije simplemente y seguí con mi ejercicio. Necesitaba liberar energía de una forma más saludable, "pero menos placentera" pensé amargamente y solté un suspiro de exasperación.

- ¿Y qué tal fue?- preguntó Emmett después de un largo rato.

-¿Fue qué?- pregunté totalmente perdido.

- Ya sabes…- dijo levantando las cejas en tono sugerente.

-¡No sé, Emmett, no sé!- exclamé molesto y aumenté la velocidad de la trotadora. _Odiaba_ no saber algo.

- ¡Sexo, Edward, Sexo!- gritó Emmett. Me giré bruscamente a increparlo, pero la cinta de la trotadora iba demasiado rápido, tropecé y caí con gran estruendo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, la atronadora risa de Emmett retumbó en todo el gimnasio.

-Apuesto que pensaste que te propuse que tuviéramos sexo- decía entre risas.

- Edward, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Matt, nuestro personal trainer, quien se acercó rápidamente y fue de más ayuda que mi mejor amigo.

- Sí- respondí mientras me ayudaba ponerme de pie. Ahora la trotadora, que se había apagado cuando me solté del gancho de agarre, se veía totalmente inofensiva.

- Vamos con la enfermera para que te revise- me dijo y entre él y Emmett me arrastraron hasta allá y me ayudaron a sentarme en la camilla.

- Hola Annie, este es Edward y Emmett- nos señaló- Edward estaba en la trotadora y…- me miró para siguiera la explicación.

- Pero se bloqueó con las instrucciones que le di y se apagó de golpe- mentí. No admitiría que me tropecé por culpa de Emmett y sus sutiles preguntas.

- Le diré al técnico que le eche un vistazo- contestó Matt- volveré más tarde- y se fue.

- Me lavaré las manos- dijo la enfermera y fue hasta la esquina más apartada de la sala. Emmett se acercó para preguntarme en el oído:

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu primera vez?

- Bien- contesté incómodo. Era algo demasiado privado para contarlo y menos delante de una desconocida. Podía sentir como mi rostro empezaba a arder.

-¿Bien? Sé más específico, ¿encajaron como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas?- lo miré confundido- las chicas usan esas expresiones – se encogió de hombros.

- Uhm… - empecé a decir, pero felizmente la enfermera había vuelto.

- Veamos- dijo y comenzó a desinfectar mis heridas. Al caer me había raspado una pierna y una mano en mi intento de afirmarme. Hice una mueca cuando sentí arder mis heridas, pero era mejor aguantarse un rato y evitar una infección. Annie tomó mi muñeca y la movió de un lado a otro con movimientos que ella creía que eran suaves.

-¡Ouch!-me quejé.

-¿Te duele?- me preguntó. Emmett se fue una esquina a hablar por teléfono.

-No, sólo me quejé porque el aire que estoy respirando está muy amargo- dije entre dientes.

- Te colocaré una venda, te torciste levemente la muñeca, te daré unos anti-inflamatorios para el dolor y trata de aplicar mucho hielo- me informó mientras me colocaba una venda muy apretada.

-Genial –murmuré.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Emmett mirando el reloj, acercándose a nosotros.

- Te lastimaste el tobillo también… -murmuró Annie ignorando el comentario de Emmett.

- Primera vez que entro a este lugar, si no te hubieras caído, nunca habría conocido a… a… la enfermera- sonrió.

- Esa es la idea, no nos gusta que la gente se lastime, pero es necesario tener enfermería por si eso sucede, además gracias a eso, tengo trabajo- dijo Annie mirando a Emmett.

_Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can…_

Es mi teléfono- le informé a la enfermera y me moví un poco para sacarlo de mi bolsillo.

_Spins a web, any size, __catches thieves just like flies…_

-¿Aló?

- _¿Cómo estás? Rosalie me dijo que Emmett le dijo que te habías caído en la trotadora y que estabas en la enfermería_- dijo Bella rápidamente al otro lado de la línea. Emmett era un chismoso, ahora Bella estaba preocupada por su culpa, algo completamente innecesario. Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados, pero él estaba con la vista fija en lo que estaba haciendo Annie.

- Estoy bien- le dije para tranquilizarla- Iré a los camarines a buscar mi bolso y me iré a casa.

- No puedes conducir- me dijo la enfermera.

_-¿No puedes conducir?-_ preguntó Bella alarmada-Voy en camino para allá. No te muevas de ahí- y me cortó. Frustrado, me pasé la mano sana por mi cabello y sentí un hondo suspiro. Me giré rápidamente hacia el origen de éste y vi el rostro sonrojado de la enfermera, antes de escuchar la risa de Emmett.

- Te colocaré una venda… - murmuró ella- no es torcedura, pero la pondré por precaución- agregó sin mirarme.

-¿Cuándo estaré bien?

- Con el tobillo, bastarán unos tres días, sólo lo tienes delicado… -pude oír una leve risita de Emmett cuando la enfermera dijo "delicado"- pero con la muñeca, evita moverla por una semana y…

-¡Una semana!- exclamé indignado.

- Una semana- repitió en tono tranquilo- aunque para que esté totalmente recuperada pasarán unas seis semanas…

- Perfecto- gruñí. Todo esto había sido culpa de Emmett.

-¿Ahora sí podemos irnos?- le preguntó a Annie.

- Sí, pero él no puede conducir- respondió señalándome y alguien llamó a la puerta- Adelante

-¿Qué harás con tu Volvo?- me preguntó Emmett- yo puedo llevarte...

- No es necesario, Bella…

-¡Edward!- exclamó Bella apenas abrió la puerta, rápidamente se acercó a mí, me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y me besó dulcemente-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó, asentí con la cabeza, sonrió y se dirigió a hablar con Annie mientras Emmett se acercaba a mí.

- Me iré a casa, te dejaré con estas lindas señoritas, suerte- me dijo palmeándome la espalda.

- La suerte no existe, si así fuera, no sería necesario que estudiáramos para conseguir un título en una Universidad de prestigio porque la suerte o el azar determinaría si descubrimos algo o no- le rebatí.

- Como sea… adiós- estiró el brazo derecho para darme la mano cuando recordó que estaba lastimada, rápidamente estiró el otro para darme la mano izquierda- adiós Edward.

- Adiós Emmett- le contesté, ignorando su mano extendida.

- Adiós Edward- dijo con la mano aún extendida- siendo hijo de diplomáticos, eres bastante maleducado… ¿Qué pasaría si tus padres se enteraran de esto? ¡Qué decepción sería para ellos!

- Emmett basta- murmuré y extendí mi mano izquierda- Adiós

- Adiós Edward- dijo sonriéndome y estrechándome la mano- ¡Vaya! Qué extraño es dar la mano izquierda… ¿Cómo lo harán los zurdos? Dan la derecha también, igual debe ser raro para ellos… porque su mano derecha es como la izquierda para nosotros… no es su mano principal…

- Adiós Emmett- lo corté, interrumpiendo su monólogo. Él asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de las chicas:

- Adiós Bella, nos vemos pronto. Adiós Annie, espero que no nos veamos pronto, no quiero lesionarme- rió y se fue.

- Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Bella, acercándose a mí- Annie me explicó todos los cuidados que debes tener- me sonrió.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie sin ayuda?- me preguntó Annie.

- Sí- contesté y apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo, sentí cómo toda la fuerza de gravedad se concentraba en mi tobillo lastimado- ¡Ouch!

- Te ayudaré a llevarlo- se ofreció Annie.

- No es necesario- dijo Bella rápidamente- ¿cierto, cariño?- me preguntó mirándome fijamente, noté algo extraño en su mirada, que no me atreví a contradecirla.

- Cierto- respondí y me apoyé en ella para caminar cojeando hasta el auto. Estúpido Emmett. Ahora gracias a él, caminaría como House, aunque sin bastón y sin tanto estilo como él, porque ¡oh! Me había lastimado la muñeca y aunque la izquierda la tuviera sana, no estaba acostumbrado a apoyarme en el lado izquierdo y tendería a cambiarme el bastón a mi mano derecha y ¡oh dolor!

***

Febrero había dado a Marzo, y el matrimonio de Kate pasó a convertirse una realidad, por esta razón, me encontraba la noche del 3 de marzo en un avión con Bella rumbo a Londres. Habíamos decidido llegar una semana antes para tener tiempo de que ella conociera la ciudad y ambos pudiéramos ayudar a Kate en lo que necesitara. Sin embargo, Bella estaba en clases y aunque le dije que si le complicaba demasiado faltar una semana completa, Kate lo entendería, Bella dijo que tenía todo solucionado y no quise continuar con el tema, estaba feliz de ir con ella, era la primera novia que tenía con la que podía sentirme totalmente seguro. Además, este mes había sido tan bueno que no tenía intención de arruinarlo. En mi interior, estaba profundamente agradecido de haberme lesionado, Bella había estado muy atenta conmigo, incluso me llevaba y traía diariamente del trabajo en mi Volvo, Emmett empezó a burlarse por el hecho que dejara a Bella usar mi auto, pero antes que pudiera responder, mi querida novia le contestó: "¿y cómo quieres que maneje con la mano lastimada, pedazo de idiota? Además todo es tu culpa, deberías ser tú – lo golpeó en el pecho- el que lo llevara a todos, te estoy haciendo un gran favor, así que deberías estar agradecido y cerrar la boca". Le sonreí malignamente a Emmett, quien miraba a Bella sin saber qué decir. Desde esa vez, mi mejor amigo dejó de molestarme, con respecto al auto porque Emmett _siempre_ molestaba a alguien, sino lo hacía, no sería él mismo.

-¿Edward?- me preguntó Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que les gustaré a tus padres?

-¿Cómo saber? No soy ellos, tendría que adentrarme en su cerebro, en sus conexiones neuronales para tener alguna remota idea.

- Pero has vivido con ellos desde niño…

- Pero no he compartido _toda_ mi vida con ellos, basándonos en tu premisa, si he vivido desde niño con un perro, significa que necesariamente lo conozco, aunque no tiene por qué ser verdad, podríamos vivir bajo el mismo techo y nunca hablar, bueno técnicamente no podría hablar con el perro… fue un mal ejemplo… -murmuré.

- Edward…

- Y si ni siquiera entiendo bien por qué hago determinadas cosas y reacciono de cierto modo, menos podré saber cómo lo harán mis padres- seguí diciendo.

- Eso me tranquiliza- murmuró Bella.

- Qué extraño- le respondí frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?

- Que te tranquilices con lo que te dije…

- No me tranquilicé, fui sarcástica- me dijo malhumorada.

- Oh- no supe qué más decir. Y permanecimos en silencio, hasta que Bella se durmió dándome la espalda y decidí levantarme para ir al baño. Cuando iba saliendo de éste para volver a mi asiento, una chica de cabello claro me bloqueó el paso.

- Hola- me sonrió- soy Lucy, asistente de vuelo.

- Hola- le contesté- ¿me das permiso?

- No te lo doy- siguió sonriéndome. Miré por encima de su hombro por si algún pasajero se había percatado de la escena, pero la mayoría estaba durmiendo, como yo lo estaría si pudiera volver a mi asiento. Cerré los ojos, me apreté el puente de la nariz y suspiré frustrado antes de volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarme a Lucy a menos de 10 cm de mí. Esto atentaba contra el espacio proxémico, dado que a que el espacio social (que era el adecuado en este contexto) sugería una distancia de 1.20 m como mínimo.

- Estoy pagando con un buen servicio y tú no lo estás haciendo, ahora sólo quiero volver a mi asiento y dormir, así que déjame pasar- le dije en tono cortante.

- Si quieres un buen servicio... puedo dártelo… -me dijo enroscando su cabello con la mano.

- No- contesté en un tono más alto.

- No te hagas el difícil, claramente tienes necesidades… no has hablado con tu novia en tres horas, algo debe andar mal- dijo sonriéndome- pero yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo…

- ¡Lucy!- exclamó un hombre y por la expresión de ella debía ser su jefe o algo así- ¿Por qué estás acosando a este joven?- le preguntó y cuando se movió para acercarse más a ella, pude ver a Bella detrás del hombre quien miraba todo con los labios fruncidos.

- No estoy acosándolo...- se defendió ella.

- Mi novio- me señaló Bella- se levantó de su asiento para ir al baño hace más de 10 minutos y llevas más de 5 bloqueándole el paso… eso es acoso…

- Mis disculpas, señorita- se disculpó el hombre- Soy el jefe de cabina –me informó.

- Aleje a esa mujer de mi novio o demandaré a la aerolínea- continuó diciendo Bella malhumorada.

- No llegaremos a tanto- interrumpí mientras me acercaba a Bella, el jefe de cabina suspiró aliviado- pero apenas aterricemos haremos un reclamo formal por esto.

- Sí, cariño, esto no puede quedar así- me apoyó Bella. Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, no quería discutir más. Algo que odiaba de tener 23 años, era que ya no tenía pasaporte diplomático y el trato que se le daba a la gente común dejaba mucho que desear, por eso prefería viajar en clase ejecutiva, aunque el trato era mejor que el de clase turista, no era tan bueno como el que me acostumbraron desde pequeño.

- Nuevamente les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a nombre de la compañía- dijo el jefe de cabina.

- Volveremos a nuestros asientos- anunció Bella tomándome de la mano firmemente y arrastrándome con ella. Cuando nos sentamos, suspiró hondamente y me dijo furiosa:

- ¡No puedo dejarte solo un maldito minuto sin que una mujer se te acerque y quiera tirarse encima de ti!

- Baja la voz- la regañé en un susurro y agregué- no tengo idea, sólo quería ir al baño, salí y me la encontré. No tengo la culpa. Llegó sola- me defendí.

- Eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien- siguió reclamando y levanto el brazo de separación de los asientos- es tan desgastante ser tu novia, las mujeres se te acercan como si no hubieran más hombres en el mundo. ¡Deberían comprarse una vida!-exclamó y se acurrucó junto a mí, apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho y murmuró: pero no las culpo… ¿quién podría resistirse a ti?- soltó una risita. Permanecí estático, temía decir algo que la alterara, a veces pensaba que Bella sufría de bipolaridad, ¿cómo podía estar tan furiosa hace menos de cinco segundos y ahora estaba feliz? Sería poco ético que llegara a ser psiquiatra si padecía de eso… - Edward… -murmuró Bella entre sueños, sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de ella para hundirme en un agradable sueño.

Ian, el chofer de mis padres nos recogió en el aeropuerto de Heathrow y nos llevó hacia mi casa en Londres, mientras le mostraba a Bella alguno de los lugares por los que pasábamos.

- Este es el Royal Albert Hall, se realizan muchos conciertos allí, de hecho, se suele pensar que un artista es realmente importante si ha actuado aquí. El primer concierto al que asistí fue aquí, acompañando a Kate- sonreí- me gusta mucho Londres, aunque tiene un solo defecto, pero es a nivel de país.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Bella.

- Su código telefónico es 44- respondí y ella rió.

-¿Cuál país es el afortunado que tiene el 33?

- Francia- le contesté.

- ¡Oh là là!

- Llegamos- nos informó Ian, mientras estacionaba el auto y se bajaba para abrirnos la puerta.

- Estoy nerviosa- soltó Bella, moviéndose inquieta en su asiento.

- Es innecesario, ya te conocen, yo les he hablado de ti, Kate también y es probable que el Dr. Cullen también, sólo falta que te vean en persona- le dije bajándome del auto y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo. La tomé de la mano y la guié hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¡Hijo!- exclamó mi madre apenas me vio entrar.

- Mamá- le sonreí y desvié la mirada hacia mi padre- papá, esta es Bella Swan, mi novia.

- Un placer, señor y señora Masen- dijo ella sonriéndoles.

- Igualmente- contestó mi madre- Kate nos ha hablado mucho de ti, más que Edward de hecho- rió- debo admitir que ella tenía razón, eres realmente muy bonita- Bella se sonrojó- y te sonrojas con facilidad, mira, Edward, qué adorable chica- le dijo a mi padre.

- Eso estoy viendo- sonrió él- ¿por qué no pasamos a la sala para conversar un poco? Imagino que después querrán descansar, ha sido un viaje largo.

- Por cierto, Anthony, ¿dormirán juntos?-preguntó mi madre inesperadamente y mi padre, Bella y yo la miramos muy sorprendidos, pero ella ignoró esto y nos urgió a responder: ¿Y? Necesito saber para pedir que preparen la habitación de huéspedes…

- Uhm… no es necesario que la preparen- dijo Bella después de un largo silencio- no quiero causar molestias.

- Querida, no tienes que justificarte, lo entiendo perfectamente, ambos son adultos, son novios y tienen necesidades. Es normal- sonrió y se levantó- iré a avisar a la mucama- y luego salió de la habitación.

-¿Y qué tal el viaje?-preguntó mi padre intentando cambiar el tema.

- Tuvimos un pequeño incidente con el personal de cabina, pero pudimos solucionarlo, pero no pasó a mayores- comenté mientras mi madre volvía a entrar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mi padre.

- Una azafata quería encerrarse con él en el baño- dijo Bella enojada, mis padres rieron y yo hice una mueca.

- Hace tiempo que no te pasaba algo así…- empezó a decir mi padre.

-¿Te había pasado antes?- me preguntó bruscamente. Quise responder, pero mi madre se adelantó:

- Le pasa desde que tenía 15 años.

- Ya no me pasa- me defendí.

- Porque te tomas unas pastillas para dormir- se burló mi padre- pero como hoy venías con Bella, no te las tomaste.

- No.

- Si hubiese sabido que te pasaba, yo misma te habría dado el somnífero- gruñó Bella.

- Debes estar tranquila, después de todo, él es tu novio y te puedo asegurar que mi pequeñito te será fiel- sonrió mi madre.

- Mamá…- me quejé- no me llames así.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… te puedo asegurar, Bella, que mi fuerte muchacho te será fiel, ¿está mejor así?- me preguntó y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

- Aunque debes estar alerta con Jane, la prima de Kate- aconsejó mi padre a Bella- siempre habla lo maravilloso que es Anthony… digo, Edward, acá le decimos Anthony para no confundirlo conmigo…

- Pero basta de charlas, vayan a descansar… tu cuarto está listo- me dijo mamá mientras se ponía de pie y nos guiaba hacia las escaleras, seguida de mi padre

- Descansen y duerman bien- nos despidió él antes de volver a la sala.

- Sus cosas ya están arriba- nos informó mientras subía las escaleras con Bella. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, mi madre nos gritó:

-¡Traten de no hacer tanto ruido!- bufé y pensé amargamente "Hogar, dulce hogar"

* * *

**Hola!**

**Después de muucho tiempo sin actualizar, he aquí un nuevo capítulo! Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para agradecer a mi BFF que me ayudó a decidir algunas cosas (que durmieran juntos se lo deben a ella, mi idea era que durmieran en habitaciones separadas xD), también les agradezco por su graaaan paciencia con este FF porque sé q tardo demasiado (tengo muy poco tiempo ._.) y graaaaciaaas por tooodos sus reviews (:**

**Ahora con respecto a este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado y divertido, a mí me divirtió mucho escribirlo :D Espero sus reviews para saber su opinión y haré todo lo posible por subir el siguiente capítulo antes de q me vaya de vacaciones el próximo domingo. Por si alguien le interesa, el sábado 19 estoy de cumpleaños xD**

**Gracias nuevamente por todo (;**


	28. Capítulo 27: En Familia

**CAPÍTULO 27: EN FAMILIA**

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté fue inmediatamente consciente del olor a fresas que inundaba la habitación. Ladeé mi cabeza y me encontré con Bella acurrucada junto a mí. Todavía no podía creer que mi mamá se mostrara tan liberal en mi relación. Estaba seguro que Kate debe haber metido sus narices en esto, ambas eran muy cercanas.

Me deshice del agarre de Bella de la forma más sutil que pude para no despertarla y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha. Minutos más tarde estaba tomando desayuno con mis padres.

-¿Qué tal durmieron?- preguntó mi mamá con una sonrisa en los labios, al cabo de unos minutos.

- Bien gracias- contesté serio. ¡Cómo si fuera arriesgarme a uhm… intimar con Bella bajo el techo de mis padres! Hasta cierto punto era excitante… sentir que nos podrían descubrirnos en cualquier momento generaba un aumento en la adrenalina… ¡Basta Edward, concéntrate!- Madre… te agradecería que te guardaras tus comentarios… no quiero que Bella termine huyendo por tu causa.

- Estoy segura que ella te quiere lo suficiente para no irse- rió.

- Liz, Anthony tiene razón… omite tus comentarios, Bella no nos conoce bien y puede sentirse intimidada- me apoyó mi padre.

- De acuerdo- levantó las manos en señal de derrota- par de amargados…-murmuró.

- Tu abuelo nos invitó a tomar té hoy- me informó papá mientras yo mordía una tostada.

- Perfecto.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?- me preguntó mamá.

- Uhm… llevar a Bella a conocer la ciudad supongo- me encogí de hombros.

- Le gustará supongo- se burló mi mamá, imitando mi gesto. Rodé los ojos y tomé mi taza de té rápidamente.

- Iré a ver si Bella despertó, permiso- dije levantándome de la mesa y yendo hacia mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y mi novia seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Dado que odiaba que me despertaran, no haría lo mismo con ella. Me quedé de pie en medio de mi cuarto, observándola… Bella era bonita, pero parecía que pocos se daban cuenta de ello y buscaban una Barbie en tamaño real. Cuando pequeña, Kate siempre se quejaba que Disney le había hecho tener expectativas irreales de los hombres y que nunca superaría el trauma de que el príncipe azul no existía, aunque ahora con Garrett, estaba seguro que estaba más que superado. Pero así como ella culpaba a Disney, yo culpaba a Mattel, esa empresa era la causa que los hombres (en su mayoría, siempre habían unos menos superficiales) creyeran que la mujer tenía belleza sólo si era alta, rubia, delgada, de ojos azules y sonrisa, cuerpo y bronceados perfectos. Por esa razón, no eran capaces de apreciar a Bella, no es porque fuera mi novia, pero ella era bonita, tenía unos adorables ojos marrones…un momento, ¿adorables? Uhm…

-¡Edward!- exclamó Bella haciendo que me sobresaltara- ¿Qué haces allí parado?

- Mirándote- solté.

-¿Pensabas despertarme en algún instante? – asentí con la cabeza- ¿cómo? ¿tienes el poder de despertar a la gente con sólo mirarla o algo así? –rió- rayos despertadores, sería gracioso de ver- volvió a reír. Hice una mueca.

- Te espero abajo- le dije y caminé hacia la puerta.

- Vamos Edward… no te puedes enojar por eso, es una broma- dijo levantándose de la cama para caminar hacia donde yo estaba y abrazarme por atrás- necesitas más sentido del humor, sino terminarás con el pelo blanco antes de los treinta- murmuró y me besó el cuello- iré a ducharme, bajaré en 15 minutos- suspiré.

- Pediré que te sirvan el desayuno…- me giré hacia ella.

- Gracias- me sonrió- por cierto, buenos días Edward-me dio un corto beso en los labios y corrió hacia el baño.

Mientras esperaba a Bella en el primer piso, no pude resistir la tentación de tocar en el piano que estaba en medio de la sala, debido a la lesión que me había hecho por culpa del estúpido de Emmett, no había podido practicar ni siquiera un poco. Así que me senté en el banco frente al piano y dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran libremente por las teclas. Cerré los ojos y sonreí mientras la música envolvía todos mis sentidos.

Me sobresalté cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mí.

- Sigue tocando…- me instó Bella, sentándose conmigo y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro- me gusta oírte.

- Debes desayunar.

- Ya lo hice- me respondió.

-¿Sola?- pregunté. Mi idea era tocar piano hasta que ella bajara y acompañarla a tomar desayuno. ¿Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo? Hasta donde sabía la velocidad del tiempo siempre era la misma, pero éste no siempre transcurría igual. Hasta Einstein lo decía.

- No, aún estaban desayunando tus padres, así que ellos me hicieron compañía- hice una mueca, mientras colocaba mis dedos nuevamente sobre las teclas.

- Espero que mi madre no te haya incomodado, suele hacerlo conmigo- suspiré- a veces pienso que ella y Kate son parientes consanguíneos y que mi padre es el pariente político. Ellas son tan parecidas, es algo impresionante.

- ¡Ella es un encanto! Tu padre es más callado, creo que heredaste tu carácter de él.

- Mi madre dice que lo heredé de mi abuelo, a propósito de él… nos invitó a tomar el té hoy- le informé y comencé a tocar una nueva melodía.

-¿El té?- preguntó Bella.

- Costumbre inglesa- le dije sin dejar de tocar.

- Sé qué lo es, Edward- rió- sólo que me sorprendió que fuera una invitación a tomar té, en Estados Unidos habría sido una invitación a cenar- asentí con la cabeza y seguí tocando por un buen rato más.

- Ven- le dije tomándola de la mano y poniéndome de pie con ella- vamos a dar un paseo.

-¿Adónde?- preguntó Bella.

- Londres- respondí.

- Ah, Edward- suspiró ella- a veces eres tan ingenuo- rió mientras yo tomaba las llaves y salíamos por la puerta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Olvídalo, ¿también tienes un auto acá? ¿Otro Volvo plateado?

- No, creo innecesario tener un auto en un país en el que no vivo. Cuando vengo utilizo el Bentley que tienen mis padres. Además el Volvo me lo compré porque necesitaba un buen auto mientras estuviera en Nueva York, aunque cuando tenga una residencia más permanente me compraré un Aston Martin- le conté mientras le abría la puerta izquierda para que se subiera.

- Esto es tan extraño-comentó Bella cuando me subí por el lado del conductor-¿no te confunde tener que conducir por la izquierda?

- No, porque sé que estoy en Londres, es difícil no darse cuenta si poner atención al entorno y ves el Big Ben- me giré para sonreírle- y estoy seguro que no te perderás después que te muestre mi ciudad natal en su máximo esplendor.

- Si eres un buen guía turístico, no lo haré- me sonrió y enfoqué mi vista en el camino para empezar nuestro tour.

Estábamos en el Observatorio Real, situados justo en la línea del meridiano de Greenwich, que sirve de referencia para el cálculo de todos los horarios alrededor del mundo.

-Esto es tan emocionante, estamos en los cero grados- dijo Bella muy sonriente- ¡El primer meridiano del mundo!

- Lo sé- dije mirando el reloj- pero debemos irnos, no podemos llegar tarde.

- ¡Prométeme que mañana me llevarás a Abbey Road, quiero hacer la famosa foto!- me pidió Bella emocionada.

- De acuerdo, mañana iremos allá- rodé los ojos, la tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el auto. Veinte minutos más tarde, estábamos en la casa de mis abuelos.

- Linda casa-comentó Bella, después que yo tocara el timbre. Inmediatamente, Margaret, la sirvienta de la casa, nos saludó:

- Joven Edward, señorita…-empezó a decir.

- Bella Swan- se presentó mi novia.

- Pueden pasar, sólo faltaban ustedes-nos informó mientras entrábamos.

- Faltan diez minutos para las cinco y somos los últimos en llegar… increíble…- susurró Bella. La guié hacia la sala, donde todos estaban muy sonrientes, bueno, casi todos.

- Edward, bienvenido- dijo mi abuelo muy serio mientras me estrechaba la mano.

- Gracias, abuelo, esta es Bella, mi novia- la presenté.

- Albert Masen, un placer- la saludó con dos besos en las mejillas.

-¡Edward!- exclamó mi abuela.

- Hola abuela- le sonreí y me acerqué a ella, sin soltar la mano de Bella, quien se vio obligada a seguirme- Te presento a Bella, mi novia- le dije- Bella, mi abuela Marie.

- Un gusto conocerte- le sonrió- Katherine me ha hablado mucho de ti."Genial" pensé, mirando a Kate quien parecía muy entusiasmada en hablar con mi madre y Garrett. Rápidamente llegaron los sirvientes para servir el té, Earl Grey, mi favorito.

- Katherine nos ha hablado de ti, pero ha sido incapaz de respondernos un par de cosas, que nos gustaría saber- dijo mi abuelo, miré de reojo a mi prima, quien se movía incómoda en su asiento.

- Claro- sonrió Bella.

-¿A qué logia perteneces?- preguntó.

-¿Logia?- preguntó Bella confundida.

- Sí querida- afirmó mi abuela- logia, porque perteneces a la masonería, ¿cierto?

- Uhm… -murmuró Bella.

- Pero tienes alguna religión… -señaló mi abuelo.

- La verdad no, mi padre se considera luterano y mi madre, que fue con la que viví toda mi infancia, ha pasado por tantas, que dudo que crea en algo realmente- rió Bella y mi abuelo se tensó.

- Vinimos a tomar el té- interrumpí- no es ocasión para interrogar a Bella.

- Además, hoy es la última vez que tomaré el té como Katherine Masen. No arruines mi momento, abuelo- le sonrió.

-Albert, ¿por qué no tocas piano para nosotros?- preguntó mi abuela.

- Edward, acompáñame- me pidió él- hace tiempo que no hacemos un dueto.

-¿Tu abuelo también toca?- preguntó Bella.

- De hecho, él nos enseñó- interrumpió Katherine- aunque con Eddie tuvo más éxito.

- Quería ser pianista cuando fuera adulto- sonrió mi madre.

- Pero al final optó por el lado científico- completó mi padre. Mi abuelo se paró y todos hicimos lo mismo para ir a la sala de música. Solté la mano de Bella y me senté en el banquillo con mi abuelo.

-¿Qué canción?- pregunté.

- Necesito hablar contigo a solas- me susurró mi abuelo rápidamente- la favorita de tu abuela- agregó en voz más alta.

- La crearon especialmente para mí, en el último cumpleaños antes que Edward se mudara a Nueva York- contó mi abuela a Bella.

- El sábado por la mañana- le respondí a mi abuelo en voz baja y coloqué mis dedos en posición. Después de eso, no hablamos más, sólo nos dedicamos a tocar el piano, no pude evitar sonreír, nunca hacía duetos con alguien que no fuera mi abuelo, sólo con él, sentía que alcanzábamos un nivel de compenetración tal que la melodía sonaba fluida. Solté una carcajada, mi abuelo giró la cabeza y me sonrió mientras tocábamos el último acorde, cuando terminamos mi madre, mi abuela y Kate nos insistieron para que siguiéramos, así que pasamos el resto de nuestra reunión familiar sentados frente al piano.

El gran día había llegado. Desde hoy mi prima se llamaría Katherine Alberta Masen. Bella se sorprendió cuando lo oyó, en la ceremonia civil, pero en voz baja le expliqué "le pusieron así en honor a mi abuelo, porque sabían que cuando se casara perdería el apellido Masen y querían que ella tuviera algo nuestro. A mí me pusieron Anthony por mi abuelo materno por la misma razón".

Mientras conducía hacia el Templo para el reconocimiento conyugal, Bella me preguntó:

-¿Por qué me preguntaban si pertenecía a una logia? ¿me rechazarán si no pertenezco a una?

- Claro que no- respondí rodando los ojos- sólo tenían curiosidad, por lo general, conocemos gente de nuestro mismo círculo.

-¿Gente que idolatra al 33?- preguntó riendo.

- El 33 es un gran número, deberías saberlo. ¿Recuerdas el caso de los mineros chilenos?

- Sí, eran 33- respondió.

- Exacto, pero el número se repite varias veces. Primero, el mensaje que enviaron constaba de 33 caracteres, considerando los espacios. Segundo, el primer taladro con el que se llegó donde estaban fue el 22 de agosto de 2010, que corresponde a la semana 33 del año. Tercero, fueron 33 días de perforación. Cuarto, el día del rescate fue el 13 de octubre de 2010, si sumas los dígitos obtienes 33. Y quinto, el tiempo de traslado desde la mina hasta el Hospital de Copiapó era de 33 minutos. ¿Te das cuenta que es un gran número? Me gustaría que el día de mi cumpleaños, fuera el día del 33- Bella rió- ¿Qué? Einsten nació un 14 de marzo y ese es el día del número pi. Si él puede tenerlo, ¿por qué yo no?- Bella volvió a reír- ¿Qué?- pregunté mientras me estacionaba.

- Olvídalo- dijo aún sonriente. Me bajé del auto y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Bella – gracias- saqué mis guantes blancos del bolsillo y me los coloqué. Bella me miró sorprendida.

- Forma parte de la ceremonia- ella asintió y le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara. Una vez adentro del Templo, le susurré: te sentarás con mi madre y la Sra. Cullen.

-¿Dónde estarás tú?- me preguntó Bella confundida.

- Adelante con mi padre y el Sr. Cullen. Está estipulado que sea así- me justifiqué y fui hacia la parte norte. Lo que siguió a continuación era conocido para mí, no era la primera vez que asistía a este tipo de ceremonias. El respetable maestro empezó a hablar:

- Hermanas y hermanos: estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar y reconfirmar masónicamente el casamiento del Hermano Garrett y de la Hermana Katherine cuyo matrimonio fue realizado de acuerdo a las leyes civiles de nuestro país. Ahora deben saber que esta ceremonia, no tiene el propósito de un casamiento legal, sino que es una ceremonia de reconfirmación…

Después de eso vino, la parte en que el novio y la novia eran introducidos en el Templo y llevados a sus sitiales, momento en que se retomaba la ceremonia y el Respetable Maestro luego de advertirlos acerca de los esfuerzos y sacrificios que involucra un matrimonio feliz, le preguntaba a Kate: "¿prometéis amar y honrar a vuestro esposo, y permanecer atada a él con los lazos de respeto, fidelidad y confianza? " y luego lo mismo a Garrett cambiando solo la palabra esposo por esposa. Bastante obvio.

Posteriormente, se quemaba un poco de incienso acompañado de las palabras del Respetable Maestro: "que puedan estas promesas, que son la base misma de vuestra felicidad, elevarse a la eternidad como lo hace este humo del incienso ardiendo… ". Suspiré mientras observaba el humo alejarse, sentía que lo mismo estaba pasando con Kate. Luego, ataron el lazo de la unidad sobre el hombro izquierdo de Garrett y alrededor de la cintura de mi prima. "Hermanos, formemos la bóveda de acero". Mi padre me tiró del brazo y me pasó mi espada para ubicarnos en un semicírculo a espaldas de los novios. "Hermano, colocad el anillo en el dedo de vuestra esposa", desde ese instante tuve una lucha interna entre dejar que la ceremonia continuara o interrumpirla y llevarme a mi Kate lejos de ese Garrett. Estaba tan absorto que cuando fui nuevamente consciente de mi entorno, el Respetable Maestro estaba diciendo "yo declaro cerras nuestras labores". Genial. No pude elegir mejor momento para hacer un viaje introspectivo. Mi único consuelo era que Kate no se había dado cuenta porque estaba de espaldas a mí.

Media hora más tarde, estábamos en el lugar de la fiesta. En mi mesa, estaban mis abuelos, mis padres y Peter, hermano de Garrett, y su esposa Charlotte. Jane, la prima de Kate, estaba un par de mesas más allá y hasta ahora no se había acercado a mí, por lo cual, estaba muy agradecido. Sin darme cuenta, la fiesta llegó a su fin. Kate y Garrett se acercaron a nuestra mesa para despedirse de nosotros. Cuando Garrett, mi primo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de la nueva realidad, se acercó para despedirse de mí, me dio una palmada en la espalda antes de abrazarme y dijo:

- Hasta luego, Edward- me dijo sonriente.

- Cuida a Kate con tu vida- le advertí en voz baja mientras le devolvía el abrazo- si le pasa algo, haré que te arrepientas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

- Lo haré- me contestó, mirándome seriamente.

- Bien- dije en tono cortante y fui a buscar a Kate, quien estaba despidiéndose de Bella.

- ¡Eddie!- exclamó ella con los ojos brillantes- soy tan feliz- me dijo.

- Me alegro- le sonreí. Deseaba fervientemente que fuera así, odiaría que alguien tan angelical como Kate tuviera que sufrir.

- ¡Eddie! Te echaré de menos- sollozó Kate- prométeme que hablaremos tan seguido como siempre… -me pidió- ¡No! ¡Hablaremos todos los días! ¡Promételo Eddie!- dijo llorando.

- Te lo prometo- le sonreí secándole las lágrimas y abrazándola- tú sabes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida- Kate rió.

- Creo que cierta señorita está quitándome el lugar…- bromeó, devolviéndome el abrazo.

- No hay comparaciones, Katie- le sonreí- tú eres más especial- bajé la voz- me has soportado más tiempo, pero no le digas a Bella- le besé la mejilla.

-¡Eddie!- exclamó y me abrazó de nuevo.

- Kate… - murmuró Bella- Garrett te espera… cuidaré de Edward mientras tú vuelves de tu luna de miel.

- Gracias Bella, eres la mejor. Cuídalo mucho, si tiene un solo rasguño cuando yo vuelva, te demandaré y haré que te pudras en la cárcel- la amenazó.

- ¡Kate!- la llamó Garrett.

- Tu esposo- la palabra sonó tan amarga en mi boca- te espera.

- Adiós Eddie- me abrazó brevemente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y agregó- ya sabes, Bella- la miró seria- un rasguño… y vas derecho a la cárcel- rió y fue a reunirse con Garrett. Suspiré pesadamente, ahora no sería lo mismo con Kate. Bella tomó mi mano firmemente, se colocó frente a mí y dijo:

- Deja que Kate sea feliz con Garrett, él no será un obstáculo entre ustedes, ya verás como todo seguirá como siempre-me sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darme un corto beso en los labios. Sonreí.

- Tienes razón- asentí con la cabeza antes de que comenzáramos a caminar hacia el auto- mejor pensaré en nuestra salida a Abbey Road mañana.

- Ese es el espíritu- me apoyó Bella- sólo tendremos un problema mañana- dijo seria.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté deteniendo la caminata.

- Nos faltarán dos Beatles – rió y me uní a esas risas.

- Podemos decirle a Paul y Ringo que se encuentren con nosotros mañana- sugerí en broma, retomando la caminata.

- Buena idea, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Menos mal que tengo un novio inteligente.

- Bella basta… -murmuré avergonzado, abriéndole la puerta del auto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es la verdad.

- Sube al auto, Bella- le pedí.

- Sí, cariño- me dio un beso tan rápido en los labios que cuando reaccioné ya estaba sentada dentro del auto. Sacudí la cabeza y cerré la puerta. Estaba seguro que Bella me iba a volver loco.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Nuevo capítulo! Sé que por twitter había dicho que actualizaría el jueves, la razón era q se cumplía un año desde q publiqué esta historia. Pero se dio la asombrosa coincidencia que hoy era 11 de marzo de 2011, que es la fecha exacta en que Kate se casa (cuando ella va a NY menciona esto, por si no se acuerdan) y como me cae tan bien ella (creo q a nadie le puede caer mal xD), decidí atrasarlo un día.**

**Muchas gracias por tooodos sus reviews y por sus saludos para mi cumpleaños. Me regalaron un Cubo Rubik de 5x5x5, casi lloré de la felicidad! :D **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y espero sus reviews para saber q les pareció (:**

**Si alguien quiere saber con mayor detalle como es el Ritual del Reconocimiento Conyugal, me puede pedir el link (idealmente vía twitter, xq este sitio no es muy cooperador en ese tema) y se lo doy encantada.**

**Gracias x leer! (:**


	29. Capítulo 28: Desayuno, Abbey Road y Duda

**CAPÍTULO 28: DESAYUNO, ABBEY ROAD Y DUDAS**

Al día siguiente, me levanté muy temprano para desayunar con mi abuelo en el salón de té en el que solía reunirse con sus amigos. Esperaba estar de vuelta antes de que Bella notara mi ausencia, pero sabía que no tendría éxito en eso y como precaución le dejé una nota "_Desayuno con mi abuelo. Regreso pronto. E."_

- Buenos días- me saludó mi abuelo cuando me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba sentado.

- Buenos días- le contesté, sentándome, mientras él llamaba al camarero y le pedía un té para mí.

- ¿Azúcar?- me ofreció mi abuelo. Negué con la cabeza.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- pregunté directo, mientras me servían el té.

- Sobre Bella, es una chica encantadora- permanecí en silencio para que mi abuelo siguiera hablando- ¿piensas casarte con ella?- me preguntó.

- No sé… -respondí sinceramente.

- Interesante.

-¿Qué?

- Te he preguntado lo mismo con cada una de tus novias y es la primera vez que no me respondes con una negativa- mantuve el rostro inexpresivo- no deja de ser interesante. Además Katherine está convencida que Bella es la indicada para ti… y que tú la amas tanto como ella a ti, porque están hechos el uno para el otro…

- No entiendo el punto.

- El punto es que creo que en tu interior sí quieres casarte con ella- enarqué una ceja- y me preocupa lo que eso conlleva.

- Sigo sin entender…

- Edward, los Masen son una familia de tradición dentro de la masonería y…

- Aún así, la abuela nunca ha pertenecido a ella…- interrumpí.

- Marie proviene de una familia muy católica, tiene creencias. Bella no las tiene. Eso no es bueno para el honor Masen. ¡Imagina lo que dirían nuestros hermanos de la logia! ¡Sería el hazmerreír!

- Abuelo, estás siendo anticuado…- le dije mientras me pasaba una mano por mi cabello- si ella no tiene sus creencias sustentadas en una religión, no puedo obligarla a hacerlo. Ella _es_ así.

- Pero yo puedo obligarte a mantener el honor familiar, dado que eres el único que transmitirás nuestro apellido a la siguiente generación- me rebatió- y no voy a permitir que se arruine por una simple muchacha…

- Bella es sólo mi novia- aclaré- nada más.

- Por ahora… -murmuró mi abuelo y sorbió su té. Permanecimos en silencio largos minutos, hasta que él habló: pon atención a lo que te diré Edward, porque no lo repetiré… -me tensé en mi asiento- si pretendes casarte con Bella en un futuro próximo, asegúrate que tenga sus creencias claras, porque no toleraré que el buen nombre de nuestra familia se arruine por ella. No soportaría la vergüenza de ver cómo se destruye todo lo que he construido durante toda mi vida, siguiendo el ejemplo de mis antepasados. Puedes ser el único que transmita nuestro apellido, pero preferiría cortar la familia antes que ensuciar nuestro prestigio. ¿Entiendes?- me preguntó seriamente mi abuelo.

- Entiendo.

- Perfecto, ahora podemos desayunar tranquilos. ¿Tostadas?

Cuando llegué a casa, Bella estaba terminando de desayunar, así que la esperé para llevarla a Abbey Road. Una vez allí, recorrimos el sector mientras yo iba contando algunas cosas del lugar, Bella estaba fascinada observando cada detalle, supuse que era porque era la primera vez que estaba ahí. En mi caso, mis abuelos solían darnos paseos turísticos a mí y a Kate cuando éramos niños, así que estar en Abbey Road, no era algo novedoso.

- Me gustaría tener una foto como los Beatles, pero nos faltan dos personas… -se quejó Bella- no, nos faltan tres, necesitamos un fotógrafo- Rodé los ojos, suspiré y me quité mi mochila del hombro, para abrirla- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Bella curiosa.

- Busco mi trípode- le contesté mientras lo sacaba- tendrás tu foto estilo Abbey Road, sólo necesito fijar la cámara para hacerlo, sería más fácil, si estuviera oscuro… bastaría con alargar el tiempo de exposición, pero bueno… - estiré el trípode y le regulé la altura, a continuación estiré la mano para que Bella me entregara la cámara fotográfica y colocarla sobre el trípode- bien, sólo necesito que recrees las poses de cada Beatle…- saqué mi celular para buscar en internet la famosa portada- y que milagrosamente ningún vehículo pase mientras tomamos las fotos.

-¡Genial!- rió Bella- soy tan afortunada de tener un novio como tú, no tenía idea que eras fotógrafo- volvió a reír mientras caminaba hacia el paso de cebra y yo posicionaba la cámara delante de ella.

- Soy físico- la corregí- ahora toma la posición de George, rápido, aprovechemos que no vienen vehículos- configuré la cámara para que tomara una ráfaga de fotos, así tendría más donde elegir cuando realizara el montaje.

- Eres físico, pianista, armador de cubos Rubik, traductor, intérprete… - comentó Bella mientras se ponía en la primera posición.

- Listo… 3…2…1… ¡ahora!- exclamé y apreté el disparador de la cámara- Perfecto- dije después de unos segundos, ahora sigue Paul…

Minutos más tarde, caminábamos de vuelta a mi auto, tomados de la mano, cuando Bella me preguntó:

-¿Qué tal estuvo el desayuno con tu abuelo?- inmediatamente me tensé, pero me aclaré la garganta y respondí lo más normal que pude:

- Bien, hace mucho tiempo que no desayunaba con él... –Bella frunció levemente el ceño y asintió con la cabeza- ¿sabías que la fecha de mi nacimiento suma 33?- le pregunté intentando cambiar el tema, no podía decirle lo que había hablado con mi abuelo, al menos, no antes que pensara bien sobre ello.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Bella con las cejas alzadas.

- Haz el cálculo tú misma- la desafié.

- Veamos… naciste el 20 de junio… ahí tenemos 2 más 6… ocho, y tienes 23, así que naciste en el 87… uhm… 1 más 9… diez… más 8… son 18 y más 7, nos da… 25, más los 8, son… ¡33! ¡Increíble!- rió y apretó los labios unos segundos, iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando soltó una risa- ¡La fecha de mi nacimiento también suma 33!

- No puede ser… - murmuré incrédulo.

- Haz el cálculo tú mismo- me dijo, repitiendo mis palabras.

- A ver… 13 de septiembre suma 13, y naciste en el ¿91?- Bella asintió- 1991… eso da 20…y con los 13… ¡Oh!

-¡Suma 33! ¡Es increíble!- exclamó Bella emocionada antes de besarme- ¿No es genial? ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro!– me tensé, recordando las palabras de mi abuelo: "Katherine está convencida que Bella es la indicada para ti… y que tú la amas tanto como ella a ti, porque están hechos el uno para el otro…" ¿Kate tendría razón? Era cierto que quería a Bella, era mi novia después de todo, pero no me había puesto a pensar si la amaba… - y además el 19 y el 23… son números primos… - seguía diciendo Bella- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada, sólo que sigo sorprendido, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que su fecha de nacimiento sumara 33…

- Mamá siempre decía que la vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar- me sonrió.

-¿Decía? ¿Ya no lo dice?- pregunté confundido.

- A veces eres tan ingenuo, Edward- dijo Bella besándome- ¿Has visto la película, Forrest Gump?

-¿Cuál es?

- ¿Corre, Forrest, corre?

- ¡Ah! La del tipo que corre mucho… - recordé.

- Sí, Edward, la del tipo que corre mucho- rió- hay una parte de la película en que Forrest dice "Mamá siempre decía que la vida es como una caja de bombones…"

- Oh- fue todo lo que dije.

- Pero no podías saberlo, serías demasiado perfecto si supieras las frases famosas de las películas.

-¿Existen frases famosas?- pregunté sorprendido.

- ¡Por supuesto! "Houston, tenemos un problema", ¡Soy el rey del mundo!", "Mi nombre es Bond, James Bond", "Yo soy tu padre", "Hasta la vista, _baby_"- dijo ella rápidamente.

- Increíble… ¿cómo puedes recordar ese tipo de cosas?

- De la misma forma en que tú puedes recordar los movimientos para armar un Rubik._ Touché._- me guiñó un ojo y reí nervioso, esa última palabra le había salido tan… sexy, sus labios se habían movido de una manera tan exquisita… "¡Edward! ¡Concéntrate!" me reprendí.

- No es comparable, son distintos tipos de memoria…- empecé a decir, sacudiendo mi cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y recuperar el control de mis emociones.

- Edward…- murmuró interrumpiéndome.

- Cállate y bésame- me ordenó.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunté dudoso, a Bella le encantaba destrozar mi autocontrol, lo que me incomodaba, porque creía firmemente en que la esencia de mi personalidad radicaba en mi racionalidad y el control sobre mí mismo.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que tener una explicación lógica? Relájate, Edward… _Carpe diem_-se acercó y enredó sus finos dedos en mi cabello- sólo déjate llevar… todo es perfecto tal como está ahora, no lo arruines… - sonreí y comencé a besarla, olvidándome de todas mis dudas. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en la profundidad de mis sentimientos y en recuperar mi lado cuerdo, mientras tanto, sólo disfrutaría de los labios de Bella.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?- me preguntó Bella mientras volábamos a Nueva York- has estado pensativo todo el viaje.

- Nada- contesté, aunque realmente no podía sacarme de la cabeza, las palabras de despedida que me había dicho mi abuelo hace unas horas: _"No te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, pueden nublar tu buen juicio"_. Antes de ese episodio, mi estadía en Londres había sido perfecta, aunque había extrañado a Kate, tenía a Bella conmigo.

- Edward… - dijo girándose hacia mí y colocándome una mano sobre el brazo- puedes contarme lo que sea, te quiero y no me gusta verte así- levantó su mano para acariciarme la mejilla- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? - le rodeé la cintura con mi brazo y la atraje hacia mí, para besarla en los labios unos instantes.

- Katie-mentí, en realidad, seguía dándole vueltas a lo que me había dicho mi abuelo, si había entendido bien, me había dicho que Bella nublaba mi juicio y que eso arruinaría a los Masen, sabía que él no aprobaba una relación más profunda con Bella, pero también sabía que yo era un hombre adulto y podía tomar decisiones por mí mismo. De todas formas, esa no era mi mayor preocupación…

- Ella ama a Garrett y está feliz con él, deberías estar feliz por ella, si Kate sabe que estás así por su culpa, se pondrá triste… - susurró, luego se acurrucó junto a mí y se durmió. _Amor_. Esa palabra me rondaba la mente incesantemente. ¿Amaba a Bella? ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Estaba claro, que la quería mucho más que a cualquier otra novia que hubiese tenido y que me sentía más cómodo con ella que con el resto de la gente, aunque no sabía si la amaba y me frustraba. Odiaba pensar que teniendo 23 años no fuera capaz de saber eso, se suponía que yo me conocía bien a mí mismo, pero ahora no estaba seguro de eso, era capaz de identificar sólo emociones, no sentimientos. Antes de conocer a Bella, tenía un excelente control de mí mismo, en cambio, en estos momentos, sólo sabía que sentía algo especial por ella que me hacía sentir extraño, pero no sabía qué, porque todo mi interior era un caos. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Urgentemente. O quizás debería hablarlo con alguien. Kate. Sí, eso haría, ordenaría mis ideas y cuando volviera de su luna de miel hablaría con ella.- Edward…- murmuró Bella entre sueños. Sonreí, sintiéndome mejor conmigo mismo, al pensar que ella estaba soñando conmigo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de ella, para sumirme en un profundo sueño, donde Bella sería la única protagonista.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tengo muchas cosas para decir:**

**1. Gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegra q les siga gustando mi historia (:**

**2. Lamento mucho la demora, fue DEMASIADO tiempo, pero sufrí una pérdida familiar muy importante y me afectó mucho, perdí toda la inspiración para escribir. Ademá,s eso fue la gota q derramó el vaso y me vino un cuadro de estrés q me tuvo delicada de salud, ahora me siento mejor, pero sigo enferma del estómago por tanta presión académica.**

**3. También me disculpo por no responder algunos de sus reviews, pero FF no me deja hacerlo. De todas formas, seguiré intentando hasta q los responda todos. Tarde o temprano tendrán mi respuesta (: **

**4. Con respecto a este capítulo, me costó mucho escribirlo, mi ánimo seguía algo voluble cuando lo retomé y fue necesario reescribirlo muchas veces. Espero q les haya gustado, mi parte favorita es la última, me encanta ver cómo Edward se angustia por no saber si ama a Bella, es tan inexperto en esa área xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por su fidelidad con la historia, nuevamente les pido disculpas por tanta demora, pero se debió a motivos de fuerza mayor**

**Claudia (:**


	30. Capítulo 29: Reconciliación

**CAPÍTULO 29: RECONCILIACIÓN**

- Fue un gran viaje, gracias por la invitación- me dijo Bella, cuando ambos entrábamos al departamento.

- Kate te adora, no me hubiese perdonado si no hubieras estado allí- respondí simplemente.

- Si ella no me hubiese invitado, ¿no me habrías llevado?

- Eres mi novia, habrías ido igual- le sonreí y ella se acercó para besarme.

- Edward, yo…- dudó unos minutos- quiero decirte algo, no sé si es el mejor momento, pero quiero decírtelo… -me tensé- no es algo malo, al contrario… es sólo que… Edward, yo te amo- Bella me miró atentamente, esperando mi reacción.

- Gracias- respondí incómodamente, Bella permaneció un rato en silencio antes de murmurar un suave "De nada" e irse a encerrar a su habitación.

Había pasado una semana desde ese incidente y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto porque Bella estaba algo distante, seguramente por estrés y, por el detalle de que aún no había hablado con Kate. Las palabras de mi abuelo, deambulaban en mi cabeza sin parar y necesitaba conversarlo con mi prima, aunque me moría de ganas de llamarla, no quería arruinar su luna de miel, así que para tranquilizarme había optado por mantener mi mente ocupada, dedicando más horas a mi investigación, practicando piano (aunque eso me hacía recordar a mi abuelo, así que rápidamente desistí de esa idea) o armando todos mis cubos Rubik en un tiempo récord. Bella me había dicho que estaba demasiado estresado y que sería bueno que fuera al gimnasio a liberar energía, no pude negarme cuando Emmett y Jasper aparecieron en la puerta del departamento y me arrastraron con ellos.

- Bella ha dicho que has estado muy tenso, últimamente- comentó Jasper mientras estábamos en las trotadoras.

- Aunque no nos quiso decir _cómo_ supo eso- rió Emmett, sólo rodé los ojos y seguí trotando.

- Es estrés laboral, esta semana Irina termina su trabajo en Nueva York y ella quiere… en realidad, todo el equipo quiere… dejar su parte de la investigación de manera perfecta.

- Al menos, después de librarás de ella- dijo Jasper, asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Has sabido de tu prima?- preguntó Emmett.

- Por correo electrónico me ha contado sobre su luna de miel, pero aún no he hablado con ella.

- Debes extrañarla, cuando Rose se casó con Emmett me pasó algo así… ella es mi melliza y tenemos una conexión especial, fue difícil separarme de ella, pero me di cuenta que ella debía seguir con su vida y yo con la mía… -de pronto bajó la voz- he estado pensando… y… -detuvo la trotadora, Emmett y yo, lo imitamos- le pediré a Alice que se case conmigo.

-¿Qué diferencia habrá? Ya viven juntos- dijo Emmett.

- Es un gran paso- comenté.

- Sin duda… un gran paso -me apoyó Jasper y agarró una toalla para secarse el sudor de la cara- pero aunque vivamos juntos, el matrimonio es algo... importante…

- Involucra compromiso- me pasé una mano por mi cabello.

-¿Tienes temor al compromiso?- me preguntó Emmett y soltó una risa.

- No es eso- negué rápidamente con mi cabeza-es sólo que creo que es un gran paso, decidir casarse con alguien… ¿qué te garantiza que esa persona es la indicada? ¿O que no te aburrirás de ella después de un tiempo? Cuando te casas con alguien, sabes que despertarás cada mañana con esa persona por el resto de tu vida… No es un tema menor…

- Pero amo a Alice y sé que ella es la indicada para mí, es el amor de mi vida- sonrió Jasper.

- Al parecer has visto muchas películas románticas, cuñado- se burló Emmett, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- vamos a ducharnos y luego a relajarnos a un bar, yo invito.

- Acepto- dijo Jasper- Edward, ¿están bien las cosas con Bella?

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Hoy noté que tenía demasiado interés en que salieras con nosotros… -respondió Jasper.

- Como si quisiera librarse de ti- apoyó Emmett.

- Eso no es verdad- dije en tono cortante. Pensé que el tema, quedaría hasta allí, pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, cuando, más tarde, mientras estábamos los tres en un bar cercano, Jasper volvió a hablar:

- Edward, odio ser tan insistente, pero estoy seguro que algo pasa con Bella, Alice también me ha comentado que está extraña, ¿le dijiste algo?

- ¿Algo como qué?- pregunté.

- Algo como "eres tan tonta a veces", eso les molesta mucho, no sé por qué, si es broma, pero nunca he entendido a las mujeres- dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso es ridículo.

- No lo es, Edward, las mujeres son más sensibles- rebatió Jasper- incluso puedes decir lo que ellas quieren oír, pero si lo dices en el tono apropiado…

-No fue lo qué dijiste, sino _cómo_ lo dijiste- interrumpió Emmett en voz chillona.

- Eso es absurdo.

- A veces, puedes decirles "te amo", pero ellas creerán que no es sincero- dijo Emmett, rodando los ojos. "Te amo", esas palabras me hicieron recordar lo que había pasado días atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Jasper, notando mi cambio de humor.

- Cuando llegamos de Londres, Bella me dijo que me amaba- respondí lentamente.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?- preguntó Jasper, en tono tenso.

- Gracias- susurré.

- No, Masen, no es momento de agradecer por nuestra ayuda, necesitamos saber qué le dijiste a Bella- me dijo Emmett.

- Gracias- repetí.

- Ella dijo que te amaba y tú le dijiste gracias, ¿es eso?- preguntó Jasper.

- Sí- respondí, y Jasper y Emmett se echaron hacia atrás en sus asientos, murmurando cosas como "increíble", "tenía que ser Edward"- ¿Qué?

- Edward, no es normal que alguien responda gracias cuando le dicen "te amo"- me explicó Jasper- por eso, Bella ha estado actuando así, por eso quería librarse de ti, debe pensar que tú no la amas.

- Pero tú la amas- dijo Emmett- ¿cierto?

- No lo sé…

- Sabes armar cubos Rubik de todos los tamaños, hablas más idiomas que cualquier persona que conozco, puedes tocar piezas dificilísimas en piano, pero ¿no puedes saber si amas a Bella?- preguntó Emmett incrédulamente.

- No lo presiones- me defendió Jasper- estoy seguro que has estado pensando en si amas realmente a Bella y que aún no has llegado a una respuesta, pero debes disculparte con Bella.

-¿Y qué le dirá: "Bella, no estoy seguro de amarte, pero podemos seguir siendo novios, mientras lo pienso"?- interrumpió Emmett.

- No seas idiota- lo reprendió Jasper- Edward, debes decirle que te pilló desprevenido cuando te lo dijo y que lamentas mucho no haberle dado la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero que tus sentimientos por ella son sinceros y no quieres que tu falta de normalidad- me miró amenazadoramente, así que no me atreví a interrumpir- afecte la relación que han construido juntos.

- Eres un cursi de lo peor- se burló Emmett.

-¿Te quedó claro lo que tienes que decir?- me preguntó Jasper, ignorando a Emmett. Asentí con la cabeza- Perfecto, ahora sí, podemos celebrar- rió.

- Por Jasper y su próximo abandono del grupo de los solteros- brindó Emmett.

- Ni siquiera eres soltero- le recordé.

- Entonces, por jasper y su próxima llegada al grupo de los casados- volvió a brindar Emmett- ¿así está mejor?

- Me siento discriminado- me quejé.

- ¡No hay forma de que quedes conforme!- exclamó Emmett.

- Brindemos por nosotros tres – intercedió Jasper.

- ¡Sí! ¡Brindemos!- lo apoyó Emmett y los tres chocamos nuestras copas.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, todavía era temprano y Bella estaba estudiando en la sala.

- Hola- la saludé cuando llegué.

- Hola- me respondió ella con una sonrisa y volvió su vista a los libros que tenía tirados sobre la mesa.

- Bella... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le pregunté- no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

- De acuerdo… -cerró sus libros y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara con ella junto al sofá.

- Bella…yo te debo una disculpa- empecé a decir.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó confundida.

- Por lo del otro día… cuando… tú me dijiste que me amabas.

- Oh, eso.

- Sí, eso… verás, me pillaste desprevenido cuando me lo dijiste y lamento mucho no haberte dado la respuesta que esperabas… pero mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros y no quiero que mi falta de… normalidad, afecte la relación que hemos construido juntos- dije citando las palabras de Jasper, esperé la reacción de Bella con paciencia.

- Edward… yo también te debo una disculpa, no debí obligarte a decir algo que a lo mejor tú no sientes… -dijo arrepentida.

- Bella…- la interrumpí.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso es parte del pasado, disfrutemos el presente.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?-me preguntó pícaramente, negué con la cabeza

- ¿Tú? - pregunté temeroso, el brillo maléfico de los ojos de Bella no era una buena señal…

- Sí, darte el mejor beso de tu vida- y se abalanzó sobre mí. Comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, pero Bella cada vez se volvía más decidida, sus besos eran más intensos, más demandantes, sus dedos tiraban de mis cabellos, intentando acercarme, si eso era posible, más a ella. De pronto, me mordió el labio tan fuerte, que fui capaz de saborear mi sangre mientras nos besábamos, pero en lugar de hacer que me separara, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente y como mi cordura me había abandonado minutos atrás, giré sobre el sofá y ambos caímos sobre la alfombra. Bella soltó una risita, mientras yo apoyaba ambas manos sobre el piso para evitar dejar caer mi peso sobre ella.

- Nunca me había gustado tanto esta alfombra- dijo riendo y besándome el cuello.

- A Alice no le gusta, cada vez que se quedaba aquí se quejaba porque decía que estaba pasada de moda- murmuré.

-¿Y por qué no la cambiaron? Jasper debió haber estado de acuerdo…

- Pero yo no, así que le dije amablemente que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Amablemente?- rió- No lo creo, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-¡Púdrete!- exclamé riendo.

- Eres tan tierno- dijo Bella entre risas antes de besarme. Le devolví el beso gustoso, era inútil negarse a ello, pero en algún rincón de mi cerebro quedaban rastros de responsabilidad que me recordaban que mañana era un día laboral y que debíamos levantarnos temprano. Me obligué a concentrarme en el beso, pero esa vocecita no me deja en paz. Suspiré pesadamente.

- Be…- alcancé a decir antes que ella volviera a besarme- Be…. –más besos- Be… - me levanté y me senté sobre la alfombra, gesto que requirió toda mi fuerza de voluntad- Bella… -susurré, pero ella sólo rió mientras se sentaba junto a mí- ¿Qué?

- Tu labio- dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre él- no creo que alcance a sanar para mañana –rió.

- Bella concéntrate.

- Lo siento- se disculpó sonriendo.

- Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y…

- Puedo faltar a clases si quieres- ofreció.

- Pero yo no puedo faltar al trabajo - hice una mueca y ella hizo un puchero- lo siento- me levanté del suelo y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara.

- No, tienes razón- me sonrió tomando de mi mano- iré a dormir, buenas noches, Edward… -murmuró en mi oído y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda- que duermas bien- me dio un suave y largo beso en los labios- soñaré contigo- me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Me quedé de pie en la sala, durante unos segundos, antes de irme a mi cuarto mientras pensaba "yo también soñaré contigo, Bella".

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Por fin subí un capítulo! :D Debo decir q estoy muy contenta con él, me costó demasiado escribirlo, pero anoche me llegó la inspiración y he aquí el resultado!**

**Espero q les haya gustado tanto como a mí, especialmente la última parte xD y disculpas por la demora, pero mi inspiración ha estado esquivándome en el último tiempo d:**

**Gracias por todos su reviews y espero los de este capítulo, pasa saber q opinan (:**

**Saludos! (; **


	31. Capítulo 30: Una Propuesta Inesperada

**CAPÍTULO 30: UNA PROPUESTA INESPERADA**

Era un miércoles por la noche, cuando Jasper, Emmett y yo, estábamos en un bar celebrando que Alice había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Jasper.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?-me preguntó Emmett, me moví incómodamente en mi asiento al recordar lo que había sucedido en la alfombra.

-¿Edward?-me preguntó Jasper.

-¿Sí?- pregunté distraídamente.

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Bella?-insistió Jasper.

- Sí, todo está bien- le respondí rápidamente.

-Apuesto a que va más que bien, por la cara de idiota que pusiste… -murmuró Emmett.

- Soy un as del romanticismo- rió Jasper- si no fuera por mí, tu vida sería miserable.

- Yo no alardearía mucho de ser romántico- le dijo Emmett- suenas demasiado gay.

-¿Gay?- pregunté confundido.

- Sí, gay, como Tobey McGay- me respondió Emmett, por más que le explicara que Tobey Maguire era un hombre casado y padre de familia, Emmett seguía pensando que era sólo por pantalla para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

- Alice me ama tal como soy- se defendió Jasper.

- Mi madre también me ama tal como soy- dijo Emmett.

- Porque no tiene otra opción, eres su hijo y tiene que aceptarte, eres sangre de su sangre… -lo contradijo Jasper- en cambio, Alice me ama por mi personalidad…

- Sí, como sea- murmuró Emmett rodando los ojos- Ayer estaba viendo ¡Hey, Arnold! Y me di cuenta que Gerald tiene escrito el número 33 en su camiseta.

-¿Hey Arnold?-pregunté confundido.

- Sí, el niño con cabeza de balón y Gerald, es su amigo, es un negrito con el mismo peinado de Marge Simpson- me explicó Emmett, al ver mi expresión de desconcierto, agregó: ¿Nunca lo has visto?- negué con la cabeza- ¿viste dibujos animados alguna vez?

- Claro- respondí- Spiderman.

- Existen más dibujos animados que Spiderman– dijo Emmett en tono dramático- cuando era niño veía Nicktoons, bueno todavía los veo en Nick at Nite…

- Me gustaba Arnold- dijo Jasper.

- Yo prefería ver La vida moderna de Rocko, ¡Ay, monstruos! y los Castores Cascarrabias, me gustaba la canción del inicio- rió Emmett.

- ¿Y la de Doug?-preguntó Jasper.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese era pegajosa! Turururururu… -empezó a tararear Emmett.

- Sí, sí, como sea, tenía mejores cosas que ver esos dibujos animados, ni siquiera sabía que existían esos Nicktoons- los interrumpí en tono malhumorado, odiaba que hablaran de algo que no sabía- Cambiando de tema, irina vuelve a Rusia- comenté.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Jasper.

- Supongo que la próxima semana- contesté encogiéndome de hombros- pasado mañana presentamos los resultados de la investigación, asumo que tendrá que ordenar sus cosas y luego marcharse.

-Debes estar contento- rió Emmett.

- Más bien aliviado, Irina es algo… insistente…

- Pero últimamente, no has hablado de ella, así que las cosas deben estar tranquilas- razonó Jasper.

- Demasiado tranquilas- dijo Emmett con tono escéptico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté.

- Ignora a Emmett, Edward- me sugirió Jasper.

-¡Me ofendes!- exclamó Emmett.

- Basta ya- lo cortó Jasper- vinimos a celebrar mi futuro matrimonio con Alice, así que… hoy es mi noche y no lo arruinarás.

- Perdón- se disculpó Emmett con una sonrisa- disfrutemos la noche especial de Jazzy- se burló.

- Basta, Emmett- lo corté.

- Quería preguntarles algo –dijo Jasper en tono serio

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¿Quieren ser mis padrinos?- abrí la boca para responder, pero un gran estruendo me hizo saltar en mi asiento.

-¡Sí! ¡Seremos padrinos! ¡Padrinos! – gritaba Emmett arriba de su asiento y agitaba los brazos mientras hacía un ridículo baile.

- Emmett baja de ahí- siseé entre dientes, tirándolo de un brazo para que dejara de dar tremendo espectáculo.

-¡Padrinos! ¡Quiero proponer un brindis!- exclamó Emmett, tomando su botella de cerveza desde la mesa - ¡Un brindis por Jasper y por sus geniales padrinos!- alzó la botella y gritó: ¡Salud- Jasper y yo, nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, tiramos de un brazo de Emmett y logramos bajarlo de la silla. Rápidamente, buscamos entre nuestros bolsillos y dejamos el dinero para pagar la cuenta y salimos del bar.

-¡Qué vergüenza!-murmuraba Jasper cuando caminábamos por la calle- ¡Mi propio cuñado! Ojalá que cuando tenga sobrinos, no sean como este idiota.

- Tu hermana ama a este idiota- se burló Emmett.

- Ya es suficiente, mejor vamos a casa y buscamos por internet algún bar al que podamos ir, porque no pienso entrar más a este- les dije en tono cortante.

- A mí me gusta este y pienso volver pronto, pero ya es tarde y sólo por eso, acepto que nos vayamos a casa- dijo Emmett- lamento haberte arruinado tu noche especial-le dijo a Jasper. Ambos nos miramos y seguimos caminando en silencio, era inútil hablar en serio con Emmett.

Por fin, había llegado el viernes y ya habíamos presentado nuestro trabajo con Irina a la comisión de la Universidad, así que decidimos ir a almorzar todos juntos para celebrar el fin de la penúltima etapa, en algún minuto, pensé en no asistir, pero iba el equipo completo, así que no tuve otra opción. Para evitar una posible conversación con Irina, decidí sentarme cerca de mi jefe y de otro colega, con el cual debíamos realizar la última parte de la investigación, así que me pasé todo el tiempo hablando con ellos y aunque disfrutaba conversar sobre mi trabajo, me desesperaba estar en lugares públicos, no me gustaban las multitudes, ni el ruido, ni nada y la hora y seis minutos que pasamos dentro del restaurante se me hizo eterna, aunque era plenamente consciente que la velocidad del tiempo era algo relativo, ya que una hora en algo divertido se pasaba mucho más rápido que en algo aburrido.

Después de terminado el almuerzo, volvimos a la Universidad y cada uno siguió trabajando tranquilamente en su oficina. Con el espíritu renovado, me enfrasqué en mi investigación, hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Hola Edward- me saludó Irina, mientras entraba a mi oficina- ¿Tienes un minuto?

- No somos dueños del tiempo, aunque hay algunos que digan que somos dueños de nuestro propio tiempo no es tan así. El tiempo no nos pertenece, nosotros somos esclavos de él- respondí en tono serio, pero Irina sonrió.

- ¿Podría hablar contigo ahora?

- Estamos hablando- contesté, señalando lo obvio, ella suspiró.

- Sí, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mí.

- ¿Qué cosa?-pregunté penas interesado, dudaba realmente que pudiera decirme algo que _yo_ encontrara interesante, nuevamente eso era relativo, debido a que dependía de la percepción de cada persona.

- Hace poco, recuperé contacto con Sergei, un gran amigo mío- al ver mi cara de confusión, agregó: actualmente trabaja en el CERN.

- Oh.

- Y le estuve comentando sobre tu investigación de la teoría de cuerdas… -al notar que permanecía en silencio, siguió hablando- me dijo que la encontraba muy interesante, así que le mostré otras de tus publicaciones y quedó muy asombrado, dijo que eras un genio.

- No dice algo que no sepa, según los resultados obtenidos en test de inteligencia, soy un genio- señalé mientras distraídamente desarmaba mi cubo Rubik de 3x3x3 que estaba sobre mi escritorio.

- La mayoría de la gente, no sabe ni siquiera cuál es su propio coeficiente intelectual, así que no esperes que otros sepan cuál es el tuyo- dijo riendo, al ver que yo no me reía con ella, se puso seria- ¿cuánto tardas en armarlo?- me preguntó mirando mi cubo.

- Once segundos.

- ¡Es todo un récord!-exclamó sorprendida.

- En el 2006 lo fue, pero ahora el récord mundial son 5,66 segundos… así que…

- Increíble… -murmuró- pero volviendo al tema- dijo elevando un poco su voz- Sergei, cree que serías un gran aporte al CERN y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Qué bien- dije sin saber adónde quería llegar Irina con esta conversación.

- Conversamos largo rato sobre ti… tus investigaciones, tus metas, tu deseo de trabajar allí… -dijo Irina lentamente- y terminé convenciéndolo de que debía contratarte.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté en tono incrédulo.

- En serio- respondió con una gran sonrisa- me dijo que tenía un puesto apropiado para ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar.

- Vaya… esto es… increíble… -murmuré asombrado, mientras me pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

- Sí que lo es… -susurró Irina mirándome con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados.

- ¿Irina?- la llamé para captar su atención.

- Sí… - dijo recuperándose- es increíble, sin embargo, como Sergei es mi amigo y te está brindando esta gran oportunidad, estarás a un paso de alcanzar el sueño de tu vida y ganar el Nobel… gracias a mí… te pondré sólo una condición y el puesto es tuyo

- ¿Una condición?

- Así es, nada es gratis en esta vida, Edward- sonrió.

- Es verdad- suspiré con resignación- bien, Irina, dime, ¿cuál es tu condición?- ella me observó atentamente un par de minutos antes de decirme:

- Cásate conmigo.

* * *

**Chan! **

**¿Qué les pareció el final del capítulo? ¿Qué hara Edward ahora: cumplir el sueño de su vida, hacerle caso a su abuelo o quedarse con Bella? Pobrecito, está lleno de problemas xD**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegra mucho saber q esta historia les guste :D **

**Esta vez tardé menos en actualizar, espero sus reviews para saber q les pareció el capítulo (;**

**Gracias por leer **


	32. Capítulo 31: ¿CERN o no CERN?

**CAPÍTULO 31: ¿CERN O NO CERN?**

-¿Qué?-pregunté muy asombrado.

- Cásate conmigo, Edward y el puesto en el CERN es tuyo- repitió Irina, al notar que yo permanecía congelado en mi asiento, agregó: sé que no te lo esperabas, así que te daré el fin de semana para que lo pienses, esta es mi dirección- dijo entregándome un trozo de papel- te espero para que me des tu respuesta- sonrió y se puso de pie- adiós, Edward- se despidió saliendo de mi oficina.

Me tiré hacia atrás en mi silla y suspiré profundamente. Irina me había pillado totalmente desprevenido y aunque intenté retomar mi investigación, fue inútil, la propuesta de Irina rondaba mi mente como si fuera imposible tener otros pensamientos, así que guardé el papel de Irina dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, tomé mi chaqueta y me fui de ahí. No sabía adónde ir ni qué hacer, sólo sabía que necesitaba despejarme un poco y decidí caminar por el campus. Llevaba cerca de una hora dando vueltas por ahí cuando la música de Batman interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

-¿Hola?

-_¡Eddie!_- chilló Kate.

- Katie- dije contento, la había extrañado tanto y todo por culpa de ese Garrett y su estúpida de tener una luna de miel de seis semanas, menos mal que había podido llamar a Kate para su cumpleaños que había sido unos días atrás, pero la conversación había sido tan corta que para mí ni siquiera había contado como una llamada.

-_¿Cómo has estado?_-me preguntó. Puse especial atención al tiempo verbal que había utilizado, si hubiese preguntado en tiempo presente, habría dicho "confundido", pero como había usado el presente perfecto…

- He estado con mucho trabajo- respondí- ¿cómo estuvo tu luna de miel? ¿Volviste a Londres?

-_¡Increíble!_-reprimí el pensamiento que pasó por mi mente en ese momento, ya que era bastante perturbador- _Y sí, ya estamos en Londres, espero que luego puedas visitarme._

- Me alegro- aunque no me alegraba realmente.

-_Sé que no te alegras, pero aprecio el esfuerzo que haces_- murmuró- _¿Cómo está Bella? Mis padres quedaron encantados con ella, igual que la abuela Marie._

- Bien- dije tenso.

- _Tienes que tener paciencia con el abuelo, ya verás que con el tiempo, también querrá a Bella_- me consoló, adivinando el motivo de mi preocupación.

- No estoy tan seguro…

-_¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?_- permanecí en silencio mucho tiempo- _¿Edward?_- insistió y le narré la conversación que había tenido con mi abuelo, después de terminar, Kate exclamó indignada: _¡No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de decir eso! ¡Hablaré con él!_

- No lo harás- susurré.

- _Puedes apostar que sí lo haré_- me desafío.

- No lo harás, ese es un asunto entre él y yo, no te metas, sólo te conté porque necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

- _Pero…_- volvió a insistir.

- ¡Katherine!- exclamé furioso y ella lo notó inmediatamente, pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre completo.

- _De acuerdo_- suspiró- no interferiré en tus asuntos.

- Gracias, tengo otra cosa que contarte… -y le relaté lo que había sucedido con Irina hoy.

-_¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible que haya sido capaz de eso? ¡Es una arpía! ¡Quiere sobornarte! ¡Supongo que le dijiste que no!_

- La verdad es que…

-_¿Le dijiste que sí?_- me preguntó casi gritando.

- No.

- _Le dijiste que no- _dijo aliviada.

- No- respondí rodando los ojos- no le respondí.

-_¿Por qué?_

- Porque me pilló desprevenido- respondí al límite de mi paciencia- me dijo que tenía el fin de semana para pensarlo.

- _Le dirás que no, ¿cierto?_

- No lo sé…- contesté sinceramente.

-_¡¿Cómo no vas a saber, Edward Masen? Eres perfectamente capaz de obtener un puesto en el CERN por tu cuenta, además no puedes casarte con Irina, porque tú debes casarte con Bella, el amor de tu vida, aunque seas el único que no se da cuenta de lo obvio…_

-¿Y el abuelo?- la interrumpí.

-_¡Al diablo con él!_

-¡Katherine!- la reprendí fuertemente.

- _Lo siento_- murmuró arrepentida- _lo dije sin pensar, aunque no veo que tengas que pensar mucho, ¿sabes? Es una decisión muy simple._

- No lo es, Katie, tú sabes que trabajar en el CERN me acercará al sueño de ganar el Nobel que he tenido desde niño.

- _Analicemos cada situación, partamos por la propuesta de Irina… ella te ofrece un puesto que te _acercará_ al Nobel, pero no te garantizará ganarlo._

- Sólo aumenta las probabilidades.

- _Claro, además tendrás que casarte con Irina y tú apenas la soportas._

- Viviremos separados, yo viviré en Suiza y ella vivirá en Rusia.

- _Apuesto_ _que Irina haría todo lo posible por vivir en Suiza contigo, si te consiguió un puesto en el CERN… y hay otro factor a considerar… ¿te gustaría tener hijos?_

-¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

- _Mucho que ver… para que perdure el apellido Masen, necesitas tener hijos y debes tenerlos con tu esposa, que en este caso, sería Irina…_

- ¡Qué horror!

- _Sí que lo es_- rió- _y aparte de eso, está la integración de Irina a la familia, a nadie le simpatizaría, ni siquiera al abuelo._

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- _Porque a mí no me simpatiza._

- Ni siquiera la conoces.

- _Pero conozco a Bella y sé que ella es la indicada para ti- _suspiré derrotado, Kate nunca se cansaba de decir eso_- así que te echarías a toda la familia encima si aceptas la propuesta de Irina. Fin del análisis del problema uno. Pasemos al dos, sé que el abuelo es algo anticuado y creo que es cosa de tiempo para que acepte a Bella, eso depende exclusivamente de ti._

-¿A qué te refieres?

- _Si le demostraras a la abuela que estás realmente enamorado de Bella y que eres correspondido, estoy segura que hará entrar en razón al abuelo, pero como tú aún no quieres aceptar que amas a Bella… complicas todo._

- Gracias por el ánimo- le dije sombríamente.

- _Sabes que no lo digo con mala intención, sólo lo hago para que abras los ojos_- dijo Kate en tono suave- _y la decisión sería más fácil si asumieras de una vez que estás enamorado de Bella, porque serías capaz de rechazar inmediatamente la propuesta de Irina, ya que sabrías que tendrás más oportunidades que pueden acercarte a un Nobel y que no tendrás más para conocer a alguien que te ame más que Bella- _permaneció en silencio unos instantes y luego dijo:_ piénsalo, Eddie, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar la decisión correcta._

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo amas a alguien?

- _Simplemente lo sabes._

- Me ayudó mucho tu respuesta- le dije malhumorado.

- _Lo siento_- soltó una risita- _es que no existe una definición estándar, no hay un libro qué te lo diga porque depende de cada persona, pero uhm… creo que la mayoría de la gente diría que cuando amas a alguien, lo necesitas a tu lado, te preocupas cuando no está cerca, te sientes comprendido y te sientes importante, como dice una frase por ahí "para el mundo puedes ser sólo una persona, pero para una persona puedes ser el mundo", ¿qué más? Mm… te sientes completo cuando estás con esa persona._

-¿Completo?

- _Sí, cuando estás sin esa persona, sientes que te falta algo, pero cuando está contigo, te sientes satisfecho porque sólo sentir la presencia del otro, te pone feliz. ¿Te pasa con Bella, cierto?_

- Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

- _Pues deberías empezar a hacerlo_- me recomendó- _debo irme, Garrett te manda saludos, te quiero, Eddie, un beso._

- Adiós, Katie.

- _Adiós._

Luego de terminar mi conversación con Kate, decidí que era hora de volver a casa y pensar sobre la decisión que debía tomar. Cuando llegué al departamento, Bella ya había llegado, apenas me vio entrar, sonrió y se acercó a saludarme.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- me preguntó, después de besarme.

- Largo.

- Pero ya estás aquí- me sonrió- ¿por qué no salimos a caminar un rato? Mañana, me pasaré todo el día con Alice y Rose- hizo una mueca- estaremos viendo los detalles de la boda de Alice y Jasper.

- Ehm…- me pasé una mano por el cabello- mejor otro día- intenté sonreír y me fui a encerrar a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano y salí, supuse que Emmett y Jasper me llamarían para que nos juntáramos mientras las chicas se reunían, así que decidí dejar mi teléfono móvil en casa.

Mi primera parada fue el gimnasio, sabía que los chicos no se levantarían temprano un sábado y que podría estar tranquilo ahí durante toda la mañana. Durante ese tiempo, me dediqué a pensar y ordenar mi mente, aunque lo único que pude concluir fue que el tema más urgente era Irina y que los otros dos, el de mi abuelo y Bella, podían esperar.

A la hora de almuerzo, pasé a un restaurant de comida rápida, era plenamente consciente que era una estupidez hacerlo, después de ir al gimnasio, pero no tenía intenciones de demorarme en esa necesidad fisiológica, tenía mucho que pensar.

En la tarde, fui a mi oficina y me encerré allí todo el resto del día, sería una vil mentira si dijera que avancé con mi investigación, dado que mi única actividad fue estar sentado, mientras miraba el techo y pensaba. Ya era de noche, cuando volví a casa.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Bella cuando llegué- ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

-¿Por qué?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- No sabía dónde estabas, cuando desperté no estabas, te llamé, pero me di cuenta que dejaste tu celular aquí, ¿está todo bien?-me preguntó, mirándome atentamente.

- Sí, sólo es estrés- le sonreí- ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

- Aburrido, no sirvo para eso, por un minuto, pensé en decirle a Emmett y Jasper que me llevaran con ellos... cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar con Alice y Rose organizando una boda, son muy… obsesivas- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Al menos ya pasó- ella gimió- ¿qué ocurre?

- Mañana también nos reuniremos- hizo una mueca, de pronto, su expresión cambió: ¡Dime que saldremos mañana todo el día y me podré librar de ellas!

- Tengo que hacer algo mañana en la mañana- le respondí pensando en la visita que le haría a Irina.

-¿Y en la tarde?-preguntó.

- No lo sé, me gustaría practicar piano…-me encogí de hombros.

-¡Te acompañaré!- me sonrió- le diré a las chicas, que me invitaste a almorzar y que pasaremos la tarde juntos – me besó y salió corriendo a llamar a Alice.

A la mañana siguiente, llamé al lugar donde ensayaba con la orquesta para reservar el piano de cola durante toda la tarde y luego, conduje hacia la casa de Irina. No vi a Bella porque Alice, le había exigido juntarse más temprano, dado que en la tarde la iba a "abandonar en la organización del momento más importante en la vida de una mujer".

Toqué el timbre y segundos después, Irina estaba frente a mí.

-Edward- sonrió- te estaba esperando, pasa –entré a su casa y permanecí de pie en la sala, hasta que ella me invito a sentarme en el sofá.

- No, gracias, seré breve- le dije, ella simplemente se sentó y me miró.

- Bien, Edward… creo que estás aquí porque viniste a darme tu respuesta.

- Así es.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- preguntó expectante.

-Mi respuesta es no- dije con voz clara.

-¿Qué?-exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Irina- le respondí en tono cortante- de todas formas, te agradezco tu oferta, pero prefiero ingresar al CERN por mí mismo.

- Pero Edward- se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros- estás desaprovechando una gran oportunidad, ¡la oportunidad de tu vida!

- Sí y no, estoy desaprovechando una gran oportunidad, pero no creo que sea la oportunidad de mi vida- le dije, soltándome de su agarre y mirando hacia la puerta- debo irme.

-¡No te vayas!- gritó desesperada y se lanzó sobre mí.

- Suéltame- siseé y me solté bruscamente de ella- buen viaje a Rusia, ya me voy, adiós- me despedí y me fui rápidamente de ahí. Cuando llegué al auto, no pude evitar sonreír con alivio. Un problema menos. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar cómo solucionaría lo de mi abuelo, pero eso lo haría después. Primero estaba mi almuerzo con Bella.

- Gracias por librarme de Alice, ella es mi amiga, pero es tan odiosa cuando se trata de organizar algo- rió Bella mientras caminábamos hacia la sala donde estaba el piano- nunca antes había estado aquí, es muy grande.

- Pero es suficiente para que ensaye toda la orquesta- le dije, sentándome en el banquillo frente al piano.

- Hoy estás diferente- comentó Bella, paseándose por el lugar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, luces menos estresado… ¿te fue bien en lo que tenías que hacer en la mañana?

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer- respondí haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó, aún caminando por la sala.

- Fui a visitar a Irina- contesté, Bella se giró rápidamente hacia mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque vuelve a Rusia esta semana y tenía que cerrar un asunto con ella.

- ¿Asunto?

- Sí, pero no tiene importancia- "No ahora" añadí mentalmente, aunque aún me perturbaba haber rechazado la vacante en el CERN, mis neuronas me enviaban señales que me hacían pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta- Vuelve a Rusia y me dejará en paz. Al fin.

- Eso es bueno- sonrió Bella- no me simpatizaba ella- frunció el ceño.

- Tú tampoco le simpatizabas- constaté.

- Es obvio, esa loca se muere por ser tu novia, todavía no entiende que tú estás ocupado y que _yo_ soy tu novia- dijo sentándose junto a mí, en el banquillo- quizás debería tatuarte mi nombre aquí- tocó mi frente con su dedo- para que sepas que estás ocupado.

- No me gustan los tatuajes, sé que en algunas tribus aborígenes son considerados como signo de belleza o valor, pero aquí no… además en la frente…

- Podrías taparlo con esta linda cabellera que tienes- dijo deslizando sus dedos entre mi cabello.

- Bella…

- Tengo que proteger lo que es mío-susurró en mi oído.

- Si fueras mi dueña, tendrías que tener un documento que…

- No seas aburrido- rió Bella- estaba bromeando sobre el tatuaje, lo demás es cierto- dijo en tono serio- A veces eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien- me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé. En un vano intento de ignorar la vergüenza que sentía por las palabras de Bella, comencé a tocar una melodía, pero mis dedos se movían torpemente- ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer otra cosa?

- ¿Cómo qué?-pregunté nervioso.

- No lo sé… - sonrió- sólo vámonos de aquí- se levantó del banquillo, tomando mi mano y salimos de la sala.

- ¿Adónde?

- No lo sé- volvió a decir- relájate, Edward, improvisemos, no tenemos por qué tener todo fríamente calculado- me sonrió y se detuvo para darme un beso en la mejilla, la tomé del brazo con la mano que tenía disponible y la atraje hacia mí para besarla. No sé qué me motivo a hacerlo, sólo me dejé llevar por el impulso del momento. Meses atrás, nunca me habría atrevido a hacer algo sin pensar, pero gracias a Bella, había descubierto que actuar impulsivamente no tenía por qué ser tan malo. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Aún no estaba seguro si amaba a Bella, pero sí sabía que la quería. Y mucho.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este capítulo salió mucho más largo que el anterior, xq me di cuenta q tenían q pasar muchas cosas y no me quedan muchos capítulos para hacerlo xD**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Edward se libró de Irina (por fin) y aunque aún se niega a admitir que está enamorado de Bella, va bien encaminado, algo es algo.**

Espero con ansias sus reviews para saber q opinan y aprovecho de agradecerlos todos los q recibí por el capítulo anterior, nunca antes había tenido tantos :D

Nuevamente gracias,

Claudia (;


	33. Capítulo 32: Aceptando sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO 32: ACEPTANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Mayo dio a paso a Junio, sin complicaciones, mi relación con Bella marchaba bien, aunque había notado que ella andaba muy feliz, cuando le pregunté, sólo dijo sonriendo: "¿Es que acaso no puedo andar feliz?" y dejé el tema, ella tenía razón. De todas formas, me resultaba extraño porque algunos días atrás le había comentado que mi investigación estaba por terminar.

Por otro lado, debía reconocer que desde que se había Irina, podía trabajar más tranquilo en mis investigaciones o como Emmett decía: "olvidarme del mundo", aunque cuando lo dijo, me molestó, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, creo q tenía razón. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se acercaba mi cumpleaños hasta que Jasper, cuando estábamos todos reunidos en el departamento en que vivía con Alice, me preguntó si tenía planes con Bella para ese día, pero antes que pudiera responder, ella se adelantó diciendo "sí, los esperamos en casa ese día, cae día lunes, pero espero que _todos_ estén allí", todos asintieron, excepto Emmett que exclamó "¡Sí, señora!"

Así llegó mi cumpleaños y después que apagué las 25 velas de mi pastel (Emmett había señalado que dado que las velas venían en paquetes de 24, habían tenido que comprar dos de ellos, "sólo por una estúpida vela") y recibí mis regalos, Bella me extendió un sobre.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté.

-¡Un sobre!- exclamó Emmett riendo.

- Emmett… -lo reprendió Rosalie en voz baja. Abrí el sobre y dentro había un papel.

-¿Es un test de embarazo?- preguntó Emmett de nuevo.

-¡Emmett!- gritó Rosalie, golpeándole el brazo. Observé el logotipo del papel.

-¿King's College?- pregunté, mientras leía el contenido- ¿Te transferiste allá?- ella asintió con la cabeza. La miré sorprendido, yo también había estudiado allí.

-¡Bella, por qué no me dijiste!- reclamó Alice.

- Esto es lo que te tenía tan contenta, ¿cierto?- comentó Jasper.

- Sabía que tu investigación está por terminar y…

-¿Va a terminar? ¿Cuándo? ¡Edward, por qué no me dijiste!- volvió a reclamar Alice.

-¡Basta!- se metió Rosalie- Si siguen gritando, no podremos enterarnos bien de las cosas, así que silencio.

- Me excita tanto cuando es así…- susurró Emmett, yo sólo rodé los ojos.

- Partamos con Bella, ¿serías tan amable de explicarnos por qué decidiste postular a una universidad en Londres?-le preguntó Rosalie en tono tranquilo.

- Porque… - empezó a decir Bella sonrojada- siempre me ha gustado Londres y cuando estuve allá para el matrimonio de Kate, me di cuenta que era un buen lugar para estudiar… y considerando que Edward está por volver a Londres… decidí postular.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Edward en esto?-preguntó Emmett.

- Es obvio- contestó Alice- Bella no quiere estar lejos del amor de su vida, ¡es tan romántico!- suspiró y Emmett sólo rió.

-¿Y cuándo inicias las clases?- preguntó Jasper.

- El 26 de septiembre, pero tengo que matricularme entre el 19 y el 23, así que…

-¡Haremos de tu cumpleaños, tu fiesta de despedida!-chilló Alice.

-¿Quieres fiesta de despedida, Bella?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Sí, supongo que está bien…- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué opinan tus padres?- pregunté.

- Ellos son felices, mientras yo lo sea- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Tú!- exclamó Emmett, apuntándome con su dedo índice- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías terminado tu investigación?

-Porque no lo he hecho aún, pero falta poco para que eso suceda, a fines de agosto, tenemos que presentarla al comité y después de eso, volveré a Londres.

-¿Y pensabas decirnos cuando?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Cuando sucediera- respondí confundido.

-¿Has pensado dónde vas a vivir?- preguntó Alice a Bella, el sonrojo que asomó en sus mejillas, fue respuesta suficiente- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y qué harás?

- Tengo un departamento en el centro, puedes vivir ahí- le ofrecí.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó asombrada.

- Pensé que tenías una casa… -comentó Emmett.

- La casa es de mis padres, pero queda alejada del centro, así que mi abuelo nos compró un departamento a Kate y a mí, para que no tuviéramos que viajar tanto todos los días, cuando me vine a Nueva York, Kate se quedó ahí hasta que se casó con Garrett, ahora viven en una casa, así que el departamento está vacío.

-¿Tienen un departamento vacío en el centro de Londres? ¡Deberían arrendarlo! ¡Ganarían dinero!- exclamó Jasper.

- No nos interesa ganar dinero- respondí- sólo nos interesa tener un lugar donde alojar- Jasper abrió la boca para hablar, pero Alice lo interrumpió:

-¡Perfecto! Ese departamento será su nidito de amor.

- Alice, déjate de cursilerías- le dijo Emmett.

- No son cursilerías- se defendió ella.

- Sí que lo son- insistió Emmett. La pelea hubiese seguido mucho rato, si Rosalie no hubiese preguntado: "¿Quién quiere pastel?". Tanto Alice y Emmett se olvidaron de la discusión.

- No entiendo por qué le llaman torta de mil hojas, sino tiene mil hojas- le comenté a Bella mientras comíamos- me pasa lo mismo con el ciempiés, porque no tiene cien pies y dado que es animal, ni siquiera son pies, son patas y…

- Edward… sólo come y disfruta el día, sólo estás de cumpleaños una vez al año- me dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- Pero…- empecé a decir.

-¡Cállate, Masen y come!-exclamó Emmett- a nadie le interesa lo que estás hablando- rió.

- Qué gran amigo tengo…-gruñí entre dientes, pero él me alcanzó a oír.

-¡Soy el mejor!- volvió a reír y todos nos dedicamos a comer. Mientras comía de mi trozo de pastel, me di cuenta que este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, aunque no estaba Kate, estaban mis amigos y Bella.

Ya había terminado el año académico en la Universidad, por lo tanto, la cantidad de personas circulando por el campus había disminuido notablemente y eso me gustaba, me ponían nervioso los lugares con mucha gente. Bella había decidido pasar el verano con sus padres, dado que cuando se instalara en Londres, le costaría más viajar, así que su madre vendría dos semanas a Nueva York, porque Phil estaría muy ocupado con los entrenamientos de su equipo de beisbol porque venía un torneo importante y Reneé quería conocer la gran ciudad y a mí.

En cuanto a mí, iría a Londres para la celebración del cumpleaños de mi abuelo y aprovecharía de acondicionar el departamento para Bella. Kate se había mostrado encantada que Bella ocupara su antigua habitación y se había ofrecido a ayudarme con los preparativos. Cuando volviera, iríamos a Forks, porque Bella quería presentarme a su padre y como él no tenía intenciones de venir aquí…

- ¡Ahí está mi madre!- exclamó Bella, ambos estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo de su madre y había una mujer que le hacía señas con las manos, ella debía ser Reneé.

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó Bella y corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto!- la situación me incomodaba, cuando veía a mis padres no nos saludábamos de esa forma tan… emocionada, siendo que yo los veía con menor frecuencia de la que Bella veía a los suyos.

- …lo importante es que ya estoy aquí- decía Reneé.

- Mamá, este es Edward, mi novio- dijo Bella, tomándome de la mano y presentándome.

- Hola, es un placer conocerla...-empecé a decir.

- No me hables de usted, trátame de tú- rió- no soy tan vieja- volvió a reír y me dio un gran abrazo, miré a Bella con el pánico reflejado en los ojos, y ella movió los labios para modular "abrázala". Abracé a su madre torpemente, cuando ella me soltó, siguió hablándome- eres muy guapo, pensé que Bella estaba exagerando- avergonzado, desvié la vista hacia el cielo- Sí que es extraño tu color de cabello... no es marrón, pero tampoco es rojo…

- Mi madre dice que es cobrizo, ella lo tiene del mismo color.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué increíble! – sólo asentí con la cabeza y tomé las maletas de Reneé.

- Vamos al auto, mamá- dijo Bella y ambos la seguimos.

Reneé era una persona muy extrovertida y era obvio que estaba muy emocionada de estar con Bella, no dejó de repetir que la extrañaba mientras íbamos a casa.

- Qué bonito lugar- exclamó Reneé cuando llegamos.

- Te mostraré tu habitación- le dijo Bella, ambas desaparecieron de mi vista y yo fui hasta mi habitación para buscar uno de mis cubos Rubik y armarlo. Después de un rato, volvieron a la sala, Bella fue a la cocina, mientras Reneé se sentó a mi lado en el sofá:

- Bella dice que eres físico.

- Porque lo soy- le respondí, dejando mi cubo sobre la mesa.

- Eres inglés…-siguió diciendo, mirándome fijamente

- Sí- me moví incómodo.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos… -comentó- parecen dos esmeraldas…

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó Bella, mientras se acercaba a nosotros y se sentaba en el otro sofá.

- ¿Qué?

- Deja tranquilo a Edward.

- Sólo estoy hablando con él, ¿te molesta?-me preguntó, pero no pude responder porque Bella lo hizo por mí.

- Pareces agente del FBI…

- Claro que no- rió su madre- sólo estoy tratando de conocerlo mejor-me sonrió. No supe qué decir, así que permanecí en silencio.

- Como tú digas- Bella rodó los ojos- de todas maneras, Edward viajará en unos días más, así que no podrás conocerlo tanto…

- ¿Viajarás?- me preguntó Reneé y yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿Adónde?

- ¡Mamá! Deja de interrogarlo

- A Londres- respondí.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Mamá basta! Edward no tiene por qué darte explicaciones de todo lo que hace- dijo Bella.

- ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva, cariño?- le preguntó Reneé- Por muy guapo que sea tu novio, no te lo quitaré, ya tengo a Phil- le guiñó un ojo y Bella se sonrojó tanto que pensé que se estaba ahogando.

- Tengo cosas que hacer allá- le dije a Reneé.

- Ya veo…- murmuró.

- Mamá, toma tu bolso, saldremos a recorrer la ciudad- dijo Bella repentinamente y su madre se levantó del sofá para buscar su bolso en su habitación.

- Edward, lo siento… -se disculpó Bella avergonzada, levantándose de su asiento para sentarse al lado de mí- mi madre es así…-me dio un beso suave- la mantendré afuera un par de horas- me sonrió.

- Pero…

- También te extrañaré- rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzamos a besarnos, hasta que un grito nos hizo separarnos bruscamente.

- Lo siento- dijo Reneé soltando una risita- lamento haberlos interrumpido- Bella suspiró.

- Nos vemos más tarde-se despidió y me dio un último beso- vamos, mamá.

- ¿Edward no viene?-preguntó mirándome.

- No- respondió Bella- tiene que volver al trabajo.

- Oh… bueno, entonces… que te vaya bien, Edward… ¡Suerte!- se despidió Reneé y caminó hacia la puerta. Entrecerré los ojos.

- Edward… -me advirtió Bella.

- La suerte no…

- Sí, Edward, lo entiendo, si la suerte existiera no valdría le pena estudiar y mil otras cosas más, pero ella no lo sabe y aunque se lo expliques no lo entendería- susurró rápidamente y dándome otro beso, salió del departamento con su madre.

Días después de la llegada de Reneé a Nueva York, llegó la hora de partir a Londres. Aunque me aliviaba ir, la madre de Bella me interrogaba demasiado, extrañaría a mi novia, me gustaba mucho estar con ella. Sin embargo, vería a Kate y eso me reconfortaba, no la veía desde que se casó con Garrett.

-¡Edward!- exclamó mi prima corriendo hacia mí, apenas salí de la sala de embarque. Le sonreí y ella se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó- Te he extrañado tanto- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también- me separé de ella y miré alrededor- ¿Y Garrett?

- Tenía que trabajar- contestó Kate- pero creo que no quiso venir porque siempre se queja que cuando estoy contigo, lo ignoro –rió- es tan ridículo que esté celoso de ti… -rodó los ojos- después de todo, eres mi primo- al ver que no decía algo al respecto, Kate me tomó del brazo y salimos del aeropuerto rumbo a casa.

-¿Hablarás con el abuelo?-preguntó Kate mientras ordenábamos el departamento que compartiría con Bella.

- No lo sé… -contesté.

- Podría ser mañana en la mañana, iré con la abuela a comprar unas cosas que faltan para decorar-dijo Kate.

- Perfecto.

-¿Has pensado en qué le dirás?-asentí con la cabeza- ¿Qué?

- Le diré que soy lo suficientemente adulto para asumir las consecuencias de mis decisiones y acciones.

- Traducido significa que te da igual lo que él te diga y que seguirás tu relación con Bella, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- Por fin asumiste que la amas.

- No he dicho que…-empecé a decir.

- No seas estúpido, la amas, sino no estarías dispuesto a enfrentarte al abuelo, él siempre ha sido tu ídolo. Cuando éramos niños, siempre decías que cuando fueras grande, te gustaría ser como él- permanecí en silencio, así que Kate siguió hablando- examinemos tu relación con Bella… -se sentó el sofá- ¿te gusta estar con ella?

- Sí- dije sentándome a su lado.

-¿Cuánto?

- No se puede medir el gusto- rodé los ojos y Kate suspiró.

- Lo plantearé de otra forma, ¿te sientes extraño cuando ella no estás contigo?

- Sí…

-¿Sientes como si te faltara algo...?- asentí con la cabeza- ¿o _alguien_?- la miré confundido- ¿Sientes que ella te entiende mejor que todos los demás, incluso más que yo?

- Kate…

- Responde- me ordenó.

- Sí…

-Déjame adivinar, te gusta cómo es ella, su personalidad, las cosas que hace…

- Sí…

- Prefieres estar con ella que sin ella…

- Ehm…- dudé.

- Apuesto que hubieses preferido que ella hubiese venido contigo en lugar de ir a Forks- desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que debía tener en mi rostro. Me sobresalté cuando Kate rió- Tienes todos los síntomas del amor, ¡soy tan feliz por ti, Eddie!- se tiró sobre mí y me abrazó, ambos caímos al suelo.

-¡Katie!-reí.

-¡No lo niegas!- exclamó ella aún riendo- ¡Ahora sí que asumiste que la amas!

- Es inútil seguir negándolo- sonreí sintiéndome más liviano. Kate me miró con una sonrisa radiante, antes de decir:

- Levantémonos del piso, aún nos falta por ordenar, tiene que estar todo perfecto cuando llegue Bella.

Dicho esto, retomamos nuestra labor, con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro.

- Edward, qué sorpresa verte, no esperaba que vinieras hoy- me saludó mi abuelo cuando fui a su casa, a la mañana siguiente.

- Quería hablar contigo en un ambiente tranquilo y la fiesta del sábado no parece una ocasión adecuada. Lamento haber venido sin avisar- me disculpé.

- No hay problema, vamos a mi estudio, ahí podremos hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Marie salió con Katherine- me informó.

- Lo sé, Kate me dijo que iría a comprar las cosas para redecorar el departamento y quería que la abuela la aconsejara sobre eso- comenté mientras lo seguía.

- ¿Tus padres a qué hora llegan?

- Mañana en la tarde, iré a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

- Bien… -murmuró y se sentó en una silla, me indicó la que estaba frente a él- toma asiento.

- Gracias.

- Te escucho.

- Debes tener una idea acerca de por qué estoy aquí.

- Sí… sospecho que tiene relación con la señorita Swan.

- Exacto.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó mi abuelo, alzando una ceja. Tomé aire antes de hablar.

- Siempre he apreciado tu opinión al momento de tomar decisiones…-empecé- sin embargo, en lo que respecta a Bella, debo reconocer que no estamos totalmente de acuerdo. Admito que tienes razón en que sí quiero casarme con ella, pero no considero que eso signifique ser el hazmerreír. El honor de la familia, no se basa sólo en nuestras creencias, sino también en nuestras acciones. ¿Qué pasaría si las creencias de Bella fueran los de una tribu aborigen? Estoy seguro que todos se reirían de que creyera algo tan primitivo. Además, no puedo obligar a Bella a que crea en algo- terminé. Mi abuelo permaneció en silencio, mucho tiempo antes de hablar:

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo, Edward?

- Totalmente.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso conlleva?

- Sí, pero… - tomé aire largamente para darme valor- quizás eso involucre cortar mi relación contigo, porque mis padres sólo les interesa que sea feliz, Kate opina lo mismo… la abuela, no lo sé…

- Marie, piensa igual que tu prima- dijo haciendo una mueca- cree que es hora que sientes cabeza con alguien y Bella para ser la indicada para eso- no pude evitar sonreír- parece que todos están en mi contra. ¡No sonrías así! ¡No es triunfo, Edward! ¡Abre los ojos, Bella no es para ti!- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

- Si tanto te preocupa lo que el resto opine de nuestra familia, entonces viviré en Estados Unidos con Bella –siseé entre dientes y me coloqué de pie- ¡Estaremos a un continente e distancia! ¡Espero que sea suficiente para no arruinar el estúpido honor familiar del que tanto hablas!

- ¡No es estúpido! ¡Llevamos generaciones luchando por el buen nombre de nuestra familia para que tú lo arruines por una muchacha!

- ¡Pero la amo!-mi abuelo se quedó momentáneamente congelado en su lugar- ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Y el honor familiar no me va a hacer feliz! ¡Bella sí!

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?- preguntó mi abuela entrando al estudio, seguida de Kate.

- Marie, no te metas en esto- contestó mi abuelo, cerrando los ojos y apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

- Estás discutiendo con _mi_ nieto, Albert, no puedo no meterme.

- Están hablando de Bella, ¿no es así?- preguntó Kate, mi abuelo y yo la miramos sin decir algo- ¡Lo sabía! Abuelo, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar a Bella? Es una buena chica.

- Tú tampoco te metas, Katherine- le advirtió mi abuelo.

- Bien, me voy de aquí- dije.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó mi abuelo- ¡No hemos terminado!

- ¡Sí que lo hemos hecho! ¡Te dije que amo a Bella y si te molesta tanto que esté con ella, viviré en Nueva York! ¡Lejos de ti!

- Edward, no…-murmuró Kate sorprendida.

- Albert, deja de ser tan terco- dijo mi abuela.

- Déjalo, es inútil hablar con él.

- Pero Edward…

- Me voy, adiós abuela- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla- Katie- otro beso en la mejilla para ella- abuelo- me giré, le hice un gesto con la cabeza y salí de ahí.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- me preguntó mi madre, mientras íbamos en el auto, rumbo a casa.

- Normal.

- Mi madre dijo que habías tenido una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre- dijo Edward Masen Senior.

- Sí- dije en tono cortante.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- suspiré resignado, sabía que mi madre no dejaría el tema y comencé a relatarles lo que había pasado. Cuando terminé mi padre dijo:

- Tu abuelo entrará en razón, mi madre tiene mucho poder sobre él- rió- cambiará de opinión.

- No puedo creer que le hayas dicho que amas a Bella- comentó mi madre- imagino que te debe haber costado mucho admitirlo… ¿piensas casarte con ella?

-¡Madre!- exclamé ligeramente sonrojado.

-Eso es un sí, Liz- rió mi padre y ella se unió a sus risas.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa, te entregaré el anillo de compromiso que me dio tu padre- me informó mi madre.

- Ha estado por generaciones en nuestra familia, es el mismo que mi padre le dio a mi madre, mi abuelo a mi abuela, mi bisabuelo a mi bisabuela…- dijo mi padre.

-¡He esperado tanto este momento!- exclamó mi madre feliz- ¡Soñaba con el día en que Eddie se enamorara y se casara con una chica linda como Bella!

-Madre… basta-murmuré avergonzado.

-¡Tendremos nietos tan lindos, Edward!- continuó hablando mamá- Bella es preciosa y nuestro Eddie también…

- Y habrá una nueva generación de Masen que no serán rubios, creo que al casarme contigo, condené a mi familia a no tener más descendientes rubios- bromeó mi padre.

- Kate y Garrett tendrán niños rubios, así que por ese lado, se mantendrá. Nosotros haremos la diferencia- rió mi madre- tendremos nietos más bonitos que tu hermana.

-Mamá…- gemí.

- Liz, dejemos de avergonzar a Edward- dijo mi padre.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo por ahora-respondió con una sonrisa. Suspiré aliviado.

El sábado llegó y era el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi abuelo. Aunque había pensado no ir, después de lo que había sucedido, mis padres, mi abuela y Kate me habían obligado.

El evento pasó rápidamente, el único momento tenso fue cuando tuve que saludar a mi abuelo con un apretón de manos, un escueto "feliz cumpleaños" y le entregué el regalo que le tenía. El resto del tiempo, me la pasé conversando con mi abuela, cuando la fiesta estaba terminando, me dijo que mi abuelo me esperaba en su estudio para que conversáramos. Me tensé al oír sus palabras, pero ella me tranquilizó diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Tomé aire frente a la puerta del estudio y golpeé la puerta.

- Adelante- respondió mi abuelo.

- La abuela dijo que querías hablarme- me justifiqué, entrando.

- Sí, toma asiento- me indicó la silla frente a él.

- He estado… pensando en lo que sucedió y creo que exageré mi reacción- me quedé en silencio para que siguiera hablando- y estuve conversando con Marie… - hizo una mueca- y… creo que ella tiene razón, no puedo obligarte a que seas como yo quiero que seas o hacer lo que yo quiero que hagas, tus padres tenían ese derecho cuando eras niño, pero ahora eres adulto y lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar las decisiones adecuadas sobre tu vida.

- ¿Eso significa…?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Significa que no me opondré a tu relación con Bella, es tu vida después de todo- se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias, significa mucho para mí.

- Y también quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día, me dejé llevar por las emociones, no volverá a pasar…

- Disculpa aceptada, yo también quiero disculparme no debí…

- Disculpa aceptada- repitió mis palabras con una sonrisa. Ambos nos colocamos de pie- Aunque creo que deberías controlar tu carácter, Edward- me aconsejó- Marie dice que me estoy volviendo cascarrabias con la edad, pero soy demasiado viejo para cambiar ahora. Tú todavía tienes solución- sonrió- así que no trates de imitarme, porque te amargarás antes de los 30.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – le devolví la sonrisa y lo abracé- feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias- dijo abrazándome de vuelta. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Había llegado el día de volver a Nueva York y mi madre, Kate y mi abuela, habían decidido ir a dejarme al aeropuerto. Mi abuelo y mi padre, se excusaron de ir, diciendo que no alcanzaríamos todos en un auto, así que sólo fueran las mujeres

- Avísame cuando llegues a Nueva York.

- Sí, madre- respondí mirando hacia el frente. Me había dicho lo mismo varias veces mientras íbamos en el auto rumbo al aeropuerto.

- ¿Cuándo harás la propuesta?- volvió a preguntar.

- Lizzie, déjalo en paz- dijo mi abuela.

- ¡No, abuela! ¡Yo también quiero saber!- exclamó Kate- ¡Tía Lizzie ya le entregó el anillo Masen!

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó mi abuela, sorprendida.

- ¡Sí!- chilló mi madre- ¡Mi Eddie se va a casar con Bella!

- Mamá… -me quejé.

¡Aww! ¡Eddie tiene vergüenza!- se burló Kate.

- No molestes a Edward- la reprendió mi abuela y me dieron unas ganas locas de sacarle la lengua, como lo hacía cuando éramos niños- ¿Cuándo piensas preguntarle?

- No lo sé, necesito hablar con su padre antes para tener su consentimiento.

- Lo educaste bien, Elizabeth- le dijo mi abuela a mi madre.

- Gracias, Sra. Masen- respondió.

- De nada, Sra. Masen- bromeó mi abuela.

- ¡Oh! Soy la única persona de este auto que no tiene el apellido Masen- comentó Kate.

- Tú fuiste la que tuvo la genial idea de casarse con Cullen- solté.

- ¡Edward!- exclamaron mi madre y mi abuela.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Ella quiso, nadie la obligó, que ahora asuma que es una Cullen y no una Masen.

- Siempre tan amable, Edward Anthony- murmuró Kate molesta.

- ¡Dejen de pelear!- nos ordenó mi abuela.

- ¿Cuándo hablarás con el padre de Bella?- siguió mi madre con el interrogatorio.

- Cuando vayamos a Forks, en una semana más- respondí- ahí lo conoceré personalmente.

- ¿No te da miedo conocerlo y preguntarle, un par de horas después, si consiente tu matrimonio con su hija?-me tensé y apreté el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. No había pensado en eso.

- ¡No lo asustes, Kate!-la reprendió mi madre.

- Sólo era una pregunta, tía- se defendió Kate.

- No negaré que la situación me pone nervioso, pero tengo confianza en que las cosas saldrán bien- dije respondiendo la pregunta que había formulado mi prima.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu!- exclamó ella.

- Tienes que mostrar seguridad, esa es la clave- me aconsejó mi abuela.

- Cuando Edward le preguntó a mi padre, estaba tan nervioso- rió- le tomé la mano para tranquilizarlo y noté que sudaba frío- Las tres rieron.

- Estaba igual cuando le dijo a Albert que quería casarse contigo- dijo mi abuela- Siendo sincera, Eddie ha sido el que ha mostrado más… entereza para estas cosas, así que tengo confianza en que todo saldrá bien para él.

- Gracias, abuela- agradecí sintiéndome más feliz. El resto del viaje permaneció tranquilo y conduje tranquilo hacia al aeropuerto, mientras pensaba en cómo se vería el anillo Masen en el dedo anular de Bella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Por fin nuevo capítulo! Es mucho más largo q los anteriores, pero tenían q pasar muchas cosas xD**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas q leen mi historia y a aquellas que se animan a dejar reviews xq me sirve para saber su opinión (:**

**Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado (queda sólo uno más y el epílogo) y espero sus reviews!**

**Gracias (; **


	34. Capítulo 33: Cerrando Ciclos

**CAPÍTULO 33: CERRANDO CICLOS**

El día de la presentación final de mi investigación, había llegado y estaba en la sala de reuniones, sudando frío. Desesperado, traté de secarme mi mano sudorosa en el pantalón de mi traje, pero era inútil, me pasé la otra mano por mi cabello, aunque se sintió extraño, Bella me había sugerido que le aplicara un poco de gel para que no se viera tan despeinado, argumentando que así me daría un aspecto más serio. Sabía que su intención había sido buena, pero ahora me arrepentía de haberle hecho caso, sentía mi cabello demasiado artificial, sumado a la corbata que traía puesta, sentía que me estaba ahogando y eso me ponía más nervioso.

Ya es hora- dijo mi jefe, mientras veíamos entrar a la sala al Comité. Suspiré, cerré los ojos un momento y me dediqué a repasar lo que yo tendría que exponer. El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido y una hora después, estaba con mi equipo, ahora ex-equipo, celebrando el fin de todo el proceso en un bar cercano a la Universidad.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-me preguntó Phillip, el astrofísico del grupo.

- Me tomaré unas vacaciones y luego volveré a Londres, me ofrecieron un puesto en el King's College.

-Volverás a tu _alma__mater_- comentó mi jefe.

- Y a mi ciudad natal- agregué.

-¿Extrañarás Nueva York?-preguntó Phillip.

- Sí, viví mucho tiempo aquí, pero extraño más Londres y será bueno volver a casa- respondí casi monótonamente, no era la primera vez que me preguntaban eso y esa era mi respuesta estándar.

- Te entiendo- dijo Stephen, un colega- yo soy de Texas y extraño a mi familia, pero al menos estoy en mi país.

- Debe ser difícil estar en un país que no es el tuyo- agregó Phillip, pero antes que tuviera que responde, sonó mi celular y después de disculparme por tener que ausentarme un momento, salí hacia la calle a contestar, el ruido dentro del bar dificultaba oír.

-¿Aló?

- _¡Hola!__¿Cómo __te __fue?_– me saludó Bella al otro lado del teléfono.

- Muy bien.

-_¡Sabía_ _que __lo __lograrías! __¡Eres __demasiado __inteligente __para __fracasar!_- rió y yo solté una risa nerviosa- _¿Cuándo __celebraremos __tu __éxito?_

- Eh…-titubeé- no sé… cuando quieras…

- _Entonces __que __sea __hoy, __prepararé __una __cena __especial__, __te __espero __a __las __ocho_- me ordenó.

- Son las cinco de la tarde, Bella, ¿qué haré mientras tanto?- pregunté aturdido.

- _Puedes __ser __sociable __y __quedarte __con __tus __colegas __hasta __esa __hora __o __vagar __por __las __calles __de __Nueva __York, __pero __no __puedes __estar __aquí __antes __de __las __ocho-_ dijo Bella con tono firme.

- Bella… -gemí y ella rió.

- _Adiós, __Edward_- y me colgó antes que tuviera tiempo de reclamarle.

- Genial- murmuré entre dientes.

Intenté ser lo más social que pude, como cuando iba a las reuniones sociales de mis padres y gracias a eso, logré pasar otra hora más en el bar. A eso de las seis y quince, decidimos retirarnos de ahí y después de despedirnos, decidí volver a la Universidad para llevarme mis cosas, sabía que podía hacerlo en el plazo de una semana, pero aún faltaba hora y media para que pudiera llegar a casa y no me animaba la idea de vagar por las calles de Nueva York.

A las ocho en punto, entré a mi departamento y un delicioso olor a comida inundó mi nariz, apenas alcancé a dejar la caja con mis cosas en el suelo y cerrar la puerta cuando Bella se tiró encima de mí, causando que mi espalda chocara con la puerta.

-¡Felicitaciones!- exclamó después de darme un efusivo beso.

- Gracias por el recibimiento- reí.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no te oía reír- me sonrió Bella- menos mal que ya terminaste de tu investigación, estabas insoportable estas semanas.

- Lo siento- puse mi mejor expresión de arrepentimiento- prometo recompensarte después de la cena- le guiñé un ojo.

-¡Edward!- Bella se sonrojó y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué pasa?- sonreí torcidamente.

- Me gusta esta actitud- dijo con ojos brillantes.

- Estoy feliz, ya estoy libre de mi investigación, no más estrés y estoy contigo, no puedo pedir más que eso- le sonreí y ella me besó apasionadamente, le correspondí gustoso, pero luego me separé- Bella, ya tendrás tiempo de besarme todo lo quieras y en todos los lugares que quieras- le guiñé de nuevo el ojo y reí, ella sólo se sonrojó más- pero no queremos que la cena se enfríe, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto que no- murmuró ella, más recuperada y caminó hacia la cocina- por cierto, Edward… -dijo mientras servía los platos.

- Me gusta tu nueva actitud- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Todo estaba bien.

El resto del tiempo en Nueva York, fue sin duda, uno de los mejores de toda mi vida, mi relación con Bella se desarrollaba de manera tranquila y alegre, aunque habíamos visto a los chicos, era como si viviéramos en una burbuja. Pero el viaje a Forks para visitar al padre de Bella, la rompió.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles, mi estómago se retorció ligeramente, quizás si el padre de Bella no fuese Jefe de la Policía y no portara un arma cargada, estaría calmado.

- Relájate, Edward, todo saldrá bien- me dijo Bella, tomándome de la mano, mientras bajábamos del avión. "Sí, claro, todo saldrá bien cuando le diga a un policía, que acabo de conocer, que quiero casarme con su única hija" pensé irónicamente- Mi padre es un buen hombre- fruncí mis labios en una línea y caminé con Bella hacia donde debía estar esperándonos su padre. Fue fácilmente reconocible con su traje de policía, Bella me soltó la mano y se acercó para abrazarlo, mientras yo los miraba parado ahí sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Bella, habló:

- Papá, este es Edward, mi novio.

- Edward Masen- me presenté, acercándome más a él para estrecharle la mano.

- Charlie Swan, pero puedes y debes decirme Jefe Swan- respondió estrechando mi mano con más fuerza de lo que la cortesía dictaba e ignorando la reprimenda de "¡Papá, sé amable!" por parte de Bella.

- Sí, señor… digo Jefe Swan.

- Mejor, vamos al auto- dijo Bella. Cuando llegamos a la patrulla de policía, Charlie insistió en que Bella fuera como copiloto, pero ella se negó diciendo que yo no podía ir solo atrás como si fuera un criminal y se fue conmigo en el asiento trasero. El viaje a Forks se hizo soportable, hablamos muy poco, sólo los temas típicos como el clima y cómo estuvo el viaje desde Nueva York.

Al llegar a la casa del Jefe Swan, Charlie subió las cosas de Bella a su habitación y las mías permanecieron en la sala.

- Sígueme, para que dejes tus cosas en mi cuarto- me indicó Bella y nos dirigimos escaleras arriba. Cuando estábamos entrando a su pieza, Charlie estaba parado en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados:

- Bells, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro, papá- le respondió y luego se dirigió a mí: estaré contigo en un momento- guiñó el ojo y se fue con Charlie, mientras yo entraba al cuarto. Dejé mi maleta en el suelo y mi mochila sobre una silla, me dediqué a mirar el lugar hasta que sentí unos pasos que se acercaban.

- He vuelto- me sonrió Bella y me besó, luego se separó y se mordió el labio- sé que mis cama no es muy grande, pero creo que podemos dormir los dos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tu padre qué opina de esto? Pensé que me haría dormir en el sofá.

- No estaba de acuerdo, pero tuve que explicarle que vivimos juntos, somos novios y que hemos hecho más cosas además de besarnos- rió- después no quiso seguir escuchando y se fue- volvió a reír.

- Pobre de él…

- Pero no hablemos de él… -susurró y metió sus dedos entre mi cabello para comenzar a besarme de nuevo. Le devolví el beso, con reticencia, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que su padre, el Jefe de Policía, podía entrar en cualquier momento y que si nos veía podía desenfundar su arma y… - ¡Edward!

- ¿Qué?-pregunté.

- Estás distante…

- Estoy nervioso –la corregí- a tu padre no le debo estar cayendo muy bien en estos momentos y tiene un arma lista para usar…

- No seas exagerado- rió Bella- Charlie no matará al novio de su única hija.

- Eso significa que…

- Que mientras seas mi novio, estás a salvo.

- Eso es chantaje- afirmé.

- Lo sé, ¿y qué?

- Nada- sonreí- me gusta este tipo de chantaje- le di un corto beso en los labios- Me estoy volviendo loco por tu culpa, Bella Swan, no es normal que a alguien le guste ser chantajeado.

- No te estás volviendo loco, Edward, puedes confiar en mi palabra, estudio psiquiatría.

- Pero tus sentimientos por mí, nublan tu juicio en este caso.

- Edward…

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate y bésame- tiró de mi camisa y me atrajo hacia ella. No tuve fuerzas para resistirme, además no valía la pena, ir en contra de Bella, era como ir en contra de la fuerza de gravedad.

Durante la estadía en Forks, Charlie y yo, apenas habíamos cruzado un par de palabras y Bella, temiendo que nos lleváramos bien, había insistido en que saliéramos a caminar por los alrededores mientras ella preparaba la cena de despedida, ya que mañana volvíamos a Nueva York. Me hubiese negado, pero no había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con Charlie y pedirle su consentimiento para casarme con Bella, siendo realista, tampoco me había esforzado mucho en eso, el arma cargada que siempre portaba Charlie era un elemento altamente disuasorio. Así que ahora, estaba caminando con Charlie por la orilla del bosque que estaba ubicado detrás de la casa. Ninguno de los dos, dijo una palabra durante el paseo, así que estábamos sumidos en un tenso silencio, hasta que Charlie lo rompió:

- Reneé ha hablado maravillas de ti- no supe qué decir, así que esperé que siguiera hablando- llamó para advertirme que te tratara bien porque no podía espantar el novio perfecto de mi hija- más silencio.

- Ella es una mujer muy amable, pero creo que está exagerando en lo que a mí respecta.

- Eso mismo pensé- refunfuñó.

- Pero a pesar de mi imperfección, Bella me quiere- me auto-consolé.

- Y tú la quieres a ella- afirmó Charlie.

- Más que eso, yo… la amo.

- Tú la amas, ella te ama, ambos se aman y quieren casarse para estar unidos por el resto de sus vidas, yo pensaba igual cuando conocí a Reneé, pero…- resopló.

- Mis padres también pensaban así y lo siguen haciendo, después de casi 28 años de matrimonio.

- Bien por ellos, supongo- se encogió de hombros.

- Sí… verá, Jefe Swan, yo me preguntaba si usted me haría el honor de concederme…

- ¡Oh, diablos!- exclamó Charlie, dejando de caminar y mirándome fijamente- quieres casarte con Bella, ¿cierto?- asentí con la cabeza, ligeramente aturdido por su actitud- Reneé tenía razón, qué horror, ahora cuando hable con ella, me dirá "te lo dije, Charlie"- sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro. Después de un tiempo que me pareció razonable, hablé:

- Jefe Swan... –lo miré serio- volveré a preguntarle, ¿me haría el honor de concederme la mano de su hija?- Charlie me miró durante unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, aunque sabía que era sólo percepción mía porque el tiempo seguía avanzando a la misma velocidad, hasta que finalmente respondió un escueto, pero claro: "Sí"- sonreí y me acerqué a él, para estrecharle la mano:

- Gracias.

- Sí, sí, sólo hazla feliz- dijo mientras estrechábamos manos.

- Lo haré.

De vuelta en Nueva York, todo volvió a ser como antes de ir a Forks, con Bella nos hundimos en nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad, aunque yo no podía sacar de mi mente cómo iba a pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo. Primero pensé que mis propias neuronas bastarían, pero después de un tiempo, noté que ellas parecían no cooperar y decidí tomar medidas desesperadas.

Aprovechando que Alice había decidido ir de compras y arrastrar a Rose y Bella con ella, invité a los chicos al departamento. Y ahora, estaba parado en la sala mientras ellos me miraban expectantes sentados en el sofá.

- Como nadie habla, aprovecharé para hacer un anuncio, Rose está embarazada- soltó Emmett.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó Jasper parándose de su asiento en un segundo.

- Rose está embarazada- repetí.

- Sí, escuché- gruñó Jasper.

- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas qué?- preguntó Emmett- Felicítenme.

- Felicitaciones, Emmett- le dije, dándole un golpe en la espalda.

- Tú también- le dijo a Jasper.

- Dejaste embarazada a mi hermana, no puedo alejar la imagen mental de cómo lo concibieron- Jasper tembló ligeramente y Emmett rió.

- Te pasarías de ingenuo si pensaras que en las noches sólo vemos televisión- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Demasiada información- siseó Jasper y cerró los ojos.

- Mientras mi cuñado se recupera, ¿puedes decirnos qué diablos te ocurre, Edward?- preguntó Emmett- pensé que nos invitaste a jugar videojuegos, pero no veo la consola conectada.

- Somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte, así que habla- continuó Jasper, ya más tranquilo y sentado nuevamente en el sofá. Emmett parecía impaciente porque hablara, así que me gritó: ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

- Bien- suspiré resignado- le pediré a Bella que se case conmigo.

- ¡Genial!

- ¡Felicitaciones!

- Gracias- respondí- el problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo. Tengo el anillo de compromiso y el consentimiento de su padre, pero no sé cómo…

- Por fin hay algo que no sabes hacer, gracias quien quiera que esté en el cielo- dijo Emmett mirando hacia arriba.

- Emmett, no te burles, esto es serio- lo reprendió Jasper.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- yo creo que debes hacerlo de una forma original, salir del cliché de llevarla a un restaurante, que llegue un violinista en determinado momento, tú arrodillarte frente a la chica y decirle: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"-Jasper lo golpeó en el brazo- Lo siento, pero debes admitir que eso es cliché, aunque con Alice haya funcionado.

- ¿Y qué sugieres?- preguntó Jasper- ¿hacerlo como tú lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me salió del corazón- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Te salió del corazón?- me burlé- Emmy se ablandó.

- ¡Cállate, Masen! Además, Rose aceptó.

- Sí, mi hermana apreció el esfuerzo que hiciste, pero es una propuesta tan estúpida- dijo Jasper rodando los ojos- quién va caminando por la calle y le dice a su novia: "ese edificio lo construí yo, y siempre he pensado que ha sido mi mejor obra, hasta que te conocí… Rose, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y construir una vida junto a mí?"

- Es patético- reí.

- Más patético eres tú, que no saber qué hacer- se defendió Emmett.

- Basta- interrumpió Jasper- no podemos perder tiempo, pensemos en alguna forma Edwardiana de propuesta.

- ¿Edwardiana?-pregunté.

- No pensemos, que Google piense por nosotros- dijo Emmett y se acercó al PC, seguido de Jasper.

- Aquí hay una buena: "Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza…"

- ¡Basura!- interrumpió Emmett- eso es demasiada cursilería para decir algo tan simple, ¿después qué sigue? ¿Definirá el canto de los pájaros y el sonido del agua de los ríos? Tiene que ser algo menos elaborado que eso. Bella se aburrirá con tanta palabrería y cuando le digas si quiere casarse contigo estará distraída pensando en las estrellitas y luces de colores.

- ¿Y esta? "Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"- sugirió Jasper.

- Sí, esa está mejor…- comenté.

- Mucho mejor- me apoyó Emmett.

- Pero no tiene el sello Edward- señaló Jasper.

- Si fuera por Edward, él diría: "Bella, te amo, cásate conmigo"- los dos rieron.

- No diría eso- fruncí el ceño.

- Esta es chistosa- rió Emmett, ignorando mi comentario- "No sé qué has hecho de mí, sin ti no puedo vivir, si conmigo te quieres casar, sólo sí debes decir"

- Suena como el segundo desafío del Torneo de los Tres Magos de Harry Potter- opinó Jasper.

- ¿Ese es el torneo en que Harry es el cuarto mago, pero le siguen llamando de los _Tres _Magos?

- Sí- respondí.

- Y muere ese chico de mejillas muy sonrojadas- siguió Emmett.

- No puedo creer que te fijes en ese tipo de cosas- dijo Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza- podría esperarlo de Rose, pero no de ti.

- Insisto, Emmy se ablandó.

- ¡Cállate!- me gritó- ¡O no te ayudaremos!

- Hasta ahora no me han ayudado- me quejé.

- Es que es difícil, tienes que decirle algo que tú sientas, sólo así te saldrá bien, si te decimos qué decir, sonará tan falso que Bella no se lo creerá, pensará que estás bromeando y se molestará- razonó Jasper

- Exacto- lo apoyó Emmett.

- Gracias por nada- bufé molesto y me senté en el sillón frente a ellos- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- les pregunté, pasándome una mano por mi cabello- He pensado muchas formas de hacerlo, pero ninguna me convence- les dije, mientras movía mi pierna derecha producto de un tic nervioso.

- Primero que todo, tranquilízate- me aconsejó Jasper.

- Y deja de mover esa pierna, me estás poniendo nervioso- me ordenó Emmett.

- Sólo disfruta tus momentos con Bella y cuando te sientas listo… las palabras saldrán solas.

- ¿Cómo sabré cuando estoy listo?

- Simplemente lo sabes- respondió Emmett.

- Esto es terrible- tiré de mis cabellos, en un intento de calmar mi furia. Antes que tuvieran tiempo de decir algo, la puerta del departamento se abrió y entraron las chicas.

- ¿Y esas caras?- preguntó Alice, quien traía las manos llenas de bolsas, Rosalie traía una cantidad más pequeña y Bella, sólo tenía bolsas en una mano. Sonreí. Ella no era maniática de las compras como las otras dos.

- Cosas de hombres- respondió Emmett y Rosalie enarcó una ceja.

- De acuerdo… -mumuró Bella, cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno, nuestras cosas de mujeres nos dejaron cansadas, así que levanta tu trasero y vámonos- le ordenó Rosalie a Emmett.

- Sí, Rose.

- Te lo dije, Emmy se ablandó- le susurré a Jasper y ambos nos reímos.

- Adiós chicas- se despidió Rose con un beso en la mejilla a cada una, me acerqué a ella para felicitarla por su embarazo y luego miró a Jasper, quien sólo le dijo "felicitaciones, Rose" con una expresión extraña, ella lo abrazó, le dijo algo al oído y Jasper sonrió.

- Jazzy se ablandó- se burló Emmett, pero Jasper lo miró furioso.

- Vámonos Emmett- dijo Rosalie. El nos dio una palmada, no tan suave, en el hombro, luego se acercó donde las chicas para despedirse de ellas y marcharse a su casa.

- Creo que es hora de que también nos vayamos- comentó Jasper, viendo su reloj- adiós, Edward- se despidió, estrechándome la mano- sólo tranquilízate y ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias, Jasper- le respondí con una sonrisa y caminé con él hacia la puerta.

- Adiós, Edward- me dijo Alice y le entregó las bolsas a Jasper, para darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós, Alice- después de colocarle llave a la puerta, Bella se tiró sobre mí y comenzó a besarme. Últimamente, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un comportamiento habitual de ella, pero no me molestaba, así que…

- Estoy cansada, vamos a la cama- me dijo Bella mientras me besaba.

- No pareces cansada- le contesté, cuando se apartó de mí unos segundos para respirar.

- Para lo que quiero hacer contigo, nunca- no pude evitar reír.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan osada?

- Desde que tú empezaste a actuar de esa forma condenadamente sexy conmigo

- ¿Condenadamente sexy?

- Sí, sonrisa torcida, guiños de ojo, pasar tu mano por ese precioso y sedoso cabello que tienes… nadie puede ser naturalmente tan sexy, así que debes hacerlo a consciencia.

- ¿A consciencia?- fruncí el ceño y volví a reír- ¿Crees que ando pendiente de cómo lucir sexy? ¡Vamos, Bella, no seas ridícula!

- Peor aún, eres naturalmente sexy.

- Bella basta… -suspiré.

- Tienes razón, vamos- me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia la habitación. Fue imposible no sonreír, esta noche sería muy buena.

Era martes 13 de septiembre y Bella cumplía 21 años, su mayoría de edad, así que estábamos todos reunidos en el departamento, celebrándola. Pensé que Bella invitaría a algunas personas de su facultad, pero me dijo que prefería que estuvieran los mismos de siempre. Por lo tanto, estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, además de nosotros.

- ¡Pide tres deseos, Bella!- exclamó Alice, mientras Bella cerraba los ojos para apagar las velas del pastel que yo sostenía y que sentía que se me resbalaría de las manos en cualquier minuto, sólo pensar lo que le pediría esta noche, me hacía sudar frío.

- ¡No necesitas pedir a Edward desnudo y amarrado a tu cama! ¡Eso puedo hacerlo yo! ¡No desperdicies un deseo! –gritó Emmett, Bella sonrió y apagó sus velas- ¿Qué pediste?

- No puede decirlo, sino no se cumplen- le respondió Rosalie- te lo he repetido miles de veces.

- Lo sé, pero aún espero que llegue el día en que le pregunte a alguien que no sepa que no tiene que decirlos- rió Emmett- ¿Dónde está mi trozo de pastel?- exigió, Alice le pasó un plato ya servido para que comiera y dejara de hablar.

-¿Qué te regaló Edward?- oí que Alice le preguntó a Bella y vi cómo ella le mostraba la pulsera que tenía amarrada a su muñeca. Había mandado a hacer una pulsera que hiciera juego con el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, sólo que Bella aún no sabía eso.

-¿Es diamante auténtico?- me preguntó Jasper, mirando desde lejos la pulsera de Bella.

- Sí- Jasper silbó.

- Te debe haber costado carísimo.

- Un poco, pero vale la pena- contesté en tono seco. Mi nerviosismo aumentaba exponencialmente con el correr de los minutos.

-¿Hoy es el día?-me preguntó Jasper en un tono muy bajo y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza- éxito con eso, le diré a Alice que nos vayamos a casa para que se queden solos.

- Gracias- suspiré aliviado. Vi cómo Jasper le decía algo a Alice, ella le hacía un mohín, mientras él le seguía hablando, hasta que finalmente sonrió y se puso de pie. Rosalie, pareció haber captado algo del ambiente y repentinamente dijo que era hora de retirarse, Emmett se resistió, pero después de darle todo lo que quedaba del pastel para que se lo llevara, se fue tranquilo.

El aire del departamento se sentía más denso, pero parecía que sólo yo lo notaba, Bella parecía relajada llevando las cosas sucias a la cocina, le dije que dejara eso allí, que luego yo terminaba de limpiar y que aprovecháramos lo que quedaba del día de su cumpleaños.

Me senté en el sofá y Bella me siguió, se apoyó contra mí y murmuró:

- Fue un bonito cumpleaños, gracias- se acercó y me besó.

- No hay problema- sonreí tenso.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward? – me preguntó Bella, observándome atentamente.

- Verás, Bella… - me pasé una mano por mi cabello- no sé decir esto de una manera romántica, carezco de esa faceta, no venía en mi ADN- me deshice del agarre de Bella y me puse de pie- así que te lo diré tal cual lo pienso… durante mucho tiempo creí que era un neutrón y que la gente que me rodeaba eran electrones, estaban cerca, pero nunca llegaban a estar dentro de mí, nunca los sentía cercanos. Pero te conocí a ti, que eres como un protón y me das estabilidad… - comencé a caminar por la sala nerviosamente, Bella seguía atenta todo lo que decía- no sé cómo decirlo –me pasé de nuevo la mano por mi cabello y lo tiré ligeramente- es como si yo fuese un planeta perdido en la galaxia que de pronto se encontró con el sol y éste lo atrajo, tú eres el sol de mi galaxia, iluminas mi día y eres el centro de mi propio universo, todo lo que hago tiene que ver contigo, todo lo que pienso tiene que ver contigo, el otro día alguien me hablaba del efecto Doppler y yo sólo pensaba en que si todas las personas fueran sonidos, el tuyo lo sentiría más fuerte que el de los demás, porque estás más cerca de mí –reí- soy patético, lo admito, también admito que te amo, Bella y que sin ti, sin mi Universo, no podría existir y si existiese, sería un desempleado porque no tendría qué investigar- solté una risa ansiosa, de pronto, la caja que estaba dentro de mi bolsillo se hizo cada vez más pesada mientras me acercaba hacia donde estaba Bella. Había llegado el momento- Isabella Marie Swan- me arrodillé frente a ella, saqué la caja de mi bolsillo, abriéndola frente a sus ojos y mostrándole el anillo Masen en su máximo esplendor- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Sí, Edward, quiero casarme contigo!-exclamó Bella llorando y se lanzó hacia mí, causando que ambos cayéramos sobre la alfombra. Ella soltó una risita- Ahora vas a ser mío.

- Ya soy tuyo, Bella- rodé los ojos.

- Pero seré feliz cuando lleves un anillo en tu anular izquierdo que muestre que estás ocupado y que nadie puede mirarte- sonrió.

- Hablando de anillos… no me dejaste ponerte el tuyo, ha pertenecido a mi familia durante años y si pudiera hablar, te diría que está indignado por el desaire que le hiciste- le dije, observando que la caja con el anillo estaba tiraba en el piso, pero lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarla. Tomé el anillo y lo deslicé en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Bella- encaja perfectamente.

- Presumido- se burló.

- Ahora todos sabrán que te vas a casar y tendrán que dejar de mirarte- sonreí.

- Sólo dejarán de mirarme cuando tenga un anillo en este dedo- señaló el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

- Entonces eso será lo antes posible.

- ¿En serio?- enarcó una ceja- ¿tienes ya una fecha?

- 11 de noviembre- respondí de inmediato.

- Edward… - Bella rodó los ojos.

- Es una fecha perfectamente válida. ¿Tienes algo en contra de ese día?

- No, es sólo que es demasiado pronto.

- Pronto es un concepto demasiado subjetivo, así que no es un buen argumento. Quizás… debería reformular mi pregunta anterior, Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo el 11 de noviembre?

- ¿Para el año nuevo nerd?- preguntó sorprendida, pero algo en mi expresión la hizo ceder- De acuerdo, pero sólo porque es 11 del 11 del 11, suma 33 y para ti ese número es importante- me dijo.

- Oh.

- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que lo hacías porque me amabas- dije con decepción.

- Por supuesto que te amo, por eso acepté casarme contigo y además, el día que tú quieres.

- Gracias- le sonreí- llamaré a Kate- esperé que Bella se levantara, para hacer lo mismo, buscar mi teléfono y llamar a mi prima.

_- Hola __Eddie, __¿cómo __estás?_-me saludó.

- Excelente, Bella aceptó casarse conmigo y queremos que sea el 11 de noviembre, así que tienes hasta esa fecha para organizarlo- le informé.

_- Pe- pe- pero…_

- Gracias, Katie. Adiós- le colgué.

- Eso fue…-empezó a decir Bella.

- Preciso- terminé por ella- pero no hablemos de Kate, ella verá cómo organiza todo, es su problema- reí- ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer- le dije, tomándola en brazos y conduciéndola a la habitación.

- ¿Estás practicando desde ya?- me preguntó con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello.

- Sí- le sonreí y la deposité en la cama.

- ¿Podemos practicar toda la luna de miel para que salga perfecta? La perfección hace al maestro- preguntó Bella, guiñándome un ojo, yo sólo reí- eso es un sí, ven aquí, Edward Masen, nos espera una larga noche- tiró de mi camisa para atraerme hacia ella y luego comenzó a besarme, pero me separé.

- Bella…-susurré- te amo.

- Lo sé, pero nunca me canso de oírlo- me sonrió- y yo también te amo.

Mientras nos besábamos, me sentía agradecido de todos mis amigos, que hicieron que conociera a Bella, nos convirtiéramos en compañeros de departamento, luego novios y finalmente en compañeros para toda la vida. Y también del universo, porque si los astros no se hubieran alineado en una órbita determinada, nada de esto habría sido posible.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, ¿qué les pareció la propuesta de Edward?**

**Espero sus reviews (:**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el epílogo (; **


	35. Epílogo: Octubre de 2020

**EPÍLOGO: OCTUBRE DE 2020**

- Entonces, Chris, ¿cuál es el mejor superhéroe?- le pregunté a Chris, mi hijo, que estaba sentado sobre mis piernas con su pijama de Spiderman. Tenía casi 3 años y la elección de su nombre fue toda una odisea. Yo insistía con la idea de que su nombre completo tuviera 33 letras, Bella proponía 11, así que terminamos decidiéndonos por 22, de las cuales, cada uno tenía derecho a elegir la mitad. Bella, eligió Christopher, que tenía once letras y yo había optado por elegir Albert como segundo nombre, en parte por mi abuelo, otra por Einstein y otra porque de las 11 letras, que me correspondían, mi apellido ocupaba 5, reduciendo así mis opciones.

Para felicidad de mi madre, Kate, Reneé y Bella, Chris era idéntico a mí, mismas facciones, mismos ojos y mismo cabello, aunque él lo tenía algunos tonos más claros que el mío, pero mi madre había dicho que yo lo tenía igual cuando pequeño y que a medida que fui creciendo, se fue oscureciendo, lo cual llenaba de felicidad a Bella, ya que ella pensaba que Chris había heredado los mejores genes, yo lo dudaba, pero discutir sobre eso con ella, era una causa perdida.

-¡Spiderman! ¡Spiderman!- exclamaba Chris alegremente.

- Muy bien- le sonreí, revolviendo su cabello- y cuando tío Emmett te diga que Batman es mejor que Spiderman, ¿qué le dirás?

- Tío mentiroso, tío mentiroso- dijo Chris.

- Excelente- sonreí más ampliamente.

- ¡Edward, no le sigas metiendo estupideces de superhéroes a Chris!- me gritó Bella desde la cocina.

-¡No son estupideces!- le grité de vuelta mientras me levantaba de la silla con Chris en brazos y caminaba hacia la sala- los superhéroes nunca son estupideces, ¿cierto Chris?- él me miró sin saber qué decir- ¿cierto?- pregunté de nuevo.

- Cierto- dijo con una risita.

-¿Ves, Bella que tengo razón?- le sonreí- deberías aprender más de Chris- reí.

- Eres tan insoportable- dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

- Sabes que no es así, sino ya habríamos firmado un acta de divorcio alegando diferencias irreconciliables- bromeé.

- Edward basta- siseó Bella.

- Lo siento, Bella- puse mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento, Chris me miró e imitó mi expresión.

- Sabes que no puede resistirme cuando ponen esa cara- gimió Bella y yo me acerqué para besarla, pero tuve que separarme rápidamente, porque Chris comenzó a decir: "¡Mami! ¡Mami!" para llamar su atención- lo siento, Chris, me distraje con tu papi, sigue siendo demasiado sexy- rió y acarició las mejillas de mi mini-clon para luego besarlas.

El sonido de mi teléfono, interrumpió nuestro momento familiar y Bella fue hasta la cocina, mientras yo iba a contestar, con Chris aferrado fuertemente por mi brazo derecho.

-_¿Edward __Anthony __Masen?_- preguntó alguien al otro lado de la línea.

- Con él, ¿quién es usted?- contra-pregunté, al notar que la pantalla de mi teléfono decía que era un número desconocido.

- _Soy __Leon __Brefland, __de __la __Fundación __Nobel __y __llamo __para __comunicarle __que __ha __ganado __el __Premio __Nobel __de __Física __del __año __2020 __por __su_"Comprobación sobre el funcionamiento de la teoría de cuerdas a partir de dimensiones descubiertas mediante los agujeros negros y los púlsar"- el shock causado por la noticia, hizo que dejara de prestar atención al señor Brefland. De pronto, sentí que el peso sobre mi brazo derecho desaparecía, al igual que el teléfono que sostenía en mi mano izquierda. Después de transcurridos unos segundos, mi mente comenzó a volver a la normalidad, el tiempo suficiente para oír a Bella decir:

- Adiós, señor Brefland- se despidió, tiró mi celular sobre el sofá y corrió hacia mí.

- ¡Felicitaciones, Edward!- exclamó llorando y dándome besos por toda la cara, mientras yo decía "Gracias"- ¡Premio Nobel de Física!- me abrazó fuertemente y empezó a sollozar en mi pecho.

-¡Mami!- chilló Chris, mientras caminaba con pasos inseguros hacia nosotros- ¡Mami llora!

- Mami no está triste, está feliz porque tu papi ganó un premio muy importante- le dijo Bella, acercándose para tomarlo en brazos.

-¿Premio?- preguntó Chris.

- Sí, cariño un premio- le sonrió Bella.

-¿Regalo?- volvió a preguntar y yo solté una risa.

- Sí, hijo, habrá un regalo, una medalla- fui hasta la biblioteca de la sala para buscar una medalla que había recibido cuando gané el Premio Wolf años atrás, aunque no me gustara el nombre del premio, era el más importante después del Nobel, así que eso me reconfortaba. Tomé la medalla y caminé para mostrársela a Chris- medalla.

- Medalla bonita- dijo Chris.

- Lo es, pero la de ahora será más bonita.

-¡Edward!- rió Bella- cariño, dale un beso a papi por haber ganado ese premio- acercó a Chris a mí, quien me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias- le sonreí- llamaré a mi madre para darle la buena noticia, mis padres ahora habían sido trasladados nuevamente y vivían en Roma.

- De acuerdo, yo llamaré a la mía, luego a mi padre…

- Dudo que le interese- me reí- aún me odia porque mis genes dominaron a los tuyos- sonreí mirando a Chris.

- No se puede luchar contra la genética- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- pero esto sí le interesará, todo el mundo estaría feliz de tener un Premio Nobel en su familia.

- Lo que tú digas, Bella…- rodé los ojos y fui en busca de mi teléfono- luego llamaré a Kate.

- Llamaré a los chicos.

- Pero llama a Alice cuando ya le haya contado a Emmett, me odiará si se entera por ella y no por mí- Bella asintió con la cabeza y se llevó con ella a Chris.

- Hola- saludé a mi madre cuando contestó el teléfono.

-_¡Hijo, __qué __sorpresa! __¿Cómo __está __Chris?_

- Bien gracias, Bella y yo también estamos bien, por si te interesa saber.

- _Justo __iba __a __preguntar __por __ustedes_- rió- _¿a __qué __se __debe __tu __llamada?_

-¿Está mi padre ahí?

-_¿Qué __sucede __Edward?_- preguntó mi madre preocupada, mientras llamaba a mi padre con un grito.

- Nada malo, es sólo que tengo que contarles algo a los dos.

- _De __acuerdo, __ahora __estás __en __altavoz_- dijo mamá, después de unos segundos.

- Hola papá- lo saludé.

- _Hola __hijo, __¿qué __tienes __que __contarnos?_

- _¿Bella está embarazada de nuevo?_- me preguntó mamá antes que pudiera hablar.

- No, es otra cosa, ¿me vas a dejar contar?- suspiré.

- Scusi- se disculpó- _habla._

- Hace unos minutos, recibí una llamada informándome que gané el Nobel de Física de este año- les informé y apenas terminé, sentí unos gritos de mi madre y unos ruidos, como si mis padres estuviesen saltando.

- _¡Hijo, __felicitaciones! __Estamos __tan __orgullosos __de __ti_- me dijo papá.

- _Ay, __Edward, __estoy __tan __emocionada_- sollozaba mi madre- _desde __que __eras __niño, __sabía __que __llegarías __muy __alto__…_ -otro sollozo- _recuerdo __cuando __te __llevamos __al __observatorio __de __París __y __al __salir __nos __dijiste __que __cuando __fueras __grande __serías __un __científico __y __te __ganarías __el __Premio __Nobel__…_

- _A __los __33_- agregó mi padre y mi madre soltó otro sollozo.

-_¡Lo lograste, hijo_!- exclamó mi madre y volvió a llorar.

- _Ya, __ya, __Liz, __tranquila__…__-_la consolaba mi padre- _hablamos __más __tarde, __cuando __tu __madre __se __tranquilice, __¿de __acuerdo?_

- De acuerdo, adiós, papá.

- _Adiós __y __felicitaciones __nuevamente._

- Gracias.

Enseguida, llamé a Kate, la conversación fue muy similar a la que tuve con mis padres, excepto que cuando mi prima comenzó a llorar, Marie, su hija menor, empezó a llorar con ella y Edward, su otro hijo, del cual Bella y yo, éramos padrinos, preguntó por qué lloraban y al no obtener respuesta, gritaba sin parar, mientras Garrett inútilmente trataba de tranquilizar el ambiente. Rápidamente, le dije que tenía que llamar a mi abuelo y corté. Tantos gritos me iban a causar un dolor de cabeza. Mi abuelo reaccionó con tranquilidad, pero mi abuela lo hizo igual que Bella, mi madre y Kate, así que traté de terminar la conversación lo antes posible.

_- ¡Hola __Edward!__¿Cómo __estás?_- exclamó Emmett cuando lo llamé.

- Hola Emmett, bien gracias, te llamaba para…- empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

_- ¿Cómo está Chris?_

- Bien, ¿y los mellizos?

- Cada día son más parecidos a Rose y Jasper, lo único que heredaron por mi lado, fueron mis hoyuelos.

_- Algo es algo._

- Sí, pásame a Chris.

_- Pero…_

- No seas malo…- rió Emmett, suspiré frustrado y fui por Chris.

- Chris, tío Emmett quiere saludarte- le informé y le pasé el teléfono, Bella me miró interrogante y negué con la cabeza.

- Tío Emmy- chilló Chris, escuchó con atención lo que decía Emmett y luego exclamó: ¡Tío mentiroso!- solté una carcajada.

- Muy bien, hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti- le sonreí y le revolví su cabello, mientras volvía a tomar el teléfono- Emmett, Spiderman es mejor que Batman, admítelo de una vez, hasta Chris que tiene 33 meses se da cuenta de lo obvio- Bella sonrió, negando con la cabeza, se acercó y me susurró que llamaría a Alice para contarle- pero no te llamaba para eso, sino para informarte que tienes el honor de conocer a un Premio Nobel.

_- Eso __no __es __cierto, __¡Eddie __mentiroso! __¡Eddie __mentiroso!_- chilló, imitando la voz de Chris, yo sólo rodé los ojos.

- Yo no miento.

_- Sí __lo __haces, __sólo __los __niños __y __los __borrachos, __dicen __la __verdad, __tú __no __eres __niño __ni __estás __borracho, __así __que__…_- razonó Emmett.

- Cállate- lo reprendí- y es verdad, conoces a un Premio Nobel.

_- ¿En __serio? __¿Quién?_- preguntó.

- Estás hablando con él- Emmett rió.

_- Vamos, __Edward, __sólo __estoy __hablando __contigo __y __tú__…_ -se calló de golpe y yo sonreí- _¡Demonios! __¡Rose, __Rose!_- comenzó a gritar y sentí como el teléfono cayó al suelo - _¡Niños! __¡Vengan __todos! __¡Conocemos __a __un __Premio __Nobel! __¡Un __Premio __Nobel!_ – sonreí aún más, Emmett era tan exagerado.

_- ¿Edward __se __ganó __el __Nobel?_- preguntó Rosalie.

_- ¡Sí, sí!_- gritaba Emmett.

_- El de física, ¿cierto?_

_- Eh__… __sí, __supongo_- titubeó Emmett- _¿dónde __está __el __teléfono? __¡Ah, __gracias, __Carol!_- se oyeron unos ruidos y la voz más fuerte de Emmett- _¿es __el __Nobel __de __Física, __cierto?_

- Sí, me lo gané por mi comprobación sobre el funcionamiento de la teoría de cuerdas a partir de dimensiones descubiertas mediante los agujeros negros y los púlsar- recité.

_ Sí, __Rose, __es __el __de __física_- le dijo Emmett a Rose- _se __lo __ganó __por __comprobar __algo __sobre __unos __cordeles __negros __que __se __pulsan_- sólo rodé los ojos- _todos __aquí, __te __felicitan, __vamos, __a __la __cuenta __de __tres, __digamos __todos__ "__Felicitaciones, __Edward__"__, __de __acuerdo, __uno, __dos __y __¡tres!_- se oyeron cuatro voces, diciendo "¡Felicitaciones, Edward!"

- Muchas gracias- reí y vi que Bella se acercaba con Chris en brazos, apenas llegó dónde yo estaba, me pasó a Chris y me quitó el teléfono.

- Hola Emmett- dijo Bella- sí, muchas gracias- pausa- siempre supe que lo lograría-pausa- no, no es una frase cliché, de verdad siempre lo supe- pausa- sí, hablé con ella recién, aún mis tímpanos están sensibles-pausa- no- pausa y Bella enrojece- ¡Emmett! ¿cómo puedes decir eso delante de los niños? – Bella se sonroja aún más- ¡Suficiente! Voy a cortar la llamada- alcancé a oír la risa de Emmett, al otro lado de la línea- adiós, Emmett, saludos a Rose y los niños, debo colgar, mi Premio Nobel de Física me espera… ¡Emmett!- volvió a exclamar Bella, nuevamente oí las risas de él- adiós- y Bella dio por terminada la conversación.

- No te enfades con Emmett, es buena persona- lo defendí riendo.

- Lo sé, es sólo que no entiendo cómo puede hacer chistes tan subidos de tono enfrente de los niños.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- No quieres saber- dijo Bella, con la cara de un rojo casi furioso- Alice y Jasper te mandan sus felicitaciones, Jazz dijo que después te llamaría cuando los niños se durmieran porque el grito que pegó Alice cuando le conté, los despertó- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Bien, pero aún quiero y Chris también quiere, ¿cierto?- le pregunté- ¿Cierto?- repetí.

- ¡Cierto!- chilló Chris.

- Basta, Edward- dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

- Pero es mi día, me gané el Nobel- le sonreí.

- Como es tu día, te diré algo que hará tu día aún más especial.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté curioso y ladeé la cabeza ligeramente. Chris hizo lo mismo.

- Estoy embarazada- anunció con una gran sonrisa, dejé momentáneamente a Chris en el suelo para poder abrazar a Bella y darle vueltas por la sala, mientras nuestro hijo jugaba con uno de mis Rubik.

- ¡Este día es perfecto!- exclamé- ¡Totalmente perfecto!- Bella rió con ganas- ¡Te amo Bella más que todo el Universo! ¡No, más que eso, el universo es finito! ¡Bella Masen, te amo hasta el infinito!- la besé apasionadamente, mientras la empujaba para apoyarla contra la pared, hasta que Chris comenzó a tirarme del pantalón, sonriendo lo tomé en brazos.

- ¡Chris, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita!- le dijo Bella, él la miró sin entender y ambos nos reímos.

- Bella… - murmuré.

- ¿Sí?

- Este es mi día especial, ¿cierto?

- Sí…

- ¿Puedo pedir un regalo?

- Sí…

- Perfecto. Quiero que el nombre completo de nuestro futuro hijo o nuestra futura hija tenga 33 letras.

- Edward…

- ¿Qué? Me dijiste que podía pedir un regalo.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Pero qué Bella? Acabo de ganar un Premio Nobel, soy tu esposo, me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, tenemos un hijo muy bonito- le dije apoyando mi mejilla contra la cabeza de Chris- y nunca te he pedido algo a cambio…

- 22…

- Bella… -susurré con mi tono más persuasivo, pero ella parecía no ceder- es sólo algo pequeño, pero para mí es importante, vamos Bella, di que sí… - le sonreí torcidamente, ella pareció un poco aturdida. Excelente- es todo lo que necesito para que mi vida sea perfecta… vamos, _mon__amour_- le guiñé un ojo y ahí supe que había ganado, durante los años que llevaba casado con Bella, había descubierto que tenía una debilidad por el francés, porque decía que era el idioma del amor y disfrutaba que yo le hablara francés, aunque no entendiera lo que decía. Bella suspiró.

- 33- murmuró y yo sonreí triunfante.

- 33- repetí antes de besarla de nuevo y luego volví mi vista hacia Chris- vamos, di treinta… y… tres

- Edward, ni siquiera tiene tres años- me reprendió Bella- ¿cómo va a poder…?

- Treinta…-empezó a decir Chris.

- Y tres…

- Y tres- repitió Chris- ¡Treinta y tres! ¡Treinta y tres!- chilló Chris divertido. Bella sonrió y me miró divertida.

- ¿Qué? El 33 es un gran número, es mucho más que un simple número- me defendí -¡más que un simple número!- repetí. Chris me miró con curiosidad, antes de decir, para diversión de Bella y mía: ¡Un… sim…ple… simple… nú…me…ro!

- ¡Un simple número! Repite conmigo- le dije a Chris y ambos dijimos: ¡Un simple número! Muy bien, hijo, vamos Bella, repite con nosotros.

- Edward…

- ¡No seas aburrida!

- Mira quién habla- se burló- pero te lo aguantaré sólo porque hoy es tu día, espero que el espíritu de Emmett que hoy posee tu cuerpo, te abandone mañana- rió.

- A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos y... ¡tres!

- ¡Un simple número!- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo y luego nos reímos sobre el sofá. La vida era perfecta. Mi vida era perfecta. Nuestra vida era perfecta.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se animaron a leer mi historia, especialmente a aquellas que la siguieron desde el principio, porque fue hace 20 meses exactos y valoro mucho q hayan seguido pendiente de ella, durante tanto tiempo.**

**Gracias también a mi BFF, q siempre me apoyó con esta historia y q me animó a publicarla cuando yo pensaba q a nadie le iba a interesar leerla xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente, gracias por todo (:**

**Se despide,**

**Claudia (;**

**11/11/11. 33.  
**


End file.
